


Second Chances

by bbflabradors



Category: When Calls the Heart (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2019-11-27 01:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 112,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18187763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbflabradors/pseuds/bbflabradors
Summary: This is a modern Jack and Elizabeth love story... Jack and Elizabeth dated all through college but unfortunately their respective dreams pulled them apart. Years have passed and they have each attempted to move on. Little do they know they are closer to rekindling those emotions than either of them realize.





	1. Reminiscing

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read my work. I hope you enjoy it. Comments are greatly appreciated.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart."**

Chapter 1- Reminiscing  

Elizabeth sat on the side of the road watching the traffic whiz by as she waited on the AAA driver to arrive and change her tire. She was actually quite capable of taking care of the situation, but with it being the left rear tire, she would be right in the line of traffic and felt it best to wait for the wrecker.

“Are you out of danger?” The operator asked her the first and second time she called.

“Yes, but not by much. Do you know how long it will be?” Her question was greeted both times with a “Your wrecker driver is James Robert, and you’re the next on his list of calls” answer.

Elizabeth pulled out her bag from behind the passenger seat, reached in for her planning book but pulled something else out by mistake. She sat motionless for a few moments thinking back to the previous weekend…

Elizabeth sat in her room in the north wing of her parent’s home cleaning out her dresser and closet, a task she found difficult but necessary. She had several boxes; one was for trash and items she no longer needed, and still others were for storing the memories she wanted to keep. She pulled the final box down from the closet shelf, releasing it from her hold when she read the label …

                           “Jack and Elizabeth -4ever”                                                          

She walked out of the closet, turning back to stare at all of the mementos that fell and scattered across the floor. She took the box for trash inside the closet, shoveling the items with both hands, as the special cards, letters, corsage remnants, and the crown he won for Homecoming King among other once important items were tossed away. She started to tape the box up, intending to toss it away with the rest of the after Thanksgiving trash. However, before she could close the first flap and attach a piece of tape to secure it, she reached inside and removed several of the letters, the pressed rose corsage from their prom, his high school ring, his Virginia Tech football jersey, and his college Homecoming crown.

Elizabeth slipped these items into a Rubbermaid tub, secured the lid and sat it by the door. She picked up the rest of the unwanted items and put them in the trash box. As she lifted up the box to carry it outside, she felt something fall against her leg. Looking down she saw a near and dear friend… her journal. She hadn’t written in it since he left her, and she wasn’t sure that she could read it now, but she was certain that she wasn’t ready to throw it out. She opened her bag and safely secured her journal inside before zipping it closed.

“Elizabeth, have you finished getting everything that you want out of there?” Her mother called out from the hallway.

“I’m almost done, mom,” Elizabeth responded, her voice sounding soft and emotional.

Mrs. Thatcher stepped into her room and took a seat next Elizabeth on the bed. “It still hurts, doesn’t it?”

“I thought I was over it. I hadn’t seen these things for years. It’s too soon for me to do this,” Elizabeth rattled off without taking a breath.

Mrs. Thatcher wrapped an arm around her daughter and pulled her in tight to her body. “Dear, you both have moved on. Jack made his choice…”

Elizabeth shrugged her shoulders, “I pushed him away. I knew he had always dreamed of a career with the FBI, but he applied never thinking that he would be accepted. He kept saying that it wouldn’t happen, but then it did.” The tears began to flow unrestricted down her cheeks.

Mrs. Thatcher wiped Elizabeth’s cheeks, “He did ask you to marry him.”

“He asked me because he thought that would keep us together. But I had dreams of my own, and being married at the age of 22 wasn’t part of them,” she stated through her tears, wondering all the while how things would be different if she had followed him. “I guess I always hoped that he would realize that the FBI wasn’t his dream after all. That it was me that he wanted, but we know how that turned out,” she said sadly.

“You didn’t want to be married, but you still loved him,” Mrs. Thatcher commented.

Elizabeth shook her head up and down, but found it impossible to speak.

“Well whether you realize it or not, you released him to follow his dream, and that was the most loving thing that you could have done,” her mother kissed her forehead wishing that she could take away the hurt that Elizabeth was experiencing. “Well, you know they say things happen for a reason. If you and Jack hadn’t gone your separate ways, you never would have met Carson, and you two are doing well, right?” Mrs. Thatcher asked.

“Carson is a wonderful man, and I do care for him, but I…” Elizabeth began to say.

“Did I hear my name?” A voice called out from the hallway before entering Elizabeth’s childhood bedroom.

Elizabeth wiped her eyes and stood up sliding the different boxes toward the door to her room.

“No, I’ll take that one,” Elizabeth called out as Carson attempted to pick up the one Rubbermaid box. She directed him to the boxes of dolls, posters, school books, and records and asked that he place them in the room above the garage.

Carson made several trips with the boxes she was storing. Each time he entered her room, he found her seated on her bed staring into the red Rubbermaid box. “Those items must be very special. Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. There are just a lot of memories contained here,” she replied.

“Good memories?” He asked.

“Some good, some bad, but apparently all are unforgettable,” she remarked.

“Your first love?” Carson asked as he watched Elizabeth answer with an affirmative head shake. “We’ve been seeing each other for awhile, why haven’t you told me about him? After all, I did tell you about my wife. It was hard to share about her death,” he reminded her.

“I know, and I do appreciate you feeling comfortable enough with me to talk about it,” she stated. Elizabeth continued, “Jack and I were great friends in high school. We both chose to attend Virginia Tech and we started dating officially in our freshman year. We dated all through college.”

“What broke you up?” He asked. Carson and Elizabeth had been dating for six months and he had been very respectful of her desire to remain a virgin until she married. “Did he cheat?”

Elizabeth quickly shot a disapproving glance in his direction, “No,” she said sharply. “We just wanted different things in our lives.”

Carson took her hand in his and brought it up to his lips, “That’s a lot of time to invest and just decide that you want different things.”

“Maybe wanting different things isn’t exactly right. He had an opportunity to live out a dream of his and it took him away. Our dreams just pulled us apart; he went one direction and I went another,” she attempted to explain further.

The blaring of a horn snapped her back to the present. She opened the journal and flipped through some of the entries she’d made before moving to the beach to teach a kindergarten class at Bayside Elementary School. Many of the entries made her laugh, but one in particular, her final entry, written seven years ago, brought her back to a time of depression and deep sadness…

**_“Young love grips your soul; it’s a feeling like no other; where the world is your oyster with the most beautiful, precious, and perfect pearl contained inside. Where even the rainiest of days show promise for a future that will be filled with sunshine and rainbows. Then you grow up; you realize that things aren’t always the way they seem, and that although you can sit back and take in everything around you, others keep moving, opportunities open and lives change.  Sometimes situations change for the better, but still other times they just simply change.”_ **

A knock on her window snapped her out of her reverie as she wiped her eyes.

“Ma’am, I’m James from AAA. Can you step out of the car and sit in my wrecker until I get your tire changed? You’ll be safer there,” he suggested as he opened to door once the traffic passed.

“Thank you very much,” she stated as she looked out the window and into his eyes. “Jim Bob… Jim Bob Harris, is that really you?”

“It’s James Robert now. Elizabeth Thatcher, I didn’t know you were living here. When did you move here?” He asked.

“I moved here years ago. I’m a kindergarten teacher in Virginia Beach. What brought you here?” She asked.

“My uncle had a shop on Laskin Road. I came here to work for him and ended up taking over the business,” he advised. “Who would have thought that you two would end up in the same city?”

“Who two? What are you talking about?” She asked as her phone buzzed signifying a text. “Sorry, it’s my boyfriend, I need to tell him what’s going on,” she stated as she dialed a number and held the phone up to her ear.

James asked quietly hoping not to interfere with her phone call, “Tell Jack I said ‘Hi’…”

“Carson…” Elizabeth began to explain.

“Carson,” he thought. She and Jack must not have gotten back together.

She continued, “No, I’m safe. You aren’t going to believe this. No, you don’t need to come get me.” She quieted herself as he spoke on the other end. “No, I’m okay, but listen… a guy that I knew from college owns the wrecker company, and he’s the one that came out to change my tire.”

Elizabeth walked back to the wrecker, hoisted herself up into the cab and finished her conversation. “I’m not sure if the tire can be fixed. I’ll take it to the shop and either get it repaired or buy a new one.” She listened as Carson spoke. She then responded, “Did you forget? I can’t go with you to see your parents. We’re leaving for Florida next Tuesday for the Eukanuba Dog Show.”

She continued to listen as her breathing became deeper. “Carson, I registered for the show a month ago, and we had to be invited. I’m going, and I’ll just have to meet your parents another time. Maybe if we’re lucky, we’ll win Best of Breed and they can see me on TV when they televise the groups.” She listened, “No, I’m not trying to be funny. I don’t want to talk about this anymore. I’m sorry if you misunderstood, but my plans are made. I’ll meet them the next weekend. Besides, they live in Denver. It makes more sense to see them sometime during the holidays.”

Carson ended the call with “I love you,” as Elizabeth simply stated, “I’ll talk with you later.”

Elizabeth watched James as he released the jack from under her Ford Explorer. He put all of the tools away and headed back to the wrecker. He slipped in the driver side, pulled out his clipboard and began to fill out his report.

“Hey, do you still show the dogs like you did in college?” He asked.

“I sure do. I just don’t get a chance to go as often as I did before I started working. Sometimes it’s difficult to get the time off to go. I only show my own now. It’s too hard being responsible for dogs that don’t belong to me,” she remarked. “I’m going to Florida for the big Eukanuba National Dog Show next week. That being said, I guess I need to get that tire repaired or replaced. I shouldn’t ride around on that fake tire, right?”

“The tire is slit by the rim. You can’t repair that. You can come by the shop tomorrow and I’ll get you hooked up if you want,” James offered.

“That would be great. Could you look over it to make sure that it can make the trip to Florida?” She asked.

“I’d be glad to. Let me walk you up to your car and make sure you get in okay,” he suggested as they both exited the wrecker and headed for her Explorer.

As the last of the current group of travelers passed, James opened her door, and saw her safely inside. He handed her a business card, “I’ll see you tomorrow. Drive safely.”

She made it home; she was several hours late, and her black Labrador Retriever, Onyx, was anxious to get outside, but all was well. Elizabeth snapped the flex lead onto Onyx’s collar and they headed out. As they approached the park, Elizabeth could see that the parking lot was filled and there were already several large dogs playing rather rough in the park, so they kept walking. Onyx wanted to play, but Elizabeth tried her best to explain, “Sorry girl, but I can’t take a chance on you getting hurt. We have a big show coming up.”

They continued through the park, passing the high school on their way back home. In front of the school, Elizabeth watched the cheerleaders practicing as several boys in jerseys, football players she assumed, threw the ball back and forth pretending not to watch the girls as they worked on their routines. She smiled as she thought of her time as a Varsity Cheerleader, and the quarterback who eventually stole her heart.

Although she stood watching the group of teenagers, her thoughts were taken back to homecoming dances, parties with friends, and the walk on the beach in their junior year in college when he told her that he loved her. She remembered high school as such an exciting time. Back then she may have thought that life was stressful, but thinking ahead to what happened later, nothing could have prepared her for the heartbreak to come.

As she turned to head for home, she observed a boy in the #10 jersey take the hand of a cheerleader and they headed for his car. He opened the door for her, kissing her softly before she slid in and he closed the door.

“Jack was #10,” she thought as she and Onyx continued on toward home.

As evening rolled around, Onyx’s bark alerted Elizabeth to the knock on the door.

“Hi Carson. I hope you’re hungry. I have a pizza in the oven,” Elizabeth advised as he leaned in a covered her lips with his.

“Whatever you want is fine. I just enjoy spending the evening with you,” he remarked as Elizabeth headed back into the kitchen to check on their dinner. “Hey, I talked with my mom, and they are fine with us just coming up for Christmas.”

Elizabeth walked out into the den, “Christmas? Carson, I have to go home for Christmas.”

“We need to work out something, Elizabeth. We’ve been dating for six months now, and my parents are beginning to think I made you up,” Carson huffed as he ran his hand through his hair.

“I’m sorry, but maybe I can go see my parents and then fly out to Denver to see you and meet yours after Christmas. That could work, right?” She suggested. “I’m trying to make it work for everyone, Carson. I’m sorry about the weekend. I know I need to meet your folks, but I’m sure I told you about the dog show.”

“You did, but I guess I thought of that as just being for fun and it wouldn’t be that difficult to give up one show,” he stated, doing his best to send her on a guilt trip.

She took his hand and led him over to the sofa where they took a seat, “Carson, you didn’t know me many years ago, but I used to show dogs every weekend. I traveled all over the east coast and mid-west during the summer. I show very little now, but Onyx is a Champion and was invited to Eukanuba, so we’re going.”

Carson put his arm around her and pulled her close, “They know that you are important to me, and they just want to meet you. I’m sure they’ll understand.”

Elizabeth excused herself to check on dinner. She returned a few minutes later with two plates of pizza in one hand, two glasses in the other and a bottle of wine under her arm. They sat across from each other as he poured their glasses of wine.

Carson held up his glass, as did she, and he toasted, “To close friendships that hopefully lead to more.”

They each took a sip of wine then sat their glasses down on the table.

Carson reached across the table and took her hand, “I don’t want to push you to feel something that you don’t, but I want you to know that my feelings for you are very strong. I hope you see a future for us, because I certainly do.”

“I do care about you Carson,” she stated.

“But love…do you…” he started to ask before she stopped him.

Elizabeth pulled her hand away, “I care about you, but I’m not ready for love.” She looked away before returning her gaze to him, “The last time I gave my love to someone, I was hurt. I like what we have right now; I enjoy spending time with you, no pressure.”

“I’m here, and I’ll wait. As long as there’s a chance for more, I’ll be waiting. Just know Elizabeth, that at some point you need to put your fears aside and move on,” he stated as he stood up and walked around the table. His lips covered hers before he started toward the door.

“Where are you going?” She asked as she spun around in her chair.

He stopped at the door and turned to face her, “Since we visited your parents and you cleaned out your room back home you’ve been distant toward me.”

Elizabeth turned back in her chair and commented, “That’s silly. I have not.”

“Think what you want, but I’ve noticed it. Please look at me,” he stated, his tone was soft and sincere.

Elizabeth stood and approached him.

“I care enough about you that I will fight for you…for us. But I can’t fight a ghost. I can’t compete with him…” Carson began to explain.

“There is no competition between you and Jack,” she stated.

He released a hard breath and momentarily looked away. He returned his gaze to her, “Are you telling me that you aren’t stuck back in college in a romance with a man who left you?”

“What I’m telling you is that I enjoy spending time with you. My relationship with Jack has nothing to do with how I feel about you,” she corrected him.

“What relationship with Jack?” He asked.

“I mean the relationship we shared in college. Don’t try to twist my words,” she admonished him.

“That’s not what I was doing. I just think it’s best if I leave now,” he stated as he opened the door and turned back to face her.  “But Elizabeth, you need to do some thinking, and when you figure things out, let me know where I fit into your life.” Carson left the apartment closing the door behind him and leaving Elizabeth to wonder if her holding him off was fair to either of them.

Elizabeth walked to her bedroom and stepped into her closet. Behind the pairs of tennis shoes, pumps, casual slip ons and her favorite boots, she pulled out the box she received as a Christmas gift six years ago from her mother. She opened the box and pulled out the leather bound journal that was engraved with the following… “Dreams…Your Limitless Imagination”

She carried the journal back into the den and sat on the sofa. Writing for her was cathartic, but once he left it was as if she blamed her journal. She was angry about all of the feelings she had explored in her writings, realizing that they were coming between her and the life she had dreamed of. As a result, she stopped writing, but found it impossible to discard the beautiful gift from her mother. This was the first time that the box had been opened since it was originally gifted. She kept it in her apartment coat closet when she first moved away from home. When she was younger, she tended to write in the privacy of her bedroom. Keeping the journal in her coat closet placed it far from her bedroom…out of sight, out of mind.  

Her most recent move, to her current apartment saw the box moving from the entryway closet to her bedroom, yet it remained unopened until today.

She had never opened the journal and was surprised when she did, seeing for the first time a note from her mother…

**_Merry Christmas to my dear Elizabeth. Sweetheart, you have many things to offer in this life, and one of which is your gift for words. Please don’t let the disappointments of the past prevent you from moving forward into the future. I love you with all of my heart._ **

**_Love always, Mom_ **

Elizabeth opened the journal to the first page, took a deep breath and decided that now was the time to start anew…

**_“Memories are those times of your life that you cherish; safely slipping away mementos to help keep the visual in your mind alive, refusing to allow the thoughts, good, bad, or indifferent to disappear. You fight within yourself to maintain even those sad memories, because without them a part of your life, something that you held so dear will be gone forever. Every relationship is held up to the standards of that great love,  finding it difficult to allow anyone in because they don’t rival what you felt with that one special person. Years fly by yet you remain in the past unable or unwilling to move forward, telling yourself that it doesn’t matter, when clearly it does. Sometimes the only thing standing in the way of your happiness are those demons of your past. When you are finally able to put aside what you thought you wanted; when you realize that what could have been is not your reality; when you stop measuring each relationship by those of the past, then and only then will you open yourself to second chances. After all, don’t we each deserve at least the opportunity?”_ **

The following day, Elizabeth pulled up to the big door in front of Harris Tire Center. She walked inside and was immediately welcomed by “Jim-Bob…”

“It’s James now,” he reminded her.

“I’m sorry. Old habits die hard,” she admitted. “Hey, yesterday you made some comment about two of us being in town or something like that. What were you referring to? You and me?”

James hesitated, “No, actually you and Jack.”

“Jack? What’s he doing here?” She asked.

James looked up from his paperwork, “Well, don’t hold me to it; I haven’t seen him, but Lee Coulter was in for a set of tires a while back and he mentioned that Jack was stationed at the FBI Headquarters in Chesapeake.

“Lee Coulter? WOW, what’s going on with him?” She asked. She wanted to know more about Jack, but didn’t want it to seem like she was interested.

“He’s a store manager at Lowe’s, and get this…he and Rosemary got married,” James advised.

“Lee and Rosemary? That’s wonderful. I always thought they made a great couple,” she replied. “I thought Lee went to New York. Wasn’t he some big trader on Wall Street?”

James smiled thinking back to the times when Lee was the banker for their college group; trying to give everyone financial advice. “I had heard that too. He was doing well, but he honestly missed Rosie. He gave it up, returned home and pursued her until she gave in. Personally, knowing Rosie like we do, I think she was just making him work for it.”

“Well now let’s see what size tire you need,” James checked before looking through his inventory for a match. Finding what he needed, he assigned the job to his top mechanic and took Elizabeth into his office for a cup of coffee.

“I have to say that I always thought you and Jack would be together forever. I remember when you broke up, but I guess I always thought you’d get back together,” he admitted.

“You and me both,” she quickly replied. “He had things he wanted to do, and so did I and I guess they weren’t the same. Or maybe I just wasn’t as important to him as I thought.”

James always said that he wouldn’t get involved in the love lives of others. He didn’t feel that this was the same thing since so much time had already passed. “It’s been seven years now, but I do know when you broke up he was devastated. He said that he’d never love another woman like he loved you.”

She knew the feeling. Elizabeth inhaled deeply, releasing a cleansing breath before she took a sip of coffee, “I eventually moved on. I can only assume that he did too.” Many years had passed, Elizabeth had someone else in her life, yet she waited to hear James say that Jack was free. Unfortunately, he didn’t know so he made no comment.

The day came for Elizabeth, her dog show partner Susan, and Onyx to leave for Florida. They initially planned to only drive half way before stopping, but with taking turns driving, they made the decision to go straight through. They stopped several times for gas and coffee, and arrived in the land of Mickey Mouse at 6am on Wednesday morning. The show started on Thursday, so they had a day to recuperate before the festivities began.

Elizabeth and Susan headed for the show site. The facility was already buzzing with professional handlers and their charges and it was difficult to find a place to set up their crate and grooming table. They were pushed up against the wall in the back, but knew that they would not be hanging around at their set up, so they weren’t upset.

Elizabeth, Susan and Onyx headed for the Waffle House located a few miles up the road. Once Elizabeth and Susan finished breakfast, they headed for the hotel, arriving at the Holiday Inn located in Orange County, Florida, approximately three miles from the Convention Center. The hotel had a vacancy, so they were allowed to check in early. They carried their belongings up to the room, and collapsed in bed, with Onyx eating her breakfast before snuggling up close to Elizabeth.

The following morning, Elizabeth, Susan and Onyx arrived at the Orange County Convention Center before 7am. The show started at 8am, and Labrador Retrievers were scheduled for Ring 6 at 9am. Elizabeth picked Onyx up and placed her on the grooming table. They sprayed her coat, sprucing her up with a quick blow dry. In Elizabeth’s eyes, Onyx was perfect, so not much was needed in the grooming area. Susan ran the dremel over Onyx’s nails, and they chalked one small spot that was missing a patch of hair just under her chest. Elizabeth was certain that the judge wouldn’t see it, but she knew it was there, so cover it they did!

The clock struck 9am and Ring 6 was empty, having just finished with the Chesapeake Bay Retriever judging. The Labrador Best of Breed entries were called into the ring. With sixty two dogs entered and fifty six present, Judge Robert Indeglia split the class into four groups. Elizabeth left the ring and waited for group 3 to be called back in the ring. She figured that each group could take up to thirty minutes, so she did not expect to return to the ring before 10am.

Elizabeth placed a blanket on the floor and encouraged Onyx to rest upon it. She and Susan talked about the beautiful dogs in the lineup and how they simply felt blessed to have been invited in this caliber of competition. She pulled out her phone and saw a text from her sister, Julie, wishing her luck, and a phone message from her father.

She pulled up her phone mail and listened as her father’s message brought a smile to her face. As she closed out her phone mail, another text came through from Carson…

“Break a leg or whatever they say in dog shows…”

“Thanks, waiting 4 my group…”

“How’s the competition…?”

“Tough. Don’t expect to get BOB (Best of Breed), but if we do, it’s on TV tonight…”

“Fingers crossed. Would love 2 c u on TV…”

“Gotta go. My group is lining up…” She closed out her phone before he replied.

As each group was judged, Mr. Indeglia pulled his top 5 competitors. Group 3 entered…Onyx showed beautifully. No matter what happened, Elizabeth was beyond proud. She was aware that the judge liked Onyx, as he was the one who awarded her the final win on her way to her championship, but any one of the dogs there were deserving of the win. As the final judging took place with their group, Onyx was pulled out as one of the top 5.

Following the Judging for the fourth group, the top 20 competitors returned to the ring, Elizabeth couldn’t help but look around as the judge pointed to her, assuming that there must have been another competitor behind her that was getting the nod.

Once the realization struck, the pride she felt in Onyx overcame any nervousness she felt. The Sporting Group was scheduled to be televised at 8pm. They had plenty of time to go back to the hotel, rest and return for the nighttime extravaganza.

“Elizabeth, this is for you,” Susan said as she unzipped her suit bag and pulled out a beautiful cream colored jacket and matching skirt, with a black sleeveless blouse.

“What did you do?” Elizabeth asked.

Susan smiled, “Well, I’d like to say it was from me, but it’s actually from Carson.”

“Really?” Elizabeth seemed surprised as she pulled out her phone to call him. He didn’t answer, so she sent him a text…

“We won BOB. Love my suit. TY…Watch me on TV tonight…USA channel…8pm…”   

Back in Virginia Beach, Jack was sitting at his desk cleaning out drawers containing old papers. This was his favorite piece of furniture and had accompanied him through several moves. He reached way in the back of the middle drawer pulling everything loose to the front. He saw it; he hadn’t seen it for years, and had almost forgotten that he had purchased it. Not really...he would always remember, but kept trying to push that time in his life out of his memories. The blue velvet box containing what he thought at the time was his future had been sitting in the back of his desk drawer for seven years, hidden away, suddenly bringing those feelings to the surface.

Jack leaned back in his chair, inhaled deeply before releasing a cleansing breath, as he opened the box.

”Whoa, so you’re finally going to do it? You’re planning to propose to Brooke?” Lee asked as he rushed to the desk, and playfully slapped Jack on the shoulder.

“What…wait, no, no, no,” Jack quickly announced as he slammed the top on the ring box closed and gently placed it back in the drawer.

“What are you waiting for? She is crazy about you, but she won’t wait forever,” Lee reminded him.

Jack looked down before looking back at Lee. He said nothing but his expression spoke volumes.

“It’s still her, isn’t it? It’s been years Jack. You either need to move on, or oh, I don’t know, why don’t you contact her?” Lee suggested.

“Don’t be stupid; it’s been seven years. She’s probably married by now, maybe even with a son or daughter,” he looked down, lost in thought as this had been one of his dreams.

Lee watched him wipe away the tears that filled his eyes. “Jack, if she’s still in your head maybe you need to find out where she is and talk to her. Put everything to rest once and for all so you can move on. I’m telling you Brooke won’t wait forever.”

“Are you happy with the way your life has gone?” Jack asked. “I mean, you left for Wall Street after college. Do you miss coming back and giving that up?”

“Jack, I’m not you. Rosie and I took a break to see what we wanted in life. Wall Street was hectic, and without her around I had no one really important to me to share it with. My dreams changed, and yes, I’m happy,” Lee confided as he watched Jack who appeared to be lost in thought.

Lee sat down on the sofa and turned on the TV, looking for any kind of sports program to lighten the mood. He unintentionally listened as Jack made a phone call…

“Hey Brooke. It’s Jack. Oh, yea I guess you knew it was me. Um, I need to get a rain check on dinner tonight,” he listened as Brooke spoke. “No, it isn’t anything for work. I just don’t feel well. I’ll give you a call tomorrow,” he promised.

Jack walked into the kitchen, returning a moment later with two beers. He handed one to Lee and took the other as he sat on the sofa.

“For someone who doesn’t feel well, you sure are downing that beer,” Lee remarked.

“Stop it. I can’t go out with Brooke when I have things on my mind,” Jack stated.

“Not things, Jack…Elizabeth!” Lee retorted.

“What are you watching?” Jack asked as Lee was flipping through the channels.

“Nothing really, just looking for something,” Lee remarked.

“Stop…go back,” Jack yelled, taking the remote away from Lee and going back through the channels.

“What’s that?” Lee asked.

“It’s a dog show; the Eukanuba National Dog Show. Hmm, Sporting Group is tonight,” Jack stated.

“Why are you watching this?” Lee asked.

Jack laughed, “I used to go with Elizabeth to a lot of dog shows to help her when we were in college. Just be quiet, I want to watch. The sporting group is going in now. After they go you can have the TV back.”

Lee stood and glanced between Jack and the TV, “That’s right. Elizabeth did well from what I can remember. Well, I need to get going. Rosie was out with some friends from work and she’ll be home soon.”

“Wait and watch this first,” Jack suggested.

Jack watched intently as the Irish Setter, English Setter, Gordon Setter, and the Golden Retriever were judged. Lee asked a question drawing Jack’s attention away as the Labrador Retriever was presented to the judge. As Elizabeth prepared to take Onyx on her “down and back” to show her beautiful movement, the announcer began to speak…

“This is #22 CH Mtn Meadow Miss Instigator, call name Onyx. You know Labradors have been the top registered dog with the AKC for the past twenty six years. Onyx is handled tonight by her breeder/owner/handler, Elizabeth Thatcher.”

“Shh, be quiet. Elizabeth? Did he say Elizabeth?” Jack watched the screen as the camera panned out and he saw her.

The announcer continued, “Many of those who follow the dog show circuits will remember Elizabeth as a teenager being awarded the coveted Best Junior Handler title at Westminster. I think she was fifteen if I recall correctly.”

Jack quickly replied, “No, she was only fourteen.”

Jack’s knowledge of Elizabeth did not go unnoticed by Lee.

The announcer continued, “Elizabeth came back several years ago and handled the Irish Wolfhound to Best in Show at Westminster. Looks like she still has the touch with the animals. Onyx is a beautiful Labrador from Virginia Beach, Virginia, so it looks like their long drive was well worth it.”

“Virginia Beach…she’s here in Virginia Beach?” Jack smiled as he stared at the TV screen.

To be continued…


	2. What Happened to Us?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack makes contact with Elizabeth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my story. I hope that you enjoy this journey. There are many chapters and adventures to come.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart."  
Chapter 2- What Happened to Us?

“Virginia Beach…she’s here in Virginia Beach?” Jack smiled as he stared at the TV screen.

Lee glanced back at Jack and seeing the smile on his face he quickly realized, “You knew she was here, didn’t you?”

“I do work for the FBI after all,” he replied.

“Why didn’t you say anything? We’re best friends; you could have told me,” Lee stated defensively. “I had no idea she was here. We were all great friends and once we graduated and you two broke up everyone seemed to scatter."

“I didn’t come here for her. I…” Jack started to explain.

“No, wait. You were offered a spot in Washington, D.C. on the President elect’s detail. You turned it down to come here. To Chesapeake?” Lee confronted him. “I asked you why, and you told me that it was a supervisory career move,” Lee stood up and started walking around the room. “I didn’t believe you then, and I certainly don’t believe you now. I knew there was another reason.”

“Being on the Presidential detail wasn’t what I wanted,” Jack stated, albeit unconvincingly.

“Oh, so shuffling paperwork, dealing with cyber crimes, civil rights violations, and counterintelligence issues is what thrills you now? I mean all of that is important, but protecting the President? Jack, I don’t understand; you’ve always wanted that,” Lee pressed harder.

“Dreams change,” Jack simply stated as he flipped through the channels hoping that the dog show would be repeated. 

“You need to be honest; lie to me if you need to, but Jack, you need to be honest with yourself. What do you want?” Lee asked.

Jack exhaled hard, “I don’t know,” he looked away; taking his hand, covering his mouth and running it down his face. 

Lee walked into the kitchen and retrieved two more beers, “Here you need another one.”

“Thanks. You know, things were so easy when we were in school,” he stated as he chugged down the beverage in his hand. “We hung out, pretended to study, and planned our life…what happened?”

“You left Jack. Maybe you got scared as we got closer to graduation and the finality of everything set in. Whatever it was, you left,” Lee reminded him. 

“That’s not exactly what happened,” Jack whispered as he slowly shook his head back and forth.

“What do you mean?” Lee asked as his phone chimed signaling a text from Rosie. “Just a second, let me call her and let her know I’ll be home later.”

Lee dialed Rosie’s number, “Hey, are you home yet…? No, if I were home I would know if you were there or not. I’m still at Jack’s.”

Rosie spoke as Lee listened; he glanced in Jack’s direction and smiled. 

“Well, I’ll ask. I’m just not sure about dinner with Jack and Brooke. Yes, I know you like her. I’ll ask. Jack and I are talking about something…”

“What?” she apparently asked. 

“I’ll tell you when I get home,” he assured her. “I’ll be home later…I love you!”

“I love you too, honey,” she replied. “Hurry home.”

Lee returned his attention to Jack, “So, if you came here because of Elizabeth…”

“I didn’t…”

“So you said. Anyway, you knew she was in the area when you came here. So why start a relationship with Brooke?” Lee asked, suddenly concerned for the woman that he and Rosie had grown to care about.

“I care about Brooke. She is a wonderful woman, but I’ve never led her to believe that it was anything more than that,” Jack stated. 

“Do you love her?” Lee asked.

Jack didn’t know how to answer. He had only spoken the word “love” to one person in his entire life. “I think a part of me does love her, but…”

“She isn’t Elizabeth,” Lee jumped in revealing what he was certain Jack felt. “Do you know where she lives?”

Jack cast a look in his direction.

“Oh right, you work for the FBI,” Lee released a quick breath.

“I can find out someone’s income, their address, who they went to their senior prom with, and who took their virginity. I can even find out your wife’s bra size,” Jack laughed nervously as he looked across at Lee.

“You can? I’ll be calling you next week. I still haven’t finished my Christmas shopping. You are joking, right?” Lee asked.

“I work for the FBI. Seriously, I use my sources for official business only,” Jack assured him.

“Okay, so what was official about looking up Elizabeth?” He asked.

“Elizabeth is where I draw the line. I’ll do anything to keep her safe,” he admitted.

Lee thought for a moment, “Jack, what you and Elizabeth had was pure magic, but you can’t keep comparing every other woman to her. That’s just unfair.”

“I’m not doing that. I’m just not interested in anything serious,” he remarked.

“So you and Brooke have never…” Lee’s eyebrows arched, his head tilted offering an inquisitive smile.

Jack answered quickly, “No, of course not. I’m no player, Lee. I like Brooke, probably a part of me does love her, but I’m not in love with her, at least not yet.” Jack walked over to the window, glancing down into the courtyard as he watched a couple walking hand in hand.

“Jack…Jack,” finally garnering his attention, he continued. “That explains why Rosie asked me what was up with you and Brooke. She said that Brooke felt that there was something in your past keeping you from moving forward with her into the future.” Lee looked to Jack who simply looked down. “I told her that Brooke was reading more into it, but apparently she wasn’t.”

Jack returned his glance to the couple in the courtyard but said nothing.

“Jack, what are you going to do?” Lee asked, thankful that he wasn’t the one in that situation.

“I’m not doing anything. It’s been seven years, Lee. She’s moved on; she’s seeing someone, and she’s…”

“She’s seeing someone? How do you know that?” Lee interrupted him. “Oh wait, you work for the FBI. Who is it?”

“His name is Carson Shepherd. He’s 32 years old, and is a supervisor with the railroad. He’s a widower…”

“She died? Did he kill her?” Lee jumped in.

“Of course not, but don’t think I didn’t look into it. It was a car accident, but I did pick through every detail to make sure,” Jack admitted. “He’s had a few traffic tickets, but nothing earth shattering.”

“Is she happy?” Lee asked.

“That’s the one thing I don’t know,” Jack stated his voice was soft and low.

“I know you said that you and Brooke haven’t, you know…” Lee hesitated.

“Lee, what are you the sex police?” Jack asked, becoming uncomfortable with his line of questioning. “This is none of your business. We’re best friends, but…I mean, I never asked you about your love life with Rosie.”

“I just can’t believe it,” Lee admitted. He shook his head back and forth, “Man, I just don’t believe it.”

“Well believe it. Brooke and I haven’t, and Elizabeth and I never did,” Jack stated as his mind brought back memories from college.

“I don’t believe that one. You and Elizabeth were crazy in love and you never?” Lee asked.

“No…”

“What about that trip to the cabin that you two took in our senior year…?”

“No, separate bedrooms…besides other people were there.”

“What about that cruise her parents sent you two on for graduation…?”

“No, separate cabins, and there were other family members there too…”

“What about that trip you two took for that weeklong dog show in Cape Cod…?”

“Nope, one room but separate beds. She shared her bed with Piper.”

“Piper?”

“The dog. A very large dog…”

“What about the…”

“No, I’m telling you we never made love,” Jack walked away from the window and plopped back down on the sofa. “I loved her more than life,” he released a harsh breath through his nose, “but we never…” Jack’s voice trailed off as he wiped his eyes.

“Man, you have the patience of Job, for sure,” Lee remarked. 

“No,” he suddenly seemed lost as he looked across the room and smiled. Looking back at Lee he said, “Waiting was important to her, so it became important to me.”

“I didn’t understand back then, and I don’t understand now…why did you leave her?” Lee pushed for an answer.

“I didn’t leave her,” he said softly.

“Of course you did. I remember sitting with you while Rosie was with Elizabeth. You had gotten the job offer with the FBI and, she had already signed a contract to teach. You wanted the job,” Lee reminded him.

“I wanted her, but she pushed me away. I don’t know if the safety issue with the job was something she couldn’t handle, but she told me that it was time for us to move on.” Jack stated his tone was low and depressed. “She didn’t love me enough to fight for us.”

“Maybe just like your dream of the FBI was important to you, it also became important to her?” Lee suggested. “Maybe she loved you enough to let you go, giving you the chance to live out your dream.”

“She is my dream…was my dream,” he replied as he dejectedly shook his head. 

Back in Florida…

Although Onyx showed beautifully and made it into the judge’s final Sporting Group cut, she and Elizabeth left the ring without a ribbon. Once outside the ring, Elizabeth felt a tug on the sleeve of her jacket.

“Well hello there young man,” Elizabeth called out to a young boy standing beside her.

“I love your dog. Can I pet her?” He asked.

Ever the teacher she replied, “Don’t you mean ‘May I pet her,’” she asked.

“She’s your dog lady, so I guess you may pet her any time. I was asking if I could,” The young boy stated to which Elizabeth giggled.

Elizabeth squatted down to his level, “Yes you may. Onyx loves being petted and hugged.”

“Did you win?” He was excited as he hugged Onyx’s neck, giving Elizabeth the impression that he was talking to Onyx and expecting her to answer.

“No, we didn’t win. They only give out first through fourth place, but she was a very good girl,” Elizabeth explained.

“Well lady, if they gave out a fifth place, you woulda got it,” he squealed as his mother pulled him away.

Elizabeth couldn’t help but smile at his sweet innocence. “I guess we got a Group 5 Onyx. I’m so proud of you,” she handed her a treat and they headed for the grooming area.

“You guys did great,” Susan made her way through the crowd of exhibitors, hugging Elizabeth and patting Onyx on the head. “You didn’t need to win anything in that group. Just making the cut was beyond awesome.”

“What are you talking about? We got a Group 5…” Elizabeth managed to say before she burst out laughing.

Susan looked perplexed, “Group 5? When did they start handing out a Group 5?”

Elizabeth continued toward the grooming area. She turned around and observed that Susan was stopped by another exhibitor, Jennifer Howell.

“Hey, how did you guys do?” Jennifer asked.

“Apparently we got a Group 5…” Susan remarked as she waved goodbye and ran to catch up with Elizabeth and Onyx.

“Group 5? There’s no such thing as a Group 5,” Jennifer yelled out, trying to be heard over the noise. She shook her head and walked away.

Since Elizabeth was dressed in her new suit, Susan went about gathering the crate and grooming table. Elizabeth and Onyx headed for the parking lot where they retrieved the Explorer and drove it up to the loading area.

On their way back to the hotel, Elizabeth’s phone chimed…

Susan picked up the phone, “It’s a text from Carson. He wants to know how you did, and this is sweet, he misses you,” she advised. “What do you want me to text back to him?”

“Nothing. I’ll call him later,” Elizabeth stated as her eyes never diverted from the highway.

“Is something wrong?” Susan asked.

“Wrong? Why do you ask?” Elizabeth sounded evasive.

“Elizabeth, we’ve been friends for years now, and you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to, but is something going on with you and Carson?” Susan continued to push.

“Again, why do you ask?”

“Well, before we left, Carson called and had me meet him at the dress shop. I picked out the suit but he paid for it,” Susan stated.

“I already know that he bought it,” Elizabeth sounded a bit irritated.

“Yes, but for whatever reason, he asked me not to tell you that he bought it…why would he ask that?” Susan quickly spilled the beans.

“You sure know how to keep a secret. Do you hang on to mine as loosely,” she asked.

“Hey, we’re BFF’s. I’ve got your back,” Susan assured her. “Just know that I’m here if you want to talk.”

They walked into the hotel room, fixed Onyx’s dinner, changed into their pajamas and called for a pizza delivery.

Elizabeth ate and snuggled up on the bed with Onyx. She pulled out her phone and dialed Carson’s number…

“Hi, I wanted to thank you again for the beautiful suit.” She stated as she looked across the room and listened while he talked. “Well, I don’t have any idea why you didn’t want me to know. It was such a thoughtful gesture.” Again she remained quiet while he spoke.

She continued, “No, that’s just silly. I know you aren’t trying to buy my affections. But to be honest with you, I haven’t had much time to think about it. Can we talk about it when I get home?” She asked before he made a comment. “Okay, I guess that’s funny…teaching the teacher, may we talk about it when I get home?”

“I’ll see you soon,” she stated before they said their “goodbyes.”

Almost immediately she received a text…

“I hope you know that I do love you. No pressure…”

“I know, and I do care about you. Just want 2 B honest…”

“Drive safe, let’s talk when u get home…”

“OK, but won’t be home until 2morrow night. Maybe Saturday…?”

“I’ll call u in the morning. We’ll spend the day 2gether…”

“OK, I’ll see u then…”

Elizabeth sat her phone on the table beside her bed. She glanced to the bed beside her and saw Susan snuggled in and sound asleep. She leaned back on her pillow as she continued to rub Onyx, watching as her faithful companion closed her eyes. “It’s been a busy day for you girl. I’m so proud of you.”

Elizabeth sat up and reached for her bag that lay at the foot of the bed. She slipped her hand in and pulled out her journal. She sat the book in her lap, tapping her fingers across the leather bound cover. 

Elizabeth had previously found great comfort in the entries she composed. Maybe not immediately, but after the words settled in her mind and in her heart she found the ability to accept the lessons that life was so graciously providing her. She felt nervous pouring her emotions out onto the paper; somehow afraid to validate her feelings and thoughts for fear that she would again lose a part of herself in the process. 

She glanced over at Onyx who was restfully sleeping. Elizabeth opened her journal and wiped a tear from her eye, finding inspiration in the peace within the room to put her thoughts and emotions down on paper…  
“Opening old wounds, digging the knife in, pouring salt on a cut are phrases often used to represent the pain that’s felt when a relationship is lost. How can you move forward in life when you’ve spent years wrestling with the past? Seven years, almost a quarter of my life dealing with what could have been, instead of releasing the emotions, dealing with the feelings and simply being thankful for the experiences. Feeling responsible for someone else’s happiness, giving suggestions for their life altering decisions, and then dealing with the repercussions is difficult, and you find that success is often impossible.  
Together we were like the warmth found in a favorite pair of flannel pajamas, cozy and safe. We were like the comfort you find sitting before the old faithful Christmas tree, as it carries the familiar strands of lights and ornaments from year to year. Every year loved ones celebrate its rebirth, memories are thought of fondly, and love, joy and happiness abound. But much like our relationship, once the holiday is over, the rat race of life continues and everyone is rushing to dismantle the tree and box it away until those feelings strike again. 

I had grown to depend on you, knowing in my heart that you would always be there. For a good portion of my life you were, only to be lost in the blink of an eye. Family and friends held their tongues, never mentioning you in my presence, as uneasiness enveloped everyone on those occasions where your name was spoken by accident. It has been seven years of anger, misunderstanding, disappointment, and sadness, kept bottled up inside, hidden from view. There was no box to open; no emotions to present, and no one to share those beautiful memories of the past, because you were gone.  
I have shoveled my feelings deep inside only acknowledging them when absolutely necessary. I have hated myself for pushing you away; for telling you that our lives were moving apart. You wanted the opportunity; you deserved the chance, and I could not be the one to stand in your way. I knew you; how you thought, and what you felt, but if I had asked you to stay with me, you would have. But would you have regretted your decision? I was not prepared to take the chance, for having you hate me would have been far worse that the emptiness I now feel. Since that time I have loved you, missed you, dreamed of you, and hated you. At some point, couldn’t you have come back for me? We live in the same city, yet you’ve made no attempt to locate me. You appear to have easily moved on. You took what I said as if I had wished you a beautiful day, moving on with a simple tip of your hat and you never looked back. Was I not important enough? We had dreams, plans for a life together, and in a heartbeat, a broken heartbeat it was gone. Like the seasons transform nature, our love went from something beautiful to complete loss, with the emptiness inside leaving an ache, the pain of which I’ve been unable to ease. Maybe I now owe it to myself to try.”

Elizabeth picked up her phone and texted Carson…

“Susan is sleeping. Can’t talk on the phone. R U awake…?”

A few moments passed before she heard the familiar chime on her phone.

“Always able 2 talk 2 u…”

“I don’t know what I want to say. Just wanted 2 know u r there…”

“Always. I love u, I’m going nowhere. No pressure, I’ll wait…”

“I’m sorry that I’ve been so unsure. I know the past is the past…”

“It took me a while 2 get over my wife. I 2 have issues in that area…”

“But you’ve moved on. I haven’t…”

“You take the time u need to put his memories to bed. I love u…”

“I know. See u soon…” 

Back in Virginia Beach…

“Jack you’ve been in town since the spring. Are you telling me that you haven’t gone by to see her?” Lee asked, finding any answer besides “yes he has” as being unbelievable.

Jack roughly rubbed his hands over her face before releasing a harsh breath. “I went to a dog show at the Pavilion back in May.”

“Did you see her?” Lee inquired.

“Yes, but she didn’t see me. I had watched her show her dog and had just gotten my nerve up to approach her when…”

“When what?”

“Her boyfriend came up and wrapped her in his arms,” disappointment consumed him. “I stopped dead in my tracks. I knew she was seeing someone, but having it slap me in the face was a true reality check. He planted one on her that would have made a porn star blush…”

“Are you serious? That doesn’t sound like the Elizabeth we knew,” Lee remarked.

Jack’s breath escaped his lungs with the force of an erupting volcano, “No, but he kissed her. Those were my lips to kiss…”

“The optimum word being ‘were.’ Jack, she may have pushed you away, but from what you’ve said, you made no attempt to fight for her either.” Lee reminded him. “It’s been seven years; she has a boyfriend; you have a girlfriend, and you both have moved on. Why not just let it go?”

Jack stood up and began pacing across the floor, “I was so angry with her. At first I was afraid to contact her; I was worried that my anger would take over. It felt as though she had thrown me out like last week’s garbage. She didn’t want me, so why should I want her? As more time passed, it seemed inappropriate to contact her. Call it pride or stupidity…” he released a harsh breath, “but I didn’t want her to think that it mattered.”

“That’s probably a little of both. You seem happy with Brooke, though. Are you?” Lee asked. He was torn and not certain how he hoped Jack would answer. He cared for both women, but couldn’t deny the pull that Elizabeth had always had on Jack. He and Rosie hadn’t seen Elizabeth in seven years and he felt that their allegiance should lie with Brooke.

“I’ve spent the past seven years wondering ‘what it.’ What if I had turned the job down anyway? What if I had followed her? What if I had fought for her?” Jack released the questions that had been tearing him up inside. “I think I see Brooke and me together, and I know it’s unfair to keep her waiting. I have to move on, I know that. I would like to get to a point where Elizabeth and I could see each other and not have it be uncomfortable. Maybe even be friends…”

“Call her and ask her out for a cup of coffee. Nothing intimidating; some place with a lot of people and just talk. Maybe she doesn’t need the closure, but you clearly do,” Lee suggested. “I need to get going, but we’ll talk soon.

Jack walked him to the door. They both leaned in and did the masculine half hug before Lee walked out into the hallway.

“Jack, I’ll do anything I can for you. I love Brooke, but if she isn’t the woman for you, please don’t drag it out for her. Rosie would like for the four of us to get together for dinner. Just let me know,” Lee left him with a great deal to think about.

Jack closed the door then walked back to his bedroom and changed into his flannel pajama pants. He walked into the kitchen, grabbed another beer from the refrigerator and returned to the den where he stretched out on the sofa. He flipped through the channels, eventually finding the first night of the Eukanuba National Dog Show being re-televised on Animal Planet. He popped the top on his beverage and sat it on the coffee table, finding that he was much more interested in what was on TV. 

His eyes didn’t leave the screen as the Labrador Retriever approached for judging. “She looks happy,” he thought. “Maybe I shouldn’t have come here. I don’t want to disrupt her life.”

As he intently watched, his phone rang. Glancing down, Brooke’s picture graced his screen. He hesitated, but eventually answered the call…

“Hi Brooke…”

“I’m sorry to call you so late, but I was worried about you. How are you feeling?” She asked.

“I guess I’m okay. Just wasn’t feeling well. Nothing serious,” he replied.

“Would you like some company?” She asked.

“I was already asleep, so may I have a rain check?” He asked, realizing that he wasn’t being totally honest but needing to work out his feelings before pursuing any further relationship with her.

“Sure. Sleep well. Will you call me in the morning and let me know how you’re feeling?” She asked.

“Of course. I’ll talk with you tomorrow…Bye!”

“O…K… Bye!” She hung up the phone, concerned by the distant sound of his voice.

The next afternoon, Jack sat at his desk at FBI Headquarters shuffling papers from one side of his desk to the other. Lee had left him the previous night with the realization that in order to put his relationship with Elizabeth behind him, he would need to see her. She may not have the need to see him, and if that were the case he would have to accept it. However, he definitely needed to see her and know for sure that she was happy.

He closed his office door for privacy, and sat back down at his desk. He dialed her number three times before allowing it to ring.

Elizabeth and Susan were making good time heading home. They had already passed the state lines to Florida, Georgia, and South Carolina. They were fast approaching, South of the Border, the official tourist attraction on I-95 at the North Carolina/South Carolina line. Each time they travelled on I-95, they promised that the next time they would stop and have their picture taken with the official South of the Border statue, Pedro. On this occasion, Onyx needed a break so this exit was just as good as any.

They pulled into South of the Border and Elizabeth took Onyx for a walk.

“Hey,” Susan yelled, “Your phone is ringing.”

“Who is it?” Elizabeth yelled.

“I don’t know. The number isn’t stored on your phone,” She yelled back.

“Answer it and take a message, please. I’ll call them back,” Elizabeth replied.

Elizabeth returned to the car and loaded up Onyx. Susan was nowhere in sight, so Elizabeth grabbed her purse and headed for the restroom. When she returned a few minutes later, Susan was behind the wheel of the Explorer and ready to get back on the road.

They drove for a few minutes…

“Hey Elizabeth…”

“Yea…”

“I know that we’ve only known each other for a few years, and if you don’t want to tell me, well I’ll be disappointed, but I’ll understand…”

“What are you talking about?” Elizabeth asked, clearly confused by her friend’s comment.

“Who’s Jack?”

“Jack? Why do you ask?” Her heart was pounding and she suddenly felt the color leave her face.

“Are you alright? You look like you’re going to pass out,” Susan reached over and took Elizabeth’s hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

“Why did you ask about Jack?”

“He’s the one who called when you were walking Onyx,” Susan responded.

“What did he want?” Her respiration increased and she was obviously nervous, as she began rubbing her hands together as if she were trying to work lotion into her skin.

“He didn’t say, but he seemed awfully nice. Is he dating anyone? I mean, I’m just saying, I’d hate to think that you are keeping him and Carson to yourself,” she laughed but quickly realized that Elizabeth was not joining in.

“Okay, what gives…spill it,” Susan demanded.

“It’s nothing. A college romance, that’s all,” Elizabeth stated attempting to be nonchalant.

“College romance, and you graduated, what six or seven years ago? So what happened? Who broke who’s heart?” Susan asked. Elizabeth had to remind her to keep her eyes on the road as she was trying to gauge Elizabeth’s expression.

Elizabeth looked out the window, “I think it was a little of both.”

Susan wanted to know everything. By the time they reached the Virginia State Line, Elizabeth had explained it all. Susan knew that they had met in high school and quickly became best friends. They attended their high school prom together as friends, because they felt so comfortable with each other. They chose to attend Virginia Tech together where she was a cheerleader and he was a jock. They began dating in their freshman year, wondering all the while why the waited so long. In their junior year, he told her he loved her as they walked along the beach under a blanket of stars. He had told her before, but on this occasion the emotion was deeper, stronger, and it felt like truly the real thing. She received an education degree, and he had always wanted a career in law enforcement, so he pursued a Criminal Justice degree.

Susan could tell a difference in her tone as she continued to discuss her memories with Jack. Elizabeth advised that she was offered a teaching position upon graduation and after discussing it with Jack she accepted. Shortly afterward, he was recruited by the FBI. Elizabeth talked about how this had always been his dream but she was afraid that he wouldn’t leave her to pursue this opportunity. They had been such an integral part of each other’s lives for seven or more years, and she was concerned that he would be more worried about her than his training. So she did the only thing she could do at the time to ensure he would have his dream…she broke up with him.

By this time, both women were in tears. 

“Couldn’t you have just seen each other on weekends?” Susan asked.

“I was barely 22 years old, and I didn’t think it through. I loved him so much, and I regretted it from the moment it happened, but I couldn’t turn back,” Elizabeth attempted to explain. “I hurt him so bad. I told him that we needed to move on alone.”

“And you haven’t heard from him since?”

“No, I just found out that he’s assigned to the FBI Headquarters down the road from you. But it doesn’t really matter anymore…”

“Why?”

“Because I’m sure he has a girlfriend, maybe a wife and kids,” Elizabeth advised.

“Hopefully not both,” Susan stated trying to lighten the mood.

“Not funny…”

“I’m sorry. Don’t forget about Carson…”

“No, I’m not. I mean, I have Carson, so it’s not like I’m free anyway,” Elizabeth remarked. “So there really isn’t any point in seeing him.”

“You have to,” Susan replied. “It’s been like seven years ago and the thought of him still tears you up. You have to see him. If he’s married and happy then you will know you did the right thing, and if not…”

Elizabeth’s phone belted out her new ringtone “Don’t Wanna Know” from Maroon 5.

“That’s him. I told him to call you back,” Susan responded.

Elizabeth stared at the phone listening to the words of the ringtone and thinking “How ironic…”  
“I don’t wanna know, know, know, know  
Who’s taking you home, home, home, home  
And loving you so, so, so, so  
The way I used to love you, no…”

“Hello…”

“Elizabeth…”

“Hi Jack, how are you?” She felt the ever present butterflies in her stomach as she heard his voice for the first time in seven years.

“I’m fine. How are you?”

“I’m doing well. I’m actually on my way back from Florida.”

“I watched the dog show last night. Congratulations on the Best of Breed. You have a beautiful dog.”

“Thank you.”

Suddenly there was silence. Both parties were feeling an unfamiliar uneasiness that they had only experienced with each other during their final contact all those years ago.

“Elizabeth/Jack…” both spoke at the same time, causing them each to release a nervous laugh.

“Go ahead,” she suggested.

“Would you meet me for a cup of coffee…please?” He asked hesitantly. “Maybe tomorrow?”

Elizabeth silently pondered his request. She desperately wanted to see him, but had to consider Carson; they were dating after all. “It’s just coffee. No harm,” she thought. 

“Yes, when and where?” She asked.

After deciding to meet at the local Starbucks on Saturday morning at 9 am she hung up the phone and released the breath that she didn’t realize she’d been holding. 

Then suddenly, “Oh no, I have plans with Carson on Saturday morning…”

To be continued…


	3. Coffee With Peppermint

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart."

                                                                                  Chapter 3- Coffee with Peppermint

Elizabeth arrived in Chesapeake, dropped Susan off at her home and headed for Virginia Beach. Unintentionally, the vehicle slowed as she passed by FBI Headquarters, and her eyes were drawn to the enormous building with its soft blue lighting and high tech security.

“How could he be so close and yet still so far away? If he had forgotten about me all these years ago, why did he suddenly call?” She wondered.

Onyx could sense Elizabeth’s nervousness as she stuck her head between the front seats and nudged her arm.

“I’m okay. Hey girl, do you like Carson? You know, I can’t have a relationship with someone if the children don’t like him,” she released a breath in the form of a soft laugh. Elizabeth pulled into her apartment complex, parked in her spot and began to unload her vehicle. It was dark, almost 10pm, and she was exhausted. She held Onyx’s leash with one hand, her overnight bag with the other, and her suit bag was draped over her arm as she walked toward her building.

Her phone rang and she wrestled with her belongings, finally retrieving it from her jeans pocket. “Hi Carson,” she announced.

“You sound out of breath. Are you home yet?” He asked.

“We just pulled in. I’m unloading the Explorer. Is it okay if I call you back once I get inside and feed Onyx?” She asked.

“Sure. Just call me back when you get done,” He stated.

Elizabeth opened the door to her apartment; Onyx jumped on the sofa and she dropped her bags on the floor in the dining room, “Home, sweet home.”

She walked into the kitchen, fixed Onyx’s dinner, grabbed a bottle of water and headed back into the den. She sat on the sofa, pulled out her phone and dialed Carson’s number. She wasn’t certain why, after all she and Jack hadn’t seen each other in seven years, but she was nervous when Carson answered.

“Hi Elizabeth; I’ve missed you,” he stated upon answering her call.

“That’s sweet. It’s been a long day. I wanted to call you back, but I’m exhausted, so I’m going to bed. Is it okay if we just talk tomorrow?” She asked.

Carson was already in bed, but sat up when she called, “Sure. We’re still spending the day together, right?”

“Oh, I do have something I need to do tomorrow morning,” she mentioned.

“Would you like some company?” He asked.

“No, it’s something that I need to do alone,” she advised.

“Is something wrong? He asked.

She inhaled deeply and realizing that in order to move forward with Carson, she would need to be honest. She explained that Jack had called and wanted to see her.

“Oh, I see. How do you feel about that?” he asked.

“I’m not sure. Right now I just feel tired. Is it okay if we play tomorrow by ear?” She asked as she unintentionally yawned.

Feeling a little uneasy with Jack’s return he stated, “I’m sorry if I’m boring you.”

“What are you talking about?”

“You yawned…”

“Carson, I have either been driving or riding for the past twelve hours, and I’m exhausted. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to yawn in your ear,” she remarked.

“Are you sure that you don’t want me to go with you tomorrow?” He asked again.

“I really do appreciate the offer, but I don’t need protection from Jack…”

“Where are you meeting?” He inquired. Knowing the answer she chose not to tell him,

“I’m not sure. We’ll decide in the morning.” She felt an uncomfortable silence on the other end of the line, “Are you there?”

“Yes, just not sure how I feel about this,” he stated.

“How did you expect me to work out my feelings without seeing him?” She asked.

“I don’t trust him,” he blurted out.

“You don’t even know him,” she countered. She could hear the frustration in his breathing,

“If the situation were reversed and I hadn’t seen you in years, I would expect him not to trust me if I suddenly wanted to see you.”

“It’s very innocent. Nothing sneaky, but I need you to understand and trust me. I have to do this,” she stated as she demanded his understanding.

“I do trust you. While I’m thinking about it, Christmas break for you starts on the 20th, right?” He asked.

“Yes, we have to go a half day. I’m leaving for Boston on the 21st to visit my family,” she reminded him.

“Will you come out to Denver so my family can meet you? You did promise after all,” he advised.

“I know I did. We could spend New Year’s in Denver. Maybe I could fly out from Boston on the 28th or 29th? Is that okay?” She asked, doing her best to compromise.

“I’ll make the arrangements and get your ticket,” he stated.

“Thank you. I appreciate that. I need to say good night now; I’m exhausted,” she replied.

“Okay, I’ll talk with you tomorrow. I love you,” he said as if reminding her would somehow make it more real.

“I know. I’ll see you sometime tomorrow,” she remarked as she hung up the phone.

She walked to her bedroom, sat on the side of her bed and held her head in her hands. She always felt uncomfortable when he told her that he loved her, because she never responded with the same proclamation. “He is such a good man, and I should feel so lucky that he’s in my life,” she whispered as her eyes focused in on a picture that held a prominent spot on her wall.

She walked across the room, standing in front of the picture as her fingers ran across the canvas. It was a gift for graduation that Jack drew and presented to her as a remembrance of a very special day. She recalled that day as she and Jack skipped their classes and headed for the beach. She packed a picnic lunch and he took care of bringing the blanket, and music. They parked at their favorite spot, a secluded area of Chick’s Beach, and he immediately spread out the blanket and turned on the boom box. Thinking back to this wonderful memory, she suddenly felt tears pooling in her eyes. She recalled that as the sun went down, Jack pulled out two candles, lighting them before holding out his hand and asking her to dance. At that time in her life, she felt that she had found the man of her dreams. They had been together for eight years, were able to finish each other’s thoughts, and she felt certain that he would be her partner for life. She remembered the last song they danced to that evening, “Who Knew” by Pink.

_**“You took my hand You showed me how** _   
_**You promised me you'd be around Uh huh** _   
_**That's right I took your words And I believed** _   
_**In everything You said to me Yeah huh** _   
_**That's right If someone said three years from now** _   
_**You'd be long gone** _   
_**I'd stand up and punch them out** _   
_**Cause they're all wrong** _   
_**I know better** _   
_**Cause you said forever** _   
_**And ever Who knew”** _

As the lyrics of the song began running through her head she couldn’t help but sadly think about the irony of life. She never would have thought that they would have gone their separate ways, but less than a year later their relationship was over, done, and there was no turning back. Suddenly she wasn’t tired; she grabbed a glass of wine from the kitchen and headed back to her bedroom. She changed into her favorite flannel pajama bottoms and a t-shirt, and went to her closet where she retrieved a box.

She slipped under the covers, lifted up the lid and stared at the photographic memories of her life. She laughed at the different Halloween costumes her mother made her wear, with one in particular garnering many awards, although she did not know why. She remembered Amy, the housekeeper, sitting at the kitchen table breaking off the blade of plastic knives and pushing the broken handles into empty single serving cereal boxes. She remembered helping Amy paint “blood” drops on the knives and running down each box with red fingernail polish. These were then stitched onto a black sweat suit. “Amy, what am I supposed to be?” Elizabeth recalled asking.

She let out a soft laugh as she remembered Amy’s response, “A Cereal Killer.” Although it made her laugh now, back in school she remembered being mortified. She sorted through pictures of birthday parties, Christmases, and her special dog show wins. She took a deep breath and filed through the photos until she reached the paper that separated these from her special high school and college memories. She grabbed a handful of memories and pulled them from the box.

There was a picture of her with Jack holding a tuna she had caught off the coast of Wrightsville Beach; a picture of her and Jack riding bikes through Shenandoah State Park; a picture of her and Jack dancing the first dance after being named King and Queen at their senior year homecoming dance, and a picture of the sun rising on Hatteras Island, as she and Jack camped with others from school for a recreation class they were taking. Whether or not either of them was in the picture, the revolving theme was that they were together.

The final picture was from the night he told her that he loved her. They were attending a bonfire on the beach in Miami during spring break of their junior year. On that occasion, Jack gave her his class ring on a chain which she gladly accepted. Unbeknownst to either of them, Katie, a girl from St. Louis, took their picture as they stood facing each other along the shoreline. Elizabeth remembered Katie sending it to her and she quickly had it printed and placed it safely in her photo memory box. Even with the sadness that eventually followed, Elizabeth knew that this would always be one of her favorite lifetime memories.

She closed the lid and returned the box to her closet. Although the photos initially brought a smile to her face, it was quickly replaced by sadness and tears. She could only assume that she had made the right decision by sending him off to follow his dream, for if she had actually been more important to him, he would have fought for her.

There was no sense in worrying about it; too much time had passed, she was attempting to move on and could only assume that he had done the same. Although, she had to admit to herself that finding out that he had moved on romantically would be more painful than she wanted to admit. Within hours she would know for sure.

She returned to her bed slipped under the warmth and comfort of her covers, pulled her journal from her bag and took a deep breath. She opened the book, flipped to the next blank page and attempted to put her thoughts and feelings down on paper…

           _ **“You can’t go home again… well literally most of us can. Most of us have the ability, desire and the familial closeness that we can return to the comfort and safe feelings of home. However, is it truly possible to return to the way things once were, and even if we could, would we want to? I have been a firm believer in the ‘Things happen for a reason’ adage, and although we don’t always know why, the actions of the past do lead us into the future. So, does that mean that we accept the way things are? Relationships of the past remain just that, in the past? For if they were meant to be integral parts of our later life, would they have been so irreparably damaged; with each person moving on with a simple wave of their hand, a roll of the eyes or anger that refuses to dissipate?**_

_**How do we know that the love of our past isn’t meant to be the love of our life? We tell ourselves that we must be considerate to the feelings, desires and dreams of our special someone, when in reality we really want to be selfish. We want to be chosen, to have someone fight for us, to change their dreams to include us, and when that doesn’t happen, we assume that it’s time to move on and put the experience in our past. Is that the way it is truly meant to be? If we follow the ‘Things happen for a**_ reason’ _ **thought process, then good, bad or indifferent, according to Doris Day, que sera, sera whatever will be, will be.**_

_**Just because you may question the validity of feelings lost, a relationship takes two people and cannot survive on the emotions and feelings of one. It is important to take the time to reflect on the experiences of the past as it guides us into the present and hopefully opening doors for the future. As much as we may have believed that our life was mapped out for us and our emotional wellbeing was secure, having to move on and accept our eventual path is essential. We can only hope that in the end, everyone involved has made peace with the decisions they’ve made, experiences they’ve shared and dreams they’ve pursued.”** _

Jack sat at his dining room table attempting to finish a report that was due on Monday. He was working on paperwork before calling Elizabeth earlier in the day, but once he hung up the phone, he was unable to concentrate. He found that he remained unfocused and could only think about seeing her again in the morning.

His phone chimed signaling a text… “I’m going Christmas shopping 2morrow. Wanna go?” Brooke asked.

Besides the fact that shopping was not his favorite activity, he had other plans. “Sorry. I have an appt. 2morrow morning…”

“Everything OK…?” She asked. “R U still sick…?”

“No. Just something I have 2 do…”

“Is it a surprise 4 me…? My Christmas present…?”

Jack thought for a moment. He had bought her a sweater for Christmas, but a recent conversation he’d had with Rosie indicated to him that Brooke was hoping for something more personal. He cared for Brooke, he couldn’t deny that, but did he love her and was it enough for the type of commitment she was looking for?

“I’m meeting with an old friend from college. Just catching up…”

“Rosie and Lee want us to meet them at Cheesecake Factory at Towne Center for dinner 2morrow. Is that OK…?”

“Sure… Let me know what time. I’m tired, going 2 bed. C u 2morrow…” Jack texted.

“OK, sleep well…” Brooke cared for Jack. She’d even go so far as to say she loved him. She was aware that he had commitment issues, and even though they had been dating since shortly after he moved to Virginia Beach, he still had not opened up to her.

Jack re-read their text conversation, “I didn’t lie. She is a college friend.” No, that isn’t completely true. He knew that in his heart, she would always be more than just a friend. He released a harsh breath and could only ask himself why he had lied to her. She deserved more and certainly better than what he had just given her.

The next morning Jack arrived at Starbucks thirty minutes early. He grabbed a quiet table in the corner by the window so he could watch for her. He wasn’t certain how he would feel when he actually saw her; would those same feelings be there; would she have moved on, and was she happy? Not only did he have Elizabeth to think about, but Brooke’s feelings also warranted some concern.

He pulled out his wallet, looked in the secret pocket as his fingers tugged on a picture. As he pulled the photo out, he recalled the evening when it was taken. He and Elizabeth were attending a bonfire while on Spring break in Miami. He remembered telling her on other occasions that he loved her, but this particular night was magical, and the feelings attached to the words made everything seem more real. This was and would always remain his favorite photo of them as a couple.

Working for the FBI, he had the benefit of knowing what she drove. When her vehicle, bearing the “SHO LABZ” license plate pulled in, his heart rate increased dramatically as he watched her park her Explorer. He waited for what seemed like forever before her door opened and she stepped out.

She appeared to scan the vehicles, looking for something that she thought he may drive. Was it actually possible for her to be even more beautiful that the last time he saw her? All he knew was that she immediately took his breath away. Physically their seven years apart had been kind to her, but he was hoping to find out how she had fared emotionally.

He wasn’t certain if she had seen him but she stopped suddenly about twenty feet from the entrance and turned around. “No, no you can’t leave…” he stated, not aware at the time that the words had actually passed through his lips. By the time he reached the door and rushed outside, she was almost to her vehicle.

“Elizabeth…” he yelled causing her to immediately stop. “Please don’t leave!” Her eyes were closed and she could picture him. It had been seven years, but she knew his voice. She wasn’t thinking about Carson; she wasn’t even thinking about Jack, or the lucky woman who she could only assume was now receiving the benefit of his affections. She was thinking of herself, and how she could have ever let him walk away.

She attempted to take a relaxing breath before turning around; although she felt the air enter and exit her lungs, she was far from relaxed. Her heart pounded and she quickly wiped her eyes before turning to face him, “Hi Jack.”

"You weren’t leaving, were you?” He asked as he approached her.

“No, of course not,” she replied, although both of them knew she was.

He opened his arms for a hug, and she entered in, quickly feeling his strength envelope her. Their initial nervousness was replaced by a familiar feeling of home, and a sense that neither one wanted to let go. They released each other and headed for the door. Always the gentleman, he held the door for her and directed her to the table he had secured in the corner. He helped her with her coat, hanging it on the rack by their table as she took a seat.

“I’ll get the coffee, would you care for anything else?” He asked.

Once she said “No thank you,” he was gone.

“You don’t know what I drink,” she said softly before realizing that she would graciously consume anything he brought back to her.

A few moments later he returned to the table, placing her coffee before her. “If I recall correctly, during this time of year you drink the grande Christmas blend with four Splenda, and three pumps of peppermint,” he stated with arched eyebrows and tilted head. “Am I right?”

“How did you remember that?” She asked, finding it hard to believe that after so many years apart, he remembered something as insignificant as her coffee choice.

“I remember everything,” he reminded her.

They steered clear of any topics surrounding current romantic involvements, and the reasons that caused them to separate. No other topic was taboo, and after an initial period of ‘not knowing what to say’ they found themselves laughing and enjoying their time together. Then the emotional questions were asked by both…

“Are you happy?” He asked.

“I think so,” she quickly replied. She didn’t feel that she was being dishonest, because she was content in most of her life. Even regarding Carson, she cared for him, but would it ever be the same as what she felt for Jack?

“Did you ever get married? Any kids?” He asked, but was relieved that he already knew the answer.

“No…You?” She asked as she felt her breath catch in her throat.

“No,” the proclamation rushed passed his lips. What he wanted to say was that no woman, even as special as he found Brooke to be, would ever hold his heart as she had.

She brought the cup to her lips, “Are you seeing anyone?”

He didn’t answer, just a slight shake of his head gave her the answer that she knew, but secretly hoped she wouldn’t learn.

“What’s her name? How long have you been seeing each other?” She asked as she choked on the words.

Jack was an FBI agent, trained to read people, and he was putting all of his experience into reading her. He noticed that her eyes suddenly drifted from his; she began fidgeting with her hands, and her beautiful smile had disappeared from her face. “Her name is Brooke, and we’ve been dating for about seven months.”

“That’s a long time. Is it serious?” She asked. Now it was her turn to attempt to gauge his response.

“She is very sweet, and we have had fun together, but serious? I’m not sure yet,” he replied.

His response made her sad and not for the reasons she thought. She assumed that she would want to hear him say that she was all he ever thought of, and that moving on with someone else would be impossible. However, she felt sadness because he hadn’t allowed himself to move on, but then again neither had she.

Elizabeth’s phone chimed as she looked down before returning her eyes to his.

“Boyfriend?” He asked.

“Yes, but I told him that we were meeting, so I’ll call him later,” she responded.

“How long have you been dating? Is it serious?” He asked.

Elizabeth began tapping the screen of her phone as she thought for a moment before answering. “We started dating last January, but we broke up for a few months during the summer. We’ve been dating again since July.” She took a sip of her coffee, shrugged her shoulders and pursed her lips, “As for serious? If you asked him, I think he would say it is. I enjoy spending time with him, but we are far from sending out wedding invitations.”

Her last statement, for reasons he hadn’t fully examined, sent a feeling of warmth that spread throughout his body.

Elizabeth’s phone continued to chime, but she refused to respond to the incoming texts.

“Do you need to go?” He asked, silently praying that she wanted to stay.

“Jack, I think both of us need closure here in order to move on,” she began, quickly reaching up to wipe a stray tear that threatened to slip down her cheek.

“Are you able to stay longer?”

“I’m yours today, so let’s talk,” he replied, realizing that information presented now could potentially end the uncertainty that he had lived with for the past seven years.

“I’m sorry that I led you to believe that you weren’t important to me,” she felt the tears coming, and although she willed them to remain hidden, they began to flow unrestricted.

“Why did you push me away?” He asked, reaching over and without thought took her hand in his, squeezing it slightly. He waited for her to pull away, but she didn’t.

Elizabeth felt the familiar feeling of electricity that moved through her body with the simple touch of his hand. “Jack, we had known each other for so long. I knew you wanted a career in the FBI. When your chance came along, I was tied to the contract I had signed. I couldn’t leave, and you could stay. We had talked before about long distance relationships, and how we didn’t want that. What else could I have done?”

He jumped in, “You should have been honest, and told me how you felt. We could have made it work, or I could have taken a position with the local police department. I just wanted to be with you.” He reached over and gently wiped the tears as they fell down her cheek. He wanted to take her in his arms and hold her like he used to, quickly realizing that he had not felt this way about any other woman since her.

Elizabeth looked around, thankful that the place was relatively empty, but still feeling self conscious at her emotional outpouring. Jack grabbed her coat, and took her hand, “Come with me.”

She grabbed her coffee and they headed for his truck. He opened her door and helped her inside. He jumped in behind the wheel, started the engine and turned on the heat. “Now we’ll have some privacy.”

“Now, why couldn’t you tell me the truth? I loved you, Elizabeth. I would have done anything for you,” he stated in a tone that was full of emotion.

Although Elizabeth knew that they had moved on, or attempted to, she felt as though she had been kicked in the gut when he stated that he had loved her, implying that it was in the past. “Jack, I don’t think you would have been happy working for a city police force. All you ever talked about, from the time we met, was that your dream was to protect the President of the United States. I couldn’t keep you from having that opportunity.”

He looked around, becoming emotional himself, and thankful that they had moved out into his truck. He could feel tears welling in his own eyes at the thought of all the years lost. “You didn’t have the right to make that decision for me. Did you love me?”

“It’s not important now,” she replied.

“It’s important to me. Did you love me?” He asked again; this time his voice was louder and full of emotion.

She closed her eyes before lowering her head, “More than my own life.”

“Then why did you push me away?”

“Why didn’t you fight for me?” She softly cried. As she looked into his eyes she saw sadness, and knew that she was the cause. “I can’t do this. I have to go…” She grabbed her jacket, purse and phone, opened the door to his truck, got out and ran for her vehicle.

He followed her calling out to her to stop. She reached her hand out punching the key code to open the door. Three times she tried, and each time she was wrong. In frustration she placed her hands above the door and rested her head on her arms.

Jack put his hands on her shoulders, gently turning her around to face him, “Please talk to me. I have waited seven years to find out what I could have possibly done that turned you away from me.”

“You were you, perfect you and you deserved everything,” she finally got the door code correct and the lock opened. “You would have given up on your dreams to stay with me, and I couldn’t live with that. I’m so sorry that I hurt you. I thought I was doing what you needed.” Elizabeth leaned in and pressed her lips to his cheek.

As her lips touched his skin, his eyes closed; memories of them together flooded him, as tears slipped from his eyes. Before he realized it she was in her vehicle and pulling away without another word.

Jack watched her pull out of the parking lot, heading down the road and possibly out of his life. “I needed you…I wanted you…I still love you,” he whispered.

To be continued…


	4. Cheesecake or Chinese

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Elizabeth, with their respective significant others end up at dinner with Lee and Rosemary. Although it's been seven years since Jack and Elizabeth were together, you'd never know it by the way they still know each other...

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart."**

**Chapter 4- Cheesecake or Chinese…**

Elizabeth drove down the road about a mile before pulling into the shopping center parking lot. She slipped into a parking space at the far end of the complex, shut off the engine and cried.

After composing herself, she headed home. She jumped into the shower; slipped into her old faithful flannel pajama bottoms and a t-shirt before crawling into bed, snuggling up with Onyx and wishing that she had the ability to simply disappear.

Her phone rang. She was not in the mood to talk with anyone, but since she had continually ignored his texts all morning, she knew that this was one call that she had to answer.

“Hello Carson,” she stated.

“I have been worried about you. Are you alright?” He asked.

“I’m fine, but I’m tired. Is it okay if we talk later?” She asked.

“Sure, but do you want some company? I have a strong shoulder if you need something to lean on,” he offered.

“Thanks for the offer, but I just want to be alone right now. Can you understand?” She asked.

“Yes, but remember, I still want you, so don’t push me away,” he reminded her.

“Just give me a few hours. We’ll talk later, okay?” She asked.

“I’ll check on you in a few hours,” he promised.

**_“I still want you…”_**  She heard the phrase play in her head. “Man that’s cold,” she thought.

She glanced over at her bedside table and saw her journal, calling to her to share her thoughts, her feelings, and to release her emotions. She opened the book, and stared at the blank page. She inhaled deeply and allowed her thoughts to carry her back to her meeting with Jack. She realized that he did not tell her that he still loved her, so she could only assume that he had moved on. After all, seven years seemed like a lifetime, and even though she was stuck emotionally, she couldn’t assume that he had fared equally. Then she remembered Carson’s statement, “I still want you,” and the tears flowed freely at the realization of a love that was truly lost.

    **_“Why is honesty such a difficult concept? We require it; we demand it from others, but allow ourselves to be less than forthcoming. Possibly it’s the threat of rejection; the fear of residual feelings not reciprocated, or the knowledge that we were so easily replaced that keeps us from throwing our emotions back on the dance floor for others to stomp on._**

**_We make professions of love but when it doesn’t work out do those feelings safely linger? Can we simply will them to disappear or do we hang on because we don’t want to forget? No matter how powerful the emotions, at some point do you just move on, or is that considered settling for less? Each story, each situation takes on a life of its own with no two love affairs being identical. What makes this one special is that it’s mine, and to let go is admitting failure. But can it truly be a failure if the thought of you continues to make my heart beat faster, my smile a bit brighter, and the time, no matter how short or long that we were together the best part of my entire life?_ **

**_I will choose to move on as it appears that you have and living in the past is beneficial to no one. Just know that I hope you are happy beyond measure, and that you find it within your heart to remember me fondly. In my life you were a dream that for a great portion of time was my most precious reality, and I will love you forever.”_ **

She closed her journal, feeling a bit lost as this chapter in her life officially ended. She had no desire to say goodbye, but realized that she didn’t have the ability to hold it together alone. She had made the choice years ago, and whether or not it was in either of their best interest, it was done, and time to finally accept the consequences. She allowed her tears to fall, hoping to wash away the anger, disappointment and sadness that she felt, but quickly realized that her life, as fulfilling as it was in many areas, would never be complete.

Jack felt devastated as he walked into his apartment. He threw his keys on the table, walked to the kitchen and pulled a bottle of water from the refrigerator. His phone rang several times before he realized and answered it…

“Hi Brooke…”

“Are we still on for dinner tonight with Lee and Rosie?” She asked.

He certainly didn’t feel like it, but had promised, “Sure. What time do you want me to pick you up?” He asked.

“They want us to meet at 7, so how about you pick me up at 6:30?” She suggested.

“OK, I’ll be there at 6:30…” he repeated.

“I’m still out shopping, so I’d better get going. Talk with you soon, sweetheart. I’ve got something that I want to discuss with you later,” she stated.

“Is everything OK?” He asked.

“Yes, nothing’s wrong. Just need to talk with you about something. Actually, it’s good news,” she remarked.

“I could use some good news. Want to tell me now?” He asked.

“No, I have to go now but we’ll talk tonight. I can’t wait to see you,” she stated.

“OK, we’ll talk tonight. Be safe and I’ll see you soon,” he responded. Her using a term of endearment did not go unnoticed.

Jack hung up the phone, tossed it back onto the table, closed his eyes and wished that he could disappear.

Elizabeth was emotionally exhausted and had been asleep for a few hours when her phone chimed, signifying a text, and waking her…

“Are u doing ok…?”

“Been a rough day, but I’m fine…”

“Did u put ur feelings to rest…?”

“It’s not that easy…”

“Should I b worried…?”

“Jack and I talked, and it’s over…” However in her mind it was only over for him, not her.

“Will you have dinner with me…?”

“I’m sorry. I’m so tired. Not feeling social…”

“Please, I haven’t seen u since u left for Florida…”

“OK, but can we make it an early night…?”

“Anything for u. Chinese at PF Chang’s OK…?

“Sounds fine…”

“I’ll pick you up at 6:30…”

“See u then…”       

Early that evening, Lee and Rosie arrived at Cheesecake Factory and were seated by the window along Virginia Beach Blvd.

“Jack and Brooke make such a cute couple,” Rosie mentioned. “They’ve been dating for quite awhile. Do you think he’ll propose this Christmas?” She asked but answered before the question made its way into his thoughts, “I hope so anyway.”

“You know Jack. I don’t think he’s ready for that. Besides, I told you that Elizabeth is here. She’s been here, and they saw each other today,” Lee advised her. “I want to know how it went, but I don’t think that I’ll be able to find out tonight.”

“Well, he’s still bringing Brooke, right?” She asked.

“He didn’t call me, so I assume so,” Lee responded.

“That should be your answer then. He must have put Elizabeth in the past. Elizabeth must be what, 29 years old now, and still not married? I wonder if she will ever find another Mr. Right,” Rosie was rambling, glancing around the restaurant, and not directing her comments at Lee specifically. “Elizabeth had Jack, but I guess her loss is Brooke’s gain. Right?”

“What? Oh right. I guess, but only Jack and Elizabeth know that. Besides, she does have boyfriend, so she appears to have moved on,” Lee remarked.

Elizabeth gathered her jacket and purse when she heard Carson ring her doorbell. “You be good Onyx. I won’t be late,” she commented as she closed the door behind them.

They headed down the interstate and exited on Independence Blvd, turning onto Virginia Beach Blvd. and entering the parking garage at Towne Center. Carson helped her on with her coat as they exited the garage and walked hand in hand on the sidewalk toward PF Chang’s.

Lee and Rosie were enjoying their cocktails and talking about their work week, when Rosie jumped up, “It’s Elizabeth… it’s Elizabeth,” and she bolted for the front door.

“Elizabeth,” Rosie yelled as she ran out of the restaurant onto the sidewalk.

Elizabeth turned around as they both screamed like high school girls at the homecoming pep rally. They ran to each other, hugged, and talked non-stop as Carson approached.

“Who might this be,” Rosie asked as she looked Carson up and down.

“I’m so sorry,” Elizabeth interjected. “This is Carson Shepherd. Carson, this is Rosemary LeVeaux…uh, sorry, Rosie Coulter. Where’s Lee? I’d love to see him.”

“We’re having dinner at Cheesecake Factory,” Rosie replied.

Feeling that her past friends had been an area that Elizabeth had kept from him, Carson suggested, “We can change our plans, honey. Do you have room at your table?”

“Rosie,” Lee stepped outside and yelled, catching a glimpse of Elizabeth.

Elizabeth walked over and hugged Lee.

“You look great,” he remarked. “It’s been so long since I’ve seen you. Are you doing okay?”

“I’m doing okay. Today was hard,” she stated assuming that Jack had confided in him about their meeting.

“We were on our way to PF Chang’s, but if you have room and don’t mind, I’m sure Elizabeth would love to catch up with you,” Carson jumped in.

“Oh, I’m sorry Lee. This is Carson Shepherd. Carson, this is Lee Coulter, Rosie’s husband,” Elizabeth completed the introductions.

Everyone was headed back into the restaurant when Lee and Rosie remembered who their original dinner companions for the evening were.

Lee spoke as they entered the restaurant, “Maybe tonight isn’t the best night for…”

“Good evening, sorry we’re late,” Jack stated before realizing that Elizabeth was there.

Hearing his voice, she spun around, seeing him with Brooke as he released his hold on her hand.

“Elizabeth,” Jack called out as he leaned in and kissed her cheek. “I didn’t know you were coming tonight,” he whispered.

“I didn’t know you were coming,” she whispered back before he drew away. “I saw Rosie outside and Carson thought it would be nice to have dinner together. We’ll continue down to PF Chang’s; that’s where we were headed to begin with,” Elizabeth suggested as she took Carson’s arm and started for the door, wanting desperately to leave.

“Don’t be absurd. You’re here now, stay here. I’d love to catch up with you, and get to know your boyfriend.” Jack remarked.

”Fine, I’d love to get to know your girlfriend,” she snapped back with a tone that drew everyone’s attention.

Taking every bit of emotional strength he had, Jack stuck his arm out to shake Carson’s hand, “You must be Carson; I’m Jack, and this is Brooke.” Jack wanted to take this opportunity to study Carson. He wanted to make up his own mind instead of basing his opinion on what he had read on paper.

Looking a bit spooked, Carson took Elizabeth’s hand and stated, “You know, we don’t want to bust in on your foursome, so we’ll head on out. Maybe we can plan something for another time. Come on, Elizabeth. We can still make our reservations down the road.”

Afraid that he may not have another opportunity to personally investigate Carson, Jack gently demanded, “Don’t be ridiculous. We’d like you to stay. We haven’t seen Elizabeth in years,” Jack shot Lee a look that caused him to intercede.

“Yes Elizabeth…Carson, we’d love for you to stay. We have a large table; there’s no need for you two to rush off. Please join us,” Lee stated as he directed everyone to their table.

The table was a booth as well with four people sitting on the horseshoe shaped bench and two others sitting in the aisle in chairs. Brooke slipped into the bench as Jack slid in beside her. Carson started to take a seat when Lee said something which garnered his attention as Jack patted the seat for Elizabeth to slip in.

Elizabeth could tell that Brooke was initially unaware who she was, or her prior tie to Jack. Carson, on the other hand was well aware of Jack’s tie to “his woman,” and did not like the fact that Elizabeth was sitting next to him.

The waitress came around for their drink orders. The cocktails that Lee and Rosie originally ordered were finished and those glasses were removed from the table. Lee ordered a Heineken for himself and a glass of Chardonnay for Rosie. Brooke ordered a glass of white wine. Jack ordered a Heineken. Carson ordered a Budweiser, and he advised the waitress that Elizabeth would like a glass of Merlot.

“Actually,” Elizabeth spoke up, “I’d rather have a…”

“Frozen Blue Hawaiian,” Jack spoke up before realizing what he had done. “I’m sorry, go ahead,” he was conscious of Carson and Brooke’s eyes on him.

The waitress looked back at Elizabeth, “Yes, the frozen Blue Hawaiian is what I’d like.”

“I didn’t know you liked that drink,” Carson leaned in and whispered in her ear as he reached over and took her hand in his.

Elizabeth turned to face him, “You always order for me. You never asked before.”

Carson’s holding of Elizabeth’s hand did not go unnoticed by Lee or Jack. As a matter of fact, Brooke caught it too, and took the hint to reach for Jack’s hand.

Elizabeth could not imagine a more uncomfortable evening. To be sitting between two men with whom she shared a past and a present kept her head spinning and her stomach in knots.

She was thankful when her meal came as she took her hand back from Carson in order to pick at her plate.

“So Brooke, how did you and Jack meet?” Carson asked.

“Carson, we just met her. Maybe she doesn’t want to talk about their private life,” Elizabeth stated attempting to redirect the conversation.

“No, I don’t mind,” Brooke responded. “I love talking about Jack and me,” she stated as she leaned in and nuzzled up against Jack. “We met at a bonfire down at Virginia Beach…”

“Brooke, they don’t want to hear about that,” Jack insisted.

“Sure they do. Carson asked,” Brooke remarked.

Lee and Rosie quickly realized that their dinner was going south…

“I knew this wasn’t a good idea. We have to do something,” Lee whispered to Rosie.

Rosie observed Elizabeth who was not making eye contact with anyone at the table. She remembered the significance of the bonfire in Jack and Elizabeth’s relationship and how hurt she must feel. “Brooke, you and Jack actually met at our New Year’s party,” Rosie reminded her.

“That’s where we met and I told myself that he was going to be mine. It took me several months, but we finally went out a few months later, at the bonfire and well, he’s mine,” Brooke wrapped her arm through his and leaned over to kiss him on the cheek.

“Oh yeah, great save there, Rosie.” Lee whispered.

Brooke continued talking but Elizabeth could only think of the bonfire in Miami that she had gone to with Jack as a junior in college. She caught a tear before it slipped out of her eye when she recalled the occasion and him telling her that he loved her.

“Elizabeth and I met at a Christmas party last year. I couldn’t believe that someone as beautiful as her was alone,” Carson reached his arm around and pulled her close. “I finally got her to go out with me, and we have been inseparable ever since.”

**_“Except for the several months you broke up over the summer,”_** Jack thought. He glanced over at Elizabeth and observed her moving her food around her plate but eating very little.

Elizabeth, feeling the need to get away, excused herself to go to the restroom. She was standing at the sink, talking to herself in the mirror when Brooke walked in…

Brooke walked to the sink, checked her makeup in the mirror, and turned to Elizabeth, “Are you the Elizabeth that Rosie has told me about?”

Feeling uncomfortable she replied, “Well, I am Elizabeth, but I’m sure that Rosie knows other women by the same name.”

“Are you the Elizabeth that Jack was so in love with in college?” She asked, as she touched up her eye makeup, removing any hint of sadness.

Elizabeth began washing her hands again, “That was a long, long time ago. He’s with you now, and obviously happy.”

“I care deeply for Jack,” Brooke explained, as if Elizabeth didn’t already know. “I would like to have a future with him. But, you see, I think you are a distraction to that. So, do you think you will be seeing him anymore after tonight? I mean you have Carson, so there really isn’t any need for you two to spend time together again, right?” She asked as she turned away from the mirror to face Elizabeth.

“No, no reason,” Elizabeth grabbed her purse and headed for the door.

Jack and Carson stood as the women approached allowing them to slip into the booth, first Brooke, then Jack. As Elizabeth slid in, Jack turned to her and whispered, “Are you okay?”

“I’ve been better,” she responded softly.

Once Carson returned to his seat, the questions, like rapid fire target practice, unmercifully continued. 

“You two planning to have kids?” Brooke asked.

“Of course,” Carson stated quickly.

“They’re just dating. They aren’t married yet,” Jack interjected.

“I know they aren’t, but you have to admit, they make a great couple. Their children will be gorgeous,” Brooke admitted.

“What are we going to do? It’s getting worse,” Rosie stated.

“I know. It’s like a train wreck. I want to look away, but I can’t,” he whispered back to her.

“Is anyone planning to watch the Redskins and Cowboys game tomorrow?” Lee asked a question that went completely unnoticed.

“How about you two; are children in your future?” Carson asked.

Jack suddenly choked on his water, claiming that it went down the wrong pipe.

“Do you plan to remain in this area?” Brooke asked.

Elizabeth found herself unable to answer any of the questions. She felt as though the evening was traveling in slow motion, with a limited ability to open and close her jaw. Her mind was spinning and she wouldn’t know how to answer. She allowed Carson to answer for them and she’d deal with the consequences later. Besides, it really didn’t matter anyway. She assumed that Jack and Brooke were a solid couple. It was in her best interest to move on and put the love of her past to rest.

Carson jumped right in, “We love this area; the walks on the beach, within a few hours you can be at the mountains. Everything here is beautiful. But if my job takes me away, I’m sure that she’ll come with me.”

Jack thought, “ ** _Oh great, she’ll follow you…me, she won’t!”_**

“You two living together? Carson asked.

“No,” Jack replied as the word escaped his mouth quickly.

“You two look like a married couple already. Are you living together?” Brooke asked.

“No they aren’t,” Jack answered before realizing what he had done. Catching the group of eyes upon him he quickly added, “Elizabeth never believed in that.” He looked over at her and smiled.

After dinner as everyone finished their conversations before bidding adieu, Elizabeth observed Brooke place her hand on Jack’s thigh, giving it a squeeze. He squirmed a little and she couldn’t tell if he was uncomfortable or turned on, the latter of which would be the cherry on this absolutely “wonderful” evening.

Lee could see that Jack and Elizabeth were both uncomfortable. He stated, “Well, I guess it’s getting late. I need to get my wife home. Sorry, but I think we need to call it a night.”

Elizabeth turned to Carson, “We really need to get going.”

“We need to wait for the check,” Carson replied.

 “I’ll get the check,” Jack responded.

“No Jack, dinner is on me,” Carson insisted.

“No, I insist. We talked you two into staying. It’s the least I can do,” Jack replied.

“No I can’t let you do that…” Carson stated.

Elizabeth needed to get away. Having met Brooke and seeing how close they were, and how much closer they would likely be later was more than she could take. She gently pushed Carson so she could get out, “You two fight over the check. I’ll be outside.” She felt as though she were suffocating and was in desperate need of air.

A few moments later, Carson stepped outside stuffing the receipt and wallet in his back pocket. They started walking to the parking garage. “What’s wrong with you?” He asked.

She turned to look at him, “You’re incredible. You knew that was Jack. You didn’t care about my feelings, and to force me to stay there with him and his girlfriend, who I might add had her hands all over him, was insensitive.”

He tried to take her hand but she pulled it away. “I’m sorry, Elizabeth. I didn’t notice her with her hands all over him, but I can tell you that I wouldn’t mind if your hands were all over me.”

“You’ll be lucky if I talk to you right now,” she informed him. “How could you be so cruel?”

She remained quiet on their long walk to the car and the drive back home.

They pulled into the apartment complex, parked and she exited the car before he reached her door.

“Elizabeth, I’m sorry. What did I do that was so bad?” He asked.

She looked around and finding the area vacant she nailed him with her words… “You knew that was Jack, my Jack. What was the purpose of playing games of nostalgia, where we met, plans for the future, marriage, children?” She continued toward her apartment.

He grabbed her by the arm and turned her around, “Those are our plans, our dreams.”

“They are your plans, your dreams. Have I ever told you that I share those dreams with you? Were you just trying to throw it in Jack’s face?” She yelled, her anger getting the better of her.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. I was just letting everybody get to know me and know how serious we are…”

“No, what you were trying to do was show me that Jack has moved on so then I would do the same. I didn’t need to sit and listen to her talk about the fun activities they share, and see how close they are,” Elizabeth stated as she unlocked her apartment door. “I told you that Jack and I talked and it was over, but you had to dig the knife in deeper. The fact is it’s over for Jack, I’m the one having trouble moving on.”

“WOW, you two break up years ago and he gets a hug and a kiss, albeit one on the cheek. All I get is attitude,” Carson remarked.

Elizabeth stopped, turned around and with a surprised expression she responded, “What did you just say?”

“I don’t appreciate the attitude. I’m trying here,” Carson replied.

Elizabeth took a deep breath and released it with the fury of a tightly wound rubber band. She threw her hands up in the air, “You followed me today, didn’t you?”

“Elizabeth…”

“Didn’t you?”

“I was worried about you. You wouldn’t let me help. I wanted to be there in case you needed me,” he tried to justify his actions.

“I needed you to trust me, which you clearly don’t,” Elizabeth started to close her door.

Carson put his hand on the door to stop her from closing it, “Can’t we talk about this?”

“Not tonight. I’m exhausted and angry and I don’t want to say anything that I’ll regret,” she stated as she closed the door.

“I’m sorry, Elizabeth. Please don’t shut me out. Let’s talk,” he pleaded. Getting no response, he eventually stated, “I’ll be back. I’m not giving up.”

She heard what sounded like him walking away. She went to her window and watched as his car pulled out of the parking lot. Onyx came up and nosed her…

“OK girl. Do you want to go out?” Elizabeth asked to which Onyx began to dance about.

Elizabeth slipped her coat back on and headed for the door. She stopped suddenly, returned to the table and gathered her purse and keys, “Let’s go for a walk on the beach. The salt air always clears my head.” She opened the door and Onyx trotted out with Elizabeth close behind.

Jack and Brooke drove toward home. The silence between them could have been sliced with a knife.

“Are you okay Jack?” She asked.

“I’m fine,” he responded curtly. “No, actually, what was with all the questions and the trip down memory lane tonight?”

“I was just letting them get to know me; the same as Carson was doing. We were the odd men out, so to speak within your group,” Brooke explained.

“You are not an outsider in the group, Brooke. You shouldn’t feel that way,” he responded.

She reached over and took his hand, “Can we go somewhere and talk?” She asked.

Jack glanced back at her, “Sure. Where would you like to go?”

“It’s a beautiful night. How about a walk on the beach? I’d like to talk with you about something,” she replied.

“Sure,” Jack stated as he pulled into the parking area by Rudee Inlet.

They walked along the boardwalk for a few blocks before Brooke took his hand and led him down onto the sand. They continued their walk along the shoreline, rushing up into the sand as waves crashed further inland.

“Is there something on your mind?” He asked.

“Do you remember that promotion I applied for? The buyer position?” She asked.

“Yes, of course. Have you heard anything yet?” He replied.

“Well actually, I was offered the position yesterday, but it means that I need to move to New York City,” she advised him.

“WOW, New York City,” he remarked as the breath rushed out of his chest.

“How do you feel about that?” She inquired, hoping to hear that he didn’t want her to go.

“It’s what you have wanted. It sounds like an incredible opportunity. It would be hard to turn that down,” he commented.

“I’m not turning it down. I leave after Christmas,” she remarked.  Changing the subject, “So, how long have you been in love with her?” She asked, catching him off guard.

“Excuse me?” He asked.

“Elizabeth, how long have you been in love with her?”

Jack stopped walking, turned to look at Brooke and then stared out into the ocean, “That was over a long time ago.”

“Jack, please look at me,” she stated as he continued to watch the waves rush the shoreline. She took her hand on the left side of his face and turned him in her direction, “As much as I would love to think that’s true, it isn’t, for either one of you.”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about. We’re barely friends anymore,” he replied.

She stepped in front of him and took his hands in hers. With tears in her eyes she said, “I’ll never be Elizabeth. I’ll never have that part of your heart that will always be hers. I care about you Jack, I really do. I may even go so far as to say I love you, but I know you don’t feel the same.” She was sad, but surprisingly she wasn’t angry.

“It just takes me a while. When I say I love you, you know I mean it,” he stated as he started out looking into her eyes but quickly drifted away.

A soft quick breath was released through her nose as she forced a smile, “Jack, you haven’t seen her in years, yet you remember her favorite drink, and everything about her. What’s my favorite drink?”

“A glass of wine. That’s easy,” he remarked.

“What kind?”

“Merlot,” he replied.

No, white,” she corrected him.

“That’s not that important,” he stated.

“This isn’t working; at least not for me,” Brooke stated as tears began to fall down her cheeks. “Jack, I need to know that there’s a future for us. I think you need to look at what you want, and if I’m in the picture, let me know. Otherwise, I have had a wonderful time with you, and I really do wish you the best. She’s a lucky girl, whether she knows it or not.”

“I’m sorry,” he looked down before returning his gaze to her, “You are a wonderful woman. I’m sorry if I hurt you. That was never my intent.”

They leaned in embracing each other before saying goodbye.

On the boardwalk Elizabeth and Onyx made their way passed the occasional tourist who felt the need to stop them to pet the beautiful, well mannered dog. As they continued on she looked out at the water and smiled at the couples enjoying the night air, albeit cold and the beautiful moonlight.

One couple caught her attention as they seemed to be close, arms around each other as they hugged. She watched as they drew back and he kissed her gently on the forehead. She remembered having that once; that special butterflies in the stomach; heart pounding, I’d give up anything for you kind of feeling.

Before turning back to Onyx to continue their walk, the couple turned toward the boardwalk. In the moonlight she could easily see that it was Jack and Brooke. “Damn, can’t I ever get a break?”

As if she didn’t already know, her chance was gone and she didn’t see that she would ever have that “Love of all time” feeling again. She wiped her eyes and pulled Onyx in the direction of the parking lot hoping to retreat unseen.

She sat behind the wheel of the Explorer and cried. Onyx slipped between the front seats and licked her face trying to make her feel better. At that moment, she realized that love and relationships were not in her cards. She had been lucky once to experience the love of a lifetime, but now she felt as though the ace of spades was always in her hand.    

Jack took Brooke home and returned to his apartment. He walked inside, popped open a beer that he didn’t really want and paced around the room.  He revisited each moment of his meeting with Elizabeth, and their dinner conversation, eventually punching a hole in the wall as he thought about her with Carson.

He covered the hole with a picture, walked into the bathroom to clean up the cuts on his knuckles before returning to the sofa where he took a seat. He eventually fell asleep, waking the next morning having remembered dreaming of Elizabeth.

That afternoon, Jack was sitting on his sofa preparing to tune in to the Redskins/Cowboys game, enjoying the peace and quiet when he heard a knock on the door…

“Hey Lee, what are you doing?” Jack asked as Lee stepped inside.

“I ran by the hardware store to pick up some supplies for that table I’m making Rosie for Christmas, and thought I’d stop by,” he explained. “I wanted to apologize about last night. I had no idea that Elizabeth was going to be there with her boyfriend.” Glancing at his bandaged hand he asked, “Man, what happened to your hand?”

Jack released a harsh breath, “Don’t worry about last night, but I have to say, I don’t like Carson. He’s not right for her. But then again, I’m not sure that Brooke and I are right for each other either.”

“How did your meeting go with Elizabeth? And Brooke, what happened? I feel so out of the loop,” Lee commented. “You and Elizabeth looked uncomfortable, but I thought everything was ok with you and Brooke. Oh wait, what was the deal with you ordering for Elizabeth and jumping in to answer questions for her?”

“The moment I saw her, all of those feelings came back,” he closed his eyes and exhaled hard. “I hugged her and feeling her that close, I just didn’t want to let her go. Oh, and this,” he held up his hand, “This may give you an indication of how it actually went.”

“What happened?” Lee took a seat and gave all of his attention to Jack.

“We met at Starbucks. You know, I saw her about six months ago,” he stared across the room. “She is even more beautiful than I remember.”

Lee smiled, “You two were special together. No one can deny that. Why did she leave?”

Jack’s demeanor changed. He was angry, disappointed and sad all wrapped up in a ball of fury, “She made a decision for both of us; without considering me and my feelings. How could she do that? Maybe she didn’t love me as much as I loved…love her.”

“What did you say?” Lee asked as he watched Jack walk around the room.

“Lee I can’t deny it. She will always be the one for me, but it looks like she’s just the one that got away…”

“So why did she leave?” Lee asked.

“Can you believe it…she said that I wanted the FBI more than I wanted her. That I wouldn’t have been happy being a city police officer or detective, so she left. She didn’t even give me the chance to decide for myself. Why did she do that?”

Lee smiled, because he could see what Jack couldn’t, “She left because she loved you, maybe still does.”

Jack shook his head and released a harsh breath, “If she loved me she would have wanted to stay with me. She just walked away. Why, after all these years do I feel like I’m that 22 year old college senior planning a life with the woman of my dreams, and my world has imploded again? I should hate her…I do hate her,” Jack stated as he sat down on the sofa, rested his elbows on his thighs, and placing his head on his hands.

“I don’t believe that,” Lee remarked.

“I do. She took something beautiful, and ran it through a shredder, leaving us in pieces that can never be restored,” he remarked in an angry tone.

“Jack, if you hated her you would have moved on and forgotten about her. As much as I care about Brooke, I watched you with her last night. I think you could forget about her,” Lee remarked.

“That sounds so cold,” Jack replied, having no desire to hurt Brooke.

“Speaking of which, what happened with you and Brooke after you left? Did you have a fight?”

Jack walked into the kitchen and brought out a couple of canned sodas.

“What, no beer? I think this is going to be a beer conversation,” Lee remarked.

“No beer for you; you’re driving. As for Brooke, She is a great woman…”

“You’ve said that before, Jack,” Lee reminded him.

“I know. She’s perfect, but just not perfect for me,” he responded.

“Jack, do you remember when you and Brooke had that argument awhile ago?” Lee asked.

“Of course I remember. I was going to visit my folks and she wanted to go. I wasn’t ready to introduce her to them yet and she was upset,” Jack replied.

“Did you apologize?” He asked.

“I told her that I was sorry that I hurt her feelings, but I didn’t apologize for not inviting her to meet my family,” he responded.

“Why didn’t you take her to meet your family? Have you taken her since then? What about Christmas?” Lee asked, the questions rolling off his tongue and through his lips like a waterfall.

“You know I haven’t. As for why? Well, I think that should be reserved for someone spec…” Jack stopped and looked down.

“Someone special?” Lee completed his sentence.

“That’s not what I mean. Oh, I don’t know what I mean. I care about her, I do, and I don’t want to hurt her. But I’m afraid that I have,” Jack replied hesitantly.

“OK, so what happened? Did you and Brooke break up? Oh, Rosie is going to be upset about this one,” Lee rattled on.

“She was offered a buyer position with the company, but she has to move to New York City. I think she wanted me to ask her not to go, but I couldn’t. I don’t know that I’ll ever be able to give to her what she needs,” Jack explained.

He continued, “She asked me how long I had been in love with Elizabeth. I told her that it was a long time ago.” Jack stopped momentarily to take a deep breath. “She said that Elizabeth would always be the one, but if I found her in my picture of life, or something like that, to let her know. I’m fairly certain that we broke up,” Jack stated, appearing sad, but also somewhat relieved. 

“I do care about Brooke, but I can’t give her my heart,” Jack looked up at Lee. “I can’t give anyone my heart.”

“Why is that, Jack,” Lee asked, knowing the answer and hoping to enlighten him.

His eyes were misty, but he smiled, “Because I lost my heart fourteen years ago when I met this beautiful cheerleader with crystal blue eyes, wavy light brown hair that smelled like strawberries and the softest skin you could ever imagine.”

“Who was it, Jack?” Lee asked.

Jack looked up, “Elizabeth. But she didn’t give it back when she left me.”

“Would it have mattered?” Lee prodded.

“No. What do I do?” Jack asked, clearly frustrated with his situation.

Lee headed for the door, “I love Brooke like a sister, but you love who you love and you can’t force something if it isn’t there.” Lee stepped out into the hallway but turned back to face Jack, “Rosie’s going to be so mad with me, so we have not had this conversation.”

Jack released a harsh breath as he watched the door close behind Lee. He dropped down on the sofa, “She’s in love with someone else. What chance do I have that she’ll want me back?”

To be continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have read it, please let me know if you are interested in more chapters.


	5. Self Defense- Lessons Learned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth believes that she and Carson have parted ways. Sadly, Carson feels otherwise. Thankfully, Elizabeth remembers lessons taught to her by a very special man while they were in college. Jack and Elizabeth are closer than they realize to rekindling their relationship.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart."**

**Chapter 5- Self Defense- Lessons Learned**  
  


Jack didn’t sleep well, having tossed and turned all night. He walked into the kitchen for a cup of coffee, and was slapped in the face when the Maxwell House canister was empty.

“Humpf,” the air escaped his lungs quickly.                                                                          

He got dressed and headed up to 7-11 to fill up his truck and grab a BIG cup of coffee.

“Oh great,” Jack thought. As he pulled his old pickup truck up to Pump #2, he stepped out and was confronted by Carson who was filling the tank on his new silver Lexus.

“Jack…good morning; you sure are up early,” Carson stated as he reached between the pumps to shake his hand. “Elizabeth and I had a great time last night. She went on and on about how happy she was that you had found someone.”

“I have to say that I was surprised when I saw you two there. I wasn’t expecting it,” Jack stated as he started pumping his gas.

“Well, it’s so nice to know that each of you have moved on. You’re loss is my gain,” Carson laughed. “But Brooke, you sure lucked out with her. She’s a real keeper too.”

Jack forced a laugh as the air rushed from his chest.

“Do you have any plans for the holidays?” Carson asked.

“Just going home to see my folks, you?” Jack inquired, not that he cared but was hoping to gain some information.

“Elizabeth and I are going to spend it together. You know, it’s time to introduce her to my family,” Carson gloated. “Nice truck…”

“Thanks, it’s a classic,” Jack replied.

“Well, have a great day. I’ve got to get back to Elizabeth. I guess there are worse things than your woman wanting to spend all day and all night with you,” Carson smiled as he jumped in his car and sped off.

“Back to Elizabeth? Spend all day and all night?” Jack whispered as he walked inside to get his coffee, now feeling more in need of a beer. “He’s a jerk, and she’s too good for him.”

Rosie’s phone rang, “Are you busy today? I need someone to talk to,” Brooke asked.

“What’s wrong? Are you okay?” Rosie replied.

“Can we meet for coffee? I just want to talk with someone,” Brooke suggested.

“Well, Lee is out at the hardware store. If I know him, he’ll be gone most of the day. Do you want to meet at Starbucks on Pacific?” Rosie asked.

“That would be great. Can you be there in an hour?”

“Sure, I’ll see you then. Are you okay? You have me worried,” Rosie stated, the sad tone in her friend’s voice concerned her deeply.

“No, really I’m fine, or I will be. See you soon,” Brooke promised.

Rosie slipped on her shoes, grabbed her purse and headed for the door. Before leaving their house, she sent out a text to Lee…

“Brooke needs 2 c me. Something’s wrong. U no anything…?”

Moments later a response from Lee came through…

“Just left Jack. They split up…”

“SPLIT UP…?”

“Stop yelling. I didn’t do it…”

“It’s Elizabeth. She’s always had a hold on him. She’s moved on though…”

 “He hasn’t I guess. U luv who u luv…”

“U need 2 talk 2 him…”

“Seriously? When people tried 2 break us up what did u say…?”

“I don’t curse anymore…”

“Exactly. He cares 4 Brooke, but will never luv her like he luvs Elizabeth…”

“Luvs? He still luvs her…?”

“He always has…”

“I feel so sorry 4 them. I’m going 2 meet Brooke 4 coffee. B home L8r…”

“Don’t get involved. Let them work it out…”

“U know me…”

“Yes, that’s Y I said don’t get involved…”

“Oh Lee, I’ll b supportive like I’m sure u were w Jack…”

“I’ll B home shortly. Stay out of garage, working on something…”

“Of course. U know me…”

“Yes I do. That’s Y I said to stay out. No snooping…”

“Love u dear…” she stated.

“Love u honey…” he replied.

Elizabeth walked around her apartment gathering clothes, linens and Onyx’s bedding to take to the laundry mat.  She had gotten a late start, having had a difficult time crawling out of bed. Her phone kept chiming throughout the night with texts from Carson, which she had, as yet, not answered. Additionally, visions of Jack and Brooke on the beach kept flashing before her eyes, removing all motivation to complete anything.

Elizabeth sat down on the sofa and flipped through the TV channels searching for something to watch. The first channel was a husband and wife cooking show. “His name is Jack…moving on.”  The next channel was a crime drama. She watched for only a few minutes before realizing that this episode was violent and contained a stalker, both of which made her skin crawl, and her stomach turn. “Way to close to home, moving on,” she stated. She finally rested the TV on the Hallmark channel, “This should be safe.” Before she realized it, she was wrapped up in the story of a girl who was reunited with a lost love years after they separated. “WOW, I should get royalties for using my story.”

She was mesmerized, unable to turn away, desperate to find out how the story ended. She laughed and cried as the story progressed. “Well, reuniting only happens in books and movies. Great concept though.”

Carson began typing out a message, hoping that this time she would respond, “Please talk 2 me. I’m sorry. I was just watching over u…”

Her phone chimed…

She responded this time…

“Jack and I did nothing wrong during our mtg. U spied on me. U don’t trust me & I certainly don’t trust u now. Please leave me alone…”

“Meet me…”

Elizabeth grabbed her laundry basket and glanced down at her phone. “I don’t have the energy or desire to deal with you anymore,” she whispered.

Onyx nudged her leg, “Want to go out baby girl?” As Elizabeth watched her dance about, she grabbed the leash and headed for the door. She glanced back at the laundry, realizing that her work would need to wait.

She left her phone on the table and took Onyx out for a run around the area. The air was brisk, but what made it cold was the wind. They walked for a block before picking up a jog. Heading toward the beach, they had moved two blocks closer when they passed Carson in his vehicle heading in the opposite direction. He yelled for her to stop, but with her ear buds on she pretended not to hear him. She and Onyx stopped on the corner of Pacific and 19th Avenue. They were waiting on the traffic to pass when she felt someone grab her arm and turn her around.

Without thinking, her hand immediately took the shape of a fist and she punched him in the stomach with such force that a prize fighter would have been envious.

“Ahhh,” Carson made a noise as the air in his lungs rushed out with the power of a popped balloon. “What the…”

Elizabeth ripped her ear buds from her ears, “Damn you, Carson. What do you think you’re doing?”

He finally stood back up but continued to hold his abdomen, “I’ve been yelling to you, but you weren’t listening.”

“Excuse me, are you okay? Do you need some help?” Another runner stopped, having seen Carson approach her.

“She’s fine. I’m the one who needs help,” Carson remarked as he continued holding his stomach, clearly in pain.

“Hi, I’m Anthony. I don’t think I’ve seen you running before,” he stated.

Elizabeth turned her attention from Carson to Anthony, “Hi, I’m Elizabeth and this is Onyx.”

Carson was aggravated and embarrassed, “Are you trying to make a love connection here? Back away, she’s my girl.”

“Yes, I clearly see that,” Anthony laughed.

Elizabeth stepped back, “I’m nobody’s girl, Carson.”

“Hey, you should never run up behind a woman and grab her,” Anthony remarked. “I don’t care who she is. Man you got exactly what you deserved.” Anthony turned his attention back to Elizabeth, “Would you like me to call for an officer?”

Elizabeth realized that she didn’t have her phone, “I appreciate that, but I’m hoping that Carson has learned his lesson.”

“I’m sorry, Elizabeth,” Carson stated with the softest, gentlest tone he could muster. “I just want to talk to you; to apologize to you for last night.”

“Apology accepted. Now if you will excuse me. Onyx and I are out for a run,” she remarked.

“Would you and Onyx like to continue your run with me?” Anthony offered, sensing that she was uncomfortable around Carson.

“Hey man, she’s fine. I just wanted to talk with her. Please, just leave us alone,” Carson stated, hoping that through some unspoken man code that Anthony would disappear.

Feeling uncomfortable about spreading her dirty laundry on the street, Elizabeth stated, “If you want to talk to me, I’ll be at PetsMart around 4:00 this afternoon. I’ll talk with you there.” Elizabeth gathered Onyx’s leash and started jogging across Pacific Avenue with Anthony.

Once out of sight Elizabeth stopped. She bent over and placed her hands on her knees trying her best to catch her breath.

“If you don’t mind me asking, what’s the deal with that guy?” Anthony asked.

Elizabeth was very appreciative to Anthony for intervening, but they weren’t friends, so discussing her personal life with him was out of the question. “Let me just say that as far as I’m concerned our relationship ended last night.”

“Well, I’m sorry but it looks like you’re better off. I do think you’re going to have to watch out for him,” he advised, although she was already aware.

“Thank you again for helping me,” she replied.

“I’m not sure but I think you had it under control before I arrived. Where did you learn to punch like that?” He asked.

Elizabeth smiled as she thought back to a happy time in her life, “My boyfriend in college made me learn some self defense moves. I guess he was worried about me.”

“Smart man. I’ve done the same for my wife and my two sisters,” Anthony responded with a smile. “I need to keep running, but are you sure you’ll be okay?”

“I’ll be fine. I think Onyx and I will head on back home,” she advised.

“Do you have anyone that can go with you to PetsMart?” He asked.

Elizabeth glanced down at Onyx before returning her eyes to Anthony, “I have a friend. I’ll see if she’s available. I’m smart enough not to meet him alone.”

Anthony pulled out his wallet and handed her his card, “I live nearby. If you have any trouble, call me. Onyx, you take care of your mom now, okay?”

She smiled as she slipped his card in her jacket pocket and stuck out her arm to shake his hand, “Thanks again. You were very kind to stop and possibly put yourself in danger for someone you don’t even know.”

He started jogging backwards as he bid her goodbye, “All in a day’s work, ma’am.”

Elizabeth walked several blocks before crossing Pacific Avenue and heading home. She secured Onyx and then headed for the laundry mat.

She was lucky to locate two unoccupied washers when she entered the laundry mat. She took off her jacket and emptied the pockets before putting it in the washer with her other dirty clothes. She walked to the trashcan to toss away the garbage when she stopped.

“Hmm, Agent Anthony Cantor. He’s in the FBI too? What is this…six degrees to separation? Am I always that close to Jack…just not close enough? She walked back and took a seat.  

“Hmm, that smells good,” she thought to herself as she watched a man enter with a cup of coffee. She placed her detergent and softener in her basket and sat it up on the washer before slipping out to Starbuck’s located next door.

 Elizabeth paid no attention to the occupants at the tables when she stepped inside. She grabbed a grande Christmas Blend with four Splenda’s and three pumps of peppermint. She smiled as she ordered, thinking back to yesterday, and wishing that she had handled things differently with Jack. Things would be better if she could just be honest. Even though he’s moved on, at least he would know how she feels.

“Elizabeth, is that you?” Rosie called out.

Again reality slapped her in the face. Elizabeth grabbed her coffee and cautiously walked over to say hello.

“WOW, I don’t see you in forever, and then twice in less than 24 hours,” Rosie remarked.

“Hi Rosie…Brooke. I know. How in the world did we live here so long and never see each other?” Elizabeth laughed nervously. “Thanks again for last night. It was wonderful meeting you Brooke. You and Jack look very happy together,” Elizabeth acknowledged as she turned her attention to Rosie.

“Well actually, Jack and Brooke just… Ouch,” Rosie yelled as she reached down and rubbed her shin.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to kick you,” Brooke stated with a wink.

Elizabeth smiled as she observed their private glances. Trying to excuse herself she stated, “It was great seeing you and Lee again too, Rosie.”

“Would you care to join us?” Brooke asked; an offer that greatly surprised Elizabeth.

Elizabeth’s thoughts suddenly shifted from Jack ordering her coffee to him and Brooke on the beach, “I appreciate the offer, but my laundry is on next door, so I guess I’d better get back to it.” She had never been so happy to have laundry to do as she was at that moment. “Have a great day, and if we don’t cross paths, have a wonderful holiday,” she stated as she turned and headed for the door. 

“You too. Oh, Tell Carson it was nice meeting him. We hope to see you guys again real soon,” Rosie called out causing Elizabeth to turn around.

“If I see him, I’ll be sure to pass that along,” She stated as she headed outside. The wind caught her breath making it feel as though she were choking. She wished Jack well; in her heart she truly only wanted the best for him, but sitting and socializing with his girlfriend was way out of her comfort zone.

“If I see him, I’ll be sure to pass it along? What does that mean?” Rosie asked.

“Sounds like trouble in paradise?” Brooke replied. “She seems sweet. I just don’t think she knows how lucky she is. Jack cares about me, I believe that, but he still loves her. He’ll always love her.”

“Why did you kick me? I was just going to tell her about you and Jack. I mean, that’s why you broke up,” Rosie asked.

“She is why we broke up. Jack and I were fine until he found out that she was here,” Brooke stated, suddenly a bit angry.

“But you broke up with him because you want him to be happy with her, right?” Rosie seemed quite confused.

“Well, I want him to be happy, but maybe they need to work for it. You know Rosie, I knew that he wouldn’t leave here to move to New York with me, but if he had asked me to stay, I would have,” Brooke confided. “I’ve seen a change in him for the past few months. He’s distant, and he certainly didn’t want to move our relationship along. I haven’t even met his family yet.”

“At least you recognized it. It’s time to move on, I guess,” Rosie tried to be comforting as she reached over and squeezed Brooke’s hand.

“But I’m sorry, I was happy until she entered the picture. I can’t help but be angry with her,” Brooke admitted.

“If you’re so angry, why invite her to join us?” Rosie asked.

Brooke shook her head and shrugged her shoulders, “I don’t know. Maybe it’s the ‘keep your friends close and your enemies closer thing.” Brooke glanced at Rosie, “Don’t look at me like that. I know she’s not an enemy, but right now it kinda feels like it.”

Rosie took a quick trip in her mind back to college, “Brooke, if you had known Jack and Elizabeth years ago, you would have seen that they were meant for each other. I love you and you are a great friend of mine, but I told Lee when I heard about Elizabeth being here, that it would mean trouble for you.”

“My new job will help with the hurt,” Brooke stated. “I’ll be so busy, I won’t have time to think about Jack.”

“New York, WooHoo! I want to know everything about this fabulous job. You wouldn’t tell me anything before,” Rosie inquired.

“I didn’t want to jinx it,” Brooke explained.

As her laundry finished, Elizabeth removed it from the dryer, folded each piece and neatly placed it in the basket. Once she returned home, she immediately called Susan to see if she was free for a trip to PetsMart.

“What are you talking about? You and Carson broke up? Good riddance,” Susan was shocked but surprising to Elizabeth, she was pleased.

“What’s with you? I thought you liked Carson,” Elizabeth asked.

“He’s nice enough but haven’t you ever felt that you were somewhat distant when you’re with him?” Susan asked.

“What do you mean?” She asked.

“Oh I don’t know. It’s like something’s missing,” Susan took a moment to process her feelings. “Oh I know what it is, he is demanding and controlling. Elizabeth, he’s pushy.”

Elizabeth needed the laugh, “Why don’t you tell me how you really feel about him.”

“It’s not my place to interfere in your love life, but I have to tell you, what you told me about Jack…well, something like that is hard to replace,” she replied. “Speaking of which, what happened with you two? Did you meet with him? Is that why you and Carson broke up,” Susan asked.

“Yes and no,” Elizabeth responded.

“OK, hold that thought. I’ve got to take care of a few things for my mom but I’ll meet you at PetsMart at about 3:45. Is that good for you?” She asked. “We can get your stuff and then we’re going someplace to have a talk. I want to know everything.”

“Okay but Carson is…” Elizabeth started.

“Oh, gotta go. Mom’s soup is boiling over. See you in a little while,” Susan interrupted before quickly hanging up.

Elizabeth walked back to her bedroom, grabbed her journal and returned to the sofa, where she took her seat beside Onyx. She opened the book, her prized possession slightly behind Onyx in importance, flipped a few pages in and began to convey her thoughts…

    **_“Life takes on a new face as I am slapped with the realization that I no longer carry a special place in your life. Before now there was always the faint hope that we would reunite, putting the years of heartache behind us. Knowing that you have moved on and appear happy does ease my angst somewhat; truly all I have ever wanted was your happiness. You have also given me the necessary approval to break free, spread my wings and fly again. We try to move on, giving ourselves permission to feel those emotions again. We can never replace the love we had, nor should we desire to. Any new relationships are not the same; they will never be the same, nor should they be. For judging a current relationship by the experiences of the past is unfair to all parties. I know this in my head, but my heart says otherwise._**

**_However, we make the attempt to move forward as fear envelopes us; holding us hostage in a dark place where sadness consumes everything in its wake. We attempt to present a calm and collected front, as joy and happiness are sucked from our very existence. We want to open up, finding that special someone to love. That one person who can make us feel safe by the simple touch of their hand; sound of their voice, or caress of our heart. We are lucky to have that experience once in our lives, and when we must let go, the loss can be devastating._ **

**_As we enter the holiday season and the new year approaches, it’s time to truly release the past, be thankful for the present and embrace whatever the future has to offer. I made the choices and must now live with the decisions of my past. I will regret many things, but loving you, my dear, will never be one of them.”_ **

Rosie walked into the house, passing Lee as he was heading back to the garage with an armload of supplies.

“What are you doing?” She asked, as she eyed his armload of chips, dip and beer.

Lee kissed her quickly before heading out the door, “Working, don’t come out here.” He suddenly stopped and turned around, “What happened with Brooke?”

“Well you know they broke up,” she remarked.

“Yes, I already told you that. How is she doing?” He asked.

Rosie put her purse down on the counter, “She’s hurt. I think she loves Jack, but she knows that for him, it will always be Elizabeth. She’s not interested in being second in his heart.”

He turned to head for the garage, “Well, I’m glad you didn’t get involved.”

“What do you think about inviting them over for dinner?” She asked.

“Jack and Brooke?” He spun around, a look of surprise covering his face.

“No, silly, Jack and Elizabeth. If he isn’t going to be with Brooke, I guess he needs to be back with Elizabeth,” she remarked.

“Well, you’ve forgotten one thing…” he responded.

“And what might that be?” She asked.

“She’s with Carson now,” he reminded her.

Lee began losing control of the items in his arms, “Talk later. Don’t come in the garage.”

“I’m wondering if they’re happy together,” she called out as the garage door closed. “Hmm, well I may have to do this alone.”

Elizabeth pulled into the shopping center and around to PetsMart. She scanned the parking lot for Carson’s silver Lexus. She didn’t see his car, but quickly observed him leaning against a pillar outside the store.

Susan’s truck was parked near the front of the store and she exited her vehicle as Elizabeth walked by. “Hey, wait up,” she called out.

Elizabeth stopped and they both waited as the shopping center traffic passed by.

“Why is he here?” Susan asked.

“He wanted to talk, and I had to come here anyway. So since it’s usually busy, I thought it would be safe,” Elizabeth explained as they started to cross the street.

“We have a lot to talk about, I see,” Susan remarked.

Elizabeth looked over, released an exasperated breath, “You have no idea.”

“Hi sweetheart,” Carson stated. The term of endearment used to make her feel warm, now it made her skin crawl. He leaned in to kiss her, but she turned away. “You didn’t need to bring protection; I just want to talk,” he stated with a laugh, trying desperately to lighten the mood.

Elizabeth headed for the store, “I don’t know what you’re talking about. We always come here together.”

Carson followed them inside. Finding the Vet area empty, she and Carson took a seat to talk. Although no one was right beside her, the store was quite busy and she felt safe.

“Elizabeth, you need to understand how I feel. I didn’t mean to upset you, but I was worried that he might be aggressive with you. I worry about you,” he explained as he took hold of her hand.

She pulled her hand away, “Carson, aggressive is what you did today by grabbing me from behind.”

“But I had been calling you and you wouldn’t listen,” he attempted to keep his voice low.

Elizabeth released a harsh breath, “Carson, it’s a lot of things. I’m sorry but I don’t feel for you what you apparently feel for me, and I don’t see that changing.”

“It’s Jack isn’t it? If you hadn’t seen him, things would be okay between us,” he remarked, his voice taking on an angrier tone.

“No, it’s not Jack. Well, it is but it isn’t,” she glanced around and observed a few people looking in her direction. “I experienced a great love with Jack…”

“That’s over. He’s with Brooke now,” Carson snapped.

“You don’t need to remind me. I’m well aware of that fact,” she blurted out. “But that makes no difference. What I had with Jack is what I want again. I know it won’t be exactly the same, and it shouldn’t be. But I want someone who makes me feel like he does…did. I won’t settle for less, and I won’t waste your time on a relationship that will go no farther.”

“Don’t I have any say in this?” He asked, as he shuffled a bit in his seat.

Elizabeth stood, “I’m sorry, but no; just like I would have no say if you wanted to stop seeing me.”

“But I don’t want to stop seeing you,” he demanded.

“I know what I want, and trust me, I can’t give you what you need.” She stated with as much sympathy for a relationship lost as she could gather.

He grabbed her hand as she walked by, “I’m not giving up. Take some time alone, I’ll see you after Christmas. Come out to Denver for New Year’s; you can get away from here, and we can start fresh.”

“No, Carson please understand, I’m going to Boston to visit my family, and I will not be flying to Denver. Let me know how much the ticket was and I’ll reimburse you,” she informed him.

“I don’t want your money. I want you,” he quickly stated.

Susan pushed her cart around the corner, “I have everything. Are you ready to go?”

“Yes,” she replied. Elizabeth turned back to Carson, “All I can give you is my money. Take care.”  She pulled her hand out of his hold and walked away leaving him to ponder what had just occurred.

“Are you okay?” Susan asked.

Elizabeth’s breath rushed through her nose as she shook her head, “He still expects me to go to Denver to meet his family.”

Susan was shocked, but then stared as if she were wondering Elizabeth’s answer.

“Don’t look at me like that. I’m done…I said absolutely not,” Elizabeth assured her.

The women enjoyed dinner at Olive Garden as they talked of Elizabeth’s predicament with Carson and her meeting with Jack.

“What did you think of his girlfriend?” Susan asked.

“Well, she’s not me,” Elizabeth smiled. “I think she cares about him, and they walked into the restaurant holding hands, so I guess he’s happy.”

“I’m sorry that it didn’t work out with Jack. I’m glad that you finally realized what Carson was really like,” Susan stated. “Don’t you remember when you broke up with him before?”

“I guess I just couldn’t see the true him,” Elizabeth stated as she took a sip from her glass of tea.

“Elizabeth, he was bossy then too. I couldn’t understand why you let him treat you like that,” Susan reminded her.

“I wish you had knocked some sense into me…”

“No, you had to realize it for yourself.” She remarked. “I have to tell you though it would be hard to give up what you had with Jack. Do you realize that even after all these years, your face lights up when you mention his name?”

Elizabeth looked down, staring at her half eaten lasagna, “A part of me will always love Jack. I just hope that I can free up enough space to let someone else inside.”

“Go home for the holidays, regroup, and come back refreshed. When do you leave?” Susan asked.

“I have two and a half days of school; then I leave on Wednesday,” she advised. “Oh, is it okay if Onyx stays with you? I can board her, but you know I hate doing that. If I were driving to Boston, she’d be going with me.”

“Certainly, she’s always welcome,” Susan stated.

Monday afternoon arrived with a bang. Elizabeth walked her students to the bus ramp and returned to her class to gather her belongings.

“Ms. Thatcher?” A voice over the intercom pierced the quiet of her room.

“Yes ma’am,” she replied.

“Before you leave today, please come to the office. There is a package here that was delivered for you today…”

“Thank you. I’ll be right down,” Elizabeth replied as she closed her classroom door and headed for the office.

“Hi Mrs. Grandy. I was told to come down before I left?”

“Oh Elizabeth, this package arrived for you,” Mrs. Grandy grabbed an envelope off her desk and laid it on the counter. “You have plans for Christmas?”

Elizabeth opened the envelope. She exhaled hard, “It’s a ticket to Denver,” Elizabeth replied not realizing that the words actually passed through her lips.

“Tell that handsome man of yours Merry Christmas for me,” Mrs. Grandy remarked as she gathered her belongings and headed around the office counter and toward the door.

“We’re not togeth… OK, bye,” as the door closed before she could complete her thought. Elizabeth pulled out the tickets for Boston to Denver and then back to Norfolk. With pursed lips and furrowed brow she grabbed her belongings and headed for her car.

Rosie stared at her phone; punching her contacts key and scrolling down to Elizabeth’s name. She was glad that they had exchanged phone numbers Saturday night, but based on her friendship with Brooke, she initially only logged it in as a courtesy.  She had no idea that the information would be needed so quickly.

She loved Brooke, Jack and Elizabeth, and if Jack was not going to be with Brooke, she couldn’t think of anyone better to hook him back up with than Elizabeth. Maybe this time it would work. She felt that they’d be angry at first, “But they’ll thank me later.”

Elizabeth was in the kitchen fixing Onyx’s dinner when her phone rang. It was her basic ringtone, so she rushed to the den, pushing the accept button before the call could disconnect.

“Hello…”

“Elizabeth, It’s Rosie…”

“Hi Rosie. What can I do for you…?”

“Well, I was so happy to see you Saturday night and again today, and I thought we could get together this week and talk, maybe over dinner?” She asked. “You know, just us girls.”

“Oh, I’d love to. Let me know when,” Elizabeth responded.

They hung up with assurances that they would get together very soon.

Once she sat her phone down, Elizabeth realized that she would be leaving to go home on Wednesday. She immediately called Rosie back, but was directed to her phone mail system and she left a message…

“Hey Rosie. It was great seeing you and I’d love to get together and reminisce about the old days,” she laughed at the concept of old days. “I forgot though, I’m heading home for the holidays, so maybe we can do something after the first of the year. Let me know what works for you.”

Rosie dialed the next number on her list…

“Hey Jack…”

“Hi Rosie, what can I do for you?”

“I just wanted to invite you over for dinner sometime this week,” Rosie suggested.

“You know Brooke and I broke up. You wouldn’t be trying to fix me up already, would you?”

“Jack, you know me…”

“Yes, Rosie and that’s why I asked. I’m not interested in another relationship right now. Besides I’m heading home for the holidays…”

“When do you leave?” She asked.

“My flight out is on Wednesday afternoon,” he advised.

“OK, well I’ll see what I can make work,” She stated.

“Maybe it would be better to do something after the first of the year,” he suggested.

“Well we do need to do something soon, okay?” She asked.

“You know I love spending time with you guys. You set something up and I’ll be there, but no set ups, OK?” Jack remarked.

“You know me, Jack…”

“Yes, and that’s why I said that,” he stated.

She immediately listened to her message and realized that Elizabeth would be leaving for the holidays too. “Looks like we’ll have to plan something after the first of the year,” she thought.

Rosie called Elizabeth back, “Hey, I got your message. When are you leaving for the holidays?”

“I leave on Wednesday afternoon,” Elizabeth replied.

“Are you spending the holidays with Carson?” Rosie asked.

“I have a ticket here for Denver, but I…”

“Elizabeth, I’m sorry. Lee’s calling me. We’ll get together after the holidays, OK?” Rosie suggested.

“Sure, that sounds great. Have a wonderful holiday,” Elizabeth responded.

“We will, you too,” Rosie stated before hanging up the phone.

The last day and a half of school, Elizabeth had to deal with kids who were so excited for the holidays that they bounced from activity to activity with a shorter than usual attention span. She was so thankful when the end of the school day bell rang. Monday night she packed her suitcase and felt like a kid herself when it seemed like Wednesday would never arrive.

On Tuesday she walked her students to the bus ramp, watching as each one excitedly made their way to waiting buses and parents. She returned to her class to find a dozen arranged roses at her desk. The card read… **_“Roses are red I’m so blue Please come to Denver I need to see you I love you, Carson”_**

“WOW,” she stated as she didn’t know what else to say. She took the arrangement to the office and left it with the secretaries.

At the end of Wednesday’s half day, she passed the flower deliveryman on her way out to take the children to their buses…

“Somebody’s getting flowers again…”

“Someone’s in love…”

“Lucky girl…”

“I wish my boyfriend would send me flowers…”

Those were a small representation of the remarks heard from teachers and students alike.

Once Elizabeth returned to her class, she found a dozen tulips sitting on her desk with a note…

**_“Please accept these tulips, as a symbol of your two lips, which I so wish were mine tonight. I love you, Carson”_ **

Elizabeth stated, “He’s making me paranoid,” as she dropped the card in the trashcan and delivered the flowers to the office.

Jack sat at his desk trying to finish essential paperwork before leaving for the holidays. He had his bag packed and was planning to head straight for the airport from the office.

The building’s occupants were becoming a bit rowdy with impromptu parties breaking out in various offices. Jack needed a break so he walked the halls looking for something, anything that would take his mind off of her. He heard some of the guys laughing and stepped inside the office. “What’s so funny?”

Timothy Greer jumped up and stated, “Jack, you won’t believe this…”

Jack listened intently as they told him about a young woman whose boyfriend grabbed her from behind while she was out jogging.  “She knocked the crap out of him. Doubled him over,” one of the guys stated as they all laughed.

Jack thought back and smiled.

“Funny huh?” Anthony remarked.

“I made my college girlfriend learn self defense moves. It reminds me of her,” Jack stated with a soft laugh. “I remember practicing and being on the receiving end of her punch.”

“WOW, small world. She said that her college boyfriend taught her self defense moves,” Anthony stated. “Smart man, but I can’t believe he let her go.”

“Hey Jack…”

“Yes sir…”

“I need to talk with you before you leave for the holiday,” Jack’s supervisor yelled from the office down the hall.

“I’ll be right there,” Jack replied. “Hey Anthony, wait here; I’ll be right back.”

Jack rushed to his supervisor’s office and took a seat, expecting a long conversation.

His supervisor grabbed his jacket and headed for the door.

“I thought you wanted to see me sir,” Jack remarked.

“It was nothing. I just wanted to wish you a Merry Christmas. Enjoy your time away. You’re one of my best agents, Jack. You deserve a wonderful holiday. Where are you going?” His supervisor asked.

“Boston. My family lives in Boston,” Jack replied.

“Is your lady going with you? Any special plans there?” He asked.

“No sir. She actually took a job in New York, and we aren’t seeing each other anymore,” Jack explained.

“Oh son, I’m sorry. I guess that just means that there is something else better out there for you,” he replied.

“Merry Christmas, sir. I hope you have a great holiday. I’ll see you after the first of the year,” Jack stated as he headed out the door and back to Anthony’s office.

“Hey Anthony, where did you see this girl?” Jack asked as he glanced at his watch and noticed that it was now noon.

“When I came up on them he had gotten out of his car on 19th and Pacific Avenue,” Anthony advised.

Jack processed that Elizabeth’s apartment was in the general area, “What was this girl’s name?”

“Elizabeth. I remember because, well she’s hard to forget, and it’s my sister’s name. Why?” He asked.

“Just wondering. That was my college girlfriend’s name too,” Jack mentioned.

“I’m sure it’s not her. It would be quite a coincidence though. She was running with her dog,” Anthony remembered.

“What kind of dog?” Jack asked.

Anthony thought for a moment, “I’m sure it was a purebred Labrador, beautiful black dog. She was named…a jewel name, something like Opal, or pearl.”

“Black Lab? What was the guy’s name?” Jack pushed for more information.

“Carter, no Casey…no wait, it was Carson, Anthony stated. “I don’t know what happened, but she did say that they broke up the night before. He just wasn’t getting the hint. Oh, it was Onyx.”

Jack looked confused.

Anthony explained, “The dog, Onyx was the dog’s name.”

**_It was her. Could it possibly be that neither of us are attached?_** He ran to his office, grabbed his phone and dialed her number…

Elizabeth heard her phone chime but didn’t push the button to accept the call before it disconnected. “Hmm, I guess if it’s important they’ll call back.  She sat her phone down unaware of her rapidly decreasing battery life.

Jack stayed on the line to reach her voice mail. Unfortunately, as he recalled from years ago, she never cleared out her mailbox and he was unable to leave her a message.

Jack grabbed his stuff and headed for his truck. He sat behind the wheel and dialed her number again, but it went straight to voice mail. ** _“I’ve got to reach her.”_**  He typed out a text…

“I need to talk 2 u. I need to c u. Please respond…”

To be continued…


	6. Mountaintop Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is trying to locate Elizabeth while she is simply trying to get away from her memories. Eventually she realizes that she needs to come to terms with her feelings and heads to a place that she once felt close to Jack. They are so close physically to being close again emotionally...

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart."**

**Chapter 6- Mountaintop Memories**  
  


Jack drove by her apartment hoping to find her before he had to leave for the airport. If he could find her, he’d gladly turn in his ticket and stay in town with her for the holidays.

Elizabeth’s Explorer was nowhere in sight, so on his way to the airport, he drove by Bayside Elementary School. Seeing a few cars in the parking lot, he ran inside to the office…

“May I help you, sir?” Mrs. Grandy asked, observing his rushed demeanor.

“I’m looking for Elizabeth Thatcher…” Jack asked.

Mrs. Grandy was leery, “Are you a parent?”

“No ma’am,” Jack was quick with his answer and obviously in a hurry.

 “I’m sorry, but I’m not at liberty to give out personal infor…” she began to explain.

Jack reached in his pocket and pulled out his wallet, flipping it open to reveal his badge and ID. He was not one to use his position indiscriminately, but was well aware that where Elizabeth was concerned, he would always cross that line. He asked again, “I need to know the whereabouts of Elizabeth Thatcher.”

“Is she in trouble?” Mrs. Grandy asked, obviously concerned.

“I’m not at liberty to say but it is a matter of life and death,” he stated.

“She left to go to the airport…”

“Where is she heading?” He asked.

“All I know is that her boyfriend sent her a ticket to Denver and she’s leaving this afternoon,” Mrs. Grandy responded.

“Denver? Thank you,” Jack stated before rushing out the door. “Boyfriend? Denver?” He was confused but at least now he had a starting point.

Elizabeth arrived at the airport with plenty of time to get through the long security line and grab a cup of coffee. She sat at her gate and watched as everyone seemed rushed, feeling the stress of the season. She observed children playing under the watchful eye of their mothers, the sweetness of an elderly man holding the hand of his wife, and military men and women who appeared excited to be making their way home.

She pulled her journal from her bag, flipped through several entries before reaching the first blank page where she put her pen to the paper…

**_“The Christmas season; it’s a time to spread peace, joy and happiness to others, without selfish thoughts. Well actually, selflessness is not a Christmas only concept, but this time of year people generally find themselves to be in a more giving mood. I don’t mean giving materialistically, but more in the sense of being kind, considerate and thoughtful to your fellow man. It’s the young man in the corner who offered his seat to the elderly woman; it’s the older gentleman who carried the bags for a single woman traveling alone with three small children; it’s the couple arriving from out of town much to the delight and squeals of their grandchildren, and it’s the group who stood and clapped for the men and women in uniform as they made their way through the airport._ **

**_It’s a time to be thankful for what you have, and not dwell on what once was. It’s a time to be happy for others, as we bid our own jealous thoughts adieu, and it’s a time to look to the future as you finally put the past to rest. Goodbye 2016 and what was. Looking forward to 2017 and what will be!”_ **

Elizabeth wiped a tear as she closed her journal and secured it in her bag. She glanced up and became interested in an infomercial playing on the monitor. “What a beautiful place,” she thought as she watched the 30 second promo of the cabin style lodging in Charlottesville. “Wait, that’s where we all went camping the spring of our senior year,” She thought. “Oh, it’s beautiful this time of year,” she whispered.

“Hi dear; traveling alone?” A voice from the woman seated beside her drew Elizabeth’s attention away from the TV.

“Yes ma’am. I’m going home to see my family,” she replied.

“No boyfriend, fiancé, husband to travel with?” She asked.

“No, none of the above. Just going home to visit my family,” Elizabeth responded.

“I’m sorry. My husband and I were married for 53 years. He was my college sweetheart. Well, if I’m honest, we loved each other even back in high school,  but we officially started dating in college,” the woman stated as her mind appeared to drift to her many fond memories.

She continued, “He fought in the war and I was so scared that I’d lose him, but he came back to me. He was my soul mate as you youngsters call it.”

“He sounds wonderful,” Elizabeth replied. Hearing the story and it’s comparison to her made her think of this woman as herself many years down the road.

“He was. He passed away last August,” the woman stated as she stared off into the distance. “I miss him so much. I’d give anything to be able to spend one more day with him.” She took a deep breath before continuing, “My son and his family want me to come live with them. All I want is to be where I feel close to my Jack. To be able to say goodbye to those memories…”

“Jack?  Elizabeth asked. “I’m so sorry for your loss. So where are you headed?”

“Boston. I guess maybe we’re on the same plane,” she advised.”Dear, you seem preoccupied. Are you okay?”

Elizabeth was preoccupied. The woman’s story had started her thinking and she wasn’t certain that she wanted to go home. Maybe she needed to go some place where she felt close to her Jack, and in doing so would be able to finally say goodbye.

 

Suddenly Elizabeth stood, thanked the elderly woman for sharing her story, grabbed her only bag and headed for the parking lot. She turned on her phone, and immediately received a notice of an incoming text.

“It’s from Jack,” she whispered as she deleted the message without opening it. **_I’ve got to put him behind me. I can’t continue to base every relationship on him. I’ll never have what I had with him. It is time to say goodbye._** In Elizabeth’s mind, Jack was now with Brooke, and seemed happy. She would not disturb their relationship to get was she wanted.

She took a deep breath before dialing, “Mom, I hope you understand, but Onyx and I are going to the mountains for Christmas. I just need to get away.”

“Oh Elizabeth, are you okay?” Mrs. Thatcher asked.

“I’m fine. Carson and I broke up,” she advised.

“Oh dear, I’m so sorry,” her mother sounded comforting.

“Don’t feel sorry for me. I actually feel relieved and I’m okay. I just want to be alone for awhile to do some thinking…soul searching,” Elizabeth explained.

“I love you, you know that, and if being alone is what you need, then you take this time. Please keep in touch though,” Mrs. Thatcher gently encouraged her.

“I promise,” Elizabeth assured her before hanging up and heading to Susan’s to pick up Onyx.

Jack arrived at the airport and made a mad dash to check in. He checked every airline and the only flight to Denver was boarding now at Gate A13. His FBI ID got him passed security and he made it to the gate just as the door closed. Again he showed his ID, and the attendant brought up the flight roster… “No Elizabeth Thatcher, sir.”

How could he find her? He had to find her…

“Stacy…”Jack called the office looking for some help.

“Hey, aren’t you on your way to Boston yet?” She asked.

“Soon, but I need help…” he stated.

“Sure, what do you need?” She asked.

“I need flight information on Elizabeth Thatcher and Carson Shepherd,” he stated, providing her with Elizabeth’s birth date. “I don’t know Mr. Shepherd’s birth date, so if you need that, you’ll need to find it.”

“Is something wrong?” She asked.

“No, well yes. I don’t have time to explain. I need to know if they have tickets to Denver flying out of Norfolk International, Patrick Henry or Richmond International,” he asked. The urgency in his voice was easily detected.

“Is this for a case?” Stacy asked.

“No, it’s personal,” Jack remarked.

“Personal? Jack, what happened with Brooke?” She asked as she continued to run the information.

“It wasn’t working out,” he admitted.

“Well, I know some ladies that will be happy to hear that,” she informed him. “I’d be one of them, but I’m already married,” she laughed.

“There’s only one woman I’m interested in; that I’ve ever really been interested in…”

“Oh my gosh, Elizabeth Thatcher, is she what this is all about?” She asked; her voice lifted with excitement. “She’s the girl from college, right?”

“Just get me the info Stacy….”

“Jack, am I right? She’s the one you’ve loved all these years,” Stacy replied. “Oh no, is she running off to marry this Mr. Shepherd?”

“No, I don’t think so. But her family is in Boston, like mine. I don’t know why she’d be going to Denver, unless her family moved, or why she’d still be with him,” Jack continued to ramble. “Please check into that Stacy.”

Stacy was working her magic on the computer, “I’m pulling it up, but while we wait, why did you break up with her?”

“I didn’t. Just let me know if you find out when that Denver flight is.” He checked his watch, 4:47pm.

He felt defeated, but the announcement over the loud speaker “Final call for American Flight 4124 to Boston at Gate A17, all groups may now board,” put that in the back of his mind and he sadly rushed to make his flight.

As he approached the attendant to check his boarding pass, his phone buzzed, “Yea, Stacy, what did you find out?”

“She’s on your flight, Jack. She’s flying to Boston, not Denver. Well she is flying to Denver, but not until the 30th,” Stacy advised. “But the thing is Jack, she checked in, but the flight is boarding and she didn’t board.”

“She’s going miss the flight. Something had to have happened. How am I going find her?” He asked himself. He stood around and watched the crowds rushing to their flights. He used his FBI ID to check the roster on his flight, and as Stacy advised, Elizabeth checked in, but did not board.

“What about Mr. Shepherd?” Jack asked.

“He flew out of Richmond International to Denver this afternoon. Jack he purchased Elizabeth’s ticket from Boston to Denver, and he is scheduled to fly back with her on the 1st,” Stacy advised.

“Thanks for everything. I owe you,” Jack stated before hanging up.

Jack headed for the parking lot and his pickup truck.

Once inside he called his mom…

“Jack, I can’t wait to see you. Did you decide to bring Brooke home for us to meet?” Mrs. Thornton asked.

“Mom, I’ve had something come up…”

“Oh no Jack, you promised that work wouldn’t get in the way again,” she was disappointed in his change of plans.

“It’s not work; it’s something else,” he stated as he started his truck and headed out of the airport parking lot.

“Is everything okay?” She asked.

“Mom…Elizabeth is here,” he held the phone away from his ear as he heard her squealing.

“What about Brooke?” She asked.

“We broke up. Mom, I can’t deny it; I’m still in love with Elizabeth,” he declared.

Once the cheering subsided, he stated, “Mom, she was seeing someone else, so we aren’t together, but I hope to change that.”

“I love Elizabeth. I mean, I’m sure Brooke is sweet too, but I have always loved Elizabeth,” she remarked.

“Me too,” he admitted. “Anyway mom, I missed my flight. I’ll try to get up there for Christmas, but I have to take care of things here first.”

“Do what you need to, Jack. If you make it here for Christmas, bring Elizabeth,” she suggested.

“I’ll do my best,” he stated before hanging up.

Elizabeth rang the doorbell at Susan’s and waited impatiently for her to answer.

“Really? You missed Onyx that much? I am capable of taking care of her, you know,” Susan remarked as Elizabeth stepped inside. “What’s going on?” She asked.

Elizabeth smirked, “I know you can take care of her, but I’ve had a change in plans, and I’m taking her with me.”

“You’re driving to Boston?” Susan asked, obviously quite surprised.

“Well, I’m driving, but not to Boston. We’re going to the mountains,” she explained as she gathered Onyx’s belongings and headed for the door.

“Wait…what are you running from?” Susan confronted her.

“Running? I’m not running, I just want to do something different,” Elizabeth attempted to justify her actions.

“Are you running away from Carson?” She asked. “Because if that’s what’s going on I could understand.”

“No, I’m sure he’s already in Denver. I promise you, I’m not running away from anything,” Elizabeth replied.

Susan heard the words but did not believe them. “Jack…you’re running away from Jack…”

“I most certainly am not. If he wants to forget about everything we had and he’s happy with Brooke, then I’m happy for him. I couldn’t expect him to save his heart for me, even though…”

“Even though you saved your heart for him?” Susan asked.

 “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Elizabeth stated, her tone becoming confrontational.

Susan closed the door, keeping Elizabeth from leaving. “Elizabeth, think back; I’ve known you for quite a few years and in that time you’ve dated several men, all seemingly wonderful. Well, except for Carson. He may be a bit of a nut job,” she admitted. “But in that time you only allow them to experience those emotions you carry on the surface. When the relationship should be moving on, you start backing away.” Susan stood quietly for a moment, giving Elizabeth time to digest her observation.

Elizabeth simply stood and stared into the distance, although it was evident that she was thinking. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Okay, what about Matthew? You dated for six months, same age as you, college educated, lawyer, who would have given you the moon…”

“I felt as though he was suffocating me,” Elizabeth replied.

“Okay, what about Adrian? You dated for five months, a little older than you, model gorgeous, sweet, would have done anything for you…”

“As a matter of fact, I didn’t want to live in Brazil,” Elizabeth stated.

“Okay, well maybe I can give you that one. What about Joshua? You dated eight months. He was seven years older than you, a doctor, not only a doctor but a neurosurgeon. Really Elizabeth…he was perfect…”

“You should have dated him then,” Elizabeth remarked.

“Trust me, if he had fallen all over me like he did you, I would have…”

“Okay, then what about Sebastian? He was handsome, funny, only a few years older than you, and a college professor…”

“Do you know what his nickname was? Sea Bass. I’m not dating someone whose name sounds like a fish,” Elizabeth was adamant.

“You’re just coming up with excuses, Elizabeth. I don’t want to argue with you, but you don’t see it. It’s Jack. I think it’s always been Jack. When he called you and you told me about him, I could hear the excitement, the anticipation in your voice. So are you running away from him?” Susan pushed hoping to enlighten Elizabeth.

Elizabeth leaned against the wall as her body slowly slid to the floor. She took a deep breath in defeat, “You’re right. He’s been able to move on. I haven’t. I pushed him away; it doesn’t matter why. He seems happy with Brooke, so I want to be happy for him.”

“Happy for him? Fight for him…” Susan strongly suggested.

“Years ago he was the one. It’s my fault, but now he’s just my one who got away…”

Elizabeth picked herself up from the floor, opened the door and stepped outside, “You’re a great friend, Susan. I want to be happy; I need to be happy, but I can’t tear someone else down in order to get it. He’s happy with Brooke, and she’s obviously happy with him. He knows where I am. He’s known where I was for awhile, I’m sure. If he had wanted me, he could have contacted me sooner.”

“Does he? Know everything about you, I mean?”

“He works for the FBI. According to TV crime dramas he can find out anything he wants to know…”

“Well, I don’t know if that’s true or not. Kinda scary if it is. Maybe both of you are stubborn and no one wants to stir up the other one’s life. Or maybe both of you are pigheaded and you each want the other to think you’re fine, I don’t know. You both could be miserable. I know you certainly are,” Susan stated.

“He wasn’t miserable the other night at dinner. She squeezed his leg, Susan. They’re close, a lot closer than I ever was with him,” Elizabeth exclaimed.

“What are you talking about?” Susan asked.

Elizabeth stopped on the top step of the porch and turned around, “We were finishing up dinner; I glanced over and she squeezed his thigh, pretty much telling him that she wanted to be alone with him.” She started back down the steps, “No, he’s moved on. He just wanted closure; he didn’t want me. I just need to face facts and get on with my life.”

“Just take this time to think about it. You’ll be alone, so you should have plenty of time to think…” Susan suggested.

Elizabeth loaded Onyx up into the Explorer, hugged Susan and climbed in behind the wheel, “We’re going someplace where I can finally put these memories to rest. Thanks for everything. I’ll see you after the 1st. I’ll start the New Year fresh and who knows, maybe with a new romance,” Elizabeth attempted, but failed in providing a believable smile.

Jack rode by her apartment again, but her vehicle was nowhere to be found. He started driving. He found himself on the interstate and with the radio blaring, he headed out of town.

As he punched buttons on the radio, each station played songs that reminded him of her. Tears pooled in his eyes as he listened to the ending of the Daniel Bedingfield song “If You’re Not the One…”

**_“'Cause I miss you body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away, And I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today, 'Cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right, And though I can't be with you tonight, You know my heart is by your side_ **

**_I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand, If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am? Is there any way I can stay in your arms?”_ **

Jack drove for what seemed like hours before pulling in to seek lodging. He was directed to the cabin at the bottom of the hill where he parked and headed inside, effectively shutting himself off for the holidays. He brought his bag inside, but realized that with the exception of the coffee pot and coffee packs that the lodge provided, he would need to pick up supplies in the morning.

Elizabeth and Onyx arrived at their destination and were directed to a cabin on the main road, a few miles up on the mountain. She brought her bag and Onyx’s toys, food and bedding inside. She stepped out on the porch, realizing quickly that her sweater would not be enough to keep her warm. She slipped her coat back on and took a final walk before heading inside for the night. As she reached the porch, the first of many snowflakes fell. She smiled at the feeling of rebirth that this weather offered. She looked around at the bare leafless trees, set amongst enormous pines and realized that by morning the whole area would look different. She stepped inside, cranked up the heat on the electric fireplace and curled up in bed with Onyx.

The following morning, Elizabeth woke, took Onyx out for a walk and found the area to be a winter wonderland. There was at least 8” of snow, and the untouched vision of it all was breathtaking.

“Good morning, I’m Margaret,” the woman stated as she approached Elizabeth’s porch.  She pointed to her family who continued on their way, “That’s Hank, and our two boys, Mark and Andrew.”

“I’m pleased to meet you. I’m…I’m Beth, and this is…this is Tootie,” Elizabeth replied. “I guess I should have stopped by the store on my way in last night. I had no idea that they were expecting snow here.”

“It’s breathtaking isn’t it?” Margaret asked.

“It certainly is. I haven’t been here in years, but I remember having such a good time here,” Elizabeth thought back, smiling at her wonderful college memories.

“Hey, there’s a store just down the road. You can call in your order and they’ll deliver,” Margaret advised her. “Where are you from?”

“We’re east coasters, so we’re not used to this kind of weather. But I’m originally from up north, so I do love it; I just don’t like to drive in it,” Elizabeth advised, feeling a bit uneasy about not being completely honest.

“Are you here alone?” She asked.

“Yes, for now, but I’m expecting some friends in the next day or so,” she remarked. “I remember this place from my college days, and Ony…Tootie and I just needed to get away for awhile,” Elizabeth stated.

“I’m sorry. It’s a rough time of year to be alone, but I’m glad you have friends coming in. Boyfriend?” Margaret asked, as she smiled, cocked her head to the side and arched her eyebrows.

“No, just some friends.” Elizabeth realized that she was quickly digging herself in deeper. She hated lying, but she was hiding out for the holidays, and didn’t have a feel yet for Margaret and whether or not she could be trusted.

“If you want company, you are welcome at our cabin. With so many men around, I could certainly use some female driven conversation,” Margaret offered. “We are in the next cabin, just up the road.”

“Thank you. I may take you up on that,” Elizabeth stated appreciatively but without intent to accept her offer.

“How did Tootie get her name?” Margaret asked with a giggle.

Elizabeth looked at Onyx and laughed, “It’s not for the reason you think. I was raised on reruns of the TV show ‘The Facts of Life’ and I named her after the little girl who was always on roller skates.”

Margaret turned around and started down the porch steps, “Bring Tootie when you come by. The boys are missing their dog.”

“I will. Thanks again. Oh, and thanks for the information about the store,” Elizabeth replied.

Margaret stopped, but with the wind, she needed to yell, “Oh, but if you call your order in, you need to use the phone in the cabin. In case you haven’t noticed, there’s no cell phone reception here.”

“Yes, I realized that,” Elizabeth stated as she watched Margaret disappear up the road.

“Don’t look at me like that…” Elizabeth caught Onyx’s stare. “We came up here to be away from everyone, and Beth is actually part of my name, so I didn’t lie. Besides, you don’t want Carson finding us, do you? Ok, Ok, Tootie is not your name, but you can play along for the holidays, can’t you? There will be some treats in it for you.” The word “treats” set Onyx’s tail in motion as Elizabeth grabbed her cup of coffee and they headed back inside.

A few miles away, Jack sat in his cabin punching the numbers on his cell phone, trying desperately to reach Elizabeth. He moved his hand all through the air, and stood on various pieces of furniture searching for a signal, “Come on, you gotta work with he here. I’m trying!” Feeling discouraged, he slipped on his jacket, gloves, hat and boots and headed outside. He walked toward the store watching off in the distance as youngsters played.

Jack stopped and watched as he remembered years ago when he, Elizabeth, Rosie, Lee, and several other couples came to this very same location for the weekend. He smiled when he looked through the woods, snow and ice draping the bare tree branches, and he was barely able to see the water off in the distance. He recalled taking Elizabeth fishing on that very same lake. Each fish he caught garnered a kiss from her. He found himself quite fortunate; several times he cast his line and reeled in two fish at once. Two fish = two kisses. His eyes softened and his smile broadened at the thought.

On the occasion of that visit, the girls were housed in one cabin and the guys bunked in another. It was springtime; the weather was much warmer, and he recalled that several of the couples did sneak off, spending the night together under the stars, but not him and Elizabeth. He smiled as he remembered her falling all over her words as she tried to explain why she wanted to wait to make love to him. She told him that she wanted to remain what she considered to be “pure” until she was married, and although he wanted her more than he believed he needed air, he respected her and waited. Soon after, she was gone. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes and wondered if she waited.

He continued to the store, located just down the street, picked up a few essentials before heading back to his cabin. Being here wasn’t the same. Maybe too much time had passed; he wasn’t that college senior anymore with idealistic dreams. He had a career that he was proud of and he’d had relationships with wonderful women, but they never lasted very long. He never allowed them into that special place in his heart, and now he knew that no one, but Elizabeth, would ever be at home there.

How he had gone seven years without her in his life he did not know. Part of the time he assumed that he told himself he was angry with her; he was better off without her…good riddance. However, since seeing her again; since hearing her voice played over and over in his head, he knew that even if she turned him down, she would do so knowing exactly how he felt. Now he just needed to find her.

Later in the day, with the roads plowed, Elizabeth drove down to the store, having promised Onyx that they would cook hamburgers for dinner.

“Hi Beth…Beth…Beth…Hi,” Margaret called out several times before gathering Elizabeth’s attention.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I guess my mind was somewhere else,” Elizabeth replied. “Have you guys been having fun?”

“Well, we stayed in today. Hank was working on his sermon, and he likes to use us as his sounding board,” Margaret responded.

“Sermon?” Elizabeth inquired.

“Yes, Hank is a minister, and I handle the youth group,” Margaret explained. “Hank is doing the Christmas Eve service at the chapel. Since it’s now Christmas Eve-Eve, he’s been working really hard to get his sermon just right. I hope you and your friends will come. I’m sure you will enjoy it.”

Elizabeth was still alone. She had no friends coming and in the grand scheme of things, did she really have to worry about Margaret and her family? She was safe and now felt even worse that she had lied to Margaret. “Maybe…”

“Did your friends arrive yet?” Margaret asked.

Time to be honest… “No, I don’t have any friends coming,” Elizabeth admitted.

Instead of making her feel uncomfortable, Margaret put her best counseling skills to work, “Are you okay? You seem distracted. Is there anything I can do to help?”

“Thank you, but I need to get going,” Elizabeth stated before she grabbed her bags and headed for the door.

“Beth…” Elizabeth turned around. “Stop by the cabin if you want to talk. I’m available any time.”

“Thank you. I just may do that,” she stated before scooting out the door.

Christmas Eve arrived with no pomp and circumstance, just another day on the mountain; peace and quiet, cold but with calmer winds, Jack without Elizabeth and vice versa.

Elizabeth took a shower, and sprayed on her favorite Viktor & Rolf Flowerbomb perfume. To her, the combination of patchouli, freesia, roses, and orchids was a fragrance that couldn’t be beat. She bundled up, grabbed a blanket and took a walk with Onyx. They worked their way through the woods, eventually finding themselves at the lake. Onyx ran about, uncovering sticks that she playfully brought back to Elizabeth, begging her to throw them. Elizabeth removed her grey with red striped gloves, stuffed them in her coat pocket and happily obliged. Onyx eventually tired of the game, allowing Elizabeth time to reflect on her memories from years ago.

She recalled fishing with Jack and how he teased her about needing to give him a kiss if he caught a fish. She smiled as she remembered that she would have gladly kissed him whether or not there was a fish on his line.

She gathered her blanket and headed back through the woods toward her cabin. She had some things on her mind and was interested in getting back to her journal, where she felt that the writing would help put her thoughts into perspective.

Jack was bored sitting around the cabin. He felt the need for some fresh air and a clear head. He zipped up his jacket and headed outside. “Hey,” Jack called out as he observed Hank and his two boys heading up the road.

Hank walked up on Jack’s porch, “I’d like to invite you to the Christmas Eve service tonight at the chapel.”

“I didn’t know they offered that?” Jack responded.

“They don’t always, but since I’m a minister and already here, I offered,” Hank stated.

“Hmm, no wonder I feel comfortable talking with you,” Jack admitted. “I think I’ll come to the service. Thanks for the invitation.”

Jack continued on his walk, winding his way through the woods, eventually standing by the water he remembered from many years ago. He wanted to blame the breeze for causing his eyes to tear; unfortunately the winds were calm, forcing him to realize an alternate cause.

He walked around the water, finding another set of footprints in the snow. Something colorful caught his eye as he glanced down and observed a single glove, grey with red stripes, lying on the ground. He picked it up and immediately caught a whiff of the scent it contained. He brought the glove closer, inhaling deeply, and remembered the floral scent that was her favorite even back then. “I guess it’s a popular fragrance,” he thought. He stuffed the glove in his pocket and headed back to the cabin.

Elizabeth fixed Onyx’s dinner, and a cup of hot chocolate with marshmallows for herself. She sat down at the kitchen table, opened her journal, took a deep breath, and began to put her thoughts down on paper…

**_“Memories contain both good and bad; those things that we are desperate to hold onto, and others that we wish would quietly slip away. So many of my “desperate to hold onto” memories revolve around you. I don’t want to lose them, nor do I want to continue living in the past. I close my eyes and I see your face; I hear your voice; I smell your cologne and in a gentle breeze, I feel your touch. I pray that you are happy, Jack. You above everyone else deserve that…”_ **

Knock, knock, knock…

Elizabeth put her pen down and walked to the door. “Hi Margaret.”

“We wanted to stop by and pick you up for the service. Do you want to go? You don’t need to dress up,” Margaret kept prodding, hoping that she could get Elizabeth to agree.

“You know, I think I could use some preaching tonight,” She stated.

“I’m so glad Beth,” She remarked as she waited for Elizabeth to slip into her coat.

“About that, I have a confession…” Elizabeth began.

“Come on, Girls. We need to get going,” Hank advised as his words were intended to hurry them along.

Elizabeth grabbed her coat, and scarf before stepping outside. She reached her hand into her coat pocket for her gloves, but only found one. Disappointed, she crammed the lone glove back into her pocket and went without.

It was a small chapel which seated no more than 75 people. Although there were not that many campers, residents from nearby neighborhoods attended, looking forward to hearing the Gospel.

Elizabeth sat in the front pew, feeling the sense of joy, peace and tranquility that filled the chapel.

Jack was late arriving and had to take a seat between two elderly couples on the back pew. As the sermon came to an end, and the remaining hymns had been sung, Elizabeth slipped out the side door, advising Margaret that she needed to go check on Tootie.

“Elizabeth? Was that…” he looked between the front of the chapel and the elderly gentleman to his left. The man simply shrugged his shoulders, having no idea what Jack was referencing.

Jack tried desperately to get out of the pew, but the elderly couple to his right was quite slow. He finally made it out into the aisle way, rushed to the side door and ran outside, “ELIZABETH…” He search, but saw no one, and assumed that he was simply seeing things. “I see her everywhere I go; she’s not here,” he whispered.

To be continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you like to read more?


	7. On a Wing and a Prayer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Elizabeth are closer to each other than either of them thinks. What will happen when they are both invited to a Christmas party thrown by Hank and Margaret?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart."

Elizabeth returned to her cabin and to an excited Onyx. They went for a final walk around the area before retiring for the night.

Jack thanked Hank and Margaret for a wonderful time. The sermon, dealing with acceptance of the past and allowing yourself the ability to move on to a brighter future, had him thinking. He knew why Elizabeth did what she did all those years ago. Was he angry? Initially he was, but this time alone allowed him to reflect and realize that he may have done the exact same thing had the situations been reversed.

Jack drove back down to his cabin. Everything he saw reminded him of her. One thing was certain, he needed to find her. He believed that she was no longer with Carson, but for all he knew, she would assume that he was still dating Brooke. He needed to find her, express his feelings, and hope that she still felt the same about him.

He fixed a cup of coffee, stepped outside into the cold, crisp, clean mountain air looked up into the clear sky and he prayed…

**_“Dear Lord, I know that I do not come to you often, well certainly not as frequently as I should, and I’m actually ashamed to be doing so now. With all the war, hunger and discontent in the world, my problem seems quite small in the grand scheme of things. I’m a godly man, and I do believe that you have the power to intervene in our lives. I don’t ask that you have Elizabeth take me back. I simply ask that you guide me with your hand; lead me to where she is and give me the strength to be completely honest with her. I believe we belong together, but if in the end we are meant to be apart, we will do so with Elizabeth having the complete knowledge of my feelings for her. I pray for the health and safety of my friends and family, my brothers and sisters in law enforcement, and the men and women who protect our great country. Thank you for always watching over us as we are forever mindful of your presence. In Jesus’ name and for his sake, Amen”_ **

All night Jack tossed and turned; the image of the woman at the chapel continued to run through his head. His heart told him that Elizabeth was near, but his head told him otherwise.

He woke Christmas morning to a new blanket of snow covering the ground. He had decided during the night that he would leave today and return home. By no means was he giving up but he didn’t see himself finding her on the mountain. However, given the new snowfall, he decided to wait until later in the day to leave.

Elizabeth had nothing to do but sleep in, which she unexpectedly enjoyed. She fried up bacon, scrambled some eggs, and she and Onyx enjoyed breakfast as they sat in front of the electric fireplace doing their best to keep warm. After she cleaned up the kitchen, she slipped into her jeans, her favorite “Your Dog Doesn’t Know Sit” sweatshirt, pulled on her boots and they headed out for a hike.

As she stepped off of her porch, she was again in awe of the beauty of the fresh fallen snow. Between the initial snowfall and the one from last night, Onyx found it difficult to make her way through the numerous inches of the white stuff. Elizabeth laughed as she appeared to be moving in slow motion.

They headed across the street and onto the wooded path. They passed Margaret, Hank and their two boys as they headed down the trails in different directions. “Merry Christmas” they each spoke in passing.

“We’d like you and Tootie to join us for dinner tonight,” Margaret stopped and offered.

“Thank you, I’d…we’d like that,” Elizabeth replied, feeling increasingly uncomfortable at her deception. “Can I bring anything?”

“No, just you and Tootie,” Margaret replied. “See you at 6:30?”

“That’s perfect. Thanks for thinking of us. I didn’t realize how lonely it would feel being up here alone,” Elizabeth mentioned as they continued in different directions.

“She’s here alone?” Hank asked.

Margaret replied, “Yes, I think so. She told me that she had friends coming, but last night she was still by herself. I’m not sure. I think she’s been hurt. Why, are you interested?” She asked as she shoved him gently off of the path.

“Absolutely not. You are my perfect someone, sweetheart,” he quickly redeemed himself. “Just wondering because there’s a guy that I met a few days ago. He’s staying in a cabin down the hill and he’s alone too.”

“Invite him. It can’t hurt,” she suggested.

Hank laughed, “I never thought I’d be doing something to set someone up. However, I’ve got to say, from what you’ve told me about Beth and what I know about him, I think they would be perfect together.”

“When you go to talk with him, check in the office and see if they have any rentals available,” Margaret asked as she wrapped her arm through his, leaned in and rested her head on his shoulder.

“You mean the…” Hank began.

“Yes…” Margaret finished his thought. “That was so much fun last year. I’ll be home in a little while. I’m going to catch up to Beth. She seems like she could use a friend.”

Margaret left her family and headed down the path in search of Elizabeth. A short distance away, she found her resting her back up against a tree. Elizabeth turned away and wiped her eyes as she observed Margaret approaching.

“Oh hi,” Elizabeth stated.

“What’s wrong?” Margaret asked. “You look so sad… please let me help.”

“I’m so ashamed, Margaret,” Elizabeth began.

“Oh my…Beth, what’s wrong?” Margaret reached out, took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

“I haven’t been honest with you,” Elizabeth stated hesitantly. “My name is Elizabeth, and this is…well her name is Onyx.”

“Trust me, Beth…I mean Elizabeth, I have most definitely heard worse,” Margaret assured her. Would you like to tell me why you felt the need to be less than honest? Are you in trouble? Are you running from someone? From something?”

Elizabeth took the Kleenex offered by Margaret and wiped her eyes. “I just went through a break up, and although he hasn’t really scared me in the past, he was not accepting of my decision to end our relationship,” Elizabeth explained. “I have some emotional baggage that I’m dealing with, and Onyx and I came up here to get away from everything and think.”

“Everything and everyone?” Margaret asked.

“Basically…” Elizabeth replied.

“I don’t mean to interfere, but I am a good listener,” Margaret offered an understanding ear, and comforting shoulder to Elizabeth.

 “How can you get someone you have loved almost your entire life out of your heart?” Elizabeth asked; her voice wavered and more tears began to form.

“Why do you need to get him out of your heart?” Margaret asked.

Elizabeth wiped her face, “He’s in love with someone else now. I mean, we were in love many years ago. I still am, but he’s moved on.”

Elizabeth glanced about, as if she were looking for something in particular, but not finding it. Her eyes were sad, “I hurt him; I know that, but I hurt myself to.”

“Do you want to tell me about him?” Margaret asked, leaning up against the same massive tree trunk.

“I’m sorry. It’s Christmas Day. You should be with your family. I’m fine,” Elizabeth assured her as she straightened her jacket, wiped her eyes and took a few steps on the path.

“Tell me about him, Elizabeth…”

Elizabeth turned back around and finding the ability to smile through her tears she stated, “His name is Jack.”

“Is that his real name?” Margaret smiled as she attempted to lighten the mood.

Elizabeth returned the smile, “I deserved that.”

Margaret was sympathetic, engaging and appeared truly interested. For whatever reason, Elizabeth felt completely comfortable talking with her.

 “We met in high school. I think I loved him even back then, but we didn’t date until college.”

Margaret remained quiet, only releasing an occasional “Ah” or “Uh-huh” to assure Elizabeth that she was following the information.

Elizabeth unburdened herself, releasing her love story with Jack onto Margaret’s compassionate ears.

Margaret smiled, “Elizabeth, given this time of year, not necessarily Christmas, but winter time, what is your most favorite memory of him?”

Elizabeth thought for a moment, “We both lived in Boston, and I remember one winter there was so much snow. I’d never seen that much and I was so tired of being cooped up in the house. I think I was going stir crazy.”

Elizabeth continued, “I was 17 years old, and he showed up at my house, sled in hand, and he talked my parents into letting him take me sledding at this huge hill. My parents always loved him; I think sometimes more than me,” she laughed softly, showing evidence that this was definitely a fond memory.

Margaret smiled at the visual of the two teenagers, who without realizing it at the time, were making such a sweet memory together.

It was evident that Elizabeth was experiencing multiple emotions. Her smile was broad; her eyes were bright, yet they easily and quickly filled with tears as she continued, “I remember riding double, with him behind me holding me so tight. We laughed and laughed and I prayed that the day would never end.”

She lifted her head and looked in Margaret’s direction. However, it was as if she were looking through Margaret, somehow taken back to Boston on that snow covered hill already in love with the boy who had captivated her and stolen her heart.

Elizabeth looked off in the distance as she continued, “I remember my coat was soaking wet, and he took his jacket off and wrapped it around me. I don’t know if it was the jacket or his arms around me that made me feel so warm. He had to have been freezing though, but you never would have known. He never said a word about it.”

 She took a breath and momentarily smiled before continuing, “I told him that it was a memory that I would keep forever.” She glanced down at the snow covered path before returning her eyes to Margaret, “I was too young to know at the time that I was already in love with him. I told him that the only thing that would make this experience more romantic would be to add a horse, some moonlight, and to be with the man I love.”

“Sounds beautiful,” Margaret remarked.

Elizabeth laughed, “I didn’t know it then but the only things missing were the horse, and moonlight. I already had the man and I was crazy in love with him.”

“So when did you realize that you were in love?” Margaret asked.

“He was always special to me,” Elizabeth stated. “I remember being jealous when he would talk to me about his dates with other girls. I tried to be supportive and listen, but I used to wonder why it wasn’t me? I just assumed that he would only ever see me as a friend,” she commented a she shrugged her shoulders.

“We went on our first official date to the Christmas dance in our freshman year at Tech. He never asked anyone, and I turned down two invitations. I just couldn’t imagine going with anyone but Jack. I’m not sure what happened, but after that, things changed. There was nothing really said about us dating, we just seemed to slip into new roles. We still went everywhere together, but we held hands and stole innocent little kisses,” she explained. “Our relationship progressed from there.”

“On the night he told me he loved me, we were juniors. Jack hadn’t gotten his college ring yet, so he gave me his high school ring on a beautiful silver chain. I still have it,” Elizabeth admitted as she thought about the piece of jewelry hanging around her neck, but currently hidden from view.

“What happened?” Margaret asked hesitantly, having a hard time believing that anything but death would have separated them.

Elizabeth bowed her head, “I made a decision to end it. It was the worst choice I have ever made, and I’ve regretted it ever since.”

“Why on earth did you do that?” Margaret asked.

“He wanted a career in the FBI…”

“Oh and you were worried about the danger?” Margaret surmised.

“No, well that may have been part of it. I had just signed a teaching contract when he was accepted into the Academy, and I felt that he wouldn’t leave me to ‘follow his dream.’” She felt herself choking on her breath, as her words took her back to that bleak moment in her life. “I couldn’t leave, and I felt that he shouldn’t stay, so I basically told him that the relationship wasn’t working out for me, and I walked away from him.”

Margaret reached her arm around Elizabeth’s shoulders and pulled her in for a hug. “I’m so sorry. Have you seen him since then?”

“I hadn’t seen him for seven years and recently…”

Margaret felt her pain, but was mesmerized by the story and needed to know more, “What happened recently?”

Elizabeth took a deep breath, “We talked. I told him why I left. I know it was stupid, and I regret it, but I was 22 years old and not the brightest in life’s lessons. I thought I was doing what he needed.”

“What about what you needed?” She asked.

“I needed him but I didn’t matter; what he needed was more important,” Elizabeth remarked.

“Elizabeth, I don’t know him, but from what you’ve told me, I don’t think that he would agree with you,” Margaret replied. “I have to say that unfortunately communication or actually the lack of communication is one of the biggest problems among couples.”

“It doesn’t matter anymore. He’s moved on, and he should have. I didn’t want him to wait for me…” Elizabeth was unable to hold back the tears, “I didn’t expect him to wait for me, but I know now that I wanted him to. He didn’t; he’s happy and he has a girlfriend, so I need to be happy for him.”

Margaret continued, “Elizabeth, you won’t be able to move on until to tell him everything. What’s the worst case scenario? You feel that he’s already moved on so telling him everything will require you to do the same? At least you will have come clean, so to speak, and he’ll know exactly how you feel.”

“I’m so sorry to lay all of this on you, Margaret. I have to say, I do feel better,” Elizabeth seemed relieved. “You really are a great listener.”

“Margaret,” Hank called out from down the path. “I’m going to the store. The boys are at the cabin,”

“OK, I’ll be right down,” She yelled back.

Margaret turned back to Elizabeth, “You need to allow your heart to heal. You are a beautiful, sweet intelligent woman, and I’m sure that you will find someone when the time is right. Are you okay now?”

“Yes, thank you for listening. I do actually feel better,” Elizabeth replied.

Margaret headed back down to her cabin as Elizabeth and Onyx continued their hike.

Margaret rushed to their site hoping to catch Hank before he left to invite the man he had met for dinner. After hearing Elizabeth’s story, she didn’t feel comfortable trying to set her up, no matter how nice Hank felt the man was. Unfortunately, their vehicle was gone, and she was unable to reach him.

Hank made his way down the hill heading to the office, stopping off at Jack’s cabin on the way. He stepped up on the porch and found Jack sitting quietly alone. “Oh, I’m sorry Jack; I didn’t see you there,” Hank stated.

“Hey Hank,” Jack offered him a seat.

“Actually, I’m heading to the office, but Margaret and I would like to invite you to dinner tonight. We won’t take ‘no’ for an answer. Okay?” Hank asked.

“I appreciate the offer, but I was actually planning to leave in a little while,” Jack stated. “I was just giving the roads a little bit of time to get cleared away.

“Absolutely not; stay and have dinner with us. You won’t regret it. Margaret is an excellent cook,” Hank promised.

Realizing that he had nothing to rush home to, Jack appreciatively replied, “Thank you. It is very kind of you to offer.”

“Is something wrong?” Hank asked. “You seem kind of depressed.”

“No, just thinking,” Jack replied.

 “Anything I can help you with?” Hank asked.

“How long have you and Margaret been married?”

“It will be 14 years in February. We married on Valentine’s Day,” Hank offered.

Jack smiled at the symbolism of marrying on such a romantic holiday.

“I see the look…Yes, it was romantic, but I actually think she did it so I would always remember. Why?” Hank sat down in the chair next to Jack. “Are you okay?”

“What do you do when the woman you have loved your entire life leaves you?” Jack asked as he stared out into the woods.

“Oh man, I’m so sorry. No wonder you’re bummed. How long ago did she break up with you?” Hank asked.

“Seven years…”

“Seven years? Gosh you do have it bad. Do you still love her,” Hank asked.

Jack glanced in Hank’s direction, “I have loved her for a great majority of my life.”

“Do you think she still loves you?” Hank inquired.

“I think so…”

“Well, what are you doing here? Go find her…”

“She was seeing someone but I’d heard that they broke up,” Jack stated, his heart lifted at the thought of her possibly being available. “I don’t know where she is.”

Jack shook his head in disbelief, “I can’t believe it; I think I see her everywhere. Just last night at the chapel, I could have sworn I saw her sitting in the front pew.”

“Oh yes, she’s a friend of Margaret’s and quite beautiful,” Hank answered.

“I have no idea where she is right now. Sometimes it feels like she is so close that I could reach out and touch her, and yet other times she seems so far away,” Jack advised.

“Why did you come here?” Hank asked.

“Have you ever had a memory that was so strong, so powerful that you just wanted to recreate it?” Jack asked.

“Sure, my wedding and the birth of my two sons are powerful memories for us. Although Margaret says she remembers vividly being in labor, and doesn’t feel the need to revisit it physically,” Hank and Jack both laughed.

“Elizabeth and I came here many years ago with several other couples for the weekend. The weather was warmer, and we had a great time. I guess I was just trying to feel close to her,” Jack remarked.

“Have you told her how you feel?” Hank asked.

“I’ve tried. We broke up seven years ago,” Jack stated. “I didn’t know why until recently.”

“Do you want to share the reason?” Hank asked.

“She said that she didn’t want to hold me back from my dreams,” Jack replied.

“What were your dreams and did she have a reason to believe that she would keep you from them?” Hank inquired.

“For as long as I can remember, I have always wanted to be an agent in the FBI; I got my chance after college graduation. She apparently didn’t think that I could have her and the Bureau, so she chose for me,” Jack stated; the tone of his voice becoming slightly agitated.

“Did she choose because she couldn’t handle the safety risk?” Hank asked.

“She said that she broke up with me because she knew that I’d pick her over the Bureau. She felt that I would eventually resent her for giving up my dream,” Jack remarked.

“I loved her Hank; I still do, but that was selfish of her to make that choice for me,” Jack disappointedly replied. He inhaled deeply and released a cleansing breath, “I feel so comfortable talking with you. I guess with you being a minister, you just have that “put people at ease” kind of personality,” Jack admitted.

“Jack, I know you’re sad, angry, worried, upset, and quite mad, but you are also in love with this girl,” Hank moved from sounding board to counselor. “Don’t you think that it’s possible that she did one of the most unselfish things, and released you to live your dream? Is it possible that she’s had some of the same feelings?”

Hank continued, “Did you move on? Did she move on? I know you said that she was dating someone else, but you think that’s over; what about you? Are you attached?”

“I think we both tried to move on; well, I don’t know about her, I dated, but it never went anywhere,” Jack stated. “I’d rather be alone.”

Jack leaned forward in his seat; his elbows were resting on his knees as his hands cradled his face. “I miss her, and I want back what we had.”

“Well Jack,” Hank stated, “If she is who you want, you’re going to have to find her and talk with her…honestly tell her how you feel, no holding back.”

“I don’t really know why I came here. I was drawn here for some reason, but it’s not like she’s here,” Jack released a frustrated laugh. “I think I just need to go home.”

“But not until tomorrow. Tonight you are having Christmas dinner with my family and…”

Jack cocked his head and raised his eyebrows, “And what?” 

Hank took a deep breath, “OK, I just want you to know that Margaret thought it would be nice to invite the young woman in the cabin next to us. There are…”

“I’m not looking to be set up Hank,” Jack stated firmly. “Elizabeth is truly the only woman I want.”

“I know, I know…trust me, I know. We have several families and couples coming so you two won’t be the only ones there. Please come…I’ll make sure my wife doesn’t try to put you two together,” Hank promised. “I’ll make sure that you are on one side of the table and she’s on the other.”

“What’s her name?” Jack asked.

“Beth. It’s kind of ironic, isn’t it?” I mean Beth and your girl named Elizabeth,” Hank remarked.

“I suppose. Is there anything I can bring?” Jack asked.

“Nope, just you. See you tonight around 6:30. I have to go up to the office to check on something. See you soon,” Hank remarked as he headed down the road.

Elizabeth wasn’t certain why, but she felt relieved after emotionally unburdening herself to Margaret. She decided that Jack deserved to know how she honestly felt about him, and would contact him once she was receiving cell service again. She still had no intention of coming between Jack and Brooke, but felt that she needed a complete cleansing of her soul if she was ever to move on. She frowned at the thought of truly putting her past with Jack behind her, because she didn’t want to say goodbye. However, if she was lucky and the Gods of love chose to shine upon her, she would gladly welcome another opportunity with him.

She sat on the sofa with Onyx beside her, grabbed her journal from the table and flipped to the next blank page…

**_“As the saying goes, ‘If you love something, let it go. If it returns, It’s yours; if it doesn’t, it wasn’t. If you love someone, set them free. If they come back they’re yours; if they don’t they never were.’_ **

**_As that saying plays repeatedly in my mind, I must ask myself, once set free do we quickly forget and move on? Is there a set time apart by which there is generally no turning back? Is it possible for those strong feelings of love to surpass the anger, resurfacing later, just as strong; just as intense, and just as real? I have to believe that time is not the determining factor. That love can defy all odds and that those strong emotions don’t simply disappear. But I also must realize that seven years is like a lifetime to an aching heart, which cannot be asked to endure but so much sadness.”_ **

Elizabeth closed her journal and sat it on the table. She fixed herself a cup of coffee and returned to the sofa where she took a seat beside Onyx. Once she finished her coffee, Elizabeth slipped into her jeans, and boots, before putting on her opal stud earrings, and observing the silver chain necklace that remained hidden under the cowl neck of her sweater. She grabbed her coat, Onyx’s leash and started for the door. 

She arrived at Margaret’s cabin and as usual, Onyx was the hit of the party with the children who were present for the dinner.

Margaret took Elizabeth’s coat and handed her a glass of wine as they stepped into the family room where there was a fire burning in the fireplace. “Elizabeth, I have my own confession to make,” Margaret began. “Hank invited a guy from a cabin down the hill for dinner tonight.”

“Please tell me that you aren’t trying to fix me up,” Elizabeth stated as she scanned the room looking for other single attendees at the dinner.

“No, I promise, no set up. Maybe that was my initial intent. Hank says he is a wonderful guy, but after we talked, I realized that would be wrong. I just wasn’t able to catch Hank before he invited him,” Margaret assured her. “If it makes you feel better, he’s hung up on someone too, so he only agreed to come if we didn’t try to fix him up.”

Margaret excused herself to check on dinner, leaving Elizabeth alone among several other couples and families. She kept scanning the room for the single man Margaret had mentioned; not that she was interested, but assumed that he would also feel uncomfortable at the prospect of being set up.

“Excuse me,” one of the children called out to Elizabeth. “I think Onyx needs to go outside. Which one is your husband? If you don’t want to take her outside, I can ask him.”

“Thank you sweetheart, but I don’t have a husband,” Elizabeth replied.

“I’m sorry lady,” the child innocently responded.

Suddenly feeling a bit nervous, Elizabeth grabbed her coat and Onyx’s leash and quietly slipped out the door.

As she walked around the snow covered yard, she heard the cheers and laughter coming from inside. She watched several children on the lawn having a snowball fight; initially laughing at the fun they were having until she was hit in the back, causing her to lose her balance and fall to the ground.

“I’m so sorry lady. Go get her husband,” one of the boys yelled.

Mark, Hank and Margaret’s son responded, “She doesn’t have a husband.”

Feeling completely out of place, needing to clean up and doubting that she’d be missed, she asked Mark to advise his mother that she had returned home.

Margaret was unaware that Elizabeth had left. She walked to the table with a plate of hors d’oeuvres, glancing around and was pleased that all of her guests appeared to be getting along well. As she sat the plate down and turned back toward the kitchen, something shiny caught her eye. She walked over by the door and picked up a beautiful silver necklace. Lying a foot away in plain view was a young man’s high school ring. It appeared that the necklace had simply come unhooked and fallen from the neck of its owner to the floor.

“Is anyone missing a silver necklace?” Margaret called out.

No one came forward. Margaret suddenly recalled the conversation she’d had with Elizabeth regarding the silver chain and high school ring her boyfriend had given her. She looked around and not seeing Elizabeth, assumed that she had simply taken Onyx out for a walk.

Margaret laid the chain and ring on the table and planned to show it to Elizabeth when she returned. As she glanced at the items one last time she thought, “She can’t let go…”

A short while later Hank answered a knock at the door, “Jack, come on in. Get out of the cold. We’re so glad you agreed to come.”

“Nice ride you have out there,” Jack mentioned. He thanked Hank and Margaret for the invitation, and immediately scanned the room. Not that he was interested in the woman they had invited for him, but he couldn’t help but think that she too would feel uncomfortable.

Jack socialized with some of the men, talking about football and other sports. He excused himself to offer his help to Margaret in the kitchen. She went to hand him a platter of vegetables, but as he sat his glass down on the table, it landed unevenly and tipped over, spilling its contents across the tabletop and onto the floor.

Jack grabbed a rag and began apologizing for his clumsiness. As he cleaned off the table, grabbing items and wiping under them, he sat the silver chain and high school ring down, only to immediately pick them up again. He looked at the ring, recognizing it as his own.

He rushed to Hank, “Where did you get this?”

“I don’t know. Margaret,” he yelled out, “Where did this come from?”

Margaret looked in Jack’s hand and observed the ring and chain, “I picked them up off the floor.”

“Their mine, well the ring is mine,” Jack remarked.

“Are you him? Are you her Jack?” Did you give that to Elizabeth?” She asked.

“YES, where is she?” His heart was pounding and he was obviously frantic.

“She’s around here somewhere. She was here before you arrived,” Margaret advised.

“Are you looking for the lady with the dog?” Mark asked.

“Yes,” Jack yelled.

“She left. I’m sorry mom, I was supposed to tell you,” he replied.

“Where’s her cabin,” Jack asked as he ran for the door.

“The next one down the road,” Hank yelled as Jack closed the door behind him.

“WOW, the Lord works in mysterious ways,” Margaret smiled, hoping that Elizabeth would be true to her word and remain honest with Jack.

Elizabeth had already returned to her cabin, feeling the need to be alone and reflect upon the emotional enlightenment she had received during this trip. She grabbed her journal from the table, flipped through to the first blank page, and began to express her feelings on paper…

**_“Calm; it’s that feeling of peace within you. It’s the ability to tame the raging winds and violent seas of your soul. It’s the knowledge that you can only do your best with the eventual outcome being no longer in your hands, and it puts the battling demons of emotion to rest._ **

**_This holiday season has been a profound awakening for me; a journey to rediscovery, as I deal with a plethora of emotions. I can’t be sad or disappointed about my journey, as all of my experiences have brought me to where I am today. Would my life have been different had I made other choices? Certainly. Would it have been better? I’m not as certain._ **

**_I love you Jack; I always have and I most certainly always will. I pray for the opportunity to be completely honest with you and that we each may have a chance to heal. I wish that you were here with me now. Christmases have not been the same since we…”_ **

Elizabeth wiped her eyes, finding herself unable to complete the final sentence.

Having decided that running away from home was solving nothing, Elizabeth slipped her journal into her bag before gathering the remainder of her belongings to pack her car. With her suitcase in hand, she opened the door…

“Ahhh,” her eyes widened and she felt a rush of air enter her lungs as she came face to face with Jack. “What are you doing here?”

He said nothing. He entered the cabin, closing the door as he backed her up against the wall. He cradled her face in his hands before his lips hungrily met hers. Elizabeth felt the air being sucked from her lungs, but never thought before now how overrated breathing was.

 The moment their lips touched, there was no anger, no hatred, no sadness or disappointment. There was only love and desire, and it was as if the past seven years had miraculously disappeared.

Jack clasped his hands in hers as he raised her arms above her head; his full weight pressed against her body; their lips touching; their tongues searching, and their hearts pounding.

He released her hands as his fingers were desperate to undo the buttons on her coat. She found it difficult to catch her breath as his hands slipped her coat over her shoulders, dropping it to the floor. His lips were quickly drawn to the soft skin on her neck, as his tongue traced down from her earlobe to her shoulder.

His touch was so gentle; so intimate, a part of him that she had only dreamed of, but never truly experienced before. Her soft moans stoked the fire that was burning in each of them.

He held her close, each curve fitting perfectly together as if their bodies were designed with the other one in mind. He knew that his chest was rising and falling, but he doubted that the air was actually reaching his lungs. “I love you, Elizabeth. I’ve never stopped loving you,” he whispered breathlessly. She felt her knees weaken as his arms around her waist helped to support her.

“Jack…Jack stop. This isn’t right. I can’t so this,” She pushed him away as she moved deeper into the room.

“Are you going to stand there and tell me that you don’t feel anything?” Although he was breathless, his voice was stern. “I’m not letting you walk away from me again.”

She turned away from him.

“Look at me…Elizabeth, look at me! Do you love me?”

“It’s not that simple, Jack. There are feelings and emotions of other people involved here. It’s not just what you want or what I want,” she replied.

“It needs to be about us,” Jack demanded. “Elizabeth, for once, it has to be about us. For fifteen years I have loved you; I have dreamed about you and I have wanted you. I’m not walking away, and I’m certainly not letting you. Are you in love with him?” Jack asked, fearful of the answer.

“Who? Carson? Oh heavens no. We split up after that disaster of a dinner,” she remarked. “I was referring to Brooke. I can’t come between you two.” She turned around and walked into the kitchen.

“So, you didn’t spend that night with Carson?” Jack asked.

“Absolutely not. Not that night or any other night for that matter.” Elizabeth replied. “Jack stop,” she stated as he kept approaching her.

“Elizabeth, Brooke and I broke up that night too,” he explained.

“But I saw you at the beach; you were hugging, and you seemed close.”

“We were saying goodbye,” Jack stated as he approached her, but this time she did not resist.

With only a whisper of space between them, he asked her again, “Do you love me?”

“I always have,” she barely got the words out before he devoured her lips as if she were his favorite meal.

Without releasing her lips, his hands found her waist as he lifted her onto the counter. He moved in between her legs, wanting her as close as possible. His hands slipped under her sweater as she felt his fingers gently move across her abdomen.  Her skin tingled; her eyes closed as her body melted into him. He leaned back slightly, resting his forehead on hers and breathlessly whispered, “Elizabeth, I want to make love to you.”

Elizabeth caught his gaze and smiled nervously, “Jack, if I were a different person, I’d let you. I’m that same girl who fell all over her words in college, trying to explain why I wanted to wait until I’m married. I’m sorry.”

He smiled, as air rushed through his nose in the form of a soft laugh. He remembered that moment. He loved her then; he didn’t know how it was possible but he loved her even more now. He leaned back, swept a curly strand of hair behind her ear, and wiped the tears that fell from her eyes, “Don’t you ever be sorry for that.”

She wrapped her arms around his neck. In his arms she finally felt safe and at home. “Why did you come here, Jack?” She asked.

“I don’t know why I ended up here. I was supposed to be in Boston…”

“Me too…” she replied.

“I know. We were on the same flight,” he remarked.

“So why are you here?”

“You weren’t on the flight. I didn’t know where to find you. I just started driving, and I ended up here,” Jack explained. “I almost left to go home today.”

“Wait…how did you know I was here?” She asked.

Jack reached in his pocket and pulled out the silver chain and high school ring. “Hank next door invited me to dinner tonight. Apparently you lost something over there.”

Elizabeth checked the neckline on her sweater and realized that her necklace was gone.

Jack slipped the silver chain through the ring, wrapped it around her neck and secured the clasp.

“Margaret invited me to dinner, but with all of the couples…I just felt out of place, so I left.”

 “So they were trying to set us up,” Jack laughed.

“Yes, and I told her I wasn’t interested,” Elizabeth replied.

“I said the same thing,” Jack concurred.

“Wait right here…” Jack ran out of the cabin.

Ten minutes later he ran back inside…

Jack found her still sitting on the counter. “I didn’t actually mean that you couldn’t move.”

“I was afraid that if I moved, then all of this would disappear,” she stated.

He helped her down from the counter. He grabbed her coat, buttoning it in between soft, gentle kisses. “Do you have any gloves?”

She reached her hand in her pocket and pulled out one grey glove with red stripes, “I can keep one hand warm.”

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the matching glove he’d found during his walk to the lake. “In my heart, I knew you were near.”

“Where did you find it?” She asked.

“At the lake,” he responded as he brought her hand to his lips before helping her slip on the glove.

“Where are we going?” She asked.

He took her hand and led her to the door. “Merry Christmas,” he stated as they stepped outside.

Elizabeth took a gasping breath as her hand covered her mouth. She smiled broadly and her eyes glistened as she wrapped her arm through his and they stepped off of the porch to the waiting horse drawn sleigh.

“You remembered. How did you…”

“When it comes to you Elizabeth, I remember everything. But luckily, Hank and Margaret rented it for the night. We’re just borrowing it for awhile,” Jack stated as he helped her up into the seat and covered them both with a blanket. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and drew her close as he gently kissed the top of her head.

Margaret and Hank stepped outside and watched as the horse drawn sleigh passed by, pleased with their slight involvement in getting Jack and Elizabeth back together.

The horse drawn sleigh carried them down the mountain and back to Elizabeth’s cabin. He helped her down and held her hand as they walked back inside. Onyx danced around, showing that either she needed to go outside or that she was a fan of Jack’s as well.

“I need to take her out. I’ll be right back,” Elizabeth stated.

Jack’s finger under her chin lifted her lips to meet his. He kissed her soundly, “It’s cold outside; let me take her.”

Elizabeth handed him the leash and she watched Jack walk to the door, signaling to Onyx that it was okay for her to follow.

Jack walked Onyx around the yard but couldn’t take his eyes off of the cabin. It was as if he was fearful that she would somehow sneak away. He squatted down to look Onyx in the eyes, “I know you’re very important to her. I don’t want to take her away, but do you think we could share?”

Onyx nudged him before licking his face, signifying her willingness to let him in.

They stepped back inside. Jack removed his snow covered boots, and took a towel and peeled away the ice balls from between Onyx’s toes before taking a seat beside Elizabeth on the sofa.

He wrapped his arm around her as she snuggled in but still it wasn’t close enough. He felt the need to feel her body over every inch of his own. He leaned her back on the sofa as his body covered hers. His arms swept around her waist and pulled her into him. His lips quickly and deliberately found hers. He was gentle, yet demanding, strong, yet tender, and emotional, yet forgiving.

His body responded immediately to her touch as he found it difficult to comply with her earlier proclamation. He wanted her completely, body and soul, as the passion between them continued to be fueled by each preceding kiss.  

He opened his eyes, catching hers still closed as he observed single tears slipping down the sides of her face. He drew back suddenly realizing that he couldn’t take that part of her that she had been saving for the most precious day of her life.

Jack sat up as Elizabeth took her place snuggled into his chest. Neither said a word as they each said their silent prayers of thanks. Before long, Elizabeth drifted off to sleep as her head lay comfortably in his lap. He slipped a decorative pillow under her head, and covered her body with the throw that was draped along the back of the sofa. His fingers tenderly swept the strands of hair out of her face, and he lovingly watched her sleep…and he cried.

To be continued…


	8. Wine and Karma- We Need Both

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back together again, Jack and Elizabeth arm themselves with a bottle of wine and a bunch of questions...

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart."**

**Chapter 8- Wine and Karma-We Need Both**

Elizabeth awoke the next morning, still on the sofa with Onyx curled up in the bend of her legs fast asleep. She raised her arms above her head and straightened her legs, enjoying her first powerful stretch of the day.

“JACK,” she yelled as she threw the covers over the back of the sofa and jumped up.

Her eyes scanned the open floor plan of her cabin, looking for a sign of him. She thought back to the previous night and wondered if it was all a dream. Her visions of seeing him, riding in the sleigh, kissing him all seemed so real.

Elizabeth observed her suitcase by the front door and remembered holding it when she first saw Jack. “The sleigh, there will be tracks in the snow,” she stated as she ran to the door. She opened the door and stepped outside to another several inches of fresh snow, covering any tracks that were made the night before. She ran back inside having forgotten to slip her boots on beforehand and feeling the cold going right through to her bones.

She sat on the sofa; her elbows resting on her thighs as her hands cupped her chin. Elizabeth glanced over at Onyx, “I wish you could talk. Was I dreaming? If so it seemed so real.” She caught a glimpse of something underneath Onyx. Moving her body slightly she pulled out a piece of paper…

    **_“Sweetheart, I went down to my cabin to shower and change. I’ll be back shortly. After breakfast would you like to take Onyx on a hike?  Love you, Jack”_**

She inhaled deeply and held the paper to her chest. Elizabeth released the breath that she was unaware she had been holding. **_It did happen, I did see him. It wasn’t a dream_**!

Her heartbeat eventually returned to a normal rhythm, as she glanced over and observed Onyx, who remained completely unfazed and snoring. Elizabeth smiled, reached over and patted her on the back before heading into the bathroom to take her own shower. Before reaching the bathroom, she turned back around and retrieved her suitcase, “ ** _No need to rush home now.”_**

Elizabeth took her suitcase back into her bedroom, pulled out her clean clothes for the day and headed into the bathroom.

A short while later she finished blow drying her hair and dressing. She opened the bathroom door and was hit by the wonderful smell of bacon frying on the stove. Finding a man wearing an apron quite sexy, she quietly slipped up behind Jack and wrapped her arms around his waist. “Mmm, smells good,” she stated.

“It’s La Nuit De L’homme by Yves Saint Laurent,” Jack responded, stumbling comically over the name.

“I actually meant the bacon,” she giggled as she poked him in the side and took off running into the den.

He removed the pan from the stove, turned around and quickly caught her as they both fell onto the sofa. His fingers slid under her sweater but remained low, around the waistband of her jeans as he mercilessly tickled her sides.

“Stop, stop, stop…OK, I give,” she squealed.

“I win?” He asked.

“Yes…you win,” she admitted.

“What do I win?” He inquired, refusing to stop until she answered.

“Anything, just stop,” she begged.

“Anything?” He smiled and gave her a sly wink.

“Anything…within reason,” she corrected him.

She leaned back as his body covered hers. Elizabeth closed her eyes and parted her lips slightly as a sign of surrender. His hand reached up and cradled the back of her head, deepening their connection.  

“Mmm,” she moaned softly; sensations of warmth swept over her body as his hand gently brushed her cheek, along her neck and across her shoulder.

They separated slightly; there were no words said; there were no words needed. She felt his love as his eyes appeared to look right through her caressing her soul, in the gentle way he brushed the loose strands of hair out of her face and in the tender touch of his lips on her forehead.

Jack felt her gentle strength as she tenderly ran her hands up and down his arms; the warmth of her touch quickly spreading throughout his body. He felt her love in the errant tears that slipped from her eyes, and he desperately wanted to wrap himself up in her smile, a thing of beauty that he had missed for so many years.  

“I love you Elizabeth Thatcher,” he whispered before succumbing to the emotion and capturing her lips.

Elizabeth quickly felt her body warm as her desire soared. Any other man may have taken advantage of her sudden lack of control, but realizing that they were fast approaching a danger zone Jack released his hold and backed away.

“I’m sorry Elizabeth. I didn’t mean to push you,” Jack stated as he stood up and walked away.

Elizabeth took a deep breath before following him into the kitchen. He placed the bacon on a plate, then pulled a bowl from the cabinet, broke some eggs and added cheese before pouring the mixture in the pan and returning it to the stove. She hopped up on the counter and sat quietly waiting for him to look her way. When he remained focused on the eggs, she took matters into her own hands.

“Jack,” she called out, smiling once he responded. “Do you love me?”

“What kind of question is that? Of course I love you,” He was confused as to the direction she was heading.

“I love you too. We have gotten back here, to each other I mean, not specifically here,” she giggled as she waved her hands around signifying their surroundings and attempting to lighten the mood.

Jack went back to stirring the eggs before returning his glance to her. “We’ve been back together for less than 24 hours, and I’m pushing you to do things you don’t want to do. It’s wrong and I’m so sorry.”

“Jack, it’s okay. I’d be more worried if you didn’t want me in that way…”

“That’ll never happen…”

“Besides, don’t believe for one minute that you are pushing me to do something I don’t want to do. I want you Jack; I just think we need to wait…” she explained. “Maybe we just need to avoid situations that are very intimate feeling until we gain our footing here.”

Jack laughed softly as his mind wandered, **_“Her reading the morning paper… Sexy! Her in a potato sack? Still sexy! Her in my dress white shirt…Way, way too sexy.”_** Jack began to fan himself, “Is it hot in here?”

“It must be the burner,” Elizabeth commented.

“Yea, we’ll go with that!” He replied.

Elizabeth pulled three plates from the cabinet and added bacon, eggs and buttered toast to each one before carrying them to the table. Jack took a seat as he placed a plate on the floor for Onyx. Elizabeth grabbed the coffee pot and poured each of them a cup before taking her own seat beside him. They joined hands as Jack said grace…

    “For food in a world where many walk in hunger;      For happiness in a world where many walk in anger;      For faith in a world where many walk in fear;      For friends in a world where many walk alone;      For love in a world where many feel lost;      We give you thanks, O Lord.”

Before releasing her hand, Jack brought it to his lips for a kiss. He glanced down at the floor as Onyx waited for her signal to proceed.

“OK girl,” Elizabeth remarked, to which she began to consume her meal.

“She waited for grace? How did you teach her that?” He asked.

“I don’t know; she’s just really smart,” Elizabeth replied.

“Would you like to go for a walk?” Jack asked.

“I’d love to,” she responded as she finished her cup of coffee and began to clear away some of the dishes.

Elizabeth slipped on her boots lacing them tight to keep the snow from getting inside. Jack helped her on with her coat and gloves, then took her hand as they walked out the door. Onyx took off running as fast as her legs would allow her in the snow.

“Elizabeth,” Margaret called from their front porch. “We’re going sledding. Would you two like to go?”

Elizabeth turned to Jack, “Oh, can we?”

“Sounds like fun. Let’s go,” he stated.

They ventured up the hill, watched Margaret’s boys make the first run, and then settled down together to tackle the snow. He sat on the sled with her in front and wrapped his arms around her as they set off down the hill. The security she felt with his arms around her took her back twelve years ago as they did the very same thing. Only this time was different. This time they had expressed their love for each other, and they weren’t seeing their “friendship” through silly teenage idealistic eyes.  

After three runs, two of which contained wipe-outs, Jack and Elizabeth said goodbye to the hill and the sled. He took hold of her hand, called Onyx and they started walking toward the lake.

“Are you cold?” He asked as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

“Not anymore,” she replied as she snuggled in close to him.

Although it was cold, the lake had not frozen and contained several groups of Canadian Geese. Onyx stood on the shore looking ever so much like the hunting Labrador awaiting the signal to retrieve the downed bird.

“Why doesn’t she go after them?” Jack asked.

“A few years ago we went to a dog show in Raleigh at the state fairgrounds. I was walking her around the camping area and down to this beautiful lake. She was on a flex lead about twenty feet in front of me when she came upon a Canadian goose with babies. The next thing I knew she ran past me with eyes as big as saucers and a huge goose on her butt. Those geese are mean! I swear I think she yelled ‘Run Momma’ when she ran by.” Elizabeth laughed as the visual of the incident came to mind. “Needless to say, she prefers to watch them from a distance,” she advised.

The wind in her face caused her eyes to tear. He took off his glove and tenderly wiped them before leaning down and just as gently capturing her lips. “You are the most beautiful woman I have even known. I love you so much.”

The tone of his voice startled her, “Jack what’s wrong?”

“I haven’t been this happy in so long and I don’t want anything to take it away,” he remarked.

“Jack, if I’ve learned anything, I’ve learned that I have to be honest…honest with you, and honest with myself. I made a decision years ago that I had no right to make alone. I loved you then and it tore me apart to walk away from you, but I never stopped loving you, and I’m not going anywhere,” she promised as she rose up on her tiptoes so her lips could meet his.

They started walking around the lake, initially holding hands before separating slightly when Elizabeth walked to the shoreline to retrieve Onyx. Jack walked a short distance in front, only stopping after she hit him in the back with a snowball.

“Seriously?” He laughed as he bent down to gather some snow.

“No, that’s not fair,” Elizabeth screamed as she started running in the opposite direction. She was laughing as the snowballs whizzed past her, proud that she was able to avoid them.

Jack gained ground on her, wrapping his arms around her and they fell into an area of fresh untouched snow. She rolled over on top of him as he allowed her to take his arms above his head, a sign that she was victorious over him.

She leaned down and pressed her lips to his. His hands released hers as they wrapped around her waist pulling her deeper into him. He found her lips to be so inviting; her hair, which fell perfectly from the bottom of her hat across her shoulders, was so soft, and her perfume, a combination of floral and light notes of vanilla and ambergris was intoxicating.

Their clothes were wet and a chill quickly overtook them. Elizabeth jumped up and held out her hand to help him up. Onyx came running as they headed back toward the cabin.

“I guess I won,” she stated.

“Won what?” He responded.

“The snowball fight. I hit you, but all of the snowballs you threw missed me,” she stated with a slight cockiness to her voice.

“Oh… Do you see that can over there sitting on the fence post?” He asked.

“No…what can? What fence post?” She asked.

“That one way over there,” he remarked.

“Oh yes; I see it now. It was blending in with the background. What about it?” She asked.

Jack bent down and scooped up enough snow to make a solid ball, “I’m going to knock that can off the post.”

“Yea right. I was right in front of you and you missed me,” she laughed.

Jack drew back and let the snowball fly. As if it were a missile designed by the military, it zeroed in on the can, knocking it from the post.

Elizabeth’s eyes widened and her jaw dropped, “WHOA, that was impressive, but how did you do that when you missed…you missed me on purpose, didn’t you?”

Jack wrapped his arm around her and playfully pulled her close, “Elizabeth, I was a quarterback and a pitcher in college. If there is one thing I can do, it’s throw a ball.”

Elizabeth stopped causing him to turn and face her. She grabbed his coat and pulled him close, “Oh I’m sure you do many things well. This being one of them,” she stated as she pulled his body closer until her lips brushed his. Her tongue gently swept across his lower lip as she felt his arms tighten against her. His arms pulled her in, wishing he could have her close enough to zip her up in his jacket.

Jack stepped back slightly and took a deep breath, “I can tell you one thing; if you keep kissing me like that we’re going to have to get married very soon.”

“Do you see us married, Jack?” She asked.

“I always have. I just didn’t know if you saw it too,” he replied.

Elizabeth giggled, “I thought that girls were the only ones who thought about marriage.”

Jack brought her glove covered hands to his lips, “Maybe not all guys think about it, but when you find the one you want to spend the rest of your life with, I think it’s natural to dream about that eventual step in your life’s plan.”

They gathered Onyx and made their way back to the cabin.

“Would you like a cup of hot chocolate?” She asked.

“With marshmallows?” He asked.

“Is there any other way?” She laughed.

“In that case, I’d love a cup,” He went into the kitchen and put some milk in a pan to heat.

“I’ll do it,” she stated as she removed her coat, boots and wet socks.

“You go change your clothes before you catch your death of cold,” he suggested.

“You’re wet too. I wish I had something you could wear. I might have some sweats…”

“I brought a bag with a change of clothes this morning. I’ll be fine,” he advised.

Elizabeth kissed his cheek before running into her bedroom to change. She returned ten minutes later and found Jack on the sofa in fresh dry clothes; and two cups of hot chocolate with marshmallows sitting on the coffee table.

He patted the seat and she took her place beside him, tucking her feet under his legs to warm them.

“WOW, your feet are freezing,” He stated as he pulled her feet out from under him and rested them across his legs.

Her sweatpants warmed her legs, but her feet, once wet in her socks remained cold. “Please put them back under…you’re…legs…Oh man, that feels heavenly,” she laid back and closed her eyes as Jack began massaging her feet.

Two hours later she woke; her feet were still in his lap wrapped in his hands; his eyes were closed; his head was resting on the back sofa cushion and he was asleep. She moved her feet to the floor, stood up, gently lifted his legs up on the sofa, and covered him with a blanket. She listened as he inhaled deeply but settled back into a sound sleep.

Elizabeth sat on the floor by his head and watched him sleep. Her fingers gently brushed the hair off of his forehead and she smiled at how peaceful he looked, “How could I have ever walked away from you?” She stood up, kissed him gently on the forehead and walked into the kitchen to fix dinner.

An hour later they sat down at the kitchen table. Their dinner conversation consisted of the weather, her tasty spaghetti, and their sled outing on the hill. Each one felt the need to talk about the previous seven years; what each one had been doing, relationships they’d had, but they didn’t want anything to ruin their wonderful reunion. Each one knew the need for clear heads and calm tempers, but could they guarantee that the other would feel the same?

“Jack…”

“Elizabeth…”

Each one called out simultaneously, causing both of them to laugh.

“You go ahead,” Elizabeth stated.

Jack was hesitant, but he took hold of her hand and started, “Elizabeth, I know we tried this before and it didn’t have the best results. I love you so much, and I want to know everything about you, like I feel I did when we were in college.”

Elizabeth took a deep breath, “I feel the same way, Jack. I’m just afraid that we won’t like the answers. I know in order to move forward we need to put any questions to rest, but…”

“Elizabeth, are you worried because you have something to tell me that you think I won’t like, or are you worried about what’s in my past?” Jack asked.

Elizabeth smiled nervously, “Maybe a little bit of both.”

Jack stood and led her over to the sofa, “Take a break and relax while I clear the table. Then we can talk.”

“Jack, you don’t need to do that. I don’t mind,” Elizabeth stated as she turned back and picked up their plates.

“You cooked, I clean,” Jack insisted.

Once the kitchen was clean, Jack poured two glasses of wine and handed her one before sitting down beside her. “May I suggest that each of us remember that we are together now, and nothing we tell the other will change that?”

“Easier said than done,” Elizabeth remarked. Seeing the concern on his face she added, “Oh Jack, I don’t mean that my feelings for you will change. I’ve loved you for so long. I’m just saying that some things may be unintentionally hurtful.”

“I have a suggestion…5 questions each. I’ll let you go first,” he offered.

“Jack, I don’t think 5 questions are going to be able to cover seven years,” she commented.

“But maybe it will get the dialogue started in a calm and rational manner,” he suggested. “You go first.”

Elizabeth took a sip from her wine glass, “Where has your job taken you for the past seven years?”

Jack leaned back and stated, “I spent five months at the Academy in Quantico. I then went to a field office in Denver for 18 months. After that I was transferred to Pittsburgh, but I was only there for six months. I spent most of my time at the field office in Miami.”

“Oh loving the beach like you do, I’m sure that was a dream placement,” she stated.

“It would have been if you had been with me,” the words came out before he could stop them. He gulped his wine, hoping that she didn’t hear him.

“Really Jack…?”

**_No, she heard. Smart move!_** “I’m sorry, Elizabeth. It would have been better if you had been there, but then again any field office would have been better…” he saw the disappointment in her face. “Let’s just move on. Have you taught at Bayside Elementary the entire time we’ve been apart?”

“Jack, how are we going to resolve anything if everything comes back to me walking away?” She asked.

Jack walked into the kitchen to retrieve the bottle of wine, feeling the need for another glass. He returned to the sofa and refilled his glass and topped off hers. He put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close, “I love you.”

“I know that,” she replied. “When did you come to Chesapeake?”

“I came here earlier in the year,” he replied.

“Did you just come for a visit with Lee and Rosie for the New Year or were you already living here?” She asked.

“I came to visit for the holidays, and then moved to the area a month later.

She turned to face him, bending her knee and pulling her leg up on the sofa, “I assumed that you would have gotten your experience in the FBI and then moved on to the Secret Service so you could be a part of the President’s protection detail. But you stayed with the FBI? I can’t believe that they wouldn’t take you.”

Jack was hesitant to answer…

“Jack? Is something wrong?” She asked.

Jack swallowed hard, “I was offered a position in the Secret Service, but the Presidential detail isn’t what I want anymore.” He saw tears forming in her eyes, “Don’t cry, Elizabeth. It’s my choice. I love what I do; I don’t need the craziness of guarding the President. It has nothing to do with you… No, that’s a lie and if nothing else, I’m going to be honest with you.”

Jack took her hands in his, looked her in the eyes and began, “I knew you were in Virginia Beach. When the position opened at the Chesapeake office I was also offered a position with the Secret Service. I wanted a chance with you much more than I ever wanted that job. I just didn’t get the chance to make that decision before.”

“You mean that I walked away from you so you could have this dream of a lifetime job and you still turned it down? Why? It’s what you always wanted. That’s all you ever talked about,” She stated with a frown and furrowed brow. “I can’t believe this, Jack.”

“Wait Elizabeth, before you get upset please remember that we promised to stay calm and open minded,” he reminded her.

“Okay, so explain it to me, if you can,” she remarked.

Jack gently rubbed the back of her hand, hoping that his touch would help ease the tension. “Back when we were in college, I wanted you more than the FBI or the Secret Service. You knew that, so you made that choice for me. I didn’t know why back then, but I did what you expected of me and took the job with the FBI.”

Jack continued, “It seemed the logical thing to do since you weren’t there. I really didn’t have the desire for the job, but at the time that’s all I thought I had, so I put everything I had into it. I didn’t like that you walked away, but it made me do a lot of thinking about what was important, and what I really wanted in life.”

Jack reached his hands up and wiped her tears as they began to fall, “I love you…”

“So, the soul searching you did, what did you realize?” She asked.

Jack smiled, “Elizabeth, what I realized is that no matter how much time passes, I will still want you more than anything. I love my job, but I want my job with you beside me. My dream no longer consists of being in the Secret Service and assigned to the President. My dreams now are more like getting married and having children and being around for a long time for my family.”

Elizabeth placed her hands on the side of his face as she pulled him in closer to her. Her lips tenderly captured his as tears spilled over her lids and down her cheeks. “I love you,” she stated.

He leaned her back against the sofa, covering her with his body, as his lips pressed soundly upon hers. His hands cradled her face as he kissed her so passionately that the room seemed to spin. The wave of desire was so strong, so powerful that it took him by surprise, as he just as quickly backed away, “I’m sorry…I’m sorry…I’m so sorry!”

Elizabeth sat up, “I’m sorry Jack. I know that waiting until marriage is a concept that isn’t seen much and I guess I’m a bit old to be a virgin. But if it is any consolation, if I were going to make love to anyone it would be you.”

“Yea, that helps a lot,” Jack stated sarcastically as he looked into her eyes and smiled. “Don’t apologize for your beliefs. As difficult as it is to be with you and not “be with you,” I have to say that knowing you haven’t been intimate with anyone else is quite a turn on; which does nothing to ease my dilemma.”

“OK, let’s move on. Maybe we can get away from the sexual thoughts,” she stated.

“Good luck with that one. Okay, it’s my turn…have you been at Bayside Elementary since graduation?” He asked.

“Wait, you said you came here because you knew I was here. Why didn’t you contact me?” She asked.

It was now his turn to be sad, “I found out that you were seeing someone; Carson was in your life, and I didn’t want to disrupt things.”

“We sure are a pair; so much time wasted simply because we were too scared to speak up and say what we want,” she stated.

“I’m not afraid to tell you how I feel. Elizabeth Thatcher, I have loved you since I was fourteen years old and that will never change,” he stated as he gently kissed her cheek.

“Jack Thornton, you are the best man I have ever known, and I will truly love you until the day I die,” she admitted. “Okay, now it’s your turn… I started out at Bayside Elementary teaching 4th grade. I was there for a few years, and then transferred to Princess Anne Elementary. I just came back to Bayside a year ago teaching the little kids, and I love it.” She took a deep breath before continuing, “Okay, how long do you think you’ll be assigned here?”

Jack smiled nervously, “I’m not positive, but I love the field office and I have no desire to get into some of the more dramatic work, so they may as well leave me here.”

“Do you have any say in where you go?” She asked.

“Hey, wasn’t it my turn?” He laughed. “I’m just kidding.”

“Well, it was a two part question. I just didn’t come up with the second part until later,” she remarked.

“You know, I’ve never questioned where they sent me before. It really didn’t matter,” he rested his forehead upon hers. “I have a reason to stay here now, so…” he leaned back and looked into her eyes. “Let’s not worry about that right now. I know I’m not being transferred in the foreseeable future, so let’s just enjoy what we have,” he took her hands in his and brought them to his lips. He looked away, but quickly glanced back to her, “But then again, since you brought it up, if I were transferred and I asked you, would you go with me? I mean, you were going to follow Carson.”

Elizabeth shook her head back and forth, “I would not have followed Carson. He was doing his best to rub our relationship in your face, just like he was pushing that Brooke was solidly with you, in mine.” She repositioned herself on the sofa, snuggling into his chest as he instinctively wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She turned her head slightly and looked into his eyes, “I know exactly what I want, what I’ve always wanted, and yes, I would follow you if you were transferred.”

“Whose turn is it?” She asked.

“I’m not sure. I think we’re doing well just talking,” he remarked. “He hesitantly asked, “What about relationships? I know about Carson. Have there been others?”

“A few…” she answered but offered no details.

“What does that mean?” He asked.

“I’ve dated, but it seems to fizzle out at some point,” she replied.

“Well, I know you haven’t been married,” assuming the answer to next part of his question would be “No,” he asked, “Engaged, have you ever been engaged?”

“Once,” she replied.

“You have?” His heart sank. He wasn’t certain that he wanted to know, but now that he knew, he needed to learn more, “Would you tell me about it…him?”

Elizabeth swallowed, took a deep breath before drinking down the last bit of wine in her glass, “His name is Joshua Barrett. I met him three years ago at a school function. His sister had two children at the school and it was the Christmas program. Her husband was deployed and he just came along to give the kids moral support.”

“How did you start dating?” He asked. “I mean, you went out with him, just like that?”

“What do you mean? He asked me out and I said yes. I’m assuming it was something like when you asked your many girlfriends out,” she stated as she poured herself another glass of wine.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to imply anything. Were you together long?” He asked.

“About eight months. We dated for six months and he asked me to marry him on my birthday, and I said ‘yes,’” she replied.

“WOW, that’s predictable,” Jack whispered. “What did he do?”

“Don’t be mean Jack,” she suggested. “He is a very sweet man. He’s a doctor, a neurosurgeon actually, and he took a position at a hospital in Chicago. My dog show partner, Susan thought I was crazy for not staying with him. But then again, she doesn’t know you.”

“So what happened?” He asked.

“He went to Chicago and I didn’t,” she responded.

“Why didn’t you marry him?” He wanted to know.

Elizabeth smiled softly, shrugged her shoulders and stated, “He wasn’t you,” before dropping her head downward.

“His finger under her chin lifted her eyes to his, “Thank you for telling me.” He leaned over and pressed his lips to hers, “I love you so much.”

They each drank from their wine glasses before she asked, “And you? Any romances?”

Jack stated, “I dated, but no engagements.”

That was a statement that allowed Elizabeth to breathe a sigh of relief, “What about Brooke? You two looked very close.”

“Truly I knew you were dating Carson and since so much time had gone by, I just tried to move on,” he explained. “Brooke was very nice…”

“She wasn’t so sweet in the women’s restroom,” Elizabeth remembered.

“What happened?” He asked.

“It doesn’t matter, but I think she felt threatened by my presence at dinner,” she commented.

“I’m sorry Elizabeth. I know that evening was stressful for everyone, but it made me realize that I still wanted you, and that Carson wasn’t right for you,” he stated as his hand swept a few strands of hair behind her ear.

“I know, twenty questions at dinner was agonizing,” Elizabeth confirmed. “I was so uncomfortable with Carson answering the questions, but it was like everything was moving in slow motion, and my mouth wouldn’t open.”  

Elizabeth looked away before returning her gaze to Jack, “I thought you and Brooke were…close, really close. I saw her squeeze your thigh at dinner, and I may not have done it, but I’m aware of what that means. I assumed that you had, in fact moved on, and I didn’t want you to think that I was still pining for you,” she sadly stated. “I didn’t think the dinner would ever end. I felt as thought I was suffocating and I just had to get out of there.”

Elizabeth continued, “You said that you and Brooke broke up, why?”

Jack had his hand on her face as his thumb gently stroked her cheek, “We never talked about you before but she knew that I was in love with you. She was offered a job in New York, and I think she wanted me to ask her to stay, but I couldn’t. What about Carson?”

Elizabeth gently shook her head back and forth, “Well, I didn’t like what he was doing at dinner. He kept trying to show me that you had moved on, because he wanted me to. The final straw came when we got back to my apartment.”

Thinking back to the information Anthony had provided him regarding Carson assaulting Elizabeth on the street, he was immediately alarmed. “What did he do?”

“Jack, he didn’t hurt me,” she quickly announced. “He wanted to come inside and I told him good night. He made a comment that led me to realize that he had followed me when I met with you at Starbucks.”

“Elizabeth…he followed you?” Jack was clearly concerned.

“He claimed that he was simply trying to protect me in case you were aggressive toward me,” she explained.

Jack stood from the sofa and began walking around the room, “I’ll show him aggressive. You have to promise to tell me if he contacts you. I don’t want you seeing him by yourself. Following you…? Elizabeth, that’s stalker like!”

“I think in his mind he didn’t know what to think about you. I hadn’t really told him about you until a few weeks before. We were at my parents…”

“You took him home to meet your parents?” He asked.

“Well, I guess. But really he came home with me because I was cleaning out my room at my parent’s house and he just came to help,” she explained. “I came across a box of stuff that reminded me of you or things that you gave me and he asked me about you.”

“I do know that you’re supposed to be flying to Denver on the 30th,” he advised, taking his seat again beside her.

“How did you know that…? Oh never mind, you work for the FBI, I guess you can find out whatever you want,” she remarked.

“Pretty much… oh by the way, that blue Victoria Secret bra you ordered is quite sexy,” he laughed not realizing that she had actually just purchased one. The look on her face showed him that he may have gone too far with his joke. “I was only kidding, Elizabeth. Although I can find out many things, I’ll draw the line on your lingerie purchases. When the time is right, I’d rather be pleasantly surprised.””

Jack put his arm around her and pulled her into his chest. Looking at his watch, they realized that they had been talking for hours. “It’s late; I should go.”

She wrapped her arms around his waist, “I don’t want you to go.”

“I need to. I can’t sleep here, and not be with you, I wouldn’t sleep,” he stated as they stood and she walked him to the door. “I’ll be here in the morning and we’ll spend the day together, okay?”

Elizabeth kissed his lips, “Okay. I love you.”

“I love you back,” he stated as he stepped outside into the cold.

Elizabeth watched from the window as he drove off down the hill headed for his cabin. Onyx woke and begged to be taken out one last time. Elizabeth slipped on her boots and coat and ventured out for a short walk before retiring for the night.

Once back inside, Elizabeth changed into her flannel pajama bottoms and t-shirt and spread out some blankets and a pillow on the floor in front of the fireplace before taking a seat and watching the electrically managed fire.

She reached in her bag, pulled out her journal, flipped to the next blank page and began to put her thoughts and feelings down on paper…

**_“‘To everything there is a season, and a time to every purpose under heaven.’ It is such a beautiful passage, quite profound, and worthy of our reflection._ **

**_You can’t fight nature. Just as hard times strike and situations appear bleak always know that God gives good to balance out the bad, forcing us to realize that nothing is certain in life._ **

**_Our lives move forward, circumstances and obligations change. We carry on in our daily lives assuming that once we bid adieu that we will not revisit that relationship again. We move ahead, learning from past mistakes hoping not to recommit them in the future.  Commitments are broken, time is wasted and hearts are torn apart, but everything that has occurred has led us to this moment. We must exercise faith, learn to roll with the punches and realize that God is carrying out his creative actions even if we are not aware of the complete picture._ **

**_Were we ready before? Maybe not. Are we ready for what comes now? Yes, I believe we are. However, no matter what comes, I will fight for us this time!”_ **

The next several days played out as Christmas and the day after. Elizabeth had provided Jack with the spare key to her cabin. Each morning, Jack was up early and either drinking coffee at the kitchen table or fixing breakfast when she made her way out of the bedroom. She was really getting used to seeing him every morning and was truly enjoying the feeling of togetherness. She was enjoying their talks and the feeling of closeness with him was beyond compare. **_“I could get used to this,”_** she thought.

The evening of December 30th, Jack and Elizabeth invited Hank, Margaret and their boys over for dinner. Jack and Hank bundled up and sat outside cooking steaks on the grill while the women fixed the salad, potatoes and Elizabeth made her famous Blueberry Cheesecake. The boys spent time outside with Onyx, running through the remainder of the snow that had not yet melted.

“How are things going with Jack?” Margaret asked.

“We’re working on things. I’m sure he’s still a bit angry that I walked away from us before without being honest, but I think he’s trying to put it behind us,” she replied. “I know he loved me then, and he loves me now, so everything else may just take a little time. I think we’re in a really good place right now. No matter what, we’re honest with each other, so that has to say something.”

“Well the Lord works in mysterious ways, right? I mean, who would have thought that you would both be looking for each other, and meet up by accident here?” Margaret asked.

“I know. I guess it’s a good thing that my necklace dropped when it did. Otherwise I’d be back home by now,” Elizabeth replied.

Elizabeth opened two beers and took them outside to the men. She handed one to Hank, and as she passed the other one to Jack, he took her by the arm, turned her slightly to face him, and tenderly kissed her.

“I love you,” he whispered.

She smiled, “I love you too.”

Elizabeth walked back inside and left the men to continue their conversation.

“How are things going?” Hank asked.

Jack smiled, “My life is better right now than I ever thought it could be. I really appreciate our talk, Hank. Whether you realize it or not, your words got me thinking about what I want and not letting her get away without telling her. So for that, I thank you. Who knows, maybe you can be the minister when we get married.”

“Am I missing something? Do you have an announcement to make?” Hank asked.

“No, nothing like that, at least not yet,” Jack laughed. He looked back at the door to make certain they were alone, “I will tell you this, Elizabeth doesn’t even know, but I had planned to propose to her seven years ago on the night that she broke up with me. I had purchased the ring and had everything all planned out.” Jack’s smile suddenly fell as he thought back to that night.

“Jack you can’t dwell on what was. For whatever reason, seven years ago wasn’t the right time for you and Elizabeth to be together. You need to put that behind you; because nothing you do, feel or think now will change the time that has passed. Do you accept her reason for leaving?” Hank asked.

“I do, and I love her so much, I would never jeopardize what we have now for what I lost years ago. It still hurts to have lost all that time,” Jack confided.

Hank took a seat, “Jack, I think you need to understand that you aren’t the only one who lost something.”

“What do you mean?” Jack asked as he flipped the steaks on the grill.

“You just said something about what you lost years ago. You both lost something,” Hank reminded him.

Jack smiled, “I didn’t realize that I said that. I didn’t mean it that way. Hank, Elizabeth and I have talked every night until very late. I mean really talked. I remember everything from high school and college, but I have learned so much more about her,” Jack remarked. A smile covered his face as he continued, “She loves teaching, molding the minds of her students, seeing the excitement in their faces as they learn something new. And Onyx… I think Elizabeth would give her one of her kidneys, and they could rip it from her body without anesthesia if she needed it.  She was always an animal person, and I loved her compassion for them. However, this dog is something really special.” Jack looked at Hank, “Onyx and I are okay. She’s willing to share Elizabeth with me.”

“I’m happy for you, Jack…for both of you. The love you two share doesn’t come along every day. You need to work hard. Don’t ever let it slip through your fingers again,” Hank couldn’t help imparting a bit of pastor wisdom.

Jack shook Hank’s hand, “I’m well aware of that. Trust me, I’m won’t let that happen again.”

Jack took the steaks off the grill, shut off the propane tank then he and Hank headed back inside. When they walked inside the cabin, Elizabeth and Margaret were sitting on the sofa laughing and drinking their wine.

“Oh good, the steaks are ready,” Elizabeth stated as she ventured into the kitchen and grabbed the plates out of the cabinet. Hank went to the front and called the boys and Onyx inside as everyone took their seat. The adults sat at the table and the boys took their plates to the den where they sat in front of the TV to eat. Onyx chose to join the boys, figuring that scraps would be more likely to come from them than of the adults.

As the evening came to an end, Margaret, Hank and the boys thanked Jack and Elizabeth for a wonderful evening before heading home and leaving them alone.

“That was so much fun,” Elizabeth stated as she headed into the kitchen to clean. She was standing at the sink filling it with water and suds when Jack walked up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into him as he leaned around and nibbled on her earlobe. “Mmm,” Elizabeth moaned softly.

Jack spun her around catching her lips with his. He was gentle at first, but became more intense, more hot and demanding and they quickly lost control. Her hands were on the sides of the sink as his lips made their way along her neckline and across her shoulder. The soft moans passing through Elizabeth’s lips simply fueled the fire between them. His fingers began working on the delicate buttons of her blouse, pulling the fabric over her shoulders to reveal the lacey camisole underneath.

They weren’t thinking of anything except the desire they felt for the other. In Elizabeth’s mind she was 29 years old, and was thinking “ ** _are there really virgins still around that aren’t nuns at that age? To have waited this long, isn’t that good enough?”_** She had never wanted anyone as much as she wanted him at that moment, and her body was working over time trying to overrule her head.

Jack put his hands under her arms and lifted her up on the counter where she proceeded to slip into the sink full of water…

“Ahhh,” she splashed her way back down to the floor. She looked up at Jack who immediately put both hands up in the air as a sign that he was giving up. “You know that was Karma,” she stated. “I have to go change.”

Realizing that his desire for her was over ruling his head, he stated, “I need to get going.”

“Really,” Elisabeth replied, obviously disappointed, but realizing that they were each losing control physically, and that it was probably best to call it a night.

Jack opened the door and turned back to face Elizabeth, “I have something that I need to do in the morning. I’ll see you in the afternoon.”

“Jack, its New Years Eve. Do you have to do it tomorrow?” She asked.

“I have plans for us tomorrow night. I‘ll be back in time,” Jack promised as he left, closing and locking the door behind him.

Elizabeth continued into her bedroom, embarrassed, but thankful for Karma’s sink full of water intervention. Elizabeth thought back to Jack’s last statement, “I wonder what he has planned?”

Jack drove down the hill, past his cabin, and out onto the main road…    

To be continued…


	9. A Lakeside View to Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new year is beginning, and Jack has something in mind... something that he'd planned to do many years ago, but never got the chance.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart."**

**Chapter 9- A Lakeside View to Remember**

Elizabeth changed her clothes before returning to clean the kitchen. She stood silently in front of the sink as her thoughts quickly returned to Jack's arms around her waist and his lips on her skin.

She shook her head and tried to clear her mind of the thought but stood smiling brightly as she quickly realized that the memory was going nowhere. She washed the dishes before lying down on the sofa. She pulled her knees up to her chest and hugged the pillow that Jack last slept on, inhaling deeply, filling her body with his scent.

Elizabeth tried to sleep but had gotten so used to him being in her cabin in the morning when she woke that she was already missing him. She didn't know what he had to do that was so important, but she had no reason to suspect that he wouldn't get back in time for them to usher in the New Year together.

The electric fireplace was cranking out some heat and Elizabeth changed into a pair of flannel shorts and a tank top. She called to Onyx who chose to stay in the den and sleep in front of the fire.

Elizabeth grabbed her journal out of her bag and retreated to her bedroom. She flipped through several entries before coming to a blank page, and there she began to write…

" ** _The New Year is within sight. The pain, sadness and loss that were felt for so many years have moved on and my life has new meaning. I see our lives joined as one, our hearts held together by the honesty, pride and love we feel for each other._**

**_With you, my life feels complete; I find a purpose for each brand new day, and my heart has begun to heal."_ **

Jack made his way back to Hampton Roads, hoping to take care of his business, catch a few hours of sleep and return to Charlottesville before Elizabeth even realized that he was gone.

He pulled into the parking lot of his apartment complex and headed for his building.

"Hey Jack," a familiar voice called out.

"Hey Rob, You're out late. Are you okay?" Jack asked.

"I'm just getting in from playing cards. I'd be doing better if I had won," he laughed. "I went by your apartment several times today looking for you. I'm glad I caught you," Rob mentioned as he approached Jack with his arm extended to shake his hand.

"Is something wrong?" Jack asked.

"Oh no, nothing like that. Aimee and I are having a New Year's party tomorrow out at Mt. Trashmore and I wanted to invite you and Brooke," Rob followed Jack into his building, as they continued toward his apartment.

Jack stopped, "Rob, Brooke and I aren't dating anymore…"

"Oh man, I'm so sorry. When did that happen?" He asked.

"Recently…" Jack began to explain.

"Well, come to the party alone. There will be some other single ladies there," Rob suggested.

"I appreciate that Rob, but I have someone," Jack responded.

"Whoa Jack, you work fast. Well bring her; we'd love to meet her," Rob remarked.

"Maybe another time. I just came home to get something. We're actually staying out of town but we'll be back on the first," Jack explained.

"WOW, good for you. No sense in moping around. Jump right in and have some fun," Rob responded as he started back down the hall toward his own apartment.

"It's not like that," Jack stated as he stepped inside his apartment. He checked the wall clock, 2:00am, and went directly to his desk. He sat down and slowly opened the middle drawer. Pulling it completely open he gently grabbed the small velvet box and held it lovingly in his hand. He looked down as he considered his future, and he was drawn back to that moment seven years ago when his world exploded.

Jack recalled carrying the box with him all day, fearing that it would somehow disappear. He kept tapping his pocket just making certain that it was still there. He remembered being so proud of Elizabeth for signing her first teaching contract and he assumed that she was equally excited for his acceptance into the FBI Academy.

Jack took a deep breath and wiped his eyes as he remembered their picnic lunch. He recalled the look in her eyes, and although he asked her "What's wrong," she wouldn't answer. He tried to bring up the future, preparing for that moment when he pulled the ring out to ask her to marry him. Jack tried to shake the visual from his memory. Unable to do so, he wiped away the tears as they filled his eyes. He remembered her sadness and although he thought he had put this in the past, he could hear her words as if they were being spoken to him at that moment…

**_"Jack, I have had so much fun these past years. You are the best friend that anyone could ask for and I'm truly blessed to have met you. You're a great guy and I know that you will make someone very happy one day. But I guess with you going one direction and me going another, we're going to have to eventually say goodbye. We might as well do it now."_ **

"Say goodbye?" What are you talking about Elizabeth?"

"Jack you have things you want to do with your life and so do I. We don't fit in each other's lives anymore…"

"Elizabeth, I love you. What's wrong; we can work it out whatever it is…"

"I'm sorry Jack. I really care about you, but I've realized that I…don't… love…you…"

He didn't realize it then, but as he sat there reflecting on his life and choices, he recalled a conversation between Lee, Rosie, Elizabeth and himself shortly before they broke up. He remembered seeing the look of fear in Elizabeth's eyes as Rosie commented about how dangerous his job with the FBI would be. She further stated that he had better keep his mind on his work and off of Elizabeth or someone was going to take advantage of his inattention and kill him. Everyone at the table, except Elizabeth laughed, realizing that she meant it as a joke. It suddenly became so clear that in her mind, she left him to save him.

Seven years ago he was a 22 year old young man who was still learning about how to exist in this world and what he wanted in life. Back so many years ago he believed that he knew what he wanted, but apparently wasn't strong enough to fight for it. He acknowledged that he simply gave up, taking her at her word, and now must accept some of the responsibility for the derailment of their relationship. One thing was true then, and remained steadfast to this day, he wanted her. Now he was planning to take the step again, only this time he would fight if necessary to keep her in his life.

Jack opened the box; the one carat solitaire diamond with three small emeralds down either side encased in a white gold band still sparkled as it did on the day he purchased it. That was the day he considered to be the second happiest day of his life; the first being the occasion when he presented it to her and she accepted his marriage proposal. Unfortunately he never got the opportunity to ask her.

Seeing her and reconnecting again had brought up many memories, both good and bad. He pulled the ring from the box, slipped it on the tip of his pinkie finger, and stared at it as he spun it in circles. He smiled at the possibility of getting a second chance to propose to her. He was ready for marriage and although they had only been back together for a little more than a week, he had loved her for years. Jack knew that Elizabeth loved him, but would she feel that a proposal now was too soon?

He returned the ring to its box then he took a shower before heading to bed. He hoped to catch a few hours of sleep before driving back to Charlottesville.

Jack finally fell asleep at 3:30am, finding it difficult to put his mind to rest. He woke at 5:15am, forty-five minutes ahead of his alarm clock. He sat up and his first thought was of Elizabeth walking out of her bedroom at the cabin in her pajamas, all disheveled, and still the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He rushed to get dressed, jumped in his truck, stopped by 7-11 for a BIG cup of coffee and then hit the interstate back to Charlottesville.

Her alarm clock sounded, Elizabeth woke, took her shower and walked out into the den hoping to find Jack sitting on her sofa. However the room was empty. Elizabeth quickly went about packing up her things, not looking forward to leaving the beautiful mountain, but knowing that her vacation was quickly coming to an end. She had her cabin through tomorrow, but if Jack was agreeable, she'd love to go home and catch the fireworks on the beach. Whatever they chose, she'd be happy just spending time with him.

Since the cabin rental came complete with all necessities, she only needed to bring her clothes. Once her belongings were packed up, Elizabeth sat her bags by the door. She fixed a cup of coffee, grabbed Onyx's leash and they stepped outside. As is usual with Virginia weather, they had encountered several days of snow, only to have the temperatures become unseasonable warm, quickly melting most of the white stuff.

She sat in a rocker on her porch as Onyx sniffed and played in the yard. The sky was blue and the sun was high, warming everything below. "Let's go to the lake, Onyx," Elizabeth called out as she sat her coffee cup on the railing and headed down the steps. They walked out of the yard, down the street and into the woods.

A short while later Jack pulled into the driveway of Elizabeth's cabin. He was fairly certain that his feet never touched the ground as he seemed to float onto the porch. Even though it had only been hours since he'd seen her last, he couldn't get to her fast enough. He opened the door and found the cabin clear and empty.

Jack turned around to leave and found her bags packed and sitting to the side of the door. "No, no, not this time," he stated as his heart sank, and memories of seven years ago came flooding back. Her Explorer was still in the driveway, so he knew that she hadn't left. Jack ran next door and was advised by Margaret that she'd seen Elizabeth walking into the woods. Jack thanked her for the information and headed for the lake.

Elizabeth and Onyx walked around the lake to the small dock on the opposite side. They sat on the end as Elizabeth dangled her legs over the edge. She talked, confiding in Onyx as she had for many years.

"Onyx, what do you think of Jack?" She asked as she watched Onyx's tail wag happily. "I kinda like him too," she stated with a smile. "Do you think we could make this a permanent thing, or do you think I'm rushing it?" Onyx continued to dance as Elizabeth lay back on the dock enjoying the warmth of the sun on her face.

"ELIZABETH," Jack yelled as he ran toward the dock.

Elizabeth jumped up and she and Onyx headed down the dock toward the shoreline. "What's wrong," she yelled back.

He ran up to her, out of breath as he spoke, "You're leaving…again?"

"Jack, I…"

Jack placed his hands on her arms as if he were keeping her from moving, "Elizabeth, I thought we had worked things out, and you're planning to leave…?"

"Jack, I'm just…"

"No, you aren't leaving us again," He remarked.

"You're right, I'm not…" she replied.

"Because I know that we have…wait, what did you say?" He asked.

"Jack, I don't know what you're talking about, but if this is going to work, you need to trust me. We have to trust each other," her voice was strong, yet tender. She reached her hand up, capturing the side of his face. As she gently stroked his cheek, she leaned in and pressed her lips to his. As she pulled away she whispered, "I'm not going anywhere." She observed Onyx dancing at Jack's feet, "Why would you think I'm leaving you again?"

Jack released a harsh breath, "I just got back and went to your cabin to find you, but you weren't there."

"Obviously, because I'm here, with Onyx, taking a walk in the beautiful sunshine," she added. "I wasn't there, so why did you jump to conclusions that I was leaving?"

"Your suitcases, they were sitting by the door, like you were leaving," he responded.

Elizabeth took his hand and led him off the deck, "Can we walk?"

Jack said nothing but walked in step with her.

"Jack, it's a simple explanation. I don't like packing to leave; I never have; I never will," she replied. "All I have is my clothes, and I was thinking maybe, if you didn't mind, and didn't have any other plans, that maybe…"

Jack smiled, "Elizabeth you're rambling like you used to when we were teenagers and you wanted to ask me something but you were afraid. Do you want to go home?"

Elizabeth's smile matched his, "I was hoping that we could go to the beach and watch the fireworks tonight. Of course, that is unless you have other plans."

"If you want to go home, we'll go home," he leaned over and kissed her forehead.

They went back to her cabin and he loaded her bags into her vehicle. They both walked next door to thank Hank and Margaret for their guidance and compassion. Elizabeth and Margaret exchanged contact information as Jack and Hank walked out into the yard.

"Don't be surprised if we contact you to perform our marriage ceremony at some point," Jack stated.

Hank shook his hand, "I'd be honored." He looked back and observed the women enthralled in conversation, "Jack, I know you love Elizabeth but you also need to trust her. I think she knows that she made a mistake before, but remember this; she left because she felt that she would hold you back or risk your safety. Whatever her thinking was at the time, although misguided, she truly felt it was for the right reasons. She loved you enough to let you go. You've found each other again, so cherish it; don't let residual anger, fear or uncertainty guide you."

Jack looked down before glancing back at Elizabeth, "I should have stopped by here a little while ago."

"Why?" Hank asked, his expression showing concern.

"Nothing," Jack stated. "I just jumped to the wrong conclusion."

Hank felt the need to impart some of his wisdom, "Jack, communication and compromise are the key. As long as you and Elizabeth talk, and I mean talk about everything; no subject should be taboo, you can work out any problems between you."

Hank observed that Jack was listening, "Also, it can't always be your way or her way. There has to be a willingness to compromise."

"Are you ready Jack?" Elizabeth called out, not wanting to interrupt their talk.

"We're done sweetheart," he replied as he observed Margaret and Elizabeth begin to approach them.

"Jack, from what I know about Elizabeth, and have observed with you both, I see the love between you, actually you can't miss it. I wish you both the best of luck," he stated.

Jack extended his arm as they again shook hands before saying their goodbyes and heading toward their vehicles.

Jack and Elizabeth drove their respective vehicles down to Jack's cabin, gathered his belongings and headed down I-64 toward the beach. The separated as they reached Virginia Beach; Elizabeth headed to her apartment, and Jack drove to his.

Elizabeth had enjoyed the cell phone free zone at the cabin, and had actually forgotten to turn it back on. Once she did, her notifications went crazy. Sitting in her parking space she glanced down; message after message was from Carson wondering where she was. Additionally, she had over forty voicemail messages from the same number, Carson's. She started listening to them, as the tone in his voice became angrier with each message.

She gathered her bags and headed for her apartment.

"Hey Elizabeth," her neighbor, Abigail called out. "I didn't think you were coming home until tomorrow. Did you have a nice time visiting with your folks? And Christmas, did Carson propose?"

"I can tell that I have a lot to catch you up on," Elizabeth offered. "The cheat sheet version is this…I didn't go home; I went to the mountains instead. Carson and I broke up, and I met up with my old college sweetheart."

"OK, well we're having wine at my place later. We need to catch up," Abigail demanded.

"Maybe another time. Jack and I are going to the beach to watch the fireworks," Elizabeth remarked.

"Elizabeth, I don't know what happened, but I have to say, I'm glad you sent Carson packing. He is a really good looking guy, but he kind of freaked me out," she offered.

"Freaked you out? Did he do something to you?" Elizabeth asked, quite concerned as she thought back to him grabbing her on the street.

Abigail looked around before returning her eyes to Elizabeth, "I just thought it was peculiar that he would drop you off and sit in his car for hours like he was watching to see if you would leave."

"I never noticed," Elizabeth remarked.

"Well maybe that's because he would move his car to the back part of the lot," she advised.

"Abigail, why didn't you tell me?" Elizabeth asked.

Abigail cocked her head, raised her eyebrows and shrugged her shoulders, "If you will recall I said something to you during the time you were dating Josh, and we got into a bit of an argument. I figured I had better keep my mouth shut."

"With Josh you were telling me that I needed to marry him and move to Chicago. I thought a lot of him, but I didn't love him. Carson's behavior seems to be more in line with stalking, don't you think?" Elizabeth asked as her own senses were now in a heightened state of alert.

"I'm sorry. I guess I should have said something. I'll keep my eyes open for you," Abigail offered.

Elizabeth put the key in her door, stepped inside and closed it behind her as she whispered, "Thanks, but no thanks!"

Elizabeth gathered her clothes for the laundry and set them aside. She left her suitcase in the den and sat down on the sofa, waiting to hear from Jack. Her phone buzzed signaling a text…

"U get home OK…?"

"Sure did…U…?"

"Yes…What time tonight? Dinner beforehand…?"

She was texting Jack back when another text came in.

"I miss u. Came home early. Need 2 c u…"

Without reading it and assuming it was from Jack, she continued her answer from the previous message and hit send.

"Love you. Can't wait to c u again. I've missed U…" She pushed send before realizing that the text she just answered was from Carson.

"I missed u 2…Dinner…?" Carson texted.

"Sorry Carson. Was texting some1 else. That wasn't meant 4 u. I apologize…" she replied. Her heart was pounding as another text came through…

"Already n luv w/ some1? Who…?"

"Carson, I said everything I needed 2 say 2 u. Please accept it…"

"I need 2 c u Elizabeth…"

"Please stop…"

"Did u spend Christmas w/ him? Did u sleep w/ him?"

"Carson stop. I'm not responding anymore. Leave me alone…"

Elizabeth went on her phone and blocked Carson's number. As she pushed the button effectively shutting off phone contact with Carson, her phone rang…

"Jack…"

"Hey, I've been waiting on you to text me back. Are we doing dinner?" He asked.

"Yes, but I have a problem," she stated as her body began to shake nervously.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked as he wished he were beside her at that moment.

"It's Carson," She blurted out as she quickly told him of her conversation.

"Gather some of your things, I'm on my way. We'll go to the beach, have dinner and enjoy the fireworks. Then you're coming back to my place," Jack stated, his voice sounding quite demanding.

"Jack, I'll be fine here, but I'd love to have dinner with you and watch the fireworks," she remarked just as firmly as him. "Besides, does your apartment complex allow pets? You know I'm not leaving Onyx," she remarked as if he would have ever thought she would.

"No, but we can sneak her in until I figure out something," he assured her.

"I appreciate the concern, but we'll be fine. Onyx will protect me," she giggled.

"Hopefully better than she did from the goose," he replied. "We'll talk about it when I see you," He stated as he gathered his keys and headed out the door while he continued to have her on the phone.

"Hey Jack, you're back," Rob called out. "Don't forget the party tonight. Bring your new lady."

Jack covered the receiver on the phone, "Thanks for the offer, but I have other plans." Jack returned to the phone, "I'll be there in a few minutes."

Elizabeth sat down on her sofa, took a cleansing breath, grabbed her journal out of her bag and attempted to put her feelings down on paper…

" ** _Feeling independent, knowing in your heart that you can take care of yourself, it's what we all strive for, and it's what parents hope for. Parents initially find it difficult to allow their children to grow, blossom and spread their wings, saddened when those very same wings allow them to soar, leaving the nest. Although proud at the accomplishments of their grown children, the empty nest brings about many emotions, loneliness being high up on the list._**

**_As infants, we demand that closeness, requiring someone to care for us in all of life's tasks. Once we learn to walk there is no stopping the desire to continue doing things on our own, trying our best to prove that we need no one._ **

**_We venture into adulthood, proud of our accomplishments and thankful for the journey that led us toward true independence. However, independence does not mean closing yourself off to others, refusing to allow anyone in. It doesn't mean being so tough that asking for help or feeling vulnerable is viewed as unacceptable._ **

**_I want you in my life; to walk beside me, not in front or behind. I want to be there to share your triumphs, and tragedies, knowing that I can always count on you to do the same. I want to be "dependently independent," knowing that I can think, act and do for myself, but that I have you to lean on for support when needed. Truth is, I needed you all those many years ago, and I most definitely need you now."_ **

As she closed her journal and slipped it back into her bag, Jack was at her door, "Elizabeth, it's me."

She ran to the door, opened it wide and jumped into his arms, "I've missed you."

He smiled as his arms wrapped around her waist. He picked her up and carried her inside, closing the door behind him. "What's this about Carson?"

"I don't want to talk about him right now," she stated as she backed Jack up against the door. She placed her hands on either side of his face, and she pressed her lips to his. "I love you Jack. This has been without a doubt the best Christmas of my entire life."

"I'm hoping for the best New Year's," he whispered. "I love you," he boldly stated as he took hold of her hand and led her to the sofa. "We need to talk."

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

"Are you serious? Did you forget what you told me about your conversation with Carson?" He inquired, realizing that she didn't want to dampen the mood.

Elizabeth stood up and pulled on his arm to get him to follow, "Let's go to the beach. We can talk there."

"I'm serious, Elizabeth. You need to stay with me until I find out more about Carson," Jack was adamant.

She locked her apartment and headed for the parking lot, "I appreciate your concern, Jack, but I refuse to allow him to scare me. If I do then he wins."

Elizabeth and Jack walked into the courtyard, "Hey Abigail. This is my…this is Jack Thornton. Jack this is my neighbor, Abigail Stanton."

"Oh my, Elizabeth. I'm sorry, I don't mean to stare. It's very nice to meet you, Jack," Abigail stated as she shook his hand.

"The pleasure is all mine," Jack replied.

Elizabeth glanced around at the numerous couples in the courtyard, "We're going to the beach to watch the fireworks. I'll talk with you later."

"Wine at my place tomorrow after work," Abigail advised.

"You got it," Elizabeth agreed.

As they walked to his truck, Jack asked, "Do you not know what to call me?"

"What?" She replied.

"Just now; when you introduced me, you said 'this is my' and then you stopped," he stated as he stood by the passenger side door. "What am I to you?"

"You're my Jack. The man I have loved for a great portion of my life, but to call you my boyfriend seems so juvenile," she replied.

" _Hopefully fiancé will sound better **,"**_ he thought.

They drove to a lot on Atlantic Avenue, thankful that with all of the traffic and the crowds that they were able to find a parking space. Jack grabbed a sheet and a blanket from his truck and he and Elizabeth made their way toward the beach. Neither of them was hungry, and each of them had things on their mind. It was late afternoon; the sun was disappearing on the horizon; as the lights from the hotels and restaurants along the boardwalk began to cast a glow on the beach. They stopped to watch the waves crashing along the shore.

Jack's arm wrapped tightly around her waist gave her all the security she needed.

"Wait right here. I'll be right back," Jack stated as he ran to the Dip 'n Dots vendor behind them and near the road.

"Here you go…" He stated as he handed her a cup.

"Dip 'n Dots? Mint Chip?" She asked.

"Of course. That's the only flavor you ever ate. If I remember correctly, this is the time of year when you loved it the best," Jack led her to a bench where they sat down to talk.

"Thank you for this, Jack. This is my favorite ice cream. All of the taste, and none of the mess," she remarked.

"Can we talk now?" He asked.

"Yes, as long as you don't tell me what I'm going to do," she remarked.

"I don't intend to tell you what to do, but I am concerned and I want to protect you," he remarked.

Elizabeth smiled and leaned against him, "If you remember, you did teach me how to protect myself."

Jack turned to face her. He placed his finger under her chin and lifted her head up slightly, their lips touching. Her mouth was both cold and warm and he loved the mint chip taste that lingered on her lips. "We have come so far, and I want so much for us. I'm concerned about you; I don't know Carson very well, but he seemed rather domineering."

"How about this, if he bothers me anymore, I'll take you up on your offer to stay at your place. But you know Jack, it's not going to be easy living together and not being together, if you know what I mean," she snickered as she kiddingly bumped him with her shoulder.

"I'm well aware of what you mean but I'll know you're safe," Jack returned his own soft laugh. "Are you ready to go find a spot to watch the fireworks?"

"Sure, any ideas?" She asked.

He took her hand and headed away from the beach.

Although willingly following him, Elizabeth stated, "Jack, I thought we were going to watch from the beach."

"I had something else planned…"

"Jack, I'm sorry. We didn't have to come home," she remarked. "I hope I didn't ruin your night with the change in plans."

"No, it's perfectly fine. I just want us to watch from a special place. Besides, if you're happy, I'm happy," Jack stated as they walked across Atlantic Avenue and continued away from the beach.

Elizabeth continued holding his left hand with her right as her own left hand wrapped through his arm and drew herself closer to his body. The beach strip roads were bumper to bumper as visitors and residents alike were seeking the perfect spot to watch the fireworks. Elizabeth was familiar with the area, but concerned by the fact that they continued to be moving blocks away from the beach, passing the crowds that were heading toward the water.

"Jack this is beautiful. How is it that I've never seen this?" Elizabeth asked as they walked past several houses to a small secluded lake. It was 8:45pm, Jack spread out the sheet on the ground and they took a seat awaiting the fireworks that were scheduled to start at 9pm.

Jack took her hands in his as he moved closer to her. "Are you up for a talk, Elizabeth?"

"I always want to talk to you, Jack. Is something wrong?" She asked.

She was so beautiful in the moonlight and he couldn't resist leaning over and capturing her lips.

"Mmm, this is the kind of talk I could certainly get used to, Jack Thornton," Elizabeth stated. She reached her hand along the side of his face as her fingers slowly swept through his hair. "You are such a good man."

Jack leaned her back on the rumpled up sheet, as his body covered hers. His lips fit hers perfectly as if they were the last piece in a puzzle, finishing the most beautiful of pictures. He drew her more firmly against his body as his mouth pressed down upon hers. Her mouth opened slightly as his tongue ran softly along the inside of her bottom lip.

Her body felt warm, even as the sunset dropped the temperatures dramatically. She pulled him into her, wanting him completely. "I want you Jack, right here, right now."

As Jack's fingers attempted to make fast work of the button on her jeans, they were snapped out of their euphoria by the first explosion of fireworks. Although they were far enough away to block out most of the noise, it was impossible to miss the sky as it lit up in different colors. He rolled over as they both sat up, still surprised that they were totally alone.

He reached in his pocket and felt the velvet box as it pressed into his thigh. He knew what he wanted to say but suddenly his throat was dry, much like cotton, and speaking the words felt almost impossible. He swallowed hard and took a deep breath, smiling as he watched her childlike excitement at the fireworks exploding high in the sky.

"Oh Jack, It's beautiful," she stated as she lay back on the ground with her hands under her head as she watched the fireworks high above the hotel skyline.

Jack turned to her, the love he felt was evident in his expression, "Yes, beautiful."

Elizabeth glanced over at Jack, surprised to see him staring at her instead of the sky, "What?"

He took a deep breath, but was positive that the air did not reach his lungs. His heart was pounding wildly and he had never been more nervous than he was at that particular moment, "Can we talk?"

"I thought we were," she giggled. Elizabeth immediately sat up, "Jack is something wrong?"

He nervously smiled as his breath rushed out, "No, I'm happier than I've been in a long time…seven years to be exact."

"What do you want to talk about?" She asked.

"Us…" he replied.

She looked perplexed, "Jack, I think we're both at a good place and unless you are feeling something different, I'm ecstatic that we're…"

Before she could finish her sentence his lips silenced hers.

"Don't ever think that I'm not happy that we're back together. That's actually what I want to talk to you about," he stated as he stood and started pacing back and forth.

"What is it Jack? You aren't with Brooke and I'm no longer with Carson, so we're free to date each other," she stated as she stood and walked to him, taking his hand in hers.

"That's what I want to talk about," Jack replied. "I don't want to date you."

She dropped his hand and backed away, "You don't? Well, I'm really confused then."

Suddenly the complete sky lit up with fireworks drawing Elizabeth's attention behind her. As she turned back, she found Jack still staring, "Jack, what…you're scaring me."

There was a chill in the air but Jack felt warmth spreading throughout his body. He opened his mouth trying desperately to say the words he had been rehearsing since he found Elizabeth at the cabin in the mountains.

"Jack, what's wrong? I…"

"Please Elizabeth, let me get this out," he cut her off before she could continue.

He couldn't help smiling, "Elizabeth, you know I love you, right?"

"Jack, of course I know you love me. I love you too," she quickly replied.

He took her hands in his, "Elizabeth, I'm that kid who met you on the first day of 8th grade and immediately fell madly in love with you. I'm that teenager who pretended to be satisfied being your best friend in high school, trying desperately not to pressure you for more. I'm that young man who thanked God every evening in college when we suddenly found ourselves willing to listen to our feelings, and I can say with all the confidence in the world that I'm the grown man standing before you now who has been waiting his entire life for this very moment."

"Oh Jack," she whispered as she released his hand and wiped the perfect teardrops that slipped down his cheek.

"I have loved you for so long that I don't even know a time when you weren't in my heart," Jack admitted. He closed the distance between them finding it suddenly impossible to resist her perfectly pouty lips. He leaned back slightly, resting his forehead on hers, "You're perfect…"

She leaned back slightly, her deep blue eyes gazing into his and she smiled, "I'm not perfect, Jack."

"You're perfect for me," he stated before hungrily claiming her lips.

He continued, "Elizabeth, seven years ago I had everything planned out, and my hopes for the future rested in the answer to a very important question." He reached his hand up to her cheek, stroking her skin tenderly. "I didn't get a chance then, and I'm not letting any time go by now…" Jack was concerned that she would shy away from the suddenness, "I know we've only been back together for a little more than a week, but it's not like we just met. We've known each other forever…"

Elizabeth felt her tears flowing freely, "Please Jack just ask me…"

Jack stepped back, reached into his pocket and dropped to one knee. He opened the ring box and presented it to Elizabeth.

"Oh Jack," Elizabeth's hand flew to cover her mouth as she observed a large diamond solitaire in a white gold setting with three emeralds going down either side.

He took a deep breath, "Elizabeth, I need you to know that seven years ago I wanted to marry you. Right here, right now I know, beyond a shadow of a doubt, I still want to marry you," he asked.

For the first time since she had met Jack all those many years ago, she sensed how vulnerable he was; down on one knee, emotions spilling out for her to take in or trample on.

" _I love him so much. I want to say 'Yes' but isn't it too soon to take such a leap?"_ She thought; her mind hadn't been this rattled since she broke up with him seven years ago.

"Elizabeth, will you marry me?" his voice wavered.

Elizabeth closed her eyes and smiled. Before she could answer, Jack blurted out…

"I'm not getting up from here until you say 'Yes.'"

"Yes, yes, yes, I will marry you," She screamed, her excitement barely audible over the fireworks finale behind them in the distance.

Unfortunately the area was empty; no means of documenting this beautiful expression of love. For Jack and Elizabeth they knew that this moment would forever remain a vivid memory. They each realized that they would simply need to close their eyes to return to the excitement of standing by the lake as the fireworks lit up the entire sky behind them.

Jack stood, slipped the ring on her finger, wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into him as he picked her up and spun her in circles. He returned her feet to the stability of the ground. Her smile was broad and bright and her body welcomed him as he traced his fingers along the side of her face, down her neck and across her shoulder blade.

She wrapped her arms around him and nuzzled into his neck. Her lips pressed against his ear as she whispered, "I never stopped loving you Jack. I hope you know that!"

He drew back slightly; his eyes were drawn to her as she gently ran her teeth across her bottom lip, unaware of the desire this simple movement stirred up in him. Her lips were soft, pillow-like and he wanted nothing more than to fall into them. He reached his hand up cupping the back of her head as his other hand swept around resting on the small of her back. He drew her so close that not even a whisper could have found a space between them. Their lips met in a fiery connection; bodies trusting; tongues venturing, and hearts and souls bonding. The sweet taste of mint chip ice cream remained on her lips as his tongue gently swept them, knowing that forever more this flavor would always be held as a favorite of his.

Elizabeth wanted to be so close to him; if possible she would slip inside and wrap him around her forever. She never thought as she drove to Charlottesville before Christmas that her life would have taken such a dramatically wonderful turn.

Jack's mind was clouded by thoughts of making love to her. However, if truth be told, from the day he first met her, he had always dreamed of making love to her. He had never felt this much desire or longed for any other woman, as he did for her. But knowing how she felt, he would do his best not to rush her, and would wait until their wedding night. **_"Come on wedding night!"_**

As the fireworks came to an end and the crowds began returning to their vehicles, they were quickly no longer alone. Jack grabbed the sheet and blanket, took Elizabeth's hand and they again walked against the masses, but this time toward the water.

They stopped off at the Icehouse Restaurant for a late dinner. Neither one was really hungry for anything but each other. They remained at the restaurant and joined in as the countdown to the New Year was quite audible. They toasted their love with champagne and promises that they knew they would always keep.

Jack drove Elizabeth home, walked her into her building and saw her safely to her apartment. She unlocked the door and turned to say good night to Jack.

"It's time to get back to work, I guess," she remarked.

"This has been the best Christmas and New Year; I love you," he stated as he reached up and picked a fallen eyelash from her cheek. "Close your eyes and make a wish."

Elizabeth closed her eyes, took a soft breath and blew the eyelash from his fingers. Before she could open her eyes again, Jack had her body pressed up against the frame of the door, kissing her lips soundly. "WOW, that wish came true quickly," she giggled.

Jack backed away slightly only to step forward again, capturing her lips with the passion that each one felt but were afraid to act upon.

Elizabeth turned the knob as the apartment door opened. She tilted her head toward the door, "Would you like to come inside?"

Jack closed his eyes and released a discouraged breath, "More than you know, but we're going to do this right."

She leaned in and kissed his cheek, "Are you sure?"

Jack took her left hand in his; brought it up to his lips and kissed the finger which held the symbol of their future. "Elizabeth, I love you enough to wait for you," he stated.

"Jack, we're going to have to make arrangements to go to Boston to see our parents. After that we can go to a Justice of the Peace as far as I'm concerned," she stated.

"No Justice of the Peace, but what about Hank?" Jack asked.

"That is a wonderful idea. I'm sure he'd be happy to do the ceremony," Elizabeth was thinking out loud.

"Elizabeth, he would have married us before we left Charlottesville today," Jack advised her.

"It's a shame you didn't propose before tonight?"

"Why?" He asked.

"Because you'd be sleeping here with me tonight," she smiled, and kissed his lips gently before closing her door.

Each one leaned up against the door, thinking about how their lives were about to change, and praying for a short engagement.

Elizabeth stepped away from the door and found Onyx at her feet, her tail was wagging and her eyes were bright. "You know, don't you girl?" Elizabeth squatted down, showed her the beautiful ring and wrapped her arms around Onyx, "You were right girl. He's a keeper!"

Elizabeth carried her suitcase to her bedroom, and unpacked before changing into her pajamas. She pulled her journal from her bag and held it to her chest. She sat on her bed, flipped through the ever increasing number of entries until she reached the first bank page. She inhaled deeply and smiled before putting her pen to the paper…

" ** _For the past seven years, on this exact date, I have accepted my path and expressed my resolutions. Each year I have resolved to move forward in my career and relationships. In doing so, I have attempted to put past experiences, plans and decisions behind me, hoping beyond hope that magically true happiness would appear. With full intent of keeping these resolutions, they were quickly broken without sadness or regret, always leaving myself with the opportunity to return home and to what I truly knew was meant to be._**

**_So now we have another New Year. It's another chance for new beginnings, new hope, new choices, and new dreams, all while releasing the anger, fear, disappointment and doubt of the past. It's a time to remove that box that was safely tucked away on the closet shelf and remember what brought us together, cherishing it always. It's also a time to reflect on what went wrong, realizing that it takes two to make or break a relationship. I can only be responsible for my contribution, and as I offer you my all, I now know in my heart that I am truly home!"_ **

To be continued…


	10. Paranoid or Protective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth has broken up with Carson, and found her way back to Jack. Will Carson accept the break up?

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart."**

**Chapter 10- Paranoid or Protective**

Elizabeth woke the next morning, excited to return to school and begin this new chapter in her life. She put her hands down on the bathroom counter as she waited for the water running into the sink to warm. She glanced down at her hand and seeing the beautiful piece of jewelry on her left ring finger, she couldn’t have wiped the smile from her face if she’d tried.

From the time she was a little girl, she had dreamed of a big elaborate wedding with all of her girlfriends dressed in beautiful gowns, the groomsmen in tuxedos, gorgeous flowers and multiple tables covered with delicious food and decadent desserts.

However, all she could think of now was standing barefoot in the sand as the sun set, before a Justice of the Peace, promising to love, honor and cherish this man she has wanted for a majority of her life.

She washed her face and brushed out her hair before returned to her bedroom to get ready for school.

Elizabeth sat on the side of her bed, pulled her journal from her bag, flipped through an ever increasing number of entries before finding a blank page. She clicked her pen into working order and began to put her feelings down on paper…

**_“Life as I have known it no longer exists. The sadness has been replaced by great joy; the anger has been tempered by acceptance, and the guilt has been soothed by forgiveness. “_ **

As she was writing, her phone chimed, signifying a text…

“Good morning beautiful…” Jack’s words in print were like music to her ears.

“Good morning handsome…”

“Just wanted 2 tell u that I’m thinking of u, I luv u…”

“I luv u 2…”

“Wanna go 2 Boston this wkend 2 tell every1…?”

“Luv 2 but I am going to Florida for a dog show. Leaving Thursday…”

“WHAT…?”

“Please don’t yell at me…”

Her phone suddenly rang…

“Why didn’t you say anything?” He snapped before she even said “Hello.”

“I’m sorry Jack. I registered for the show weeks ago, and I have people depending on me to show for them or I would cancel,” she explained

“I don’t expect you to cancel. I know how important the dog shows are to you. It’s just that I worry about you,” his voice softened and his concern bled through. “Where are you staying? I’ll go with you and I can just make a separate hotel reservation.” 

“Jack, I’d love that but my Explorer is going to be packed to the gills. I guess you could ride on the roof rack,” she quipped, trying to lighten the situation.

“That’s not funny,” he stated.

 “Jack, I’ll be fine, and I’ll be back by Monday.”

“I wish I’d known. I don’t like being apart from you,” he remarked. “I’m heading into the office; I’ll talk to you later.”

Although she couldn’t see him, she could sense his disappointment, “I’m sorry Jack. I love you,” she quickly interjected.

“I know,” he stated before the call disconnected.

**_“I know? I KNOW? What kind of response is I know?”_** She asked herself.

She dropped her phone on the bed and headed for her closet. While standing inside picking out her clothes for the day, she heard her phone chime. She assumed that it was a text from Jack.

She couldn’t help but be a bit angry at how he had ended their call. It wasn’t her fault that she had plans for the weekend and couldn’t take him. Against her better judgment, she rushed to the bed to read his text…

“I’m sorry. I luv u 2…Dinner 2nite…?” He asked.

Her bright smile lit up her otherwise dimply lit room, “Dinner- yes, I’ll cook…”

“Really…?”

“Don’t be a smart a_ _. I did cook spaghetti for you at the cabin. U r still alive…”

“JK…do u need me 2 bring anything…?”

“No, weather is supposed 2 B nice. Want 2 cook out in courtyard…?”

“Sounds great. I’ll get a bottle of wine. Gotta go, luv u…”

“I love u 2…”

She went back to her closet thinking how silly they both were to get upset over something so trivial. She grabbed her clothes and shoes, dressed and headed for work.

“Hey, how was your vacation?” Anthony asked as he walked down the hall and stepped into Jack’s office.

“Best vacation I’ve had in many years. I’m engaged,” he stated with the dimply grin that all the women in the office loved to see.

“Congratulations. Darcie and I will have you and Brooke over for dinner soon to celebrate,” he responded as he turned to head back out the door.

“It’s not Brooke,” Jack remarked causing Anthony to stop in his tracks and spin on his heels.

Anthony stepped back into the office and closed the door, “Jack, what’s going on?”

“Do you remember just before I left and I was asking you about the girl you stopped to help?” Jack asked.

“Yes, her name was Elizabeth, right?” he replied.

“Yes, Elizabeth was my college sweetheart. We broke up seven years ago, and well, it was for stupid reasons,” Jack attempted to explain. “Anyway, I found her over the holidays, and I proposed on New Year’s Eve.”

“WOW, you certainly don’t waste any time. But what about Brooke?” Anthony asked.

“I care about Brooke, but I would never have asked her to marry me. I’ve been in love with Elizabeth for almost half of my life. Anyway, Brooke accepted a job in New York, so she’s moving,” Jack filled him in.

Anthony stood and approached Jack’s desk. He extended his arm to shake Jack’s hand, “Congratulations Jack. She’s beautiful and seems so sweet. You need to watch that other guy though. He concerned me.”

Jack released a harsh breath, “I need to check him out. He concerns me too, and Elizabeth can be so stubborn at times.”

“Well the offer for dinner with Darcie and me still stands,” Anthony remarked before heading for the door. He turned back toward Jack and stated, “I have to say, you do look really happy.”

“I am,” Jack agreed. “I’m happier than I’ve been in a long time.”

“Well, I’m glad to hear it. You’re a good guy; you deserve it,” Anthony stated as he left Jack’s office.

Elizabeth went about her day with a smile on her face. She didn’t intentionally parade her ring clad finger in the faces of her co-workers, but didn’t try to hide it either.

As she walked her class into the lunchroom, several of the teachers gathered around her…

“Carson proposed?”

“Let me see that ring.”

“I’m so happy for you and Carson.”

The congratulations kept coming, and although she attempted to get a word in edgewise, the women were just as quickly gone, attending to their own students before Elizabeth could set them straight.

She returned to her room following lunch to find a beautifully wrapped box on her desk. As her students left for Art class, she sat at her desk and opened the box. She smiled as she pulled out a beautiful heart shaped pendant on a silver chain. The attached card simply read, “You are my heart…I Love you completely.”

She leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes. Immediately her mind took her back to Jack on bended knee proposing to her. She held the necklace to her chest as she inhaled deeply and released a thankful breath.

Elizabeth clasped the necklace around her neck before reaching for her phone and sending Jack a text…

“TY 4 the beautiful necklace. I love it and I love u…”

She immediately sent a second text, “I’m getting meat to cookout. U want pork, chicken or steak…?”

Jack’s phone sat on his desk unattended. He was in a meeting and intentionally left it behind. He returned an hour later and checked for messages. Seeing her text, her responded…

“I’d like steak, but will go for whatever is easiest for u…”

“OK. I’ll run by the store. See u later. Luv u…”

“Luv u 2…”

Elizabeth finished up at school and walked the hallway, hoping to see some of her co-workers to set them straight about Carson. She was surprised to feel so alone, finding the building to have cleared out faster than dismissal before a holiday.

She ran by the store and picked up fixings for a salad, potatoes, an ice cream cake, (his favorite), a T-bone steak for Jack and a package of pork chops for her and Onyx.

She rushed home, put the meat in pans to marinate and threw the ice cream cake in the freezer. She decided to take Onyx for a run on the beach before Jack arrived. An hour and a half later, she and Onyx walked through the courtyard and found Jack sitting alone at a picnic table. He was dressed in a navy blue suit with a white shirt. His tie was a solid color, a slightly lighter hue, and her breath caught in her throat as he glanced up, catching her gaze.

“I’m sorry, have you been waiting long?” She asked as she ran to him with open arms.

He wrapped his arms around her, “No, maybe fifteen minutes or so. How is my beautiful fiancé today?”

“I’m doing great. Are you hungry now?” She asked, as his lips covered hers.

As they separated she added, “That’s not exactly what I meant, but actually you’re idea is better…”

Jack took her hand and they headed for her apartment.

“Are you hungry…for steak, I mean?” She asked.

He laughed, “I’d rather have you, but steak is good too.”

She put the potatoes in the oven, and grabbed the marinated meats from her refrigerator. She reached up into the cabinet for two wine glasses when she felt his arms around her waist.

“Let’s try this again,” he stated as he spun her around, picked her up and sat her on the counter.

She giggled, “No water in the sink this time.”

Her legs separated as he moved his body between them. His arms around her waist pulled her closer as she tilted her head to the side, giving him free access to the soft skin on her neck.

His lips trailed down her neck and onto her shoulder. As his tongue gently ran along her collarbone, he traced the line of her necklace, taking his hand and pulling it away from her body so he could see it more clearly.

“This is beautiful,” He stated.

She smiled, “Thank you.”

“That’s silver, right? When did you start wearing silver? I thought you preferred white gold,” he commented.

“Jack, you know where it came from,” she remarked. “And I love it.”

“Elizabeth, I don’t know what you’re talking about. I didn’t get that for you,” he was adamant. “How long have you had it?”

“Jack, I came back from lunch today and there was a box on my desk with a note,” she remarked. “Wait, the note is in my bag,” she stated as she hopped down from the counter and headed for the sofa. She looked in her bag and pulled out the note, “Here…” she handed him the note. “I texted you earlier thanking you for it.”

“You are my heart,” Jack read the words on the card. “Did someone deliver it to your room?”

“I don’t know. I guess they did. I wasn’t in there,” she reminded him.

“Elizabeth, the security at your school is lacking if Carson was able to slip in and put this on your desk and leave undetected,” Jack walked around her apartment, looking out her windows for any suspicious activity.

“Wait, you seriously didn’t get this for me? Get it off …Get it off, please get it off me,” Elizabeth had her hands on the necklace, pulling and tugging trying to get clasp undone.

“I’ll get it, calm down,” he stated as he quickly unhooked the clasp and removed it from her neck.

Elizabeth sat on the sofa, her body shivered slightly at the thought of Carson handling the necklace which eventually ended up on her skin. It almost felt as if he had been touching her.

Elizabeth followed him back to her bedroom where he immediately went about locking her windows. “Jack, I’m not on the ground floor. No one is coming in through a window.”

Jack’s expression went from surprise that Carson could get in and out of the school so easily, to concern for Elizabeth’s safety. He quickly moved from concern to anger, partly at her for not taking her safety seriously enough.

“Elizabeth, please humor me. If he wants in, he’ll find a way,” Jack argued. “You need to come back and stay with me.”

“Jack, I’m sorry but I can’t leave Onyx here. We’ll be careful, I promise. Now let’s go down to the courtyard, drink some wine, cookout and enjoy this beautifully unseasonable weather,” she stated, trying not to let him see how nervous she actually was.

Jack pulled the bottle of wine from the refrigerator, opened it, grabbed the plate with the meats and they headed for the door. “This conversation isn’t over; I hope you know that,” Jack stated.

Elizabeth pulled the door closed, showing Jack that she locked the deadbolt. “Jack, I know you’re worried and I appreciate that, but I’ve known Carson for awhile,” she attempted to ease his concern.

Elizabeth continued, “Sure it freaks me out that he hasn’t taken my ‘No’ for an answer, but he isn’t violent.”

The hallway was buzzing with residents coming and going so they quietly walked to the courtyard.

Onyx tagged along and Elizabeth released her in the pet area where she played with Sophie, the Viszla, and Sampson, the Great Dane.

Jack started the grill, opened the bottle of wine and poured each of them a glass. He walked over to the pet area, took her hand and led her to the picnic table, “Sit here and talk with me.”

She could see the worry in his eyes, “Jack, he’s just trying to make me question my decision to leave him. I don’t think he would hurt me.”

Jack took a deep breath, shook his head and exhaled harshly, “Maybe it’s the line of work I’m in, but I don’t trust people.”

She looked up, her brow furrowed, “You don’t trust anyone? Does that include me?”

Jack grinned, “You’re trying to turn around this conversation. Of course that doesn’t include you.” Jack walked over and stirred up the coals before placing the steak and pork chops on the grill. “Elizabeth, sometimes when people don’t get what they want, they snap. I don’t know enough about him to make a judgment.”

Jack drank from his glass before setting it back on the table, “When you broke up with Carson before, how did he react?”

“He called me several times a day, and he did show up at one of my dog shows,” she stated as she thought back to last summer. “We just fell back into dating after awhile, but he wasn’t violent, bossy maybe, but not violent.”

Jack walked over to flip the meat on the grill, “I just want to make certain that things don’t escalate. That’s why I think you need to stay with me.”

“NO, Jack I can’t,” she yelled before realizing her tone. “I’m sorry; I didn’t mean to snap at you. I know you’re just worried about me, and I appreciate that.”

She continued, “I know you’re just looking out for me, but no, I won’t leave my apartment. I do appreciate your concern and I love you so much for it, but as soon as I show him I’m weak, he’s won. I promise, I’ll be careful,” she hopped down from the picnic table, and kissed his cheek. “I’m sorry, I forgot the seasoning. I’ll be right back.”

As she turned to walk away, Jack grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him. He cradled her face in his hands, “Elizabeth, I love you with every breath in my body, and I’m telling you that we have to be careful of him. Please listen to me.”

“Jack, I promise to be careful, but I refuse to give up living my life. He isn’t going to keep me from doing things I love because I’m afraid of him,” she remarked.

“So you are afraid? At least that’s healthy,” he acknowledged.

Elizabeth headed for her apartment, “Please keep an eye on Onyx. I’ll be right back,” she advised. “Do you need anything else?”

“Do you want to eat out here?” He asked.

She looked around at all the couples, “No, there’s too much stuff to bring outside.”

“OK, then if you want to eat inside, I just need the seasoning. You may want to hurry up though. They’re almost ready,” he suggested.

Jack barely had time to finish his glass of wine before Elizabeth returned with the seasoning bottle.

“Mmm, they smell so good,” she stated as she glanced over and saw the three dogs standing by the fence with their noses in the air and drool seeping from their lips. “Pete…Kathy, is it okay if Onyx shares her pork chop with Sampson and Sophie?” Elizabeth asked.

Both Pete and Kathy gave their permission, and their respective dogs happily agreed. Onyx on the other hand appeared disgruntled.

“What’s wrong with her?” Jack asked.

“She never learned the joy of sharing with others. Oh, she’ll share toys. Food, not so much!” Elizabeth explained.

“Onyx, I’ll give you some of my steak,” a statement that turned Onyx’s gloomy demeanor back to one of mouth drooling excitement.

“You don’t need to bribe her. She already likes you,” she laughed, trying to lighten the somber mood. “I’m going back inside to get the salad and potatoes,” she stated as she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

“Did you change your mind?” He asked.

“It’s a beautiful evening, and with the soft courtyard lights, it’s almost like eating by candlelight,” she replied.

Ten minutes later, Elizabeth returned with the potatoes, salad, steak sauce and two slices of the ice cream cake in a small cooler.

Elizabeth cut up Onyx’s pork chop and split it three ways. She could tell that Onyx was disappointed when she saw some of her food heading in the direction of her friends. They, on the other hand were quite excited.

Jack and Elizabeth sat across from each other. When not eating, they held hands and discussed their plans for the future.  They talked about their trip back to Boston to talk with their families.

“Jack, I certainly didn’t know any of this was going to happen when I registered for the dog show. Since I can’t go home until next week, maybe we should just call our parents and tell them?” She suggested.

“You’re probably right. I know my family is going to be ecstatic. My mom always loved you, but if they hear it from someone else, it will hurt them,” Jack responded.

“You’re right, it needs to be done soon,” she agreed. “Maybe tonight after things settle down, you can call your folks and I’ll call mine,” she stated as she took a bite of her pork chop… “Mmm, that’s good.”

“So you are leaving for Florida on Thursday?” He asked.

“Yes, and depending on when I finish on Sunday, I’ll either head on back or wait till Monday to leave. Either way I’m off on Monday,” she explained.

Jack looked off in the distance before returning his eyes to her, “Since you’re going to be gone, I may just go visit my family anyway. I haven’t been home in a while, and I’d love to tell them in person,” he stated. “Is that okay with you?”

“Sure Jack, I think it’s wonderful if you can get home for the weekend. Please tell your mom that I look forward to getting up there real soon to see her,” Elizabeth stated as she finished the last bit of her meal, saving the remaining scraps for Onyx.

Jack and Elizabeth were talking, paying little attention to those around them. Suddenly they heard music, looked up and saw several couples dancing on the basketball court.

“May I have this dance,” Jack asked as he stood before her and held out his hand.

She gladly accepted and they walked hand in hand toward the music. He put his arms around her waist as she worked her hands across his shoulders and around his neck. She rested her head on his chest feeling safe and secure as he wrapped her lovingly in his arms. He inhaled deeply as the lavender vanilla scent of her hair filled his senses. He knew in his heart that he would never allow anything to happen to her.

Elizabeth leaned back slightly, glanced upward and met his eyes. It was just the two of them; they no longer heard music; they suddenly saw no other couples as they stood in the moonlight, and neither one felt the cold front as it swept through quickly dropping the temperature dramatically.

He only saw her as his hand on her cheek gently brushed across her smooth skin. She was aware of no one but him as her fingers ran through the hair on the nape of his neck. Their eyes were cast upon each other, never drifting, never wavering. His lips covered hers as their bodies touched and the warmth spread throughout, swallowing them in the moment.

Her lips were very inviting, soft and plump. He leaned in taking them at her invitation. Her mouth was warm and cool at the same time, as the taste of the strawberries in the ice cream cake lingered.

Suddenly Jack broke away, leaving her surprised, confused and definitely wanting more.

Although he continued to hold her, his attention was elsewhere.

“What’s wrong, Jack?” She asked.

“Shh,” he took her hand and led her back to the table. “I feel like we’re being watched.

“There are several other couples here; it’s probably one of them,” she remarked as her hands ran up and down his arms trying to gain back his attention.

Jack was now in protection mode as he gathered their things and took her hand before heading back to her apartment.

Once inside the apartment Elizabeth’s disappointment became easily discernible, “Jack, what did this job of yours do to you? You’re paranoid.”

“No Elizabeth, I’m alert, there’s a difference, and whether you believe it or not, Carson is a threat to you and us,” Jack stated as he pulled out his phone and made a call…

“Hey Simon, are you on patrol tonight?” He asked, listening for a response.

“Do you still handle the area around Chase Arbor Apartments?” Jack inquired.

He listened for a response, then continued, “I have a favor to ask; my fiancé is being stalked. I’m afraid to leave her and I can’t talk her in to staying with me…”

Jack listened, and then turned away from Elizabeth, “No, it isn’t Brooke. Her name is Elizabeth, and I’m not just trying to get her into my bed. Be serious.”

Jack turned back toward Elizabeth, continuing to listen before finishing their conversation, “Okay, thanks I appreciate that.”

“Okay, it’s set. Simon will spend some extra time in this area. If you aren’t coming to my place, at least there will be someone keeping an eye on things,” he stated.

Jack sat on the sofa while Elizabeth took care of their dinner dishes. She fixed Onyx a plate of the leftovers, “Don’t tell anyone I gave you this.”

She walked back out to the sofa, poured two fresh glasses of wine and sat down beside Jack. She found him to be quite pensive. In fact, he hadn’t even acknowledged that she had reentered the room.

“Ahem…” Elizabeth cleared her throat, attempting to return his attention back to her.

“Oh I’m sorry. Do you need some help in the kitchen?” He asked.

“No, everything is cleaned up and put away,” she stated as she leaned against him and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. “Jack…”

“Uh-huh,” he responded as his lips pressed against the top of her head.

“I’m sorry,” she lowered her head. “I’m sorry about everything.”

He turned to face her, lifting her chin slightly with his finger, “What are you talking about?”

“If Carson is dangerous, I’ve drawn you in and I’m sorry,” she replied.

He smirked, “Elizabeth, I am quite capable of taking care of myself. I’m worried about you. I’ll do whatever it takes to keep you safe.”

She leaned in and gently pressed her lips to his, “I’d do whatever I need to do to protect you too.”

They sat quietly watching a Hallmark movie on TV, as they held hands, his fingers gently rubbing the skin on her arm...

“Do you ever think that our life is like a Hallmark movie? I mean, the stars always have so much love for each other,” she commented.

“I hope not,” he replied.

“Why? They’re all so romantic,” she quickly responded.

“Yes, but have you noticed that they never get to sleep together?” He asked.

“Is that all that men think about?” she leaned back and looked deep into his eyes.

Jack released a frustrated breath, “I have to be honest; I think about it whenever I’m with you,” he laughed, “And most of the time when I’m not with you.”

“You’re silly,” she giggled as she leaned over and gently kissed his cheek.

“But I’m honest,” he whispered.

Jack looked over at the clock and realized that it was after 11pm and both of them had to work the next day. She walked him to the door…

“This is something else I think about,” he stated as he pressed her against the wall beside the door.

Elizabeth felt the weight of his body up against hers as he held her firmly in place. His hands ran down her arms interlocking their fingers as his lips pressed firmly against hers. Her lips opened slightly as she welcomed him. His tongue moved tenderly along the inside of her lips sending electric waves of warmth throughout her body.

He whispered in her ear, “I have to leave now, or I’m not leaving at all.” Jack opened the door, leaving her body against the wall, eyes closed, breathing rapidly, and obviously wanting more.

Jack closed the door behind him, and he waited. After a minute he opened the door again and found her still up against the wall. “Elizabeth, you need to lock the door behind me.”

She turned to face him, and it took all of his willpower to leave her. As he closed the door a second time, he heard the deadbolt engage, and he felt that she was somewhat secure for the night.

Jack walked out into the parking lot, well aware of his surroundings and perusing the area for any sign of Carson. As he reached his truck he observed a Virginia Beach police car entering the complex. He stood at the back of his truck as the car approached.

“Hey Simon, I appreciate you slipping in here. I’m really worried about this guy,” Jack stated as he approached the driver’s side window.

“I owe you man; anything for you. After all, if it wasn’t for you, I’d have taken that bullet in the chest and I may not be here right now,” Simon replied.

“Hey, we were partners. That’s what you do,” Jack remarked.

“I know, but some people wouldn’t have taken the bullet themselves to protect their partner,” Simon replied. “I owe you man, and anything I can do to help, just ask!”

“Hey, are you happier working as a police officer? I mean, do you miss the FBI?” Jack asked.

“I have to say I miss the excitement at times. Miami was a blast, and meeting you there just made everything better, but I am happy where I am. So, I thought you were dating Brooke,” Simon inquired.

“Do you remember me telling you about my college…”

“Elizabeth…that’s the Elizabeth? WOW, we really do need to catch up?” Simon put his car in park and stepped outside to shake Jack’s hand and do the masculine hug.

“Yes, that’s her,” Jack remarked with a smile. His facial expression suddenly changed, “Getting back to the subject; I’m worried about this guy she was dating. He doesn’t seem to want to let her go. She’s stubborn, as always, and I just feel better knowing that someone is keeping an eye on her at night when I can’t.”

 “Why won’t she stay with you?” Simon asked. “Don’t tell me that you’ve lost your touch.”

“Stop it. You know I was never a player,” Jack replied quickly.

“True the ladies were falling all over you, and I used to wonder why you couldn’t care less.” Simon laughed, “I even thought at one point that you must be gay. Not that there’s anything wrong with it; I was just trying to get the girls, and you wanted nothing to do with them.”

Jack laughed at the thought, “No, I’m far from gay, but I had already found the girl I wanted. She just didn’t want me.”

“But now she does, so congratulations,” Simon interjected.

“Thanks, I’m the happiest I have been in years,” Jack replied. “If I could just get rid of Carson, everything would be perfect.”

“Jack you aren’t thinking what I think you’re thinking…” Simon stepped back slightly.

“What? Oh no, I’d never do that, but I will do what I need to do to protect her,” Jack admitted.

“So why won’t she stay with you?” Simon asked.

“She has a dog, and my apartment doesn’t allow them. She won’t leave her, and I really wouldn’t expect her to,” he stated. “But that doesn’t stop me from worrying.”

“I’ll keep an eye on things. Hey, let’s get together sometime soon, okay?” Simon suggested.

“Sounds great,” Jack agreed. “Hey, call me if you notice anything. I don’t care what time; I want to know about it.”

“Don’t worry; I’ll keep an eye on things, and on her,” Simon assured him.

Jack got into his truck and headed home. Once inside his apartment he sat on the sofa, pulled out his phone and sent her a text…

“I love u…”

A few moments later she responded…

“I love u 2…”

“Sweet dreams…” he smiled as he pressed “send.”

“About u and I always do…”

Elizabeth slipped into bed, pulled out her journal and began to express her feelings on paper…

**_“We can’t always have what we want. Disappointing, yes, but life is full of disappointments. People are different, and you cannot force your feelings upon them. In doing so, you control them through fear, not love._ **

**_I am sorry that you have been hurt and that I was inadvertently the cause. It was certainly not my desire to do so. I have spoken what’s in my heart and I cannot give to you something that belongs to someone else. He has held my heart for nearly half of my lifetime and I will forever be his._ **

**_Please understand that although we had some good times, they were also tempered by my undeniable feelings for another. I never meant to mislead you, but still I must accept responsibility for my unintentional deception. That being said, it is now your turn to deal with your own feelings, realizing that this relationship would never survive amid my desire for another._ **

**_As difficult as it may be, it is now time to move on. We are only responsible for our own feelings and how honestly we present them to others. We cannot and should not attempt to control someone, as a relationship based on lies and forced feelings is not healthy and provides no emotional satisfaction.”_ **

Several days passed, Jack and Elizabeth continued as usual with work and meeting up in the evening for dinner and quiet time snuggling on the sofa. Jack was concerned because Elizabeth was scheduled to leave early in the morning without him. The only bright spot was that she would also be far away from Carson.

Jack woke early the next morning and checked his clock. It was 4:30am and he had another two hours before he had to leave for work, but he couldn’t sleep any longer. He pulled out his phone and sent Elizabeth a text…

“Are you on the road yet…?”

“Yes, already in NC. Left earlier than planned…”

“Please b careful and keep in touch. Wait, r u driving? No texting and driving…”

“No, stopped at rest area. I’m good…”

“OK, love u, drive safe…”

“Love u 2…”

Three hours later, Elizabeth stopped near the South Carolina line at a Starbucks for a strong cup of coffee, a decadent piece of cinnamon apple cake, and a biscuit for Onyx. She sat in the parking lot and called Jack…

“Hi sweetheart. Where are you now?” He asked.

“I’m in South Carolina. I just stopped for a cup of coffee and some breakfast. I just wanted to tell you that I’m sorry I had to leave,” she began.

He could tell that she was tearing up, “What’s wrong?”

“Jack, I love dog shows…”

“I know that,” he agreed.

“I just don’t want to be here right now. I have missed you for seven years, and I want to be home,” she broke down slightly trying desperately to hide her emotions. “I have to get back on the road. I love you,” she stated as she disconnected the call. She was afraid to remain on the line longer, because hearing his voice made her insides hurt.

Jack was concerned that his initial dissatisfaction in her going out of town may have had an impact on her feelings about the trip. He dialed her number again and waited. Finally on the fourth ring she answered.

“Elizabeth, I have my phone, so when you want to talk, call me. I love you so much. Do you remember how good our reunion was at the cabin?” He asked.

“Uh-huh,” was the only response she could muster.

“This time it will be even better. I’ll see you Monday, but I’m here whenever you need me,” he assured her.

Three hours later, Elizabeth was driving through Georgia. She turned the radio up and sang to her favorite songs to help keep her awake. The next song, Writing’s on the Wall by Sam Smith, was somewhat somber but very honest. She wanted to change the station, but couldn’t; she had to listen as the words were so true…

**_“_ ** ****_I've been here before But always hit the floor I've spent a lifetime running And I always get away But with you I'm feeling something That makes me want to stay_  
  


****_I'm prepared for this I never shoot to miss But I feel like a storm is coming If I'm gonna make it through the day Then there's no more use in running This is something I gotta face_  
  


**_If I risk it all Could you break my fall?_ **

****_How do I live? How do I breathe? When you're not here I'm suffocating I want to feel love, run through my blood Tell me is this where I give it all up? For you I have to risk it all 'Cause the writing's on the wall_  
  


****_A million shards of glass That haunt me from my past As the stars begin to gather And the light begins to fade When all hope begins to shatter Know that I won't be afraid_  
  


**_If I risk it all Could you break my fall?_ **

**_How do I live? How do I breathe? When you're not here I'm suffocating I want to feel love, run through my blood Tell me is this where I give it all up? For you I have to risk it all 'Cause the writing's on the wall”_ **

Four hours later, Elizabeth pulled into the show site. The first thing she did was call Jack…

She allowed the phone to ring and ring before sitting through his answering machine message…

    “Jack, we’re here. I’m staying at the Red Roof Inn on International Parkway. I’ll call you later. Oh, and thanks for picking up your phone when I called. Glad it wasn’t important,” she commented, actually meaning it as a joke and hoping he would take it as such.

She stuck her phone in her bag and headed into the facility. It was loud and there were already a large number of people setting up their sites. It took her several trips around the facility to find a good spot that wasn’t too far from the rings. She found a place in between the rings for Golden Retrievers/Labs and many of the toy breeds. She set up her crates and grooming table and walked around enjoying the company of many of her friends that she hadn’t seen in quite a while.

“What’s that on your hand,” Lisa yelled, as the girls standing around grabbed Elizabeth’s hand. “You’re engaged. Who’s the lucky guy?”

“Lisa, you may remember him…”

“The guy from college?” Lisa blurted out.

Elizabeth couldn’t contain her smile, “Yes, his name is Jack…Jack Thornton.”

“OMG, he’s gorgeous, but I thought you guys broke up?” Lisa asked.

“When are you getting married?” Beth asked.

“We did, and I’d be married now if it were up to me,” Elizabeth replied.

“Oh, is he dragging his feet? You know, I think they get the ring on your finger and expect you to start acting like a married couple, if you know what I mean,” Rachel replied.

“Um, no…what do you mean?” Elizabeth asked.

Rachel responded, “Well, you know, you’re wearing their ring, and now you belong to them. It’s a way to get you into bed.”

“Are you serious? You must be dating the wrong guys, because Jack is so far from that…totally polar opposites,” Elizabeth remarked.

Lisa leaned in and whispered in her ear, “Don’t tell me that you’re still a vir…”

“Shh, you don’t need to announce it to all of Orlando,” Elizabeth barked back.

Lisa pulled Elizabeth’s arm and they stepped back from the group. “Hey, I remember how serious you were about that, and I admire you. Jack must truly be a good guy to wait for you. Congratulations, will he be here this weekend?”

“No, he’s flying to Boston to tell his parents that we’re engaged,” Elizabeth stated.

They turned back to the group who was now making their dinner plans. Lisa stated, “You broke up but got back together? When?”

“On Christmas Eve at a cabin in Charlottesville. It was the best Christmas ever,” Elizabeth smiled thinking back to that magical night.

“So when did you get engaged?” She asked.

“New Year’s Eve,” Elizabeth replied.

“WOW, that’s fast,” Rachel remarked.

“No, it may seem that way, but I’ve loved him since I was fourteen years old,” Elizabeth explained. 

After dinner with a group of professional handlers, Elizabeth and Onyx headed to the hotel to check in and relax. The only dog she was personally responsible for was Onyx, as all of the others she was showing were considered to be ringside pickups.

She pulled out her phone and realized that she had a message from Jack…

**_“I’m calling you back. Now who isn’t answering their phone? Please call me back…”_ **

She punched out a text to Jack…

“Didn’t want to bother you, but I’m here at the hotel…”

“U r never a bother. I miss u. Sorry was n a mtg earlier when u called…”

“I miss u 2 and that’s OK. I was JK…”

“I’m flying to Boston 2morrow. B back on Sunday…”

She didn’t want to text. She wanted to hear his voice, so she dialed his number…

“Hello sweetheart.”

“I miss you Jack, but I’ll be home soon. I haven’t told my mom yet, so I guess I’d better call her in case you or your mother sees her,” Elizabeth stated.

“That would be a good idea,” he agreed.

They talked about everything but Carson, thinking that if he didn’t enter their conversation then he wasn’t prominently weighing on their minds. Although not speaking of him really did nothing to keep him out of their thoughts. Jack was at least relieved that while she was out of town, he felt that she was safe.

They ended their conversation with her wishes for his safe flight to Boston, his best of luck wish for a good show, and each one declaring “I love you” to the other.

Elizabeth clipped Onyx’s leash on her for one last walk before bedtime. They walked to the open field located next to the hotel. Elizabeth was busy checking her phone as Onyx sniffed around.

Suddenly Elizabeth felt a chill race down her spine. She dropped her phone and spun around, seeing nothing but empty cars. Her phone was in a dark case, and without light she had no idea where it was.

“Excuse me,” Elizabeth called out to the person at the front desk. “I’m sorry to bother you, but I dropped my phone out in the field and I can’t find it in the dark. Do you have a flashlight I could borrow?”

The desk clerk slipped into the back room and returned with a flashlight, “Here you go. Just drop it off when you’re finished.”

“Thank you,” Elizabeth stated as she headed out the door and back to the field. She walked around the area with the flashlight very near the ground but found nothing. It was now almost 11pm, and although she hated to give up, she felt that she had searched every inch of the area. After the show tomorrow, she would need to run by Verizon and replace her phone. “Great, I should have stayed home.”

She and Onyx were asleep within ten minutes of slipping under the covers. Outside in the parking lot, someone held up a cell phone and scanned pictures, texts and phone records before slipping into a room.

Before leaving the hotel in the morning, Elizabeth picked up the phone to make an outside call. She sat on the side of her bed and stared at the phone suddenly realizing how horrible the era of technology was. She tried to remember Jack’s number but alas, “It’s in my phone. I don’t know his number.”

Elizabeth called the FBI Office and left a message for Jack at the front desk…

**_“Lost my phone in the field at the hotel. Have to show several breeds during the day. Will get my phone replaced after the show.”_ **

 With the exception of losing her phone, she was doing well in the ring. Ringo, the Chihuahua, won his class and was Best Puppy. Giggles, the Golden Retriever, was Best of Winners for two points. Charlie, the Pointer, was Winner’s Dog, for his final point and new championship, Bently, the Vizsla, won his first 3 point major, and Onyx, was Best of Breed.

Jack was quite puzzled because he texted her several times before the show started and up until lunch time and she hadn’t responded. He knew that she was busy, but **she would certainly have time to text me back, right?**

The Sporting Group was scheduled for 2:45pm. Elizabeth had plenty of time to take Onyx outside for one last walk before their next ring time. She walked through the parking lot to her Explorer to get a bottle of water. She opened the back door, and pulled out a bottle along with some of Onyx’s special bait from her cooler. She stepped back slightly but before she knew it, a hand came across her shoulder and pushed the door closed.

Elizabeth spun around and fell back against her vehicle, “Wha…what are you doing here?”

To be continued…


	11. Freedom- It's Worth Fighting For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth heads to a dog show in Florida while Jack plans a trip up north to tell his mother about their engagement. Plans change when Carson arrives in town and begins stalking Elizabeth.

**Chapter 11- Freedom- It’s Worth Fighting For**

Elizabeth spun around and fell back against her vehicle, “Wha…what are you doing here?”

“I figured that we could go some place and talk,” Carson stated, his face was inches from hers, and he could sense her fear.

“Carson, I can’t. I have to take Onyx back in the ring for Sporting Group. Besides, my friends are waiting on me and if I don’t come back in they’ll be worried,” Elizabeth’s heart was pounding so loud that she was certain anyone within a city block radius could hear it. She did her best to squirm away.

He stepped back slightly, “After the show then?”

“How did you know I was here?” She asked knowing that she hadn’t mentioned it to him.

“That infodog.com web site that you showed me is quite informative. Don’t you remember showing me how to look things up?” He reminded her. “You told me some of the shows that you always go to and this was one of them. I made a mental note of that.”

“Of course you did,” Elizabeth replied.

“Besides, your school secretary was very helpful when I called,” he added. “She found out who I was and gave me all the information I needed. So you’re off for three days?” He asked.

Elizabeth thought back to Jack’s comment about the lack of security at her school.

“Since we’re already here, we could go to Disney World,” he smiled, appearing quite satisfied with himself. “I can make us reservations at one of the Disney resorts. I’ll even get two rooms,” he leaned in and whispered, “That is unless you want to make it a short honeymoon.”

Feeling weak, she leaned back against the Explorer praying that her legs would not give out on her. He was careful not to touch her but had his hands on either side of the window, effectively boxing her head within his grasp.

“So, after the show let’s go to dinner and we can make some plans for the weekend,” he insisted.

Doing her best to stall him until other people ventured out into the parking lot she asked, “Don’t you have to work?”

“You forget, I’m the boss!” He remarked. “So, what time can you leave for dinner?”

“I’m sorry, but my clients have made reservations to take me out. Maybe once we get back home we can sit down some place,” she suggested.

He leaned back in; his closeness and hot breath on her neck set her nerve endings on fire, “We need to talk.” He stated softly, “I didn’t mean to scare you.”

She caught his eyes looking at the opening in her blouse as she nonchalantly attempted to cover herself completely.

“Did you get my gift?” He asked but didn’t give her time to answer. “You should be wearing it. It allows me to feel so close to you when I know it’s touching your skin,” he whispered.

She was beginning to feel nauseous but didn’t want to give him the satisfaction of knowing she was scared. She was well aware of the fact that she was failing miserably in that quest.

Looking past Carson, she saw a handler she knew walking through the parking lot. Feeling a little safer, she took a deep breath, stood up firmly and backed him away from her, “I can’t now. Maybe once we get home. Please go home, Carson. I’m not talking to you here.”

“Hey Amy,” Elizabeth called out to her friend who stopped and waited for her to catch up. “Goodbye Carson,” she stated as she and Onyx ran toward Amy and the safety of the building.

Once they reached the door to the facility, Elizabeth turned around and found that Carson had disappeared.

Elizabeth slipped Onyx into a crate while she ran to the restroom to freshen up. She looked in the mirror and was surprised to see how washed out she look, almost sickly.

Onyx showed well in the Sporting Group, but the winning line up consisted of the Golden Retriever, Irish Setter, Vizsla, and rounding out fourth was the Clumber Spaniel.

Elizabeth returned to her set up and made certain that all of her things were put away and locked up. Two of her clients came by to firm up dinner plans and it was decided that they would leave right after the Best in Show was awarded.

Elizabeth and Amy left the show site to grab some lunch in a quieter atmosphere. While eating, Elizabeth explained her situation with Carson, and her concern that he had followed her to Florida. Amy offered her a bed in her hotel room which was in a different hotel, and Elizabeth thankfully agreed.

Before returning to the show, Elizabeth needed to replace her cell phone. As she stood in line at Verizon to pay, she was thankful that she was earning money in handling fees as this trip was beginning to dig deep into her pocket. She handed the sales person her credit card to pay for the $700 iPhone that she now had in her possession.

Amy rode with Elizabeth to the Red Roof Inn to gather her things. She stepped into the office to check out.

“I’m sorry, is something wrong with the room?” The clerk asked.

Elizabeth looked around to assure that they were alone, “The room is fine, but I’m afraid that you have a guest here who may be stalking me. I really don’t feel safe here.”

“Who is the guest,” She asked.

“His name is Carson Shepherd,” Elizabeth stated.

“I’m not supposed to do this, but we girls have to stick together, right?” She stated as she looked up and into Elizabeth’s nervous eyes. “I don’t see any guests by that name. I’m sorry.”

“Thank you for looking. I’ll feel better if I go to a different hotel,” Elizabeth stated as she turned in her room key and followed Amy to the Days Inn down the road.

Adding Elizabeth into Amy’s room made things quite cramped, but certainly doable.

“Thank you Amy. I really appreciate this,” Elizabeth stated.

“Elizabeth, I’m so sorry that you have to go through this. Just make sure that you don’t go anywhere alone, ok?” Amy suggested.

Elizabeth inhaled deeply and released a cleansing breath. “Jack told me that Carson was dangerous and I didn’t want to believe him. I certainly didn’t expect him to follow me all the way to Florida.”

Elizabeth sat down on the bed, “But truly, am I supposed to completely give up my life because I’m scared of him? I don’t do what I want; I don’t go where I want because I’m afraid that he may be lurking around the corner.” Her voice was getting louder and edgier, “How long is that supposed to last…a day, a week, months, years?” Is that any way to live? I can’t let him; I can’t let anyone rule my life like that.”

Amy sat beside Elizabeth, wrapping her arm around her and holding her tight. “People are just concerned about you. You’re upset about giving up your whole life, but I’m sure that your fiancé just wants to make sure that you’re around for a long, long time.”

“Do you want me to call him?” Amy asked.

Elizabeth released a cleansing breath, “Thank you, but I’ll call him when we get back to the show. I do need to talk to him, but I need to figure out how to tell him so he won’t be so upset. He’s all the way in Boston, so there isn’t much he can do.”  

Elizabeth and Amy headed back to the show site. Elizabeth thanked her for hanging out all afternoon with her and for sharing her hotel room. They separated momentarily to go to their respective set ups.

Elizabeth pulled her chair ringside and took a seat. She felt quite safe with over a thousand people in attendance at the show. She looked at her phone and quickly became aware that having to purchase a new phone was just the beginning of her headaches. All of her contact numbers were gone, and she suddenly realized that there truly is a purpose to backing up your information periodically; which she had neglected to do.

Finally a text came through from Jack…

“Please call me. I’m at the airport, and worried sick about u…”

She suddenly realized that she had left a message at his office, but he was off today, flying to Boston to visit his family and most likely didn’t receive it.

She punched in his number and immediately dialed him back.

“Where have you been?” He snapped; there was a sense of urgency in his voice.

Elizabeth tried to calm him before springing the surprise, “I’m sorry. I lost my phone last night. I was rushing this morning and not thinking. I forgot that you were flying out today and I left a message at your office.”

“Why didn’t you call me?” his voice was loud, but not yet a scream.

“I’m sorry but your number was in my phone and I don’t know it by heart,” she stated apologetically.

“You don’t know my number by heart?” He asked.

Elizabeth attempted to explain, “I think once the number is in the phone, people don’t have to remember. Maybe we get lazy.”

“I can’t believe that,” he remarked.

“Okay, then what’s my number?” She asked.

“781-248-LABS,” the information flew out of his mouth quickly.

“Okay, well the last part is easy and besides, your work requires you to be diligent with details. I’m sorry that I’m not,” her voice was sounding weak, and she was beginning to break down.

“There’s something wrong; did everyone do okay? Is everyone okay? Is something wrong with Onyx?” His questions kept coming.

She was afraid to tell him but knew she had to, “He’s here…”

“Who?” He asked.

“Carson…” she replied.

“CARSON? WHAT’S HE DOING THERE?” Jack yelled into the phone.

She pulled the receiver away from her ear and covered it with her hand so that those sitting around her couldn’t hear the angst in his voice.

“Hold on…”

Elizabeth carried her chair back to her set up where she could have some privacy. “Jack, please calm down,” she closed her eyes and listened as he yelled and talked but none of it appeared to be directed towards her.

Jack suddenly stopped yelling, “Are you okay?”

“He scared me, but I’m okay, and I’ll make sure I have people with me when I leave,” Elizabeth stated, her voice sounding a bit shaky. “Don’t worry, I’ve already changed hotels.”

“Well, I do feel better about that. But Elizabeth, he knows where you are at least part of the day. I told you he’s dangerous,” Jack reminded her.

“So are we playing ‘I told you so’ now? I don’t want to play,” she informed him as she was feeling pressure from all sides.

“I’m sorry, Elizabeth. Please understand, he’s there, and I’m not close enough to protect you,” he stated. “Tell me what happened.”

“Jack, he came up to me in the parking lot. He got really close; I could feel his breath on my skin, but he never touched me,” she explained.

“I’m calling the police. I’ll call you right back,” he stated.

“No Jack, don’t,” she exclaimed.

“Why not?” he sounded frustrated.

“I talked with a police officer on site and he told me that I couldn’t do anything because he was very careful not to touch me,” she advised.

“Unfortunately, I can see that. It doesn’t make it easier knowing that he has to put his hands on you to be charged with Assault. I don’t want him that close to you,” Jack sounded desperate.

“You call me when you leave there and I’ll talk to you until you get to the hotel,” he stated. “By the way, where are you staying now?”

“At the Days Inn on International Parkway,” Elizabeth advised.

Jack needed to walk; he was upset and worried and needed fresh air. He grabbed his bag and headed downstairs to make several phone calls. Forty minutes later, he was on a plane and heading out of town. The anxiety remained as he prayed for Elizabeth’s safety.

Back at the show site, Elizabeth’s clients and several of her friends gathered for a celebratory dinner. There were laughs, great food, wonderful friends and a few Margaritas with the salted rim thrown in for good measure. For a short while, Elizabeth was able to forget about Carson.

Following dinner, Dave Anderson, one of her clients, drove Elizabeth back to her car in the facility parking lot. She had known Dave and his wife Marisa for over ten years, and considered them to be more that just clients; she considered them to be friends.

Dave noticed a difference in Elizabeth’s demeanor once they arrived at her vehicle. “Hey, is something wrong?”

She confided in him about Carson showing up in Florida, and that he had begun to frighten her. They sat in Dave’s car for quite some time talking, but once they finished, he insisted on following her to the hotel and making certain that she was safe.

He got out of the car with Elizabeth and checked her Explorer as she opened the driver’s side door. “You’re going to have to leave this here tonight.”

“Why, what’s wrong?” She asked as she threw her phone and purse in the front seat before walking to the back of her vehicle.

Dave pointed to her passenger side rear tire which was now flat.

Elizabeth released a defeated breath as she leaned back against her vehicle, “I just can’t catch a break here.” She started to cry, “Dave it isn’t fair. He has me scared; no one should be able to do that to another person.”

“Elizabeth, where are you staying?” He asked.

“I was at the Red Roof Inn and after he followed me here, I moved in with a girlfriend of mine at the Days Inn,” she replied.

“That’s where I’m staying. You need to come back to my room…” he stated. Seeing her expression he quickly added, “Just as friends.”

“I don’t know. I appreciate the offer and your concern but I’m just not sure that’s a good idea,” she replied.

“I don’t care what other people think. Well, besides you and Marisa I don’t,” he clarified. “I just want to make sure you’re safe.”

I know that you and Marisa are happily married and I wouldn’t think anything of it, but others may,” she advised.

“Come on, get your bag. We’re going back to my room and I’ll get you back here in the morning. I’ll make sure that your tire gets changed too,” Dave insisted.

Elizabeth reached in her Explorer and grabbed her purse. She locked up her vehicle and they drove off toward the hotel. Once back at the hotel, Dave and Elizabeth went to Amy’s room and gathered her belongings.

As Dave carried her things to the other side of the complex Amy asked, “I thought you were engaged.”

“What are you talking about…? Oh wait, no, no, no, this isn’t what you’re thinking,” the light in Elizabeth’s brain kicked in. “Dave and his wife, Marisa have been my friends for many years. I show their dog for them. This is nothing more than him wanting to make sure that Carson stays away from me.”

Elizabeth walked to the door and turned to face Amy, “I truly hate to admit this, but he has me scared. I got back to my Explorer after dinner, and I have a flat tire.”

“Well, I guess that could be a coincidence,” Amy remarked.

“Yes, it could, but I don’t think so,” Elizabeth replied as she stood at the door and waited for Dave to return to Amy’s room.

Dave, Elizabeth and Onyx took a walk, allowing Onyx to play in the pet area for a few moments before heading to the room. Dave called Marisa to explain what was going on while Elizabeth was in the shower, “I’m glad you’re taking care of her, Dave. Don’t let her out of your sight, okay?”

“I won’t, and I’m glad that you understand,” He responded.

“Dave, I trust you, and Elizabeth. Besides, I’m driving down for the show in the morning. We can figure out what to do then,” she reminded him.

“Thank you so much for doing this. I feel so much better,” Elizabeth was very appreciative.

She sat on Dave’s extra full sized bed while he took his shower. She reached into her purse looking for her phone but quickly became frantic after dumping her bag and realizing that it was nowhere in sight. Tears formed when she realized that she could not contact Jack, remembering that she left her phone in the seat of her Explorer.

With the exception of the dogs showing well, this trip had been a complete bust, and she just wanted to be home, or better yet, in Boston with Jack.

Jack ran through the airport heading toward the auto rental counter. His phone was practically glued to his ear as he tried over and over to contact Elizabeth, consistently reaching her voicemail. Once he obtained his ride, he headed out to find the Days Inn on International Parkway.

It was 1am when Jack turned into the hotel and drove around the complex. His stomach was in knots as each line up of guest vehicles did not reveal her Explorer. He rushed into the office, flipped his FBI ID out on the counter and demanded information.

The clerk had never had an experience like this before and uncertain how he should respond, he attempted to provide Jack with whatever information he needed.

Jack described Elizabeth and Onyx, but the clerk advised that he had only been on duty for the past three hours and did not recall seeing anyone matching Elizabeth’s description.

He parked his car in an area where he could watch those coming and going into the hotel parking lot…and he waited.

At 2:45am, a man out walking his Boxer passed by. Jack stepped out of his car, showed his badge and asked for information. The male guest advised that he had seen a woman matching her description with a man and a black Labrador the previous night. He further advised that they appeared to go into a room on the opposite side of the complex, but he did not know which one.

Jack thanked him for his assistance and repositioned his vehicle on the opposite side of the complex…and he continued to wait.

Elizabeth tried to sleep but she did nothing but toss and turn. She reached into her bag and pulled out her journal. She read through some on her entries before finding a blank page, on which she began to convey her feelings…

     **_“Freedom is such a powerful concept and one that residents in many countries have never experienced. We have been born in this wonderful country, the home of the free and the land of the brave, yet we often take ours for granted. We assume that everyone places the same importance on that concept; freedom of speech, freedom of religion, and freedom to live our lives as we deem appropriate, just to name a few._**

**_Okay, so the last one isn’t really something we think about until the time arises when we are confronted with its possible loss. Our freedom allows us, within reason, to do as we please and to live as we choose without obligation to others. Well, that being said, I should clarify…we have the freedom to choose our life’s path, allowing others in at desired times. However, we also have the option to close our doors, refusing entry at any time, and for any reason, to those who no longer provide a positive connection with us._ **

**_We are not obligated to remain in a relationship that is no longer fulfilling; we are not obligated to explain our reasons for releasing someone from our life, and we are not obligated to be anything other than honest. Once a relationship ends, either by one or through mutual consideration, each party, though possibly sad at the loss, should feel free to move in whatever direction makes them happy without fear of reprisal._ **

**_No one should have such control over our lives that they are capable of shaming us, frightening us or guilting us into remaining. We should never fear for our safety from anyone, especially one who has held a piece, no matter how small, of our heart._ **

**_I refuse to allow you the ability to rule my life and I pledge right here, right now that I will fight to regain mine. I have no control over you, and I refuse to allow you any over me. You must accept that we were never truly meant to be, for if we had been, it would have been difficult for me to walk away.”_ **

Onyx began nudging her leg and dancing about, “Do you need to go potty?” Onyx immediately ran to the door.

Elizabeth slipped on her shoes, grabbed her attack siren from her bag, snapped on Onyx’s leash and peeked outside. Onyx took off, quickly pulling Elizabeth along to the grassy area across the parking lot.

Jack had just closed his eyes when she walked passed. He heard something, “her voice” he thought and jumped out of the car. He would know her silhouette anywhere, “She’s ok,” he thought and was thankful as he approached calling her name.

Elizabeth was watching in front, not behind her, and her mind kept repeating, “Be strong, be brave, and take control. Be strong, be brave, and take control. Be strong, be brave, and take con…”

She heard nothing but the voice in her head. However, she sensed something, and as Onyx turned around and barked, Elizabeth’s heart pounded and her adrenaline kicked in.

Onyx immediately realized that he was not a threat and her tail began to wag. Jack assumed that since Onyx realized it was him that Elizabeth must have heard him calling her as he approached. However, she spun around, landing a punch on his jaw, knocking him to the ground.

He jumped up holding his jaw and observed a woman who was scared yet willing to fight for her life, “Elizabeth, it’s me…JACK!”

Suddenly Dave appeared, having awoken and found the room empty. He had never met Carson or Jack and found himself standing in between Elizabeth and this unknown man.

“Back away now,” Dave stated as he drew up his fists.

“Elizabeth,” Jack called out as he threw his hands up in the air.

Due to the poor lighting, Elizabeth could not see him clearly, but she would know his voice anywhere. “Jack is that really you?” she yelled as she rushed to him.

“Are you okay?” Dave asked.

“Dave this is Jack, my fiancé,” Elizabeth stated.

Dave relaxed his fists and stepped up to shake Jack’s hand, “I’ll leave you two alone.”

Jack cradled her face in his hands as he wiped her tears that seemed to be free falling. His lips covered hers as he pulled away slightly only to return for a kiss that was more passionate than the one before. He was satisfied that she was okay, so now it was time to ask questions…

“Why didn’t you call me? Where is your Explorer? Who is Dave, and why are you sharing a room with him?” Jack asked as he stopped to take a breath.

Elizabeth started to explain, but found her arms wrapping around his neck and drawing herself into his body, “I love you, Jack. Thank you for coming.”

“Where’s Carson?” He asked.

“I don’t know, but I suspect he was staying at the Red Roof Inn,” she replied.

“Where’s your Explorer?” He continued to hold her, as his hands tenderly rubbed up and down her back.

“It’s in the parking lot at the show site. Dave took me back after dinner and…”

“You and Dave had dinner…together?”

“A lot of us had dinner together Jack. Dave offered to take me back to my car after I told him about Carson. He insisted that I stay with him and he was going to follow me back to the show site in the morning, but then we found that my Explorer had a flat tire.”

She continued, “I threw my bag and my phone in the vehicle before I saw the flat. I pulled my bag out and didn’t realize that my phone was still inside until we got back to the hotel. I sat down after I took my shower…”

“You took a shower in the room with him?”

“Jack, Dave and his wife, Marisa are dear friends of mine. They are our age, but he is much like the brother I never had and nothing more. He was protecting me, not trying to take advantage of me,” she explained.

“I’m sorry Elizabeth. I have been crazy ever since you left and that was way before I knew Carson was here,” Jack commented. “Then when I couldn’t reach you…well, let’s just say I threw my FBI ID on the counter, changed my flight to Orlando, rented a car and I’ve been sitting here for hours.”

Jack continued, “Then one of the guests tells me that a woman fitting your description is staying on this side of the hotel in a room with a man, and to be honest, I thought I was having a stroke.”

Elizabeth knew that she shouldn’t, but she laughed at his comment. “Jack, I’m sorry. He is more obsessed than I ever thought. He was demanding and somewhat possessive, but he was never aggressive before,” she remarked.

They walked over to the bench and took a seat.

“What about the time he grabbed you on the street?” Jack asked.

“How did you know about that?”

“Do you remember the guy that came by and helped you?”

“Yes, Anthony…oh wait, he works in your office.”

Jack grabbed her hands, needing to feel her skin with his fingers, “Anthony is an agent and he’s the one who told me that you were no longer with Carson. So, as for being aggressive, Carson has been.”

“Jack, he didn’t hurt me. He was just trying to get my attention and I was wearing ear buds and didn’t hear him calling me,” she responded.

“Don’t make excuses for him Elizabeth. You have to be careful; you’re very precious to me.”

“I can take care of myself,” she stated as she leaned over and kissed his reddened jaw line.

 Jack pulled his hand up to rub where she had hit him, “I am well aware of that. However, Carson is stronger than you, and you’re no match for him if he wants to take advantage of you.”

“I understand Jack,” she leaned in as he wrapped his arm around her.

They sat quietly for a few moments before Jack broke the silence, “Let’s go to the office and get a room. I’m staying for the rest of the weekend, and we’ll work something out to make room in the Explorer for me on the drive back.”

She looked up into his eyes, “I love you so much.”

“I love you too.”

Jack and Elizabeth entered the office and Jack secured a room. They walked down to Dave’s room to gather Elizabeth’s belongings and to give Jack an opportunity to apologize to Dave and to thank him for looking out for Elizabeth.

Elizabeth knocked on Dave’s door and he quickly answered.

“Dave, this is Jack Thornton…Jack, this is Dave Anderson,” she completed the introduction then stepped aside so the men could shake hands.

“Jack, I’m sorry for the way I approached you, but she just scared me when I woke up and she and Onyx were gone, and then I see her with you,” Dave explained. “I’m just glad that it didn’t come to blows. Elizabeth told me that you are an FBI agent, so I’m sure that any self defense training I’ve had pales in comparison to yours.”

Jack smiled and rubbed his jaw, “Trust me, she had already taken me down by the time you got there.”

“WOW, impressive Elizabeth,” Dave congratulated her.

“Please don’t encourage her,” Jack half heartedly pleaded. “I do want to thank you for watching over her. I’ve got us a room so we’ll get out of your hair.”

Jack and Elizabeth got settled in their room. There were two full sized beds, so unfortunately for Jack there was no need to share. He pulled back her covers as she slipped in under the top sheet. He sat beside her, as his fingers gently brushed strands of hair off her forehead, and he was quietly thankful that she was alive and technically in his bed.  She closed her eyes as he leaned down and tenderly kissed her cheek. She quickly drifted off to sleep, as he shut off the light and whispered, “I love you.”

Jack crawled in under the covers of his bed and had barely fallen asleep when he heard noises nearby. He opened his eyes and lay there quietly trying to figure out where they were coming from. He turned on the soft light over his bed and found Elizabeth curled up in a ball crying.

He moved over to her bed; he laid down on top of the covers, wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his body. “Shh, its okay, I’m here. You’re safe,” he whispered as his face nestled deep in her strawberry scented hair.

Elizabeth grabbed his hand and pulled it up against her chest, “I love you so much, Jack.” She kissed his hand and he felt her body relax as she soon fell back to sleep.

Jack and Elizabeth were both exhausted when they received the 5:30am wake-up call. He allowed her to take the bathroom first, realizing that it never took him as long to get ready as it did her. They left their room, and headed over to the show site. Although the dogs showed beautifully, there were no points awarded to her group, and even Onyx found herself out of the running for Best of Breed.

Ordinarily Elizabeth would have been upset at not taking the breed with Onyx, after all she was perfect in Elizabeth’s eyes, but today she just didn’t care.

Jack changed the tire on Elizabeth’s Explorer, finding a nail embedded in the sidewall. He was confident that Carson was the culprit, hoping that she would need to call upon him for assistance. Jack was thankful that Elizabeth had developed such a family within the dog show community, as he was afraid to think about what would have happened if she had truly been there alone.

Elizabeth retrieved her phone and sat at her set up listening at the thirty plus messages that Jack left. Each one became a bit more harried and emotional…

“Call me; I need to talk to you…”

“I’m waiting to head back from you…”

“Where are you? Please call me back…”

“Elizabeth I’m worried now…”

“If you’re mad at me for something, please put that aside. I’m going crazy here. CALL ME…!”

“I’m on my way; I’ll be there soon, but call me anyway…”

“I’m at the hotel. What room are you in…?”

“Are you okay…? Please call me…”

Jack walked up as she listened to the last of his messages. “What’s wrong?” He asked as he watched her sweep away tears that were rolling down her cheeks.

“Just listening to your messages; I’m so sorry I missed your calls,” she stated. “I was so rattled yesterday I’m surprised that I was even able to show the dogs.”

“Let’s go somewhere and talk, maybe get some lunch,” Jack suggested as he took her hand and they walked out of the building with Onyx in tow. Jack pulled up on her left hand, “Where’s your ring?”

“It’s safe. It’s in my purse. I was afraid that the leash would get tangled in it so I took it off to protect it.

Jack and Elizabeth walked to the passenger side of the Explorer. He opened the door and helped her inside. He caught her eyes, “Please put your ring back on,” he asked. He watched her pull it from her purse and slip it back on before leaning in and pressing his lips soundly to hers. He walked around to the driver’s side and slid in.

She was safe and he was with her; he couldn’t ask for anything more…well, maybe a cheeseburger. After all he hadn’t eaten since the day before and he was starving. They pulled out of the parking lot looking for a quiet little restaurant on the strip.

“Hmm, that’s interesting,” Carson stated as he watched from two rows over.

To be continued…


	12. In God's Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Problems with Carson continued leaving someone fighting for their life...

**Chapter 12- In God’s Hands**

Early in the afternoon, after Elizabeth had tidied up around her set up, and had provided moral support to her handler friends showing in the various groups, Jack held out his hand and said, “I’m taking you somewhere…”

“Where?” She asked.

“No questions,” he replied.

“What about Onyx?” She inquired.

“She’s coming, of course,” he remarked.

Elizabeth gladly accepted his hand and they headed outside. Jack glanced down and observed her engagement ring appropriately placed on her ring finger.

“You didn’t take it off today,” he stated, freely showing his dimples.

She returned his smile, “No, it seemed to upset you when I did.”

Jack brought her hand up to his lips, kissing the finger which held the symbol of his love. He held her hand out for both of them to see, “It sat in a box in a drawer for seven years. It needs to be out for everyone, especially Carson, to see.”

They walked out to his rental car, “Come on Jack; where are we going?” She begged.

He opened his back door and pulled out a picnic basket and a blanket. He smiled as her face lit up, a look of contentment he had not seen since arriving in town the day before.

“Jack, how thoughtful; a picnic…” She stated.

“Well, the picnic basket is courtesy of Paula’s Picnics. Her advertisement was hanging on the wall. The blanket is courtesy of Barbara…she’s the lady that has the dog supplies booth in the corner,” he explained.

Jack continued, “The suggestion for where to take you for the picnic is courtesy of Roland Cas…it’s courtesy of Roland Castronue…oh, I don’t know. It’s courtesy of Roland, the dude who was helping people out here park their campers.”

Elizabeth laughed, “So where are we having this picnic?”

Jack tucked the blanket under his arm and held the picnic basket handle with his left hand. He took hold of her hand as they walked around the back of the building to a beautiful tree lined lake. The area was peaceful and it was hard to believe that they were truly alone.

“Oh Jack, this is beautiful. What a perfect spot,” she stated as she took the blanket from under his arm and spread it out where the grass met the shoreline.

Elizabeth unhooked Onyx’s leash and allowed her to explore the area nearby. Jack reached in the basket and pulled out a chilled bottle of wine and two glasses. “WOW, you thought of everything.”

“I try,” he commented as he opened the bottle and poured two glasses.

They sat on the blanket enjoying the warmth of the sun on their faces.

Jack pulled the food out of the basket. They romantically fed each other grapes, cheese and strawberries dipped in chocolate as they easily polished off the bottle of wine.

He leaned her back on the blanket; his hand rested below her ear as his thumb gently caressed her cheek. Their breaths mingled and his lips were warm as he pressed them against hers. He was gentle, yet demanding, strong, yet tender, and passionate, yet considerate of her innocence.

 “Jack…” she whispered.

“Uh-huh,” he barely managed in response.

“I haven’t told you this before, but I want to thank you for waiting for me. I know we each dated others, but…”

He tried to speak but her floral perfume captivated his senses, seducing them without ever really trying. He kissed her as they each tasted the sweet remnants of the chocolate covered strawberries and wine. His hand swept behind her head, tangling in her long, beautiful auburn hair as he pulled her to him, deepening their connection. Her concerns about Carson suddenly, but if for only a moment, disappeared, and she was in heaven.  

“Eliz-a-beth,” he whispered, as he drew out her name, speaking slowing and softly, breathlessly, as if he were savoring each letter. He brushed several curls away from her face, “I love you more than you could ever imagine and being with anyone other than you was never in the cards for me. It will be a wonderful day when I slip that wedding ring on your finger.”

Realizing that they were quickly becoming too hot, too passionate and that turning back may soon be too difficult, he backed away and sat up. They sat together looking out over the lake, quietly contemplating life. They watched Onyx as she chased a rabbit to the edge of the woods; coming back immediately once she was called.

They leaned back on the blanket, resting on an elbow as they faced each other, and they talked. They talked about good memories and their dreams for the future. They discussed their desire for children, how many and how soon after they marry. They agreed that they’d like to have a few years alone before welcoming children, but they differed on the number…he wanted at least six, and she agreed to three, maybe four.

Then the talk turned somewhat somber, “I’m sorry that you had to change your plans, Jack. I know that you were looking forward to seeing your family,” she stated.

“We’ll go next weekend to see our families,” he suggested. “Besides, you are my family.”

“And you are mine,” she leaned over, lying him on his back as her lips met his.

His arms swept around her, pulling her close deepening their kisses, each one more passionate than the one before. He rolled her body over his and onto her back as he straddled her. His hand rested behind her neck as his thumb gently brushed the skin on her cheek. He leaned down, quickly losing himself in her soft, plush lips.

Suddenly, Onyx barked and he immediately jumped up keeping her behind him as his eyes darted about.  Onyx barked again as she flushed a flock of birds out of one of the trees.

“What’s wrong?” Elizabeth asked as she quickly sat up.

“Nothing, just some birds,” he responded.

“You thought it was Carson, didn’t you?” Elizabeth asked.

Jack turned back to her and sat down, “You can’t be too careful.”

She drew her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. She grabbed her left wrist with her right hand and held on tightly, “What am I going to do about him Jack. I hate that he’s running my life, our lives.” She started to tear up, “I never would have dated him if I had known he was like this. I’m scared, but I think more than anything else, I’m mad.”

“Well first of all, you aren’t going to do anything. I don’t want you anywhere near him,” he demanded. “We’ll work this out together, like we should have been doing all these many years ago. If we’d stayed together, you would never have been with him.”

She just looked in his eyes, said nothing, got up and started to walk away.

“Where are you going?” He asked.

“Jack, I know I made a mistake with Carson, but Brooke could have just as easily been the crazy one here and stalking you. I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m so, so very sorry, but I can’t continue to apologize for what happened seven years ago, and I won’t. I know it’s my fault; it’s all my fault, but we need to put that behind us, or…”

“Or what?” He asked.

“Jack, all I’m saying is that I can’t keep living in the past and if you can’t put it behind you and completely forgive me then, well maybe splitting up all those years ago was the right thing,” she snapped back at him. “Come on Onyx.”

“Wait, you don’t mean that,” he responded sadly.

She turned back to face him, “Jack, I’m sorry. I don’t know what I mean. I’m not angry with you, but I’m frustrated and scared, and I’m tired of carrying around this guilt.”

He closed the distance between them, pulled her into his embrace and held her. “I’m sorry, Elizabeth. I do forgive you for what happened all those years ago. Unfortunately you know I’m someone who often speaks without a filter, and I need to think before doing so.” He felt her break down in his arms, “Shh, we’ll figure this out, but we’ll do it together, okay?”

She said nothing, but he felt her head against his chest nod up and down, signifying that she was in agreement with him.

He leaned back slightly and smiled, “You know, if we went ahead and got married, maybe Carson would realize that he needed to move on. We could do it here and honeymoon in Disney World.” He thought it was a brilliant idea until he felt her turn cold in his arms. “Is something wrong? We can wait to get married if you want.”

She took his hand and walked toward the lake, “I wasn’t going to tell you this but…”

“But what? He asked. “What’s wrong, besides the obvious?”

“Carson asked me to marry him…” she stated quickly feeling the burn as the hot words passed through her lips.

“He what? When?” Jack’s tone was harsh. “What did you say?”

She looked at him incredulously, “Seriously? I said ‘Yes.’ What do you think I said? He made the same suggestion you did; marry here and honeymoon in Disney World.”

Jack then realized why she went so cold in his arms at his marriage and honeymoon suggestion. “I need to take care of this; I need to take care of him,” Jack stated.

“Please don’t do something that will get you into trouble, Jack. It’s not worth it,” she pleaded.

“We’re worth it, Elizabeth.” Jack put his hands on her arms, “We need to stop questioning each other. That’s what he wants; he wants you to back away from me, leaving you clear for him.”

“Jack, even if we weren’t together, he’s shown me what he’s really like, and that isn’t what I want, or who I want,” she stated as her hand on the side of his face gently feathered through his hair. “The truth is Jack; I’ve never wanted anyone else but you.”

“Do you love me?” He asked.

“Yes, of course I do, more than anything,” she replied.

“Do you trust me?” He already knew the answer.

“You know I do,” she confirmed what he truly already knew.

“Let’s stop bickering between ourselves. I love you; I trust you, and I don’t want anything to happen to you,” he poured his heart out to her as he released her arm and wrapped both of his around her waist.

She felt her rapid heartbeat begin to calm as she looked into his soulful eyes. She said nothing, but leaned in and they were face-to-face, breath-to-breath, and lips-to-lips. His mouth opened, the invitation was sent and quickly reciprocated as their tongues tangled.

Their breaths quickened as Elizabeth pulled away when several other people ventured down toward the lake.

“Come here, Onyx,” Elizabeth called out, snapping her leash on to keep her nearby.

“Are we okay Jack?” She asked as she took his hand.

He pulled her hand up to his lips, “We’re better than okay. We’re perfect.”

They gathered their blanket and basket and headed back inside the building.

That evening, Jack made reservations at a local pet friendly restaurant “Fish on Fire.” They sat out on the deck under the beautiful moonlight and enjoyed each other’s company as they talked about important things, like their wedding.

“Jack, we still need to tell our parents about our engagement…” She began.

“My mom already knows,” He replied. “I had to give her some good news when I called to let her know I wasn’t coming home this weekend.”

“Oh no, what did you tell her?” She asked. “She’s going to be upset that I dragged you into my freak show of a life.”

Jack smiled and took her hand, “I told her that you were in Florida, and before I could say anything else, she agreed that I needed to be with you.”

Elizabeth released a soft laugh.

“I do try to do as my mom asks,” he stated.

They finished their meal and took a walk around the water.

Elizabeth looked out onto the lake, “I have a good idea Jack. Let’s go home and see our families next weekend, and then plan a wedding at Virginia Beach for soon afterward.”

“Whatever you want; you know I’d marry you right now if you wanted,” he admitted.

“It’s not that I don’t want to, but it seems so impulsive, pretty much like everything in my life right now,” she commented.

“I don’t think so. Maybe to others, but it shouldn’t feel that way to us. Loving someone for fifteen years is far from impulsive,” he remarked.

“I guess when you put it that way, you’re right,” she agreed. “I would marry you right here, right now, but I think our parents would be upset. I’d love to get married out on the beach with our families there with us, okay? Hey, what do you think about Onyx as my Maid of Honor?” She giggled.

“She is very special to you. Onyx as your Maid of Honor is fine with me,” he remarked. “A beach wedding sounds beautiful. However, I have to say that the sooner we marry the better for me. I’m not so certain how much longer I can be the gentleman and wait to make mad passionate love to you,” he smiled, half heartedly joking.

His hand rested below her ear as his thumb gently caressed her cheek. Seeing her surprise he quickly interjected, “I’m kidding…well somewhat. I’ll wait as long as I need to, because you are worth it. We as a couple will be worth it.” He leaned down and kissed her with such love; it was a true promise for the future.

That night they shared a bed, however, she slept under the covers, Jack was on top of the bedding and Onyx wedged herself in between them.

Following the show on Sunday, in which Elizabeth won points on her clients’ Vizsla and Golden Retriever, she parked her Explorer around back to load up.

“Hey Elizabeth,” Amy called out. “Why did you pull Onyx from her class?”

“To be honest, if she had won I would have felt obligated to remain for the groups this afternoon. I just wanted to get on the road. Jack has to work tomorrow and it’s a twelve hour drive,” she explained.

“Did that guy bother you anymore?” She asked.

“I’m hoping that he left, because I didn’t see him anymore,” Elizabeth replied.

“I’m not so sure that he left. I think I saw him this morning at Mary’s booth, buying a dog toy. When I looked back he was gone,” she advised. “I had to leave and go show the schnauzer, but I told Kim to tell you. Did you see her?”

Elizabeth frowned and shook her head, “I saw her, but I was going into the ring and she said something, but I couldn’t understand her. I just smiled and waved my hand like I had heard her. Thanks for trying anyway.”

Jack helped her gather her crates, x-pens, all of her Rubbermaid containers, grooming table, blow dryer and bedding. It took them a while, but they eventually figured out a way to pack everything and leave the front passenger seat free.

“Oh wait, we need to repack,” he stated.

“Why…?”

“Are you planning to hold Onyx all the way home?” he remarked.

They reconfigured a few boxes and were able to give Onyx a small area to lie in. They both climbed into the Explorer and were greeted with something being held between the windshield and the wiper.

They both opened their doors…

“You stay here,” he ordered sharply.

Jack jumped out and stepped to the front of the Explorer. Tucked under the windshield wiper Jack found a stuffed dog toy and a note. Jack went through Elizabeth’s medical container and slipped on a pair of latex gloves. He opened the envelope to reveal its contents.

Inside, the note was handwritten and Jack read it first…

**“Elizabeth,**

**I don’t know what happened to turn you against me, but I’m certain that we              can work it out. I told you that I didn’t trust Jack, but you said that he was not a threat to us. I’ve been very patient with you; you know what I mean, and I think you owe me. So, I’ll make reservations at our favorite restaurant, and we can make some plans.**

**I love you,**

**Carson”**

“What does it say?” She asked.

“You don’t need to read it,” he assured her.

“Jack, please…what am I up against here?” She asked, as he held up the note for her to read.

She showed little emotion before exiting the vehicle, covering her mouth and running inside the building. Ten minutes later she returned; she apologized and from her washed out coloring, he could tell that she had been sick.

“Are you okay,” he asked as he brushed some of her hair behind her ear. “Do you need anything?”

“I need this nightmare to be over,” she stated angrily. She turned to look at Jack; she put her hand on his and squeezed slightly, “I’m sorry. It certainly isn’t your fault.”

A majority of their twelve hour ride home was in silence. Part of that time she or he was sleeping. Most of it however, they appeared to be thinking.

They made good time driving north on I-95, arriving at Norfolk International Airport at 11:45pm. They pulled up to Jack’s truck and he transferred his bag over and followed her home. It was late and he was worried about her, so he slept on her couch.

They were both exhausted and said their goodnight’s before turning in shortly after arriving at her apartment.

Elizabeth went to her room and changed into her nightgown. She slipped under the covers, pulled her journal from her bag, flipped to the first blank page, and began to write…

**_“We tell the truth, sometimes being painfully honest, but we try to temper it with kindness. We attempt to be fair, but in doing so someone always seems to get hurt. We are encouraged to trust in God, for he will not give us more than we can handle. I know I shouldn’t, but I silently question how strong he thinks I am, for his faith in me far surpasses mine.  We learn that what doesn’t tear us down makes us stronger, a concept that at times is extremely hard to fathom. We are told to be courageous in the face of our adversaries; to treat others as we would like to be treated, and to turn the other cheek.  Although I truly believe that these are admirable qualities, I must admit that my strength is waning and I fear for myself and my loved ones._ **

**_I try very hard to be kind, considerate and thoughtful of others and their feelings. However, I’m ashamed to say that sometimes I just want to say ‘Go to Hell.’”_ **

Monday morning Elizabeth got up early. The truth is she didn’t sleep much.  She walked into the kitchen for a cup of coffee and to fix him breakfast before he had to leave for work.

She fixed him a plate of bacon, scrambled eggs and toast and placed it on the dining room table.

Jack lay on the sofa; his eyes were open, but he remained quiet. He was completely taken by her in a short silky nightgown, covered by an equally short robe, which was intentionally left open in the front. He watched her walk around the table, moving things in order to make room for both of them. As she moved, the thin silky robe flowed across her skin and he ached to touch her.

She walked back into the kitchen to get him some coffee, and was reaching into the cabinet for a cup when she felt his arms wrap around her waist.

“This is a sight I will love seeing every morning,” he stated as he pulled her close. He leaned to the side and pressed his lips gently against the soft skin of her neck.

“Mmm, I could certainly get used to this too. Although, I’m afraid that neither of us will be able make it to work on time. Luckily I’m off today…sorry for your luck, Agent Thornton!”

“What are you doing today?” He asked.

“I thought I would get our reservations for Boston. Are you able to leave early on Friday?” She asked.

He pulled out his phone and looked at his calendar, “No appointments. That should be fine. Do you need my credit card?”

“No, I’ve got it. Thanks though,” she replied. “I’m going to call my mom in a little while and tell her about our engagement. I know she’ll be happy, but probably disappointed that it’s taken me so long to let her know.”

“I’d really prefer that you stay inside today,” he suggested.

“Stay inside? Jack it’s supposed to unseasonably warm, something like 70 degrees. It’s too pretty to stay inside,” she responded.

“Well, if you go anywhere, please be careful. I’m going to do more checking on Carson,” he stated.

“More checking?” She asked.

Jack looked down before returning his gaze to her. He smiled, “I knew you were dating him a while ago and I did a little checking on his background.”

“Really, why?” She asked.

“I wanted to make sure you were happy,” he replied as his lips gently covered hers.

“Just so you know, I’ve never been happier,” she responded. “Did you find out anything?” She asked, now thankful that even back then he was watching out for her.

“No, actually his actions now have truly surprised me,” Jack remarked.

After breakfast, Jack took a quick shower, and changed into a pair of jeans and a shirt.

“Are you allowed to wear that to work?” She asked.

“I have a suit at the office that I keep for emergencies. I consider today to be one of those.” He gathered his bag and walked with Elizabeth to the door. He kissed her goodbye, three times, finding it difficult to leave her, but eventually headed down the hallway.

Before reaching the door leading to the courtyard, he turned back and smiled at her, “Please be careful today.”

“I will,” she assured him.

Elizabeth spent the morning on the phone with her mother and father, explaining everything from her break up with Carson, and her reconciliation with and New Year’s Eve engagement to Jack.

Her parents were ecstatic to say the least, and her mother insisted on beginning the wedding planning. Elizabeth advised her that she wanted something simple, at sunset on Virginia Beach, and they wanted it soon. It was lunchtime before she realized it.

Elizabeth worked on the computer for a few hours finding the best deal for two roundtrip tickets to Boston. Their flight is scheduled to leave out of Patrick Henry Airport at 7am on Friday, and arrives in Boston at 9:10am. Their return flight home isn’t scheduled to leave Boston until the late afternoon on Sunday.

Elizabeth put the kettle on and fixed a cup of tea before she sat down on the sofa to look at wedding dress web sites on her computer. Onyx began to nudge her leg…

“I’m sorry girl. You’ve been cooped up all day. Let’s go to the beach,” Elizabeth stated as she changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top and ventured out into the surprisingly warm sunshine.

Elizabeth and Onyx walked through the courtyard and were almost to the parking lot when Elizabeth had a thought, “Is the stove off?”

She secured Onyx in the pet area and ran to her apartment. Thankfully her stove was off, and everything was fine. She grabbed her keys and headed out.

She reached the courtyard and was shocked when she observed Carson casually sitting at a picnic table, as if he was waiting to be served.

She had to walk passed him to get to Onyx, “What are you doing here?” She nervously asked before realizing that she was alone in the courtyard.

“I want to talk to you,” he demanded. “You need to sit down, as he grabbed her arm and forced her to sit on the bench.

She said nothing and her eyes were fixed in front of her, watching the parking area, hoping that more residents would be arriving home soon.

“You know, I was on the computer today, and do you know what I saw?” He asked, his voice was sharp and the tone pierced her gut.

She said nothing.

“Well, I’ll tell you. Apparently someone has posted a video on Facebook of a very intimate moment between a man and a woman down at Virginia Beach on New Year’s Eve. He’s trying to get the video to them,” Carson’s voice was getting edgier and intimidating.

He continued, “Looks like a marriage proposal, and the funny thing is, oh no, I won’t tell you…LOOK AT IT!” He yelled as he shoved his phone in her face.

She didn’t want to look, but then it was beautiful and she couldn’t look away. It was her and Jack by the lake and he was on bended knee asking her to marry him.

“Why did you say ‘Yes’ to him? We’re supposed to be together,” he demanded.

Elizabeth observed several men walk into the courtyard on their way home and she suddenly felt more secure.

“I don’t have time to talk now…ONYX,” she yelled, but her dog did not come. “ONYX, she yelled again, “Where are you?”

She quickly realized that the gate to the pet area, which she secured moments earlier, was now open and Onyx was gone.

“Why did you let her out?” She screamed as she ran for the parking lot. She barely made it to her vehicle when she heard tires screeching and a dog yelp in pain.

Elizabeth ran to the highway and found Onyx on the side of the road, blood seeping from her mouth. She bent down beside her and screamed. Onyx’s gums were pale and she knew that if she wasn’t already gone, she would be soon.

She suddenly saw nothing and no one but Onyx. Elizabeth scooped up this 75 pound dog in her arms as if she were light as a feather and ran for her Explorer.

Carson was standing by the door, “I’m sorry. There was another dog outside; she just looked like she wanted to play.”

“Get out of my way,” she yelled.

Elizabeth gently placed her in the back of her vehicle, turned to face Carson, and quickly realized how a mother would feel in protecting her children.

Carson grabbed her left arm trying to keep her there so he could talk with her. She drew up a fist, and swung. Unfortunately for her he grabbed her arm before it made contact, and then he refused to release her.

“Let me go, Carson. I don’t have time…” she screamed.

He held her tight as she struggled, feeling his hands tighten against her skin.

She had no time to waste and was quickly becoming frantic. She drew her knee up and made intentional contact with his groin, doubling him over and forcing him to release his hold on her.

Elizabeth jumped in the Explorer and raced toward the emergency vet. She contacted the office and spoke with Tim, a close friend of hers and owner of the practice. He stated that he wasn’t scheduled to work tonight but he would stay as long as he was needed. Tim advised that Dr. Perisi was on duty and they would both be available to work on Onyx. Tim suggested that she pull around the back of the building and his team would be waiting.

Onyx was immediately removed from her Explorer and taken to the back on a stretcher. She looked bad, and Elizabeth felt scared and lost. She walked into the clinic and took a seat in the corner. She pulled out her phone but her hands were shaking so bad that she was unable to press the correct buttons. She went to her “contacts” on her phone, but had to disconnect several calls when she found herself dialing “Janice, Kathryn, and Joanie.” Frustrated, she threw her phone down on the padded bench and paced. Twenty minutes passed and Tim came out to talk with her…

“We have her on fluids; the things we can see are that she has a broken right hind leg, quite a few abrasions and a laceration on her left shoulder. Those will heal.” Tim took her hand, “Now for the bad news…”

Elizabeth felt her legs weaken and the pain in her chest was undeniable. She sat down as Tim explained the rest of his news, “The ultrasound shows a severely lacerated spleen. We’re prepping her for surgery now. I’ll let you know once we’re done.” He walked toward the back, but turned and approached her. He wrapped his arms around her and whispered, “I’ll do my best to save her.”

As her tears flowed in an unrestricted stream, Elizabeth watched him walk through the swinging doors leading to the operating room before closing her eyes and beginning to pray.  

      **_“Dear Lord, I pray for Tim’s skilled surgical hands. Please be with him as he attempts to repair the damage that’s been done. I ask that you send your angels to surround her and give her the strength to fight. I love her so much; please don’t take her from me. In Jesus’ name and for his sake, Amen.”_**

Anyone who truly knew Elizabeth was aware how important Onyx was to her. After she and Jack broke up, she threw herself into dog showing to occupy her time, hoping to put the memories of what she had lost behind her. She obtained Onyx around that time, and they have been inseparable ever since.

Elizabeth sat on the bench in the chilly waiting area thinking about the nights when she would curl up in bed with her arms around Onyx and cry herself to sleep. “She has to be okay. Please God, don’t take her from me,” she whispered.  Feeling cold, she slipped out to her vehicle and grabbed a jacket.

She pulled out her phone and called Jack, “Come on Jack, please answer.” She called him several times, but his phone kept going to voicemail but would shut off before she could leave a message.

Elizabeth called Susan. She explained the situation and asked that she run by her apartment and wait for Jack.

Elizabeth felt the need to do something. She was nervous, scared and angry. She reached in her bag and pulled out her journal. She flipped through a few of her recent entries before reaching a blank page. She took a deep breath and began to convey her feelings onto paper…

     **_“Hate, it is one of those dreaded four letter words that we are taught as children that we should never use. It’s so strong and powerful and the implications of its meaning are boundless. However, I sit here now, scared and lonely and hate has overtaken my heart.”_**

Jack picked up Chinese food on his way to Elizabeth’s apartment. He pulled into the parking lot and was surprised to find that her Explorer was missing. As he drove through the lot, he caught a glimpse of a van with the “SHOLABS” license plate. He knew that Elizabeth’s plate read “SHOLABZ,” so this couldn’t be a coincidence.

As he looked in the windows of the vehicle, Susan approached. “Excuse me. Can I help you?”

“I was looking for Elizabeth and I assumed that with your license plate you probably know her,” he advised.

“Well, she’s not stuffed in my vehicle if that’s what you think. Who are you?” Susan asked.

“I’m sorry. I’m Jack Thornton…”

“You’re Jack? I’m Susan. She’s told me all about you,” she advised.

“I’m pleased to meet you, Susan. Jack pulled the Chinese food bag out of his truck and held it up, “We have plenty. Would you like to join us?” He asked.

“You haven’t talked to Elizabeth, have you?” She remarked.

Although he didn’t know her, he could sense the urgency in her voice, “What’s wrong, is Elizabeth okay?”

“It’s not Elizabeth, its Onyx…”

“What happened? Where are they?”

Susan explained what she knew, and Carson’s involvement. She provided Jack with the directions to the ER Vet and she ran inside Elizabeth’s apartment to grab Onyx’s blanket.

Jack scanned the parking lot and saw Carson’s car parked in the corner. He approached and Carson exited his vehicle.

“I understand congratulations are in order,” Carson remarked, apparently oblivious to the emergency involving Onyx.

“What did you do to her dog?” Jack yelled.

“Oh, I would think you’d be thanking me. She’ll never give you the attention she gives that dog. I just got her out of the way for…”

Before Carson could finish his sentence, Jack nailed him with a punch to the jaw knocking him to the ground. “Get up,” Jack demanded. “We’re going to settle this now.”

Carson jumped up and drew his hands into fists. He threw a punch which Jack deflected, making contact with his own fist to Carson’s abdomen. Carson quickly regrouped and hit Jack in the chest, knocking him back against his car.

“Come on, Jack. Do you really think you’re man enough for her?” Carson yelled as he danced around, trying his best to avoid Jack’s blows.

Jack drew back and hit Carson solidly in the face as his blood flew. Carson fell backwards onto the ground.

“You broke my nose,” Carson yelled as he sat on the ground cupping the blood as it flowed.

“You can have her, Jack. She’s not worth the aggravation,” Carson yelled as he flung his hand and dropped blood on the ground. Trying to leave Jack with something to ponder, he stated, “But just remember; I got her into bed first.”

Jack had never been so close to wanting to kill someone before. Even in all his years with the FBI, he had managed to handle himself without using deadly force. He’d had altercations before, but never had he wished that they would push him to the point of justifiable deadly force, until now.

“Carson, you’re a pathetic excuse for a man. I’m warning you; stay away from Elizabeth; it’s over,” Jack demanded.

“Is that a threat?” Carson yelled as he watched Jack turn away from him.

Jack stopped and turned back around to face Carson, “No, it’s a promise.”

Jack turned back and ran to his truck where he met Susan.

“Are you okay,” Susan asked as she observed the blood on his shirt and was drawn to the injuries to his hand.

“I’m okay,” he stated as he grabbed Onyx’s blanket and headed for the ER Vet.

He picked up his phone and dialed her number…

“Hello Jack,” her voice was weak.

“I’m on my way honey. How’s Onyx?” He asked, but felt a pit in his stomach as he awaited her response.

Elizabeth had attempted to hold it together, but upon hearing his voice she lost her composure. Through her tears she stated, “She’s still in surgery.”

Jack raced to the vet and ran inside to find her huddled in the corner with her arms wrapped around her legs, and her head resting on her knees. He sat down beside her as his hand tenderly rubbed her back.

She hesitantly lifted her head, “Oh Jack, she looked so bad. I can’t lose her,” she cried.

“Onyx is strong; she’s a fighter. You need to have faith; put it in God’s hands,” he stated. He took her hands in his and they prayed.

His voice was soft and soothing and his arms were strong and comforting as she released her sense of foreboding and gave into her need to believe in Onyx’s survival.

He felt her body begin to relax when he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her body into him. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head. His heart ached for the pain that she was in.

Elizabeth squeezed Jack’s hand and felt him wince slightly. She glanced down and observed dried blood, cuts, abrasions and bruising across his knuckles. There were drops of blood on his shirt as well. “Jack, what happened?”

Jack tried to cover his hand, “It’s nothing.”

She leaned back and looked into his eyes, “Don’t tell me it’s nothing. Who did you fight with?”

“Carson. He was at your apartment when I arrived and talked to Susan. She told me what happened, and as I was leaving, I saw his car in the parking lot. Let’s just say we had words, and I took him down,” Jack stated, hopeful that Carson would now leave them alone.

Elizabeth released a soft laugh, “It was a bad day for Carson. You knocked him down and so did I.”

“You too?” He asked.

“A knee to the groin,” she quipped.

Jack winced at the thought, but then realized that there was no one more deserving of that type of pain than Carson.

Elizabeth hadn’t thought about Carson grabbing her since it had happened, but she pulled up the sleeves of her jacket and her arms were bruised.

Jack gently rubbed across the discolored fingerprint shaped marks on her otherwise beautiful skin.

Elizabeth could see the fire burning in his eyes.

“I should have killed him,” he stated.

“No, he’s not worth going to prison for. Come here with me. Let me get this cleaned up,” she directed him to the bathroom, and she asked Tracey, the receptionist, for some antiseptic salve.

Jack sat back down beside her and she took his hand in hers, resting it on her leg. She checked the damage, which appeared to be topical.

“I’m sorry,” Elizabeth stated as she could feel his hand stiffen up when she covered it with the salve. She pulled several band-aids from her purse and completely covered the injury. Once finished she pulled his hand to her lips, pressing gently. ‘Thank you.”

“Why? I should be thanking you,” he stated.

“Thank you for loving me so much that you’d be willing to go to prison for me,” she managed a slight giggle. “But Jack…I’d rather have you here with me.”

“Any time,” he stated as he pulled her into his chest. “While I’m thinking about it, let’s get pictures of those marks on your arms. You never know if they will be needed at a later time,” Jack stated as he took pictures of her arms with his cell phone.

Dr. Tim walked out and perused the empty waiting area. Finally seeing Elizabeth in the corner he approached. Elizabeth had a knot in her stomach, and Jack held her close.

Before Dr. Tim could even speak, her tears began to flow.

“She’s out of surgery. I won’t say that she’s out of danger, but she’s still alive and she’s holding her own,” he stated.

Jack could feel her finally exhale at the news that Onyx was still alive.

“May I see her?” She asked.

“She’s still out of it, but you can sit with her for a few minutes,” he offered. “I’m going to keep her overnight and I’ll see how she is in the morning. If she can’t be released yet, I’ll take her to my wife’s practice. That way she will be monitored throughout the day. Then I can bring her back here tomorrow night.”

“Thanks Tim. You’re the best,” she stated as she left Jack and hugged him.

Dr. Tim headed to the back with Elizabeth close behind. She stopped and turned around. Realizing that Jack was not with her, she turned to him and stated, “Don’t you want to come too?”

He smiled, “I thought maybe you wanted some alone time with her.

“Jack, we’re a family now; the three of us,” she replied.

 To be continued…


	13. Marry Me Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth may be getting married, but unfortunately it isn't to the man she loves...

**Chapter 13- Marry Me Tonight**  
  


Elizabeth held out her hand as Jack joined her. They walked through the swinging door leading to the Surgical Recovery Room located in the back of the Vet hospital.

Jack observed Elizabeth hesitate once they reached the door. He slipped up beside her, released her hand and wrapped his arm around her waist. “Are you okay?” He asked as he felt her knees give way slightly.

Elizabeth caught herself on the chair rail, but knew by the strength of Jack’s arm around her that he would not allow her to fall. “I’m sorry; I’m okay,” she whispered.

They walked into the room and Elizabeth headed slowly over to Onyx, who was lying on a comforter on the floor. A portion of her body had been shaved for surgery and she was still intubated, which caused Elizabeth’s breath to catch in her throat.

Elizabeth squatted down by Onyx’s head as she carefully stroked her neck and down her back. Jack stood back, trying to allow Elizabeth quiet time, but without saying a word she reached out her hand to him, hoping that he would join her.

Jack sat down beside Elizabeth, “At least her gums have color now.”

“She’s going to make it, isn’t she Jack?” She asked, desperately needing some reassurance.

Jack put his arm around her shoulders, pulled her into his him and kissed the top of her head, “She’s strong, Elizabeth. She knows how much we love her. I believe that she’ll be fine.”

Tim walked into the room and stood quietly until he caught Elizabeth’s attention. “You need to go home and get some sleep,” he encouraged.

Tears fell independently of each other down her cheeks, “I’m afraid to leave her. I don’t want her to be alone.”

Forgetting that Jack was there, Tim walked over and squatted down in front of Elizabeth as he brushed a curl behind her ear, “I love you Elizabeth, and I promise you that someone will be with her tonight. She needs to rest, and so do you, you’re exhausted.”

Tim looked back at Jack, “Can you see that she gets home safely?”

Elizabeth looked up from Onyx, “I’m sorry Tim, in case I didn’t introduce you properly this is my fiancé, Jack Thornton.”

Tim smiled, “Congratulations, you have yourself a great girl here.”

Jack smiled, but was confused by Tim’s declaration of love for Elizabeth, “I know, and to answer your question, I can and will see that she gets home safely.”

Jack stood up, put his hands on Elizabeth’s arms and helped her to stand.

“Tim, you have to promise to call me if anything changes. Do you promise?” She was emphatic.

“Elizabeth, I promise. Now please go home and get some rest,” he encouraged her.

Jack took her hand and they walked to her Explorer. He opened her door and helped her inside, “Wait right here and I’ll follow you home.” Jack walked around the building to his truck and drove around to the back where Elizabeth was parked.

He pulled up alongside her Explorer and she was asleep behind the wheel.

He parked his truck and walked over to get her out of her Explorer, “Come on honey; I’ll drive you home.”

Jack helped her out of her vehicle and secured her in his before running inside to let the staff know that they would pick up her Explorer tomorrow.

Jack slipped in behind the wheel and as he secured his seatbelt, she released hers and slipped over next to him. Having an older truck, the front seat had a third seatbelt which he latched for her.

Elizabeth leaned in to Jack and she appeared to be sound asleep before they even left the parking lot.

His heart ached for the pain she was in. He knew that they needed to talk about Carson but it was evident that she was exhausted, and now wasn’t the time.

They arrived at Elizabeth’s apartment and as he pulled his truck into the parking lot, he scanned the area looking for Carson’s vehicle. Finding the area to be clear, he helped Elizabeth out of the truck and they headed for her apartment.

“Jack, how did I get home?” She asked.

“I drove you,” he replied.

“I need…” she began.

“Don’t worry; I’ll get you to work, and tonight we’ll drive over to the vet hospital together. You can get your Explorer then,” he stated.

“Tonight?” She asked.

“Well, it’s after midnight, so technically yes, it would be tonight,” he responded.

Elizabeth held on to Jack as he walked her to her apartment and saw her safely inside. As he turned to leave, she quickly interjected, “Hey, why are you leaving?”

“It’s late and I assumed as tired as you are that you wanted to go to sleep,” he stated.

She walked to the door, “Jack, this may be a lot to ask, but I don’t want to be alone tonight, would you stay…please?”

He took her hand and walked back to the sofa. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and drew her into his chest. He felt her body shudder slightly as he leaned over and kissed the top of her head. She quickly drifted off to sleep as her breathing calmed and she seemed to relax.

Jack leaned her over, laying her head on the sofa pillow before getting up to retrieve his things from his truck.

A few minutes later he returned and she was still asleep, curled up in a ball with tears seeping from her eyes. He bent down and gently swept away the tears that had fallen down her cheeks. He picked her up and carried her back to her bed. He laid her down, removed her tennis shoes and socks, slid her under the bedding and covered her before walking away.

“Please don’t go, Jack,” she begged.

“I’m not leaving. I’ll be out in the living room on the sofa,” he replied as he knelt down and kissed her forehead. Jack turned to walk away but stopped when she reached out and took hold of his hand.

“I don’t want to sleep alone. Will you please stay with me?” She asked.

“Let me go change and I’ll be right back,” he stated as he observed her smile slightly. He walked to the door and turned to see that she had snuggled in and her eyes were again closed.

Jack grabbed his bag and observed the suit he had brought up from his truck, thankful that he had run by the cleaners on his way to Elizabeth’s after work. He changed into his flannel pajama bottoms and a t-shirt before returning to her room.

He quietly opened the door and found her asleep, but she seemed restless. He could hear her talking but could not understand her words.

Jack walked around to the other side of the bed and laid down on top of the covers, pulling the comforter that was folded at the foot of her bed over him. He lay flat on his back, and although he ached for her, he tried not to touch any part of her perfect body.

He closed his eyes and desperately tried to think of something, anything except where he was and how close she was to him. Suddenly she rolled over and as if it were perfectly normal, she snuggled into his chest. He wrapped his arm around her and tenderly ran his fingers up and down her back. He could feel her as she relaxed, quickly melting into him and becoming a part of his own body. She inhaled deeply before settling back into a sound sleep, as her head continued to rest on his chest.

Unaware how or when, Jack eventually fell asleep. His period of peace was short lived however, as Elizabeth woke up screaming and thrashing about.

“Stop, stop, Elizabeth it’s me…stop, you’re okay, ouch…” he called out to her as he attempted to shield himself while grabbing her flailing arms.

Her eyes were wild; darting from side to side without making contact. Once she became fully awake, he held her in his arms. He assumed that her nightmare had to do with Onyx’s injuries or something regarding Carson that she hadn’t yet told him.

“Do you want to talk about your nightmare?” He asked.

“No, please just hold me,” she cried out.

Jack rocked her in his arms as they sat quietly for several minutes. Hoping to get her to release her emotions, he stated, “Please tell me what’s bothering you. I want to help you.”

“He killed you. I mean in my dream, Carson killed you and then he forced me to marry him,” Elizabeth released the memory, hoping that in doing so it would not have any control over her.

He pulled her close, “I’m not going anywhere sweetheart, and you are most definitely not marrying anyone but me.” Jack’s finger under her chin lifted her head slightly and he gently kissed her soft but firm lips. As they separated slightly, his lips met hers again but this time they were soft and inviting and he wanted nothing more than to lose himself in them.

He cradled her face in his hands as their hearts pounded and their breaths mingled. Her lips covered his and they were warm with a slight hint of the strawberry lip gloss that she had recently started to wear. Her lips separated as she invited his tongue to dance alongside hers.

Her hands slipped behind his head as her fingers feathered through the hair at the nape of his neck. “I love you so much Jack and I can’t lose you again,” she breathlessly whispered. Her hands on his body told him that she wanted her first time to be now.

With every bit of strength he could muster he put his hands on top of hers, “No, it’s not the right time Elizabeth. I want your first time to be perfect; what you’ve always dreamed of and on our wedding night.”

She pushed away from him, “Why can’t things be good for us for a change? Why do we always have to fight for the right to be together?” She belted out with such force that it shocked him.

“Look at me Elizabeth,” he stated in a firm yet reassuring voice. “We have nothing to prove or require anyone’s permission to be together. The only people that matter are you and me,” he stated as he wiped a few tears that she shed. “We’ll fight Carson if we have to. He’ll eventually leave you alone. Just know that I’m not backing down or giving in. I just don’t want to do something here that you will eventually regret.”

“Jack, I could never regret being with you,” she responded.

He smiled and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, “No, but you’ve dreamed of your first time being on your wedding night, and that’s what you should have.” He leaned back, “I have a wonderful idea. We go next weekend to see our families, and then the following week we get married on Virginia Beach. I can call Hank and Margaret and see if they can come down.”

“That’s a wonderful idea,” she finally seemed to relax as she nestled back into his chest.

“Just a few more weeks to wait…” he thought.

 

“Thank you for sitting with me at the Vet’s office, and for staying tonight,” she stated; her tone finally calm. “I’m so lucky to have you Jack, and I know we’ll beat Carson.”

“I love you,” he stated.

“I love you too,” she responded.

They each released cleansing breaths before settling back down and closing their eyes. It was only 3am, and they still had time for several more hours of sleep before the alarm clock was scheduled to sound. Elizabeth swung her arm around his body as she lay across his chest. Jack’s hand gently massaged her head as his hand stroked down her hair and onto the soft skin on her back. Eventually his mind and body relaxed and he, too drifted off to sleep.

Elizabeth woke before the alarm clock sounded. She slipped out from under his hold, and turned to gaze upon his peaceful body. She realized what a truly fortunate woman she was to have this kind, considerate, compassionate and loving man in her life as she pulled the comforter over his shoulders and kissed his forehead.

She grabbed her bag before heading out to the den where she took a seat on the sofa. Elizabeth reached into her bag and grabbed her cell phone and her journal. It was still very early but she couldn’t wait any longer…

“Tim, how’s Onyx?” She asked as her breath caught in her throat and she was fairly certain that her heart stopped beating. The relieved expression on her face revealed that Onyx was doing well. “If she continues doing well, can I bring her home tonight?”

“As long as she continues to do well, I don’t see why you can’t,” Tim advised her that he was taking Onyx to his wife’s veterinary practice for the day, but he would have her back at the ER Vet office in the evening.

“Thanks Tim. I owe you,” she stated as she asked him to tell his wife to call her if anything happened, but that she would be in the office at 5pm to pick up Onyx.

She opened her journal, flipped through an ever increasing number of entries before reaching a blank page and began to write down her feelings…

**_“The past few days have appeared so dark, leaving my emotions stranded on the rollercoaster that I call ‘Life.’ I never told him I loved him; I was never dishonest in that way. I could never have said those words to him when my heart belonged to another. However, he is using the feelings I have for others, holding me hostage, fearful not for myself but for those whom I love completely and without reservation._ **

**_Jack, I need you to know how I feel; how I have allowed the fear to envelope me, to consume my every thought. Fearing for the safety of my loved ones has allowed him to rip out my inner strength, question my determination, leaving me an empty shell of the woman you once fell in love with. Years ago, I was strong, resilient, and determined. Right here, right now I feel like a scared child hiding from the impending storm, my body jarring as the lightning cracks, praying for blue skies and sunshine._ **

**_I know that I have no control over the actions of others and can only be held accountable for the way that I respond. However, guilt looms heavy and invades every part of my being. As I contemplate my involvement, no matter how small, whose fault or the impact that emerges, I feel responsible for what has occurred. Not specifically for the actions of others, but for allowing this unhealthy emotion to fester. Now, because of my inability to effectively put this relationship to rest, those I love are in danger, I am scared for them, and my hatred for you grows by leaps and bounds._ **

**_When thinking of you, no longer does the beautiful poem you once recited for me come to mind; no longer does your sweet gesture of flowers ‘just because’ come to mind, and no longer does your declaration of love for me come to mind. When I think of you now, what comes to mind is an insecure brat who is willing to take everything away because no one wants to play his game, his way? What comes to mind is a man who is frighteningly comfortable controlling others through fear._ **

**_If I were only responsible for myself, I would fight you tooth and nail. You came so close to taking away the one being that has held me together for the past seven years. Maybe it upsets you that even when he wasn’t in my life, Onyx was that tie that kept reminding me of what I lost and how I depended on her to help ease the pain. I didn’t ask for comfort from you; I didn’t need it, and maybe that angers you. The truth is that my loved ones have nothing to do with my feelings for you. They did not turn me away from you. You, my selfish, demanding and violent Carson have singlehandedly taken care of that._ **

**_As I sit here, my feelings and emotions splayed out for inspection, I realize your plan, your desire, and your dream. Through fear, you push me to back away from the one man who I believe, besides my father, would give up his life to save mine. With him out of the picture, you are free to resume your white picket fence fantasy, a dream that I do not share with you._ **

**_My placement in this nightmare is of my own doing. It is therefore my responsibility to remove the threat and protect those that I love.”_ **

 “Honey, what are you doing?” Jack walked up and wrapped his arms around her from behind the sofa. “Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t realize that you were writing. Any pearls of wisdom this morning?”

“No, just realizing how I’ve put you and everyone I love in jeopardy,” she stated as she watched him walk around the sofa and take a seat beside her.

“You aren’t responsible for this, Elizabeth. You know just as well as I do that you can’t control the actions of others,” he stated.

“Did you read my journal entry?” She asked as she attempted a smile.

“Certainly not; I would never invade your privacy,” he stated, his expression showed the hurt he felt that she would even think such a thing.

“Jack, I was only kidding. I just meant that I had written about that very thing in my journal,” she explained. “I need to think of something that I can do to get him to leave us alone. I hate feeling like a prisoner, but I loathe feeling like he may hurt others because of me.”

Jack repositioned himself on the sofa to face her, “Elizabeth, I am quite capable of taking care of us. I don’t want you anywhere near him because I am worried about what he will do to you.”

She didn’t answer him, but stood up and walked to the kitchen, “Would you like a cup of coffee?”

“Yes, but even more than that I’d love for you to promise me that you’ll stay away from him,” he walked over to join her in the kitchen.

She did not respond and simply continued into the kitchen. She reached for a coffee cup from the cabinet as she felt his hands on her waist turning her around to face him.

Jack leaned down; starting from her earlobe, his lips and tongue made her skin tingle as he whispered in between kisses, “I remember this silent treatment you’re giving me. You have something in your mind and you don’t want to lie to me. Elizabeth, please don’t do anything. Let me handle it.”        

Elizabeth closed her eyes and leaned her head back, “When you put it like that, how can I refuse?”

He cradled her face in his hands, “I’m hoping that you can’t.” His lips met hers and she melted into him. Realizing that they needed to get ready for work, he backed away slightly.  “I’ll take you to work, and then come back to get you this afternoon. We’ll go see Onyx together. Speaking of which, how was she when you called?”

“How did you know I called?” she asked.

He just smiled and looked into her eyes.

“Oh, that’s right. You work for the FBI, you know things,” she joked.

“No, I know you. So, how is she this morning?” He asked.

Elizabeth smiled, “Tim said that she had a good night. She’s stable and he was going to take her to his wife’s practice so she will continue to be monitored. We can pick her up tonight.”

Elizabeth started to walk out of the kitchen when he asked a question and it stopped her in her tracks…

“Last night wasn’t the time to go into everything that happened with Carson, but I did hear Dr. Tim tell you that he loved you. Is there something there that I should know about?” He asked.

Elizabeth laughed softly at his pang of jealousy, “No, we went out a few times, but I think we each saw the other as a friend only. I introduced him to his wife and that quickly put an end to anything between us…which there really wasn’t anything.”

 Jack dropped Elizabeth off at work and continued on to the office. It was a relatively quiet day for both, which suited each of them, as neither one had the desire to be an adult and deal with anything today.

Elizabeth was excited for the day to end, for the sooner she saw her students to the bus, the sooner she would be on her way to pick up Onyx.

She heard her phone chime signifying a text…

“Leaving the office now. B there in 30…”

“Let me know when u r near and I’ll b waiting outside…”

Thirty minutes passed and no text. She assumed that he had been caught up in traffic. She was sitting at her desk when the door opened, and Jack walked in. She glanced down at her phone, “I’m sorry, did I miss your text?”

“No, I didn’t send one. I wanted to come in and walk you out,” he stated.

“Jack, I’m safe here,” she stated as they each looked at the other realizing that her safety there was an issue.

“Well, I do worry about your safety, but I just wanted to walk you out so people would see us together. I’m your fiancé, not him,” Jack stated as he took her hand and they walked out of her room.

As they walked down the hall, Elizabeth observed several of her co-workers staring and talking amongst themselves. They made a point to approach them as she quickly and enthusiastically introduced Jack as her fiancé.

“Very nice to meet you…”

“I had no idea…”

“My you are quite handsome…”

“Congratulations…”

They listened to several of the comments that were made. The one, however, that was quite cringe worthy was when the music teacher, Ms. Claiborne asked, “Oh, weren’t you engaged to that gorgeous fella, Carson?”

“No ma’am. We dated, nothing more,” Elizabeth attempted to clarify as she felt Jack gently squeeze her hand.

They said their goodbyes before heading out the door toward the parking lot. Elizabeth turned back as the door closed and observed the group of gossiping women still standing in a cluster discussing her choice in men.

“Sorry about that,” she stated.

Jack pulled her close to him as they continued to his truck, “It’s bound to happen. Just like I’m sure with people I know they’ll be surprised that I’m not engaged to Brooke. Those who truly know me won’t be at all shocked, just confused as to why it took us so long to work things out.”

The drive to the ER Vet seemed to take forever. Not that it was really that far away, but due to her nervous state, even a short distance seems like a marathon. They eventually pulled into the parking lot and realized that they had even beaten Tim there.

Elizabeth took a deep breath, hoping to release any anxiety she felt before seeing Onyx. They observed Tim’s vehicle pull in a drive around to the back.

Elizabeth kissed Jack before running around the back of the building to see Onyx. She sat in the doorway of Tim’s van rubbing her and watching her tail wag. “She looks wonderful, Tim,” her voice was gentle, as she tried her best not to excite Onyx.

“She is doing well, but she still has to take it easy, okay?” He reminded her.

“I’ll be careful, I promise,” she assured him.

Jack had gone in through the front door behind Tim’s Vet Tech. He exited through the back door, carrying her medications; Tramadol for pain, and Clavamox to prevent infection.

Once Onyx was settled in her Explorer, Elizabeth asked Jack to stay with her for a moment. She returned quickly, “Jack, you didn’t have to pay her bill. She’s my responsibility.”

“No, Elizabeth. She is our responsibility, and you didn’t need to worry about it. Let’s go home,” He stated.

“Thank you, but I will pay you back,” she stated adamantly.

“I may let you work it off,” he stated with a sly grin.

“Jack Thornton. You should be ashamed of yourself,” she teased him with a gentle slap across the arm. She leaned in and whispered, “As I remember it, you turned me down last night.”

Jack glanced around and observed that they were alone, “I’ll never turn you down; well, at least not after we’re married. I just want everything to be special for you. I want it to be everything you have ever dreamed of.”

She smiled and her face lit up. Her world seemed perfect at that particular moment. She had Jack, and Onyx was expected to make a complete recovery. She didn’t want to be greedy and ask for Carson to disappear, so she accepted what she was given.

Jack was happy to see the light back in her eyes. He’d like to be the reason that it returned, but sometimes it just didn’t matter. Sometimes the ultimate blessing was that it returned at all.

Jack followed Elizabeth home and carried Onyx inside for her. She fixed a place in the den as well as a spot by her bed.

“What would you like for dinner?” He asked.

”Anything, as long as you’re cooking,” she replied.

“No, ordering out. Do you want Chinese? Wait, no on the Chinese. That’s what I had gotten when all of this started,” he remarked. “How about Italian?”

“Pizza would be great,” she stated, as she watched him place the order through the Pizza Hut app on his phone.

“I’m going down to get my bag from the truck before the pizza gets here,” he stated as he left her lying beside Onyx on the floor.

Ten minutes later he walked back inside and found her sound asleep with Onyx’s head across her chest and her arms around Onyx’s body. He pulled out his cell phone and snapped a picture, keeping it to show her the meaning of peace when she may have lost hope.

Looking through his pictures he came across the one of her arms containing marks that Carson’s fingers had left on her beautiful skin. He glanced down upon her sleeping and he felt his breathing and heart rate increase. How anyone, especially a man could use his strength against a woman as kind and gentle as Elizabeth, was beyond him.  He wished for a time, centuries ago, where he could have challenged him to a duel and killing him would have been viewed as legal.

Jack wiped a tear away as he thought about the fear she had to have experienced at his hands and he vowed to do everything in his power to keep her safe.

He opened a beer for himself and fixed her a frozen Blue Hawaiian drink, and sat them on the table as he waited on the pizza delivery.

Once the pizza arrived, he woke Elizabeth and helped her up without disturbing Onyx. They sat quietly at the table as he observed her staring in Onyx’s direction.

“She’s going to be fine,” Jack assured her.

“You know, I think you’re right. She looks good for having been so bad. Thank you for everything, Jack,” she responded as she reached across the table and took his hand. She looked in his eyes, “I mean everything. You are my rock and I don’t know what I would do now without you.”

“Well you are in luck, because you won’t need to find out,” he joked.

After dinner they cuddled on the sofa, with Elizabeth ever mindful of Onyx and her needs.

Before bedtime, Jack excused himself to take a shower. Before he returned, Onyx cautiously got up and headed for the door. Elizabeth walked to the bathroom door and yelled that she was taking her outside. She slipped on her shoes and walked her down to the courtyard.

Elizabeth sat on one of the picnic tables as she watched Onyx in the confined pet area. She was startled when Onyx looked into the darkness and barked.

“I’m surprised that you’re alone,” she heard a familiar voice in the shadows.

Carson stepped out of the shadows and walked toward her.

She felt her heart pounding as she began fidgeting and looking around.

“I’m not going to hurt you. Things will be taken care of soon enough so I can wait for you,” he stated as he kept his distance, and was barely visible in the shadows.

“What does that mean?” She asked.

“You’ll see soon enough,” he responded.

“Carson, I don’t know what you have planned, but please leave everyone else out of this. You’re problem is with me, no one else,” she stated in a tone that she hoped would sound strong and confident.

“I’m not so sure about that. You loved me before he came back…”

Now she was getting angry as he was putting words in her mouth, “I never told you that I loved you, Carson. Our relationship never went to that level.”

“Well soon we’ll have a chance to work on that,” he stated as a sound in the distance startled both of them and in an instant Carson was gone.

“What are you doing out here alone?” Jack yelled, as he had apparently slipped on his jeans following his shower and rushed out of the apartment looking for her, with his body still wet.

“He was here, Jack and he’s planning something; I just know it,” she stated, her voice was soft and hesitant.

He stood in front of her; his hair was soaking wet, and beads of water trailed down his muscled chest. He was so concerned about her that he hadn’t taken the time to put on a shirt. Now he was outside in the night air and he should have been cold, but he wasn’t. Concern for her safety overwhelmed him as he wrapped her in his arms, “Please don’t do that again.” Jack continued to scan the area for any sign that Carson had remained, but he saw nothing.

“I’m sorry Jack. Onyx had to go outside,” she stated apologetically. “Come on girl. It’s time to go inside.”

As she waited for Onyx to make her way to the gate, she took her finger and traced along the water droplets on his chest, “You are a very sexy man, Agent Thornton. She leaned in and kissed his chest.

Jack cradled her face in his hands as he looked deep into her eyes. “You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, both inside and out, and as for being sexy…”Jack took a frustrated breath before covering her lips with such passion that he left her wanting more and questioning her need to remain a virgin until marriage.

The following day, Jack walked her out to her vehicle as they both left for work at the same time. She rolled down her window as Jack handed her a piece of paper, “I need you to meet me here after work.”

“Okay, but what’s it for?” She asked.

“Just meet me there, okay” His request was firm.

“Okay, I’ll be there around 4. Is that okay?” She asked.

“Perfect” and he leaned in and tenderly kissed her.

Following school, Elizabeth plugged in the address on the piece of paper into her GPS and she found herself at the FBI firing range. Jack met her in the parking lot and took her inside. He introduced her to Malcolm, who fixed her up with a semi-automatic pistol, ammunition, and protective eye and ear wear.

“What am I doing here, Jack?” She asked.

“You’re going to learn how to handle a gun. I want you to feel comfortable with the feel of it. I need to know that you can protect yourself if I’m not around,” he stated.

She had always wanted to have a weapon for protection, and had actually taken classes, ironically with Carson, in the past.

Jack was unaware of her prior training, and was quite surprised at her knowledge and accuracy. They left there and went directly to a gun shop where he purchased her a semi automatic pistol in pink. In the State of Virginia there is no waiting period, and Elizabeth walked out of the gun shop with her new weapon contained safely in its case.

Elizabeth was excited with Onyx’s progress. She was eating well, and although she tired easily, she could see that she was building up her stamina and getting stronger. Elizabeth felt certain that by summer, Onyx would again be accompanying her to the beach.

“Jack, I’m sorry, but I think I’m going to have to cancel out on the trip home this weekend,” she stated and by the look on his face, he wasn’t surprised.

“Why don’t we see if we can move the tickets to the next week? That will give Onyx more time to recover,” he suggested.

“That is a wonderful idea,” Elizabeth replied as she immediately went to her phone and called the airlines to make the change.

The following morning, Jack and Elizabeth again left the apartment together as he walked her to her Explorer.

“Hey, why don’t we go out to dinner tonight? You need to relax; we both do,” he suggested.

“That sounds wonderful,” she stated, as her lips turned up into a bright smile; an expression of hers that he had been missing.

“Where do you want to go?” He asked.

“How about Waterman’s?” She suggested.

“That’s perfect; it’s a date,” he stated as he kissed her goodbye and watched her drive out of the parking lot.

Later that morning, Jack was sitting at his desk when his supervisor called him to his office. Jack casually walked in to find two Virginia Beach Police officers standing just inside the door.

Jack would have liked to have acted surprised, but he actually wasn’t. The only thing that did surprise him was that one of the officers, Steve Fisher, was a friend of his.

“Jack, please come in and close the door,” his supervisor ordered.

Jack did as he was instructed.

His supervisor began, “Do you have any idea why these two officers are here?”

“Yes sir, I do,” Jack stated as he reached in his pocket and pulled out his FBI ID and laid it on the desk. Jack turned to his friend Steve and held his hands up, “I’m just going to remove my service weapon, okay?”

The other officer stepped forward, “I’ll remove it Agent Thornton.”

“Jack what happened?” His supervisor asked.

Jack looked at the two officers but said nothing. His supervisor asked for a few moments alone with Jack and due to Steve’s friendship with him, they agreed.

Once they left the room his supervisor began asking rapid fire questions, giving little time for Jack to answer.

Jack explained the situation, to which his supervisor stated, “Why did you need to pull your weapon?”

“Pull my weapon? I never pulled my weapon,” Jack demanded. “What are the charges?”

“Malicious wounding, Threatening Bodily Harm, and Brandishing a Firearm,” he advised.

“We did fight, but he was fighting me just as much as I was fighting him, and I never pulled my weapon. That’s a lie,” Jack demanded.

The officers returned to the office and as a courtesy they did not handcuff him until they reached their cruiser.

Late in the afternoon on this gloriously beautiful day, Elizabeth sat on a bench in the playground as her students ran about. She pulled out her phone and called Jack. Surprisingly, it went straight to voicemail, which she found to be odd. She then texted him…

“Hi, just wanted to tell u I love u and looking 4ward to seeing u 2nite…”

She glanced at her phone several times and when she hadn’t received a response, she assumed that he was in a meeting and would contact her when he was available.

The school day came to an end and she still hadn’t heard from him. As she reached her Explorer, her phone rang, but it was a number that she did not recognize.

“Hello…” she stated.

“Elizabeth, it’s me,” Jack responded.

“Well, it’s about time you got back to me. Are you screening your calls or something?” She asked with a slight giggle.

“Listen to me, I’m in jail,” he began.

“Oh, did you have to interview someone? If you’re tied up tonight, we can do dinner another night,” she advised.

“Elizabeth, listen to me,” his voice suddenly became sharp. “I’m not at the jail; I’m in the jail.”

“Okay so you’re running late. That’s okay. Take your…”

“Stop,” he yelled.

“Jack what’s wrong?” She asked.

“I’ve been arrested…”

“ARRESTED? For what?” she asked, suddenly thankful that she was already sitting down.

Jack stated, “For that fight with Carson. He filed charges against me for Malicious Wounding, Threatening Bodily Harm and Brandishing a Firearm.”

Elizabeth felt her chest tighten as she stated, “That’s what he meant about everything working out soon, and we’d have a chance to work on our relationship.”

The line went dead as Jack’s three minute time limit had expired.

Jack begged anyone that would listen to allow him one more phone call, but no one was willing to go against procedure and allow him an additional call. His old friend Simon walked through the jail after delivering a prisoner, and caught Jack’s eye. They sat down and Jack quickly filled him in on what had happened. Jack gave him Anthony’s number and begged Simon to call him. He was frantic that Elizabeth would now be alone and Carson could easily get to her.  

“I’ll take care of it Jack, but what are we going to do about getting you out of here? Was anyone around when you fought?” Simon asked.

“Susan, Elizabeth’s friend was there, but I don’t know how much she saw,” Jack stated as he remembered running up to her and grabbing Onyx’s blanket before driving to the ER Vet.

“I have to get back out on the street Jack, but I’ll take care of this. Don’t worry about her. We’ll keep her safe,” Simon assured him.

Jack watched Simon walk out of the room and heard the harsh sound of the metal door clank shut and electronically lock. He was told that he had a few minutes alone to think before a deputy would be back to escort him to the receiving room. His heart was pounding so loud that he felt it throbbing in his ears. All he could think about was her alone with Carson; the anger that he must now have built up inside, and how he would make her pay for his embarrassment.

He felt sick inside; his legs were numb, and he believed that his head was about to explode. No one came back to get him for what seemed like hours. He was certain that he heard every second as it ticked off of the silently run electric clock hanging on the wall. He could only pray that Simon would follow through with his promise.

Simon reached his patrol car and immediately contacted Elizabeth who provided Susan’s contact information. He forwarded the information on to Laura Reid, an Assistant Commonwealth’s Attorney who had been friends with Jack for years and he was certain that she would help.

Laura promised that she would contact the detective handling the case and require that Susan be interviewed immediately. 

Back at her apartment, Elizabeth paced the floor. She felt responsible, knowing that if she hadn’t come back into his life that he would be free right now. She also felt sick; her heart pounded, her head throbbed, and her tears flowed nonstop. She wasn’t familiar with the ways of the criminal justice system, but she was certain that Jack did not belong behind bars.

As if this wasn’t enough to deal with, Carson called. “I guess you know by now that Jack’s in jail,” he stated smugly. “It’s kind of ironic I guess. He’s used to putting the bad guys in jail, and now he’s one of them. We’ll see how good he is at protecting himself now.”

The sound of Carson’s voice initially irritated her. However, she quickly jumped to anger when she thought of Jack behind bars possibly having to protect himself. “Why did you lie to get Jack arrested?”

“Who says I lied? He punched me in the nose,” Carson replied.

“He didn’t pull his weapon, and you know it,” She remarked.

Carson laughed, “Yea, but it did sound good didn’t it? Besides, no one was around, so who’s to say it didn’t happen?”

“What do you want Carson?” She asked, doing her best to remain calm, although it was becoming difficult.

“Well Elizabeth, this is the way I see it…you want Jack out of jail, out of harm’s way, and without a criminal record. I want you. So, for everyone to get what they want, I say that you and I get married, and once you say ‘I do,’ I’ll see to it that the charges are dropped,” he explained.

As his words were spoken, Elizabeth felt her ears burning, and her legs trembling. “Carson, do you promise that you will drop the charges?” She asked, simply playing along, but well aware that he could not be trusted.

“Of course; get your bags packed and I’ll be over in a little while,” he stated.

“Carson, it’s getting late. We can’t get married tonight,” she advised hoping to hold him off while she thought of something.

“But we can catch the red eye to Vegas and get married in the morning. Hmm, a honeymoon in Vegas,” Carson smiled at the thought.

“I need a couple of hours before I can leave,” she stated.

“Okay, two hours it is. I’ll be there so be ready. I’ll make the flight arrangements,” he stated as the call ended.

Elizabeth threw her phone on the sofa and ran to her bedroom, “It’s got to be here somewhere.” She finally found Anthony’s card, ran back to the den and called him.

Anthony quickly answered the phone, “Hello.”

“Anthony, this is Elizabeth, Jack’s fiancée,” she stated. “Do you remember me?”

“I certainly do,” he stated. “I’m actually in the courtyard of your apartment.”

“Why?” She asked.

“Watching over you for Jack. I’ve been here since he was arrested,” he replied.

Elizabeth took a deep breath, “Okay, I need some help.”

“Okay just say yes or no; is he there with you now?” He asked.

“Oh no, nothing like that. Although we’re leaving for Vegas to get married in two hours, so I need some help,” she responded.

“No, that certainly isn’t what Jack meant when he asked for people to watch over you. What do you need?” He asked.

They talked and worked out a plan; not something that Anthony was comfortable with, but he had no choice.

Right on time her doorbell rang and she hesitantly opened the door and invited Carson inside.

“Come in, I’ve got us some wine. I thought we could toast our wedding before we go,” she suggested as she tried desperately to hide her nervousness and nausea.

“We don’t have a lot of time, Elizabeth. Our flight leaves in two hours,” he stated as he reached for her bag that was to the right of the door.

“Carson, you know I hate to fly. I need some wine first, please?” She begged.

He agreed, “Okay, anything for you as he leaned over and kissed her cheek.”

“Carson, why did you lie about Jack?” She asked.

Carson laughed, “It was a way for me to get what I wanted. Besides, he broke my nose.”

“Why is your nose not taped up then?” She asked.

“Well, the funny thing is, he didn’t really break my nose…”

“What do you mean?”

Carson laughed, “My nose has always been sensitive. It’s something about tender blood vessels and capillaries that can easily break. As a kid I’d wake up in the middle of the night with a bloody nose. Besides, I don’t want to marry you with my nose all taped up.”

“I guess you’ve thought of everything. You had him charged with a felony; something that could ruin his life and career, over me?” She questioned.

“I don’t like losing, never have. So now you have the chance to make two men very happy. I get you and he gets his life back,” he smirked.

“I’m sure that you were fighting too. He was just protecting me. Just like I’m sure that when you punched him you were doing to same,” she stated. She attempted to remain calm, although the time was ticking away, and she was certain that he would become violent once she refused to accompany him.

“You want to know the truth,” he stated as his chest puffed out with pride. “I egged him on. I pushed and I wanted him to hit me. The punch to the nose was unexpected, but I did my share of fighting. No one was around to contradict me, so why not say he pulled his weapon. It certainly made an impact on the police, for one of their own to use the power of the position on a poor citizen.”

Out in the parking lot, Anthony was stationed in a work van listening to the entire conversation.  He flew out of the door as he heard Carson’s confession through their audio setup.

Anthony ran through the parking lot, heading for Elizabeth’s apartment when a figure standing by Elizabeth’s Explorer caught his eye.

“Jack, is that you?” Anthony yelled. “How…? Oh I don’t care, come on we have a problem.”

“Both men drew their weapons as they ran through the courtyard and toward Elizabeth’s building.

Praying that Anthony heard everything, Elizabeth stated, “I’m not going with you Carson.  I can’t believe that you’d ruin a man’s life and career just because of petty jealousy. It’s over now.”

He laughed in her face, “It will be over when I say its over.”

Elizabeth backed away trying to put distance between her and him. He lunged for her and grabbed her arm. He pulled her arm up behind her and started pushing her toward the bedroom. She slammed her foot into his shin and ran as he released his hold on her.

Carson became increasingly angry with each step he took back toward her. “I’ve waited long enough for you,” he yelled as they fell back on the sofa. He grabbed her arm and dragged her toward the door and her bag. He picked up her bag, and it was obviously empty, “You never intended to go with me.”

Elizabeth was screaming and struggling as Carson ripped her shirt, and pulled her so close that she could smell the alcohol on his breath. She kept fighting as her fingernails scratched him from his eye down his cheek and across his jaw line.

Jack and Anthony ran into her building and headed for her apartment. They could hear yelling and crashing sounds as they approached.

Carson backhanded her, knocking her through the now broken coffee table and onto the sofa.

The expression on his face left her cold. She felt that his plan was to either rape her or kill her, and at that moment, she preferred the latter.

He continued to approach her as she screamed, “STOP, PLEASE DON’T.”

**BAM** A shot rang out…

“ELIZABETH…” Jack yelled as he and Anthony broke down the door.

Once inside, Elizabeth was on the sofa curled up in a ball, rocking back and forth as her pink semi- automatic pistol hung from her trigger finger.

Jack immediately went to Elizabeth as Anthony checked Carson. The look on Anthony’s face told him that calling for an ambulance was not necessary.

Jack gently took the pistol away from her. He observed her torn clothing, the red mark on her cheek and the blood that was trickling from her lip. If Carson wasn’t already gone, he’d have killed him with his bare hands.

He pulled the cover from the back of the sofa and wrapped it around her. At that point she was still not even aware that he was in the room. He squatted in front of her, and talked quietly. His entire body ached at the pain she was obviously experiencing as she stared off into space.

Jack picked her up and carried her back to her bedroom to get her away from the deadly scene. He pulled back the covers and laid her down. As he turned to leave, he saw Onyx locked up in a crate, obviously secured by Elizabeth in an attempt to keep her safe.

He walked back to the den, “Is she okay?” Anthony asked.

“I think physically she’s going to be okay. I’m not so sure about emotionally,” Jack stated as he pulled out his phone to call the police.

“I’ve already called it in,” Anthony advised.

Within minutes there were two officers, a detective and a crime scene investigator gathering information and taking pictures. They called in a female officer to talk with Elizabeth, who slowly began to come out of her self imposed trance.

They kept Elizabeth back in her room while the medical examiner pronounced Carson deceased, and they removed his body. Jack was finishing up with the detective when Elizabeth came down the hall. She was watching her feet hit the floor, one in front of the other as she suddenly stopped and looked up.

“Jack, it is you,” she rushed to him and broke down in his arms. “I did hear you. I thought it was all in my mind.”

He held her as her knees buckled and she buried her head into his chest. “Shh,” he whispered, “Everything is okay now.” He led her over to the sofa but she refused to take a seat. She leaned against him as he walked her to the kitchen table. He usually sat across from her but on his occasion he pulled a chair up beside her. He held her hand as his thumb gently stroked the skin on her palm.

“How is Carson?” her voice was soft and shaky.

“He’s no longer a threat to you,” Jack stated as he wiped the tears that slipped down her cheeks.

“Am I in trouble?” She asked.

He shook his head back and forth, “No, they are listing it as justifiable.” He kissed her forehead, “Why did you do this?”

She started to cry assuming that he was questioning her decision to shoot Carson. “Jack I fired the gun because he was coming after me…”

His chair was so close to hers that they were touching, and he pulled her body into him, “No, why did you take him on by yourself? He could have hurt you worse than he did.”

“Jack, I’m the reason that you were locked up and I had to find a way to get you out. Although, you apparently got out on your own; how did that happen?” She asked.

Apparently the Commonwealth’s Attorney’s office interviewed Susan. She saw everything, and they realized that Carson had lied about the weapon. Once you lie, they have a hard time believing you about anything. I was out before they had a chance to assign me to a cell.

Elizabeth relaxed into his chest and took a deep breath, “You smell good.”

Jack released a breath through his nose in the form of a soft laugh, “That is probably the laundry detergent of the orange jumpsuit I was in for a while.”

“No, I smell you Jack and its perfect,” she quickly corrected him

To be continued…  



	14. Patience, Persistence and Perspiration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Carson gone, Elizabeth feels guilty, and Jack experiences some remorse of his own.

Chapter 14- Patience, Persistence, and Perspiration  


Elizabeth initially felt a rush of relief flood her once she realized that Carson was truly gone. She glanced around the room and observed the sheet on the floor covering the stain where he fell, but the blood splattered on the wall below her college sorority picture brought the implications of her actions to light.

Her shirt rode up slightly on her back and Jack observed bruising just above the waistband of her pants.  Her torn clothing was evidence of their struggle and Jack took the throw from the back of her sofa and draped it around her shoulders. He grabbed a washcloth from the bathroom, soaked it in warm water, before returning to the den and cleaning away the blood as it trickled from her lip. Her right eye was swollen, her back and her cheek were bruised, and although he saw no other physical injuries, he feared that the emotional ones would most likely be more damaging. 

She stared at the wall finding it impossible to turn away. Jack watched as Elizabeth seemed to morph before his eyes. Initially talkative, she was suddenly distant, withdrawn, and although the room was warm, her body felt cold.

“Elizabeth,” Jack called out in a hushed tone. He spoke her name several times but she didn’t respond. Realizing what had caught her attention, he moved in front of her blocking part of the blood speckled wall from her view. “Let’s get out of here,” he strongly urged.

He walked her into the kitchen and asked her to stay while he ran to her bedroom and gathered some clothes and her prized possession, Onyx. He put her bag by the door, and headed back into the kitchen. As he opened the door, he found her huddled in the corner by the stove crying.

Onyx followed him in and as quickly as her body could move, she went to Elizabeth. Although Elizabeth didn’t acknowledge Jack, her arms immediately found their way around Onyx.

“I love you so much,” she cried as her face was buried in the fur around Onyx’s neck.  She drew back slightly and took in Onyx’s appearance, easily remembering the part that Carson had played in it all. Her emotions vacillated between anger and thoughts that he got what he deserved to guilt and shame for being the person who took away his life.

Jack bent down and gently took her arm…

“Let me go,” she snapped at him as she yanked her arm away from him.

His tone was soft, “I’m just trying to help.”

“Don’t you think you’ve done enough?” She snipped back at him.

“What do you mean?” He asked, clearly confused by her anger towards him.

“The gun; if you hadn’t gotten me the gun I wouldn’t have shot him,” she yelled, trying desperately to hurt him.

She in fact did hurt him. Jack stood in one spot in stunned silence as Elizabeth and Onyx walked out of the kitchen. He momentarily closed his eyes and released a harsh breath before venturing back out into the den.

Elizabeth grabbed her bag, opened the door and she and Onyx were in the hallway amongst a crowd of her neighbors and gossipmongers before Jack could catch up with her.

Jack had to break through the crowd who had surrounded her, asking everyone to step back and to give her some space.

Once the crowd learned that Elizabeth had shot and killed Carson, Abigail released a thankful sigh. Comments from others in the crowd consisted of…

“Didn’t you know he was stalking her?”

“At least she’s safe.”

“I heard he raped her. Poor thing.”

“Well, he got what he deserved.”

Arguments soon erupted within the crowd as other comments began to fly…

“WOW, he seemed so nice.”

“I heard she dumped him for that guy right there.”

“Oh so she thinks she’s GOD?”

“She’s nothing but a murderer.”

They finally made their way through the crowd, passed the courtyard and into the parking lot of the complex. “You need to come stay at my place until we figure all of this out,” he insisted as he reached down and grabbed for her bag.

She pulled away, “Jack I’m capable of carrying my own bag. Didn’t you hear all of those people? I think I’m GOD, so I can do anything.”

“Elizabeth, they don’t know what happened. It wasn’t your fault. You have to believe me,” he begged her.

“You don’t know what I did, Jack. It is my fault,” she stated as she turned and opened the door to her Explorer.

“You don’t need to drive. I’ll take you and we’ll get your car later,” he stated as he took her bag from the back seat of her vehicle.

“No Jack, I need my car now,” she insisted.

“Okay, I’ll follow you to my place,” he stated as he gave in to her demand.

They pulled out of the parking lot and headed down Laskin Road toward his apartment. Elizabeth made it through the stoplight at Birdneck Road, leaving Jack to watch her disappear as he sat at the light.

“We need to be alone, Onyx. Let’s go to a hotel,” she stated as she drove past the intersection leading to his apartment complex.

Jack took off from the stoplight once it turned green, feeling the truck tires spin underneath him. He pulled into his apartment complex expecting to see Elizabeth’s vehicle, but she wasn’t there. He pulled into his parking space, shut off his engine and took out his phone from his pocket.

Elizabeth heard her phone ring and glanced down to see his face upon her screen.

“Jack, we’re going to a hotel,” she remarked.

“Elizabeth, please don’t. I can help you,” he insisted.

“How Jack? Killing comes easily to you. It’s part of your job. Not me. I’m not made up like that. The most I ever killed was a fly, and I buried him in a box in my backyard. I can’t do this, so please understand. We need to be alone right now,” she demanded.

“Why are you trying to hurt me?” He asked as he wiped a tear before it escaped his eye.

“I’m sorry. I don’t mean to. Just give me this time please. Maybe we can talk in a few days,” she stated before disconnecting the call.

“A few days?” He remarked before realizing that the line was dead. He immediately dialed her phone back, but she didn’t answer.

He called her several more times as he sat in his truck, but received the same response, her voicemail. He walked into his apartment and plopped down on his sofa. He knew he was breathing but wasn’t so certain that the air was actually filling his lungs. He felt lightheaded and sick to his stomach. He loved her, that wasn’t in question, but he had to admit to himself that always having to fight for something made him wonder; if they were truly worth it?

He picked up his phone and sent out a text…

“U aren’t answering my calls. R u OK…?”

“Please don’t push me away…”

“Elizabeth, I’m going crazy here. Please talk 2 me…”

He leaned over on the arm of the sofa, covered himself with a sheet, and waited for his phone to light up with a response, but none came. Somehow, miraculously he fell asleep.

Elizabeth and Onyx walked into their hotel room, wondering why the desk clerk offered to call her a police officer and was hesitant to rent her a room. She stood at the sink and glanced in the full length mirror quickly realizing that she had specks of blood all over her clothes, and her lip had continued to bleed.  She stripped down to nothing, jumped into the shower and began to scrub harder and harder as the water fell over her body. Her skin was red and streaked with lines, partly due to the hot water, but mostly as a result of her nails digging in, trying to remove at semblance of his touch from her body.

The cut on her lip caused her mouth to burn as she tasted the saltiness of her tears when they fell in a steady stream down her cheeks. She closed her eyes and could feel Carson’s hands on her body as she slid down the wall, eventually sitting in the tub as the water continued to cover her.

As the temperature of the water cooled, she stepped out and wrapped herself in a towel. Onyx never left her side, trying her best in her own physically challenged state to provide comfort some Elizabeth.

Onyx couldn’t get up on the bed, so Elizabeth fixed a pallet for them both on the floor. She got Onyx situated before reaching into her bag and pulling out her journal.

She sat on the side of the bed, opened her journal and attempted to convey her feelings onto paper…

**_“I vacillate between anger at myself and thankful that you are gone. Inside I feel that I planned this, hoping that you’d push me, take me to the darkest of limits where I would be unable to return. Where removing the threat would be my only choice and that I’d be thankful for the opportunity._ **

**_You loved me, unhealthy or not, it was what you had to offer and I accepted it, even if only superficially. I allowed you to think that I could be yours and brought you in to my web of lies, taunting you to get what I wanted. I then turned on you, pulled the rug out from under your dream, and basically laughed in your face. I guess I can’t blame you for lashing out at me, wanting to hurt me as I wanted to hurt you._ **

**_I could have waited, gone along with your plan to be together, knowing that everything would have been righted in the end. But we were my mistake and my obligation to resolve. I handled you, our relationship, and this situation poorly. Now you’re gone and everywhere I look I see your face; I hear your voice, and I feel your touch, your eerie touch. You should have stopped! Why didn’t you stop?_ **

**_I have no right to ask for your forgiveness and I don’t expect it. I hope you can now find the peace you searched for so desperately but unfortunately found to be so elusive.”_ **

She grabbed a pillow and lay down beside Onyx. Elizabeth wrapped the blanket over them, hugged Onyx tightly and closed her eyes.

The room was dark; she reached in her bag and pulled out her pink revolver. With no further thought, she fired twice as they both lay in a pool of blood.

Jack woke suddenly, screaming as sweat poured from his body. His heart was pounding in his chest; he was unable to control his erratic breathing and his blanket was somehow tangled around him. Never before had he experienced such a profound nightmare. The emotions were so strong that initially he wasn’t even certain where he was. The visual in his mind was so real and the only calming thought was that he remembered her revolver being confiscated by the police. “It had to be a dream,” he prayed.

His eyes darted back and forth across the room as he attempted to focus. “It is worth it; you are worth it; we are worth it,” he yelled. As he headed for the door to his apartment he remarked, “You aren’t pushing me away. Not this time.”

Jack grabbed his keys and ran for his truck. His entire body shook as he attempted to unlock the door. Once inside he sat motionless. The vision of Elizabeth and Onyx dead on the floor made him frantic, “Where could she be?” He thought. He suddenly realized that since Onyx was with her, she would only stay at a Red Roof Inn.

Elizabeth picked up her phone and dialed…

“I’m sorry. I know it’s late, but I need to see you…” Elizabeth sat quietly as the person on the other end of the phone spoke.

“I can leave now and be there by morning. Thank you,” She stated as she got dressed, gathered Onyx and headed for her Explorer. She stopped momentarily to contact the school sick call number, requesting a substitute for the remainder of the week.

She loaded Onyx into the Explorer, got behind the wheel and snapped her seatbelt. She turned the key but heard nothing. Several more times she tried, but still nothing. She rested her arms on the steering wheel and cried, “Really? Come on…please start!” She turned the key several more times but still nothing.

Jack stopped at two hotels in the vicinity, threw his FBI ID up on the counter and demanded information. He was told that she had not checked in and he didn’t see her Explorer at either place, so he asked for directions to any other Red Roof Inns in the area.

He pulled into the third Red Roof Inn, just outside Virginia Beach, and observed her Explorer sitting on the back side of the complex. He ran into the office, again threw his ID on the counter, and showed the clerk Elizabeth’s picture.

The clerk readily remembered Elizabeth and stated that he was concerned about her renting a room there. “I’m actually not surprised that the law is after her.”

“Why, was she okay?” Jack asked.

“She looked rough. Her lip was split, and her eye was swollen, but I’m afraid that whoever she tangled with got the worse end of the deal. Her clothes looked like they were covered in blood,” the clerk added.

“Did you call the police?” Jack was anxious and had little patience for the clerk’s lackadaisical attitude.

“Nope. We respect the privacy of our clientele,” the clerk replied.

“What room is she in?” Jack demanded.

The clerk quickly provided that she was “in Room 117. I’ll come with you so you can get in.”

Jack held his hand out and grabbed the card key from the clerk. He ran down the sidewalk along two sections of the hotel, turned the corner and stopped as Room 117. He approached the door, and knocked, but there was no answer. He stood at the door, closed his eyes, and inhaled deeply before slipping the key in the card slot lock.

Jack observed the green light on the lock and turned the handle, slowly opening the door. His heart stopped as he observed a palate on the floor, blood splattered clothes in the trashcan, and an otherwise empty room.

Thankful that his dream was not a reality, he sat in his truck away from her room, attempted to calm his breathing, and he watched for her to return.

Hours later, Jack woke to the sound of his phone ringing and vehicles passing by.

“Hello…”

“Jack, its Hank. Are you okay?”

“Why?” Jack asked as he attempted to force his body to wake up.

“Did something happen between you and Elizabeth?” Hank inquired; he was obviously concerned by her appearance, and observable injuries.

“Why? Do you know where she is?” Jack blurted out.

“Jack, she has a busted lip, her eye is swollen, she’s bruised and she’s distraught,” Hank stated as he did his best to keep his own emotions under control. “Please tell me that you didn’t do this to her.”

“Hank, I love her. Of course I would never lay a hand on her like that. Is she okay?” Jack responded.

“She’s here, Jack. She arrived a while ago and she’s talking to Margaret. What happened?” He asked.

“Wait, how is she there? I’m sitting in the hotel parking lot and her Explorer is here.”

Hank advised, “Apparently it wouldn’t start. She was in a rental car.”

Jack looked through the tree line and observed a rental car business next door. “Is she okay?”

“She been crying and it’s warm in the house, but she’s wearing her coat and won’t take it off. What happened?” Hank inquired again.

Jack took a deep breath, wishing that he could be like a Jeannie and immediately blink his way to her.  He stated, “She was seeing someone before we got back together. It wasn’t serious and she broke it off before we started seeing each other.”

Jack continued, trying to relay the essential information quickly. “He started stalking her; she didn’t take it seriously, but I knew that he was becoming more violent. She couldn’t go anywhere without him showing up, and I wasn’t with her all the time, although I tried to be.”

“She’s a mess, Jack,” Hank advised.

Jack inhaled, still worried and upset, but thankful that she was with friends. “Hank, I think the final straw came when I got into a fight with him, and he had me arrested.”

“Oh, I’m sorry. That had to be horrible,” Hank replied.

“I can handle that part, but what scared me to death was that she was alone, and he could get his hands on her,” Jack explained.

Hank felt a knot in the pit of his stomach as he thought about her refusal to remove her coat, “What’s she hiding,” he thought. Hank hesitantly asked, “Jack, I hate to ask…was she sexually assaulted?”

Jack felt his chest tighten as he closed his eyes, trying his best to keep his tears from spilling over his eyelids. Hank could hear Jack’s strained breathing, but he didn’t respond.

Jack’s voice became harsher as he continued to speak, “She made some arrangements with Carson but I don’t know what they were. All I know is that Carson came to her apartment. Things didn’t go well for either of them, and he attacked her.”

“An agent friend of mine and I got to her door as we heard the gun fire. We got inside and I found her on the sofa curled up in a ball,” Jack remarked. “Initially she seemed fine, but then she turned on me with such anger. She’s trying to hurt me, and I’ve gotta say she’s doing a good job of it. I know she’s trying to push me away.”

“You can’t let her do that Jack. She needs you whether she knows it or not,” Hank responded. “I hate to ask Jack, was she sexually assaulted?”

Hank could hear the emotion in Jack’s voice when he responded, “I don’t think so, but I don’t know. She won’t talk to me. Hank, I know it isn’t right, but if he weren’t already dead, I’d kill him with my bare hands.”

 Hank quickly fell into counseling mode, “Jack, you need to focus your energy on her, not on your anger. Besides, I believe she has enough of it right now for both of you. The only difference is she is angry at herself, and she thinks she’s nothing but trouble for you.”

“That’s silly, she is everything to me,” Jack remarked.

“It’s not silly to her,” Hank interjected. “I do believe that she loves you, but Jack, part of loving someone is that you want the best for them. She’s questioning her worth right now.”

“Hank, my life meant nothing while she was gone, I knew it but I didn’t want to admit it,” Jack commented. “I was angry and I blamed her. We’ve spent too many years apart; I’ll do whatever is needed to get her to understand.”

“So you do love her?” Hank asked.

“That is a stupid question Hank. You know I do,” his tone was harsh.

“I’m glad to hear it. I don’t know everything they’re talking about, but I did hear Elizabeth say that you deserve so much better than her,” Hank advised. “She needs you, Jack.”

“I need her too. Please don’t let her leave,” Jack replied as he plugged Hanks address into his GPS and headed for I-95.

Once he hit the interstate, Jack called Anthony…

“How’s Elizabeth?” He asked.

“I’m not sure; she disappeared,” Jack replied.

“Disappeared?”

“Yes, I’m on my way to find her, but I need a big favor… well, two favors actually,” Jack sounded upset.

“Anything, what can I do to help?” Anthony asked.

“On the left side of my desk, in the deep drawer is a file. It’s on Carson Shepherd…”

“Wait, isn’t that the guy who attacked Elizabeth?” Anthony interjected.

“Yes, I need you to call in whatever favors you can to get information on his wife. Anything like hospital visits, criminal charges, anything…” Jack stated. “I didn’t find anything before, but I have to have missed something.”

“I’m on it. Oh, what’s the second thing?” He asked.

“Sign me out for the rest of the week. I may be back sooner, but I’m not coming back until I know she’s okay,” Jack stated.

“Okay, I’ve got it,” Anthony assured him.

“Please hurry and call me when you find out anything,” Jack remarked.

Hank walked back into the den and brought Margaret and Elizabeth fresh cups of coffee. He glanced at Margaret and winked and she smiled in return. Hank turned to walk away but Elizabeth called out to him.

“Are you busy Hank?” She asked.

“Never too busy for you; how can I help?” He replied as he handed her a box of tissues. Hank sat down and allowed her to talk, keeping to himself the information that Jack had provided. “May I ask, where’s Jack?”

Elizabeth found it difficult to make eye contact, feeling guilt ridden and ashamed. She picked out a thread in the carpet and talked as her eyes never drifted, “Because of me, he went to jail. I know he loves me, and I love him, but isn’t it possible that love isn’t enough?” She wiped her eyes before glancing in Hank’s direction, “He was doing fine before I came back into his life. In no time I have him arrested, and jeopardize his freedom and career. I’m not good for him.”

“He may have a different view. Don’t you think you owe him the courtesy of talking about it together? Remember what happened the last time you made a decision for the both of you,” Hank stated knowing that Jack was on his way there and hoping that she wouldn’t want to leave before he arrived.

“OK, so what did you do?” Margaret cautiously asked.

“I was wearing a microphone and Jack’s friend was in a van down in the parking lot listening in. I wanted to get Carson to admit that he had lied about the fight; that he lied about Jack pulling his gun on him. I needed to get Jack out of jail,” she stated as her breathing became more unsteady. “Besides,” she added, “I’m the reason he was sitting in jail. Carson left a visual in my head of Jack having to fight inmates that he’d had arrested, and I was afraid for him. I had to do something.”

Margaret and Hank remained quiet, so Elizabeth continued.

“He promised to drop the charges against Jack if I married him…”

“Married him? Seriously, you weren’t going to, were you?” Hank asked.

“No, of course not, but I needed to get him to confess on tape, which I got,” she replied. “But then he realized that my suitcase was empty and I had no intention of going with him, and he started dragging me down the hall to the bedroom.”

Hank stood up and offered to leave the room so she and Margaret could continue talking.

“No Hank, it’s okay. He didn’t…I believe he would have, but I got away from him,” she stated shyly trying to hide the blotchiness that she felt rising from her chest and moving up toward her neck.

Elizabeth finished talking, inhaled deeply and released her breath. It sounded as if a flood of emotion was leaving her body in one quick rush of air.

Hank encouraged her to talk more, hoping that she would realize that she had no options, “Elizabeth, he was committing extortion.”

“What?” Elizabeth looked perplexed.

Hank smiled softly, “Think about it, Elizabeth. Extortion doesn’t have to only be about money. From what you said he agreed to recall the charge against Jack if you married him, and he wouldn’t do so until you actually went through with it, right?”

Hank gave her a moment to process what he was saying.

He continued, “Elizabeth, he was using your love for Jack to get what he wanted, and when you changed your mind, he went after you.”

“But I hid the gun under the cushion of the sofa. I think I wanted him to push me; to try to hurt me so I could kill him,” she hesitantly admitted. “I wanted him dead, and that can’t be right.”

“Elizabeth, we all have bad thoughts. No matter how hard we try, we will never be pure in that way,” Hank remarked. “Even the best people can be pushed by fear for their safety. Besides, Satan shows himself in many forms and often times its through people.”

The room was quiet for a moment until Hank asked, “If he had accepted your decision not to go away with him and started to leave, would you have shot him?”

“Of course not Hank; I’m not an animal. I thought he was going to kill me, or…or…worse.  I just wanted him to leave me alone,” Elizabeth’s tears continued as her voice wavered. 

“There’s your answer, Elizabeth. You fired the weapon to protect yourself,” Hank advised. “You should feel proud, not necessarily in the final outcome, but in the fact that you saved yourself. If you hadn’t, the alternative would not be as positive.” 

Margaret wrapped her arms around Elizabeth and pulled her close, “Shh, it’s not your fault. None of this is your fault.”

Hank spoke up, “Besides, you’re here, so can we assume that you weren’t arrested for the shooting?”

Margaret and Hank sat quietly, allowing Elizabeth to ramble on, making sense or not, just encouraging her to release everything.

“No, I wasn’t arrested, but it’s probably just a professional courtesy because I was dating Jack,” she stated, not realizing how absurd that sounded. “I’m damaged goods, Hank. He won’t want me; I don’t even want me,” she whispered.

“I don’t know why I did it,” she stated.

Margaret put Elizabeth’s hand in hers, “Could it be that if you hadn’t he would have killed you?”

“No, I mean that I shouldn’t have invited him over; I shouldn’t have said I would run away with him, and I shouldn’t have taken things into my own hands,” she explained. “Jack tried to tell me that he would handle it, but no, I decided that I needed to handle it myself.”

Jack’s GPS showed another thirty minutes of driving before reaching Hank and Margaret’s house in Reston, Virginia. His heart kept pounding loudly and his body couldn’t help sweating profusely. He assumed that Hank would have called him back if Elizabeth had left. He could only pray that she would still be there by the time he arrived. Jack kept glancing at his phone wondering if he had missed the call from Anthony, but there was nothing.

A few moments later the call he had been waiting for came through…

“What did you find out?” Jack stated before even saying “Hello.”

“Jack, she’s lucky she got out of this alive,” Anthony responded.

“What? What is it?” Jack demanded.

“Jack, I’m confused…” Anthony remarked.

“About what?” Jack replied

“Well, not so much by what is in the file, but…well, Carson’s wife’s name is Amanda, but she spelled her last name S-H-E-P-H-A-R-D. It makes a big difference when you’re looking up hospital records. When you spell it with an ‘E’ there are no hospital records. However, when you spell it with an ‘A’…” Anthony stopped.

“When you spell it with an ‘A’ what?” Jack stated in a stern tone.

“Jack, that poor woman; how he never got caught is beyond me,” Anthony replied.

“I need to know everything. Please don’t leave anything out,” Jack could feel his palms begin to sweat, his blood pressure rise, and his breathing become more rapid and shallow.

Margaret and Hank’s boys ran in the house with several friends as the adults stepped out onto the porch to continue talking. It was a beautiful day, and each of them were looking forward to sitting in the sunshine.

It was warm outside and Elizabeth eventually pulled her jacket off revealing the welts on her arms made by her own fingernails as she tried desperately to remove the feeling of “him” from her skin.

Margaret gasped, “Oh my Elizabeth, what happened?”

Elizabeth drew her body in, rubbing her arms up and down, “I couldn’t get the feeling of him off me. I scrubbed and scrubbed and he was still there, touching me,” she rested her elbows on her thighs as her hands covered her nose and mouth.

Elizabeth looked off in the distance at the swing in the center of the garden at the back of their property. “Would it be okay if I spent a little time alone in your garden?”

“You aren’t going to run off are you?” Margaret asked.

Elizabeth managed half of a smile, “No, I appreciate everything. I’m not…we’re not going anywhere.” Elizabeth clapped her hands and called Onyx back over to her.

“I’m glad to hear that. You need to be with people who love you right now,” Margaret responded. “We’re here for you. Just remember that.”

Elizabeth started toward the garden but stopped. She turned around, slipped passed them as she headed for the door, “I need something from my bag.”

She stepped back outside with her journal tucked under her arm. She stopped and kissed each one on the cheek before displaying a semi smile that they hoped was the beginning of grander things to come.

Elizabeth walked to the end of the porch, but Hank called out to her, gathering her attention. He stated, “Just remember Elizabeth, as the saying goes, have patience with all things, but, first of all with yourself.”

Hank held Margaret’s hand as they watched Elizabeth and Onyx slowly walk toward the garden.

“Is he coming?” Margaret asked.

“Yes, he’s on his way,” Hank replied. “He loves her so much. I just hope she can forgive herself and trust in him.”

They sat in the rockers on the porch with a view of the garden while they awaited Jack’s arrival.

Elizabeth sat on the swing in the garden among the greenery and confused flowers that wanted to bloom in the warm winter sunshine. Onyx, still very slow, but mobile, found a nearby spot in the sun to rest.

Elizabeth pulled out her journal, flipped through the ever increasing number of entries until she found a blank page and she began to write…

      **_“I’m thankful as the sun shines down upon me signifying a new dawn, a brand new day, a new beginning to my life. I thought I was smart; that I was the one playing you, taking you for that proverbial ride, only to rip the rug out from under you when you least expected it. I wanted to show you that I was stronger than you thought. That you could not take advantage of me, push me, or hurt me any longer. But I was wrong; I was so wrong. You knew my weaknesses; you knew what buttons to push; who to threaten and who to hurt. You wanted to break me, control me, and beat me down emotionally._**

**_Removing you has done nothing to ease my pain. It will have done nothing but leave those who love you sad and uncertain, having no idea of the twists and turns your life has taken. Even from the other side you continue to challenge me. You continue to force me to question myself and my actions, leading to the ultimate betrayal, which will live with me forever._ **

**** **_I do understand that accepting situations as they are presented is much like watching leaves change color and fall from the trees. Seasons change, every year it’s the same thing; you know it will happen, and nothing you do can alter the inevitability. I realize that things do happen for a reason… Perhaps it’s meant to force us to grow independently; perhaps it’s meant to teach us about the strengths we each hold inside, but maybe, just maybe it’s meant to push us into making life altering decisions that we would not do otherwise. Just like the leaves, there are some things that we cannot change or control. There are some things we wish had ended differently, altering our course, and there are still other things for which we will forever feel responsible.”_ **

Elizabeth closed her journal and sat it on the table beside her. She leaned her head back, closed her eyes and enjoyed the warmth of the sun on her face.

“Here he comes,” Hank announced as he stood and headed out into the driveway.

Jack threw the truck into park, “Where is she?”

“She’s in the garden,” Hank replied.

“Is she okay,” Jack asked.

“Jack, she’s…” Hank started to speak but Jack left him once he gained sight of her in the garden.

He walked into the garden trying not to startle her. He was so happy to see her that he didn’t even remember the hurtful things she had said to him. “Elizabeth…” he whispered as he observed her facing into the sun with her eyes closed.

Jack sat down on the swing but not close enough to touch her. “Are you okay?” He asked as he fought the urge to wrap his arms around her.

She said nothing but shook her head up and down.

The swing carried them effortlessly as they sat quietly. Even in their silence, their hearts spoke as their hands hesitantly joined. His thumb gently rubbed the skin on the top of her hand.

“Do you want to talk about it,” he asked as he observed the marks on her arms.

She pulled her hand away and tried to cover her exposed skin.

“Please, talk to me. I want to help,” he said softly. “What did he do to you?” He asked as his breath was caught in his throat awaiting her response.

She opened her eyes and glanced in his direction. She didn’t see pity, disgust or disappointment in his expression. What she did see was a man who completely loved her, and all of her flaws, idiosyncrasies, and fears.

“No Jack; he didn’t do what you think,” she stated as her eyes filled and the tears spilled down her cheeks. “He dragged me down the hall toward the bedroom. I knew if he got me in there, that he’d…”

Jack felt sick as he listened to her having to recount what happened. As she spoke he could tell that she felt it was her own fault. “Elizabeth, Carson was…”

“Jack I know you didn’t like him, but I think I just treated him badly and he snapped,” she remarked.

“Elizabeth, he didn’t want to let you go. And if it hadn’t been you doing what you did, he would have killed you, I know it,” Jack stated passionately.

She put her finger to his lips, “Shh, you need to know this.”

“What?” He asked as his heart began to race.

“I put the revolver under the cushion of the sofa. I hid it Jack, so I would have it when I made him mad. I wanted him dead. The people were right; I am a murderer,” she stated, certain in her own mind that she had planned his demise.

“What happened before we got there?” Jack asked, hoping that as she talked she would realize that none of it was her fault.

Elizabeth stared out into the woods, finding it impossible to maintain eye contact with Jack. “He dragged me down the hall toward the bedroom…”

Jack felt a pain in his chest. He released his tightly held breath with her next statement.

“I kicked him in the shin and he let go of me. I ran and…Jack it all happened so fast. The next thing I knew, he picked me up, threw me through the coffee table and onto the sofa,” her body began to shake. She continued to stare off in the distance as her hands covered her mouth, “He wouldn’t stop. He just kept getting closer. I think I asked him to stop; I don’t know, maybe I didn’t…”

“I heard you yell for him to stop before you fired the gun. You gave him every chance to stop,” he assured her.

“He wouldn’t stop. Why wouldn’t he stop Jack?” She broke down and cried and without thought, his arms wrapped around her. She felt safe with Jack, and her body quickly melted into him.

“He was bad news well before you two started dating,” Jack stated.

“What are you talking about?” She asked as she sat back and wiped her eyes.

Jack pulled out his phone and pulled up the text Anthony sent him outlining the information he had learned. “His wife was hospitalized over a dozen times for injuries that were suspicious. Black eyes, broken arm, broken ribs, separated shoulder, stitches in the back of her head, and a skull fracture are just a few of the injuries that landed her at the ER or in the hospital. She was interviewed by the social worker at the hospital several times for injuries that were consistent with a sexual assault, but she refused to talk. Even with him out of the room, she was obviously afraid of him and what he would do to her.”

Elizabeth gasped and he had to remind her to breathe as she took in the revelations of this information.

“I’m sorry Elizabeth,” he stated as the emotion at the thought of what Carson could have done to her overwhelmed him, “But I’m not sorry that he’s gone.” He admitted. “What happened to your arms? Did he do that to you?”

“Indirectly, I guess,” she replied. She could see the confusion in his face, “I took a hot shower and had to rub harder and harder to get the feel of his hands off me.”

“Elizabeth,” he stated as the emotion came rushing out. “I’m so sorry I let you down.” 

She reached over and captured his cheek with her hand as she admonished him, “Jack, please don’t ever think that you’ve let me down. I’m so sorry for hurting you. I guess I wanted to strike out at someone, and unfortunately it was you.”

“How are they doing,” Margaret asked as she handed Hank a glass of lemonade.

“They love each other; that’s evident. They’ll make it,” he stated as he took Margaret’s hand and brought it up to his lips.

“Does it hurt?” Jack asked as he gently grazed his fingers up her arm. He drew his hand back when he felt her body stiffen slightly. “I’m sorry, sweetheart.”

She swallowed hard and turned away from him. He watched as she began to spin the ring on her finger and he felt his chest tighten.

She looked back in his direction, “Jack, do you think it’s possible that even though you love someone that maybe that isn’t enough? I mean, in the short time we’ve been back together, I have singlehandedly gotten you arrested, injured in a fight and who knows what would have happened to your career.”

He felt his breath catch in his throat, “None of that was your fault.” He glanced down and reached for her left hand, “You aren’t planning to take my ring off, are you?”

“Jack, maybe our time was when we were kids. Maybe we weren’t meant to be together as adults,” she stated as she stared off into the distance. “As for it not being my fault…I didn’t have the right to take his life.”

“Look at me Elizabeth. If you’re going to say goodbye to me, the least you could do is look into my eyes,” he demanded.

“I can’t,” she whispered.

He scooted closer; his finger under her chin assisted in turning her slightly to face him, as he spoke softly, “Why?”

They were so close that each one felt the breath of the other as they consumed the same air. Elizabeth stared at his lips, remembering the last time she kissed them, finding the memory to be overwhelming.

She turned away and lowered her head, “Jack, I told myself that I was going to fight for us this time…”

“Then why are you giving up?” He asked, his tone was strong, but his expression looked as if he were lost.

“Because I’ve been nothing but trouble for you since I came back into your life,” she remarked.

He took a cleansing breath, hoping to get her to understand before she made the worst decision he could imagine. “Elizabeth, I got my life back when I found you again, and I know you felt it too. I don’t want to go throughout my life without you in it. I didn’t want to be without you back then, and I certainly don’t want to be without you now,” he stated with such emotion that his voice began to quiver.  

He squatted in front of her, easily gaining her attention, “Elizabeth, I have wanted to marry you for as long as I can remember. I want to raise a family with you and only you.” He took her face in his hands as his thumbs gently stroked her cheeks, “And I want to spend every day that God grants me on this Earth with you.”

He continued as his voice trembled and he watched her tears fall, “If you don’t feel the same way then I’ll have to understand, but if you do, and I believe you do, then I’ll fight until my last breath for you, for us. Please, you have to fight too.”

She looked into his eyes. She saw passed the beautiful hazel coloring with gold flecks that seemed to stand out when he was upset. She saw deep into his soul, and she knew that good or bad, she could always trust that he would be honest with her. 

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into her. He reciprocated as his arms swept around her waist. They were so close that their hearts were beating in time together. They each held on with such intensity, that neither one wanted to let go.

Jack felt her break down, as the strength of his arms supported her, his soft voice reassured her, and the tenderness of his hands gently rubbing her bruised back comforted her. “I love you Elizabeth. I will be here for you for as long as you will let me. Please don’t give up on us.”

“I do love you, Jack,” Elizabeth whispered as their lips brushed across each other. “Ouch,” she quickly stated as she held her hand to her injured lip.

Jack kissed her cheek, “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry Jack. It’s not your fault. None of this is your fault,” she reminded him. “My lip hurts now. My conscience, however, may take a bit longer to heal.”

She leaned her head against his chest and listened to the beating of his heart. He pressed his lips to the top of her head as she whispered, “You are truly the best thing that has ever happened to me, Jack Thornton. In all of the craziness that is my life, please don’t ever forget that.”

They say quietly for a few moments before Jack asked, “Elizabeth, we have a counselor through the FBI; would you be willing to talk with her?”

Elizabeth stared off into the distance before turning to face him, “Do you think it will help?”

“She’s helped me before,” Jack admitted.

“You? What happened?” She asked.

Jack held her hand. Initially it was as if he did so to soothe her, but as he talked, it was evident that it was comforting to him.

He began, “Six years ago I was in a bank in Denver. I was standing in a line with a woman and her young son in front of me. Before I knew it, weapons were drawn,” Jack’s eyes were misty.

He cautiously continued, “I don’t know if they were already in the bank or came in while I was occupied with the little boy.  I just know that shots rang out. I covered the boy, but I couldn’t get to his mother. They shot the security guard and the woman in front of her son before I ever drew my weapon. I shot both of the men, one died. The security guard survived but the woman died in my arms.”

Elizabeth’s eyes pooled as her tears began to flow. She wasn’t crying for herself; she felt the emotion in his words and in the expression on his face. “I’m so sorry Jack.”

“I’ll be honest, I didn’t want to talk to anyone; I didn’t think it would help. I felt guilty; I felt like I hadn’t done what I should have, what I needed to do,” he admitted. “I often wonder about the little boy; how he’s doing; if his father remarried, and if he’s been able to move on. So Elizabeth, I do understand the guilt,” Jack confided in her.

Elizabeth reached up and gently wiped the tears as they fell. “I’m sorry Jack. I had no idea,” she whispered.

Not that she felt relieved, but she knew Jack; she was aware that he functioned like a normal human being. If he was able to return from the darkness, then she had hope that she could too.   

Jack looked into Elizabeth’s eyes, “I saw Maggie a few times, and she helped me see that I had done my best. She showed me that things aren’t always going to work out like we hope, but in this situation, I stopped the gunmen and put an end to the incident.

Jack saw Elizabeth’s attention completely upon him. He was on a roll, so he continued, “She got me to realize that I didn’t start it. If they had backed down or not initiated it to begin with, no shots would have been fired and everyone would have been safe, including the robbers.”

“I understand what you’re saying Jack, but I invited him over under the guise that I was going to run away with him,” she began.

“What?” Jack stated incredulously.

“I wasn’t going to do it, but I thought if I got him there I could get him to admit that he had lied about you. Then Anthony was supposed to bust in and save the day,” she remarked sadly. “We know how badly that turned out.”

“It still wasn’t your fault. If he had left without you, he would still be alive,” Jack stated firmly. “So, are you willing to see Maggie?”

“I don’t want to go to Denver, Jack. That’s where Carson is from,” she remarked

“No, she’s now in our office here in Chesapeake. Will you talk with her? Please?” He begged.

“If you think it’ll help, I’ll talk to her,” she agreed.

He leaned over and gently kissed her cheek, “I love you so much.”

She smiled; it was an expression that he had missed seeing from her, “I love you too.”

“Are you ready to head back?”

“Jack I can’t stay there,” she stated through a frustrated breath.

“I know you can’t but I have a suggestion. What do you think about staying with me…temporarily? I know we’d have to sneak Onyx in, but we’re getting married soon; we are getting married still, right?”

She smiled as his expression and the tenderness warmed her heart. “Yes Jack. If you still want me, I do want to marry you,” she admitted.

Jack relaxed for the first time since arriving, “YES, I still very much want to marry you.”

“So, what do we do about a place to stay?” She asked.

“Let’s look for an apartment or townhouse to rent that will allow pets, and you can move in until we get married.”

“Or I could stay with Susan. That way I know Onyx can stay too,” she suggested.

“That sounds like a plan, but I have an even better one,” he stated.

“Better? What’s your plan?” She asked.

He leaned and whispered, “I’d still like to get married soon, real soon.”

To be continued.

 


	15. They Just Want Bubba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack gets Elizabeth to agree to go to the Hospital to have her injuries checked out. Prescribed medication, she's taken on a wild ride which provides those around her with laughs and a video as proof.

**Chapter 15- They Just Want Bubba**  
  


Jack felt a smile upon his face, using muscles that he hadn’t exercised in what seemed like forever. He stood up from the bench and held out his hand. Her back was stiff, so his hand swept around her waist to assist her. He took her hand and they started back toward the house.

“I’d like to take you by the hospital, just to get you checked out,” he requested.

“Jack it’s not necessary. I’ll be fine, I’m sure of it,” she replied.

“Please humor me. I need to make sure that physically you’re okay. Then we can head home,” the look in his eyes showed her that he was insistent and had no intention of backing down.

“Okay, if you would feel better then I’ll do it,” she agreed. “Let me get my bag and you can follow me to the hospital.”

“Are you sure?” He asked.

Realizing that she had escaped him the last time he was following her she stated, “I’m sorry Jack. I was so mean to you, and I’m sorry. I never meant to hurt you,” she stated as he observed her expression return to sadness.

“Stop right now. Elizabeth, there are going to be times when we are going to hurt each other, intentionally or not, it will happen. I actually was going to make a joke that me following you is what got us here, but it doesn’t seem appropriate now,” he leaned down and kissed her forehead.

“Jack, I assume that you have to go back to work…wait, do you still have your job?” She asked as the look on her face showed concern, and fear that her actions had caused problems for him.

“I’m out of jail, aren’t I?” He reminded her.

She snuggled into his shoulder as they stood at the entrance of the garden. “I’m assuming that you need to head back to work, but I think I’d like to stay here for a few days. Is that okay with you?” She asked.

Jack brought her hand up to his lips, “I’m off for the rest of the week. So if you want to stay in town, we’ll stay together.”

Seeing the look of surprise on her face he clarified, “Elizabeth, I don’t mean together, together. We’ll get separate rooms, but really, marrying you can’t come soon enough for me.”

“Or for me,” she agreed.

“We need to get up to Boston and see our folks and then get married at Virginia Beach like you want,” he stated.

“I thought you wanted that too?” she stated with raised eyebrows and a tilt of her head.

“Elizabeth, I’m a man, and I don’t care really where we get married. The wedding just gets us to the start of our life together. So that being said, we could get married in a meadow, a church, by the water or at the 7-11 that I passed up the road,” he remarked. “Where it happens doesn’t mean as much to me as whom I’m with and the love we share.”

Elizabeth realized that no truer words could have even been spoken. “Jack, I’d marry you right here, right now, except that our families aren’t here, and we have no marriage license.”

He placed his hands on her arms and turned her slightly to face him, “I want you to have what you want. Just know that whatever you want will be fine with me. Tell me when and where, and I’ll be there.”

“How are they doing,” Hank asked and he walked back out onto the porch and realized that Margaret was sitting quietly looking in the direction of the garden.

“Their holding hands and smiling, so that must me a good sign,” Margaret remarked.

“Well, I believe you once told me that a smile always meant something good,” he remarked.

“It does,” Margaret agreed.

Jack and Elizabeth approached the porch…

“Is everything okay?” Hank asked.

“Everything is wonderful,” Elizabeth replied.

“I wish you lived near us; we would be in your congregation every Sunday,” Jack admitted. “We would like to thank you for everything.”

“You aren’t running off so quickly, are you?” Margaret asked.

“No actually, I’m going to take Elizabeth to the hospital to be checked out, and then we’ll look for a place to stay in town for a few days. Any suggestions?” Jack asked.

“I certainly do have a suggestion,” Margaret interjected. “Right here. We have plenty of room, and we’d love to have you stay. Please say you will…”

Jack and Elizabeth looked at each other and smiled, “We’d love to,” they stated in unison.

“Thank you for the offer,” Jack stated. “Are you ready to go to the hospital?”

“Yes, let’s get this over with,” she stated.

Hank and Margaret watched as Jack opened the door for Elizabeth and helped her up on the seat of his truck. “Were we ever like that when we were younger?” Margaret asked.

“Younger? Margaret, they are only about 10 years younger than us. You make us sound like old fogies. But I do remember us having our issues before we resolved things and got married. I predict that they will do just fine,” Hank commented.

Margaret stepped inside to prepare the two guest rooms for Jack and Elizabeth. She changed the sheets, and added several vases of fresh cut flowers from her seasonally confused floral garden.

Jack sat nervously in the hospital ER waiting room while Elizabeth was examined. He attempted to read magazines; watch TV and play games on his phone, but his attention always seemed to be diverted down the hall.

Elizabeth slowly walked around the corner, observing his expression immediately change from worry, to relief. He jumped up and rushed to her.

“Are you okay?” He asked.

“I’m fine, or rather I will be,” she replied.

“Will be? What’s wrong?” Jack took her hand and led her away from the listening ears in the waiting room.

“Its okay, Jack. Really it is. My lip will heal, and there is no damage to my eye or cheek,” she advised.

“Your back…how is your back?” He asked as he led her to a seat where she could sit down.

“The doctor thought my kidneys were bruised, but he thinks it’s just my back. He said I’ll be fine…”she began to explain. “What are you doing?”

“I’m carrying you out,” he stated as one arm braced around her shoulders, and the other scooped her up behind her knees.

“I can walk, Jack,” she began to laugh as others in waiting area were staring.

“I’m practicing,” He stated as he carried her toward the ER entrance.

“For what?” Elizabeth asked.

“I have to carry you over the threshold soon, really soon I hope,” He stated with a gentle kiss to the cheek.

Jack carried her to the truck and gently placed her feet on the ground. He leaned her up against the cab as he braced himself with a hand on either side of her body.

He lean in as his lips brushed her ear, “I love you.” His lips trailed along her cheek and gently touched her lips.

She drew back slightly as even in his gentle touch, her lips burned.

“I’m sorry, but on a positive note, I have heard that mouth wounds heal quickly,” Jack stated with a little peck on her nose. He was trying to make light of the situation when on the inside he was close to exploding at the thought of a man abusing any woman, but especially Elizabeth.

She pulled her hand up and gently wiped the corner of her mouth, “I hope so Jack, because I really want to kiss you right now.”

Jack smiled and his eyebrows lifted, “It gives us something to look forward to.”

“I need to stop by the pharmacy and pick up some painkillers on the way back to Margaret and Hank’s,” she stated as he opened her door and helped her inside.

“What are you taking,” Jack asked as he pulled out of the hospital parking lot.

Elizabeth pulled out the prescription and attempted to read the doctor’s handwriting. “It looks like Percocet or Darvocet. I’m not sure, but the nurse said that it was some really good stuff,” she responded. “I’m just a little concerned because I don’t think I’ve taken anything like this before.”

Jack and Elizabeth returned to Hank and Margaret’s farm and quickly settled into their respective rooms. Elizabeth’s back was bothering her so she went to lie down in bed. She was able to rest, and woke on her own several hours later. She ventured out onto the porch where she found herself alone.

Hearing noises coming from the barn behind the house, she walked to the edge of the porch to investigate. She wasn’t certain why, but it seemed like the porch was much longer than she remembered it being earlier, and felt like it took forever to reach the end.

She glanced around the corner and blinked rapidly as she pressed her eyelids tightly closed. She couldn’t believe her eyes and ran for the door as her heart began to pound wildly.

*Knock, knock, knock* Elizabeth tapped enthusiastically on Jack’s door.

“Come in…” Jack called out sleepily.

Elizabeth rushed in, “Jack, Jack get up. We’re being invaded.”

Jack had trouble opening his eyes, and was attempting to gain his bearings. “What are you talking about?”

“Margaret and Hank aren’t here. We have to save the children. Come on, get up,” she yelled as she pulled at the sheet on his bed.

“Elizabeth, what are you talking about? No one is invading us,” he assured her. He pulled out his cell phone and hit record. “But this is too good to pass up,” he thought.

“Jack, you have to trust me,” Elizabeth implored him. “You don’t hear about flying saucers landing in big cities. You always hear about them landing in the country where a farmer named ‘Bubba’ wearing bib overalls is farmer napped and taken into the space ship. I know Hank’s name isn’t ‘Bubba’ but maybe she calls him that in private.”

“Farmer napped? Is that even a word?" Jack laughed softly.

Elizabeth started pacing back and forth in Jack’s room, “Of course it is. You have ‘kid’ napped, ‘dog’ napped, ‘cat’ napped and ‘farmer’ napped. Oh wait, ‘cat’ napped is when you sleep, right?” She suddenly stopped and looked at Jack, “What were we talking about?”

“You were saying that we were being invaded,” he reminded her.

Elizabeth’s eyes looked wild, “Oh right, I was outside and I heard noises coming from the barn. I looked and they were running out of the door. It looked like a clown car…they just kept coming; there was no end to them. Come on Jack, we’re being invaded.”

Jack could barely contain his laughter, “Invaded by who?”

“Don’t you mean whom?” She corrected him.

“Always the teacher. Okay, we are being invaded by whom?” He asked.

“Little people, Martians I think. Please come on, hurry up,” she stated emphatically.

Jack couldn’t help but laugh.

“Stop laughing. It isn’t funny, Jack. Martians are no laughing matter. They’re everywhere; they’re running amuck. We have to do something.” Finally seeing the cell phone in his hand she remarked, “Who are you calling? Oh good, we need back up.”

“Why do you think they’re Martians?” He stated, releasing a soft laugh under his breath.

“They were little and talking in…oh what is Martian language called?” she sat on the side of his bed, appearing to be deep in thought.

“How much of your medication did you take, Elizabeth?” He asked, as he bit his lip trying to keep from laughing at her description of the orange Martians carrying laser guns.

“You stay right here. I’m going to check this out,” he stated as he walked toward the door.

“Please be careful, Jack. I don’t want them to take you away. Oh wait, you’re safe,” she replied as she curled up on his bed and held his pillow tight to her chest.

“Why am I safe?” He asked.

She released a sarcastic breath, “Silly, your name isn’t Bubba.”

Jack stepped out onto the porch and walked to the edge of the house where he could see the barn at the back of the property. He could no longer contain his laughter as he watched the nursery school children from Hank’s church finishing up their play date. Each child was wearing an orange t-shirt with their class name written on the back and carrying a pole as they were loaded one by one into the church van. They were then taken back to the church where their parents were scheduled to pick them up.

Jack remained on the porch as he waited for Margaret to return from the barn.

“What are you laughing at?” She asked.

He was laughing so hard that he couldn’t talk. He pulled out his cell phone and played the video of Elizabeth explaining about the Martians. Before long, both of them were in stitches on the front porch.

“Why were the kids carrying sticks?” Jack asked.

Margaret snickered, “We really shouldn’t laugh at her expense, but the little ones, Martians if you will, made garden flags for their moms for Valentine’s Day. Those weren’t sticks; they were metal poles to use in displaying their flags.

Jack walked back inside and found her sound asleep in his bed. He left his door open as to not display any signs of impropriety in Hank and Margaret’s home. He sat beside her as he gently rubbed her upper back. She looked so innocent, so perfect, and he quickly moved from smiling at her medication induced Martian story, to anger at her having to be in this situation to begin with.

Margaret stopped at his door, “Is she okay?”

“She will be,” Jack stated as he brushed several strands of hair behind her ear.

 His eyes remained on Elizabeth as Margaret announced, “She needs her rest; both of you do. I’m sure that you’re both exhausted.”   

The boys and their friends ran down the hall toward the kitchen carrying several fish on a line. They were talking loudly and Margaret grabbed the handle to Jack’s bedroom door, “Teacher work days… gotta love them!”

Margaret started to close Jack’s door…

“You don’t need to do that. We’re fine with the door open,” Jack stated.

“The boys are loud, and she needs to rest. Besides Jack, you forget, Elizabeth and I had several heart to heart talks. I’m well aware of the fact that you are a good guy. I know that you can be trusted,” she stated as she closed the door.

Jack turned back to look at Elizabeth, “Must you tell everyone that we’ve not slept together?” He whispered.

Jack lay down on the bed beside her and rested his head on the pillow. He inhaled deeply several times, and quickly drifted off to sleep.

Elizabeth woke to find herself in Jack’s bed, snuggled up close to her body with his arm wrapped around her waist. She felt his warm breath on her neck and closed her eyes as she listened to his calm, rhythmic breathing.

She gently slid out from under his arm, covered him with the blanket and headed for her own room. She grabbed her journal and walked out onto the porch. It was late afternoon and the sun was beginning to set behind the grandeur of the mountain in the distance, but there was just enough light to put her feelings down on paper…

**_“As the saying goes, ‘Good things come to those who wait. Better things come to those who don’t give up, but the best things come to those who just believe.’_ **

**_Starting back as teenagers, we were unsure of life’s offerings. We questioned where we would eventually land in this world of uncertainty; what we were meant to do, and who we were destined to become. We were young, inexperienced, and insecure. However, we were idealistic. Our dreams were like unicorns, surprising, exciting and magical beyond imagination._ **

**_So many years ago, my eyes met yours in a crowd; I saw no one but you and I knew at that moment that I was home. However, our lives took different paths, partly by circumstance, but mostly due to misunderstandings, misconceptions, and miscommunication.  I will, and do accept responsibility for a majority of what occurred, but I can’t help but feel that all those years ago was not our time. We were young, impressionable and immature. Although we knew what we wanted, we weren’t certain how to obtain it._ **

**_We’ve each struggled with our own emotions, trying to be fair and give the other what was needed. Or at least I thought I did. The relationships we’ve experienced, though enlightening, were never completely satisfying, leaving us to wonder ‘what if?’ What we weren’t previously prepared for is now upon us and I believe that it is as grand as this magnificent landscape before me._ **

**_I love you; I always have and I always will. I can only say ‘thank you’ for becoming the kind of man that you are. Thank you for your understanding, your determination, and for knowing me, even when I haven’t known myself.  I look forward to becoming your wife in every way. Although the beach is a wonderful thought, I too would marry you at the local 7-11; for it’s the emotion we share not the destination which will forever make it special.”_ **

“Are you okay?” Margaret asked as she stepped out onto the porch to find Elizabeth sitting alone.

Elizabeth smiled, “Yes, thank you; I’m fine.” Feeling the need to explain her placement in Jack’s bed she stated, “I want to apologize.”

Margaret looked perplexed, “What for?”

“I fell asleep in my bed, but somehow ended up in Jack’s room. I promise, nothing happened, but I don’t know how I got in there,” she admitted.

“Elizabeth, I trust you both. You’ve forgotten about the talks we shared at the cabin. I know that your morals are strong, and I believe that Jack is not one to push you. I will say, however, that he does have the patience of Job. There aren’t a lot of men around like him, and I know many women who would love what you have with him,” she remarked.

“I know,” Elizabeth replied as she glanced out at the beautiful mountains in the distance. “I’d marry him right now if we could. We even got out marriage license today.”

“You did? Why here?” Margaret asked.

Elizabeth glanced back toward Margaret before admitting, “You have to get your license at a Circuit Court. Given my recent issues with the law, I really didn’t want to go into a Circuit Court in our area.”

“I understand your apprehension, but what’s stopping you now?” Margaret asked. “You could get married here,” she remarked.

 “Well, my parents are in Boston,” Elizabeth remarked. “We’re planning to get to Boston next weekend to see our families and then we’ll plan a simple ceremony at Virginia Beach.” Elizabeth stood up to stretch, “One thing Jack and I totally agree on…”

“What’s that?” Margaret asked.

“We want both you and Hank there, and we would be honored if Hank would perform the ceremony,” Elizabeth replied. “You know, I love the water, and getting married at the beach has always been a dream of mine. But with this gorgeous weather, it makes me want to get married in your beautiful garden.”

“Oh, we have some beautiful landscape on the property,” Margaret remarked.

“Are you okay?” Jack unintentionally interrupted as he stepped out onto the porch.

“Elizabeth smiled, “I’m great. My back doesn’t hurt anymore. The medication worked wonders.”

Jack and Margaret looked at each other then away as they laughed softly.

“What are you laughing at?” Elizabeth asked, clearly confused by the private joke between them.

“You don’t remember anything?” Jack asked.

“Anything about what?” She replied. “I took a nap and then came out here to write.”

Jack looked back at Margaret before pulling out his cell phone, logging in and pushing “Play.”

Elizabeth watched the video as embarrassment covered her face.

**_“Jack, you have to trust me. You don’t hear about flying saucers landing in big cities. You always hear about them landing in the country where a farmer named ‘Bubba’ wearing bib overalls is farmer napped and taken into the space ship. I know Hank’s name isn’t ‘Bubba’ but maybe she calls him that in private.”_ **

**_“Farmer napped? Is that even a word?”_ **

**_“Of course it is. You have ‘kid’ napped, ‘dog’ napped, ‘cat’ napped and ‘farmer’ napped. Oh wait, ‘cat’ napped is when you sleep, right?”_ **

**_“What were we talking about?”_ **

**_“You were saying that we were being invaded,”_ **

**_“Oh right, I was outside and I heard noises coming from the barn. I looked and they were running out of the door. It looked like a clown car…they just kept coming; there was no end to them. Come on Jack, we’re being invaded.”_ **

**_“Invaded by who?”_ **

**_“Don’t you mean whom?”_ **

**_“Always the teacher. Okay, we are being invaded by whom?”_ **

**_“Little people, Martians I think. Please come on, hurry up.”_ **

**_“Stop laughing. It isn’t funny, Jack. Martians are no laughing matter. They’re everywhere; they’re running amuck. We have to do something.”_ **

**_“Who are you calling? Oh good, we need back up.”_ **

**_Jack, its Martians. They’re everywhere; they’re running amuck. We have to do something.”_ **

**_“Why do you think they’re Martians?”_ **

**_“They were little and talking in…oh what is Martian language called?”_ **

**_“How much of your medication did you take, Elizabeth?”_ **

**_“You stay right here. I’m going to check this out.”_ **

**_“Please be careful, Jack. I don’t want them to take you away. Oh wait, you’re safe,”_ **

**_“Why am I safe?”_ **

**_“Silly, your name isn’t Bubba.”_ **

Jack shut off his phone and looked at Elizabeth. Her expression showed that she wasn’t sure whether to laugh or cry.

Margaret quickly excused herself, “Dinner will be ready in about twenty minutes.”

Elizabeth stepped off of the porch and walked toward the garden. Jack quickly followed her, reaching out and grabbing her hand. He was surprised when she didn’t pull it away, but was concerned by the fact that she wouldn’t look at him.

“I’m sorry. I was being insensitive to you. Please forgive me,” Jack stated as he pulled out his cell phone. “I’ll delete it right now; please Elizabeth, I’m so sorry.”

Elizabeth turned to face him and burst out laughing, “That has to be one of the funniest videos I have ever seen, embarrassing, but funny. How is it that I don’t remember that?”

Jack did his best to quiet his pounding heart, “Okay, you got me. I thought it was funny, but then when I showed it to you I had second thoughts about it. I was laughing with you, not at you, but then I realized that you weren’t laughing.”

“It’s funny, but only between us,” she remarked.

“Well Margaret knows,” Jack advised.

“OK, well then just you and Margaret,” she stated.

“Um, I’m fairly certain that Hank knows,” Jack clarified.

“OK just you, Margaret and Hank.” She looked at Jack as he glanced around.

“It hasn’t already made it to the church bulletin, has it?” She asked.

“Of course not,” Jack assured her. “Well, not that I know of,” he thought. “I’ll delete it,” he offered.

“Don’t you dare,” she demanded as she grabbed his phone and watched the video again, feeling the need for another laugh.

Jack took her hand as they walked back toward the house.

Before reaching the house, Elizabeth asked, “Jack, what do you think about getting married out on Cape Cod when we go visit our families? That way everyone can witness us taking our vows and my dad can walk me down the aisle.”

Jack smiled and pulled her close, “The sooner the better, Elizabeth. I’d marry to right here, right now, wearing our jeans and t-shirts.”

“I just want a simple wedding dress,” she advised. “Margaret showed me a picture of hers when we were at the cabin.”

They continued onto the porch.

“Her dress was white, and it had…oh wait; I can’t tell you about that,” she remarked.

“It only counts if it’s your dress, at least I think that’s the way it works,” Jack stated as they were welcomed by Hank at the front door.

“Dinner is ready. We set up another table for the boys so the Martians could sit at the…”

Jack laughed, “Don’t go there Hank.”

“Sorry, but my name is Bubba,” he chuckled softly.

“It’s okay. I’ll be the butt of your joke. I deserve it. Besides, I’d laugh hysterically if it happened to someone else, so it really is funny,” she admitted.

“Okay, stop teasing her,” Margaret remarked.

After dinner, Elizabeth helped clear away the dishes and positioned herself in front of the sink to wash them. Jack joined her, standing nearby taking the dishes once washed, drying them and putting them in the cabinet.

Hank entered the kitchen, “Hey would you two like to go into town with us for an ice cream cone?”

“We’d love to,” Jack stated before looking over at Elizabeth. “We would, wouldn’t we?”

Elizabeth smiled at Jack’s awkwardness, “Of course Hank, we’d love to go. We’ll be done here in a few minutes.”

“We’ll be out on the porch enjoying the sunset whenever you’re ready,” Hank stated before turning around and leaving the kitchen.

“Jack, do you ever worry about being just an old married couple?” Elizabeth asked.

“Hank and Margaret aren’t old,” he replied.

“Oh, no I didn’t mean them specifically. I just mean do you ever think that being married would get old?” She asked.

“No, why, do you?” He asked.

She shut off the water and dried her hands on the towel hanging from the rack by the stove. “Jack, I can’t imagine anything being boring with you, or that we will ever just be an old married couple.”

They walked out onto the porch and found Hank and Margaret sitting together on the swing. He had his arm around her shoulders and her head was resting on his chest.

“Oh we’re sorry. We didn’t mean to interrupt you,” Elizabeth said shyly as she attempted to push Jack back inside.

Hank and Margaret jumped up from the swing, “Don’t be embarrassed Elizabeth. We were just talking. Are you guys ready?”

“Do you want us to drive separately so you can take the boys too?” Jack asked.

Margaret laughed, “You know, I forgot to ask them.”

Jack took Elizabeth’s hand, “We’ll follow you there in our car.”

Jack and Elizabeth walked to her rental car and he opened her door for her. He took the keys from her hand, “I’ll drive.”

She slipped into the passenger seat and he closed her door. They waited for the boys to come outside and pile into the family vehicle. Jack and Elizabeth followed Hank several miles into town where they stopped at “Casey’s,” the local hand-dipped ice cream store.

Jack followed Hank to the counter to place their orders. He returned with a double dip Strawberry Cheesecake ice cream cone for Elizabeth and a Vanilla milkshake for himself. The adults sat outside at a table and watched as Hank’s boys goofed off in the parking lot with several of their friends.

As they finished up their ice cream and headed back to their vehicles, Margaret commented, “You know, if you drive up this road about six miles there is an overlook spot and you can see a breathtaking view of the valley at night.”

“Would you like to go?” Jack asked.

“I’d love to,” she replied as they headed to their car.

“We’ll see you home in a little while, “Jack stated as he closed her door and headed for the driver’s side.

About ten minutes later they reached the overlook, displaying a breathtaking view of the Blue Ridge Mountains. They stepped outside of their car and walked toward the fenced barrier.

“Oh Jack, this is beautiful,” Elizabeth stated as she looked out upon the lights from the city.

“Breathtaking…” he replied.

“Jack, you aren’t even looking at it,” she stated as she caught him staring at her.

“I’m looking at what I want to look at, and you are breathtaking,” he stated as he reached out and took her arm, “Be gentle with me,” she whispered.

“Always,” he replied as his lips gently brushed the uninjured side of her mouth.

They each loved the mixture of strawberry/vanilla that lingered on their lips. Their second kiss was just as tasty as he was careful not to press on the injured side of her mouth.

They separated slightly, before Elizabeth captured his lips with hers. The pressure of her hands behind his head deepened their kiss as the soft moan from her lips enticed him.

He hesitated until her lips pressed against his ear and she whispered, “Stop worrying and just enjoy this moment.”

He felt the need to pull away before he completely lost himself, finding it more and more difficult to remain chaste with her. He felt her lips on his skin and her warm breath on his neck, and he could no longer contain himself. He leaned back as their foreheads touched, and he released a frustrated sigh. He could no longer fight the thoughts he was having as he said breathlessly, “Elizabeth, will you please marry me now?”

Elizabeth looked confused, “What? Jack we don’t have a minis…”

“HANK,” both stated excitedly as they ran toward the car.

To be continued…


	16. Falling into Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans for the wedding are finally taking shape.

“Hey honey,” Margaret remarked as they exited the car in the driveway.

Hank walked around and took her hand as they watched their two boys run toward the house. “What’s on your mind sweetheart?”

“I was just thinking…”

“Uh oh…” Hank stated with a soft laugh. “What is going on in that beautiful mind of yours?”

Margaret stopped walking and gently tugged on his arm to get him to face her, “Well, Jack and Elizabeth have had such a rough time, and I think they are finally on the right path.”

“I agree, so what do you want to do?” He asked.

“I’m just thinking that they need some quiet time together…” she began.

“What are you suggesting? Because if it’s what I think it is, it certainly wouldn’t be appropriate for me, as the pastor, to condone,” Hank remarked. Surprised that Margaret would even make such a suggestion.

“Of course not Hank, but you don’t need to worry about them. Elizabeth doesn’t believe in premarital sex, and Jack is too much in love with her to push her into something that he knows she doesn’t want,” she clarified.

“So what are you suggesting?” Hank asked.

“They haven’t even had time to talk about their wedding or where they will live. So this is what I’d like to do, but we have to hurry…”

They went their separate ways; Hank headed down the path toward their cabin by the lake and Margaret rushed to the house to gather a few items.

Jack and Elizabeth pulled onto the road leading to Hank and Margaret’s farm. It was late, and most of their neighbors, though acres apart were already in bed asleep.

Jack pulled onto their long driveway and observed the front porch light on, but no others. He jumped out and ran around to open her door.

He took her hand and helped her out of the car. With her back gently pressed up against the door, he closed the distance, slow and steady, tracing her jaw line with his fingers. “I want you so much,” he whispered as he leaned in tenderly pressed his lips to hers. 

“Jack, we can’t go in and wake them up,” Elizabeth stated as she quickly observed the disappointment written all over his face.

“Elizabeth, I’m dying here. All I think about is kissing you…touching you…making love to you. I seriously think that I have been very patient,” he stated as he released a frustrated breath through his nose.

“I’m sorry. What do you expect me to do?” She asked.

“I don’t expect anything from you. I’m just frustrated, Elizabeth,” he sounded so defeated.

“So now you’re mad at me?” She commented.

“I’m not mad. I’d just like to see things go our way for once,” he remarked.

“Okay, come on,” Elizabeth stated as she opened her car door and sat down.

“What are you doing?” He asked.

“Come on, let’s go. Things are going to go your way…” she remarked.

“Where are we going?” He asked.

“There’s a hotel up the road. We can go there and have sex,” she stated as if she were simply announcing the weather forecast.

“Stop, you know that isn’t what I want,” he quickly refused.

“What do you want, Jack?” She replied.

Jack took her hand and pulled her back out of the car. He stood beside her with his back against the rear passenger door as he closed his eyes and momentarily leaned his head back. He inhaled deeply before responding, “What I want is to marry you. I want to make love to my wife, not have sex with you like your some one night stand.”

“You know I love you, right?” she looked in his direction.

“Elizabeth, I know you do, but I have waited for years to make you my wife, and sometimes I just think that it will never happen,” he sounded so disappointed. He reached over and took her hand, “I need to be everything you’ve always dreamed of in a man, but I have to admit…I want you so badly.”

Elizabeth put her hands on his shoulders, massaging them slightly, “Jack, I don’t have to get married by the water and I don’t have to have my family present. However, I’d like for it not to be something we rush through either. Maybe we could make arrangements to get married here before the weekend. Then in a week of two we can go to Boston and have a party with our families.”

Jack smiled, “Really? You’d do that?”

“I want to get married too.” She leaned into his ear and whispered, “I dream about you making love to me on our wedding night.”

“You are killing me…”

He took her hand and they started toward the house.

 “What’s that down there?” Jack asked as they looked on the side of the house, down the slight hill and into what appeared to be a lighted path.

“I’ve never seen that before, but Margaret did say that they had a lot of beautiful scenery on the property. Maybe that leads to something she was talking about.

As they stepped up onto the porch there was a note attached to the door…

**_“Jack and Elizabeth,_ **

**_Hank and I were talking… take these bags and follow the lighted path at the side of the house. Trust me, you need this time!_ **

**_Jack… Hank put something special down there for you._ **

**_Margaret”_ **

Jack and Elizabeth simply looked at each other. Given the conversation they had just shared, they weren’t certain that being alone together was the best idea.

“Well, they apparently have gone to a lot of trouble. At least one of us needs to go down there. You go ahead and I’ll see you in the morning,” She stated.

“Are you serious?” Jack asked. “I’m not going down there without you.”

“Are you scared?” She laughed.

“Be serious. They did this for us, whatever it is, and it would be rude not to accept,” he replied.

Jack grabbed the two small bags and they headed for the path. She wrapped her arm through his and leaned her body up against him.

“It’s kind of scary here Jack,” she remarked as they entered the dimly lit woods.

They walked a short distance through a thick patch of woods before reaching a clearing where they came upon what appeared to be the rear entrance to a cabin. There were a few strategically placed electrical lanterns, but Elizabeth was thankful that Jack was with her, as it seemed eerie at night.

They walked inside and toward the front room. Though currently dark, windows covered the entire front of the open floor plan cabin. It was sparsely furnished, but the already burning fireplace set the romantic theme that Margaret was hoping for. There were four bedrooms, certainly plenty as Hank had carefully labeled two across the cabin from each other as “Jack” and “Elizabeth.” They both laughed at his intent for making this a romantic time, but certainly not too intimate.

Elizabeth looked in the bags and found some pajamas and additional clothing that Hank packed for Jack and Margaret had gathered together for Elizabeth.

Jack found a bottle in a bucket of ice on the table, “You can’t drink wine since you’re on medication.”

Elizabeth walked up and pulled the bottle out of the bucket, “Well, I should have stopped taking those dream weaver pills, but this is apple cider anyway.”

Jack took her hand and they walked over to the bedding that was laid out in a pallet by the fire place and he helped her down. He sat beside her as she leaned up against his chest with his arm wrapped securely around her.

They sat quietly, each one afraid to say or do anything that would add to the tension. Elizabeth sat up and stared into the fire as Jack tenderly rubbed her back.

“Elizabeth, look at me,” he stated as she turned slightly to face him.

Her eyes were misty, “I’m sorry Jack, about all of the wedding talk, and wanting it a certain way. I really would like my parents there, but if we get married here, that’s not possible. I can accept that although it is disappointing.”

“I’m sorry for putting the pressure on you that I have. I told you I wouldn’t, but every time I’m near you, I can’t seem to get close enough,” he confided in her. “But I can’t ask you to let go of a dream you’ve had all of your life. So, Cape Cod for our wedding?”

She leaned in and covered his lips gently, “Are you sure?”

He released a soft laugh, “I’ve waited for you for fifteen years; I guess I can make it another month.”

Elizabeth looked beside the fire place and observed Hank’s guitar. “You used to play all the time. Will you sing me something?”

“I have the perfect song,” he stated as he jumped up and retrieved the guitar. He sat in a chair in front of her as he played the Train song, “Marry Me.” Their eyes met and never drifted…

**_Play that song The one that makes me go all night long The one that makes me think of you That's all you gotta do_ **

**_Hey, mister DJ when you gonna spin it My baby's favorite record she been waiting for a minute She invited all her friends and I'm buying all the rounds And they're all dolled up_ **

**_DJ please don't let me down When you gonna play that song, now When you gonna earn that pay When you gonna play that song and make my day_ **

**_She said, play that song The one that makes me go all night long The one that makes me think of you That's all you gotta do Hey, play that song The one the makes me stay out till dawn The one that makes me go, ooh That's all you gotta do (hey, hey, hey, hey)_ **

**_Hey, Mr. Guitar When you gonna strum it My girl just heard this song and you should play it 'cause she loves it Can you get me off the hook, get them fingers picking now I'll throw some money in your cup Mister, please don't let me down_ **

**_When you gonna play that song, now Why you gotta hesitate When you gonna play that song and make my day_ **

**_She said, play that song The one that makes me go all night long The one that makes me think of you That's all you gotta do Hey, play that song The one the makes me stay out till dawn The one that makes me go, ooh That's all you gotta do_ **

**_Oh, wait till you see my baby move Move, move, wait till you see my baby move Move, move, oh, come on now_ **

**_Play that song The one that makes me go all night long The one that makes you think of me That's all you gotta do Hey, play that song The one the makes her stay out till dawn The one that makes her go, ooh That's all you gotta do That's all you gotta do That's all you gotta do That's all you gotta do_ **

****

Elizabeth wiped the tears that continued to flow freely, streaking her face.

Jack sat the guitar against the sofa, reached over, took her hand and helped her up, “Dance with me.”

“There’s no music,” she stated.

“Close your eyes; you’ll hear it,” he assured her as he swept his arm around her waist and held her tightly against him.

She ran her hands up his arms, capturing his broad shoulders. They started swaying to the music that they each heard in their heads. Clearly it was the same song as they moved perfectly together in time.

She leaned back as their eyes met. Her skin tingled as his fingertips traced down her forearm. He leaned in and covered her lips. It felt as though the world was moving in slow motion, as their kiss lingered, drawing out the most precious of moments.

They separated slightly as he whispered in her ear, “I love you, and I’m holding you to the Cape Cod wedding; the sooner the better, okay?”

“I promise,” she stated as they stretched out in front of the fire place.

Jack could tell that the medication she was on was starting to take effect as her body relaxed into his. He snuggled up to her back, braced himself with his elbow and rested his head in his hand. He swept the hair off of her neck and gently pressed his lips to her skin. He observed her eyes slowly close, her breathing relax and before long she was sound asleep.

He stayed awake for awhile watching her sleep, concerned that she may experience another reaction to her medication. His fingers threaded through her hair as he heard her softly moan at his gentle touch. He wiped a tear before it spilled over his lid, thinking about how lucky they were to have found each other again, and that both of them were still available. He couldn’t help his frustration, knowing how much he wanted her, but had promised not to push her.

He rested his head in the crook of his arm, tightened his hold around her waist and fell asleep.

Elizabeth woke the following morning as the sun poured into the room through the full glass windows in the front. She lay there momentarily trying to figure out where she was. The fire was out but with Jack sleeping beside her wrapped in his arms, she still felt toasty warm.

She slipped out from his hold and went into the kitchen to fix some coffee. While the coffeemaker did its job, she walked to the window to see what they had missed the previous night. The view was breathtaking and she felt her heart pounding at the beauty of it all. She had a difficult time believing that in one snapshot she could see a colorful garden that backed up to a lake with a mountain range in the background. She slipped on her jacket, grabbed her journal and cup of coffee and headed outside.

She walked down the path, taking in the wonders of everything before her. She closed her eyes, smiled and inhaled deeply as she recognized the various floral scents nearby. Just on the other side of the garden was a bench that faced the water and the mountains. She took a seat, opened her journal; flipped passed the ever increasing number of entries before reaching the first blank page  and began to put her thoughts on paper…

**_“Our lives are made up of moments, fleeting periods of precious time that we often take for granted, never realizing their value until they have become memories. We rush through each day, assuming that there will always be more, more time for acceptance; more time for forgiveness, and more time for love. Not until it is all taken away do we realize how priceless the gift of time truly is._ **

**_We waste so much of our time wishing our lives away. We wish to be older; we wish that Monday were Friday, and we wish that the love we found so many years ago had been cherished and not abandoned. Whether we realize it or not, we each need to reflect on the experiences of the past, allowing us to remember why they were worthy of our time to begin with._ **

**_In our lives, we should be certain to say everything in your heart, leaving nothing to chance. Say more than what is needed; do more than what is anticipated, and love more than what is expected. For everything in life is expendable, but love...love will outlast us all.”_ **

Elizabeth closed her journal and sat it beside her on the bench. She pulled her cell phone from her pocket and sent a text to Jack, hoping that she would not awaken him. Unbeknownst to Elizabeth, Jack was standing at the window watching her and wishing that time would speed up.

“Come outside. U won’t believe how beautiful it is. We need 2 talk…”

Jack heard his cell phone chime signifying a text and he pulled it from his jacket pocket.  “We need to talk? Is that a good or bad thing?” He asked himself as he stepped into his boots and grabbed his jacket.

Jack reached the bench and took a seat beside Elizabeth. “Is something wrong?” He hesitantly asked.

“No, nothing is wrong. Isn’t this beautiful, Jack?” She stated as she looked out over the lake and across to the mountains in the distance.

“Okay, nothing’s wrong, but what did you want to talk about?” He stated as he took her hand in his.

She released his hand and stood up, walking back toward the garden, “Jack, this is it…”

“It? It, what?” He asked.

“This is where we need to get married,” She stated insistently.

Jack jumped up and rushed back to her, “Are you serious?”

“I haven’t asked Margaret, but I can’t imagine her saying ‘no,’ can you?” Elizabeth replied.

“Are you sure? I don’t want you looking back years from now and regretting your wedding,” he remarked as the satisfaction of her decision was written all over his face.  

She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close, “Jack, I do know that our marriage is much more important that our actual wedding but you’re right, I’ve always had a dream of what it would be like.”

She release her hold, stepped back and with her arms out she turned in a circle, “How could this not be viewed as prefect; there’s water, flowers and mountains. The only thing I’m missing is our families. I can live with that, if you can,” she remarked.

“You are my family, and they will understand. Let’s get our stuff and go talk to Hank and Margaret,” Jack suggested.

He took her hand and they headed back to the cabin to gather their bags and make sure that everything was left in order. They were all smiles when they entered the house, finding Margaret in the kitchen and Hank in his study.

“Do you and Hank have some time that we could talk with you?” Elizabeth asked.

“Certainly; let me go get Hank,” Margaret stated as she headed for the hallway. Before stepping out of the room she turned back to face them, “Is something wrong?”

Jack wrapped his arm around Elizabeth’s shoulder and drew her close into his body. “Absolutely not. Things are better in my life now than they have been in many years, and we have you and Hank to thank for a lot of it,” Jack remarked.

Margaret smiled as she watched Jack cradle Elizabeth’s face in his hands and gently kiss her forehead.

“Honey,” Margaret called out from the doorway to the study.

“Yes ma’am, do you need something?” Hank replied.

“Jack and Elizabeth would like to talk with us about something,” Margaret stated as she stepped into his study and observed his questioning look. “Don’t look like that. I think it’s something good. At least I hope it is,” she remarked as she held out her hand and they walked together toward the kitchen.

Jack gently brushed his lips across Elizabeth’s ear, whispering “I love you.”

Walking into the kitchen, Margaret felt as though she was interrupting a beautiful romantic moment, “Excuse us. We’re sorry.”

Elizabeth felt her cheeks blushing, “No, we’re sorry.”

Hank, Elizabeth and Jack took a seat at the kitchen table as Margaret poured cups of coffee for everyone before taking her place.

“Margaret said that you needed to talk with us,” Hank began the conversation.

Elizabeth and Jack looked at each other and smiled. They hadn’t decided on their way to the house who would do the talking, so Jack started.

“First, Elizabeth and I would like to thank you for the wonderful time you gave us last night. You have a beautiful cabin, and this morning the view was spectacular.”

Elizabeth quickly took over, “What Jack is getting at is…well, we’d like to ask if it would be okay…I mean, it would mean a lot to us if you would…”

Jack couldn’t wait any longer, “May Elizabeth and I get married out by your lake?”

Hank glanced over and caught Margaret’s smile as he responded, “Margaret said that you two needed a quiet place to make some decisions. Apparently she was right. Jack, never underestimate the powers of a woman.”

Jack reached across the table and took Elizabeth’s hand, “Never. This one has had me under her spell since I first laid eyes on her.”

Margaret continued smiling, “Well, the location is set, now you need to set a date.”

Jack and Elizabeth glanced at each other, “Day after tomorrow,” they stated in unison.

“Saturday? This Saturday?” Margaret sounded slightly overwhelmed.

“You don’t need to do anything. I’ll take care of the details. That is except…Hank, we want you to perform the ceremony,” Elizabeth remarked. “We don’t need anything fancy, and truly we just want to get married.”

“I can’t let you do everything. Besides, I have two boys; when will I get to do a wedding for a girl? Please let me help?” Margaret pleaded.

“I would appreciate all the help I can get. Thank you so much,” Elizabeth got up from her seat, walked around and hugged Margaret.

“Do you want to go for a walk, Elizabeth?” Jack stood and held out his hand.

“Hank can you men handle dinner for yourselves this evening?” Margaret asked.

“Certainly; we can cook steaks for us and the boys are good with hot dogs. Where are you two going?” Hank asked.

“Yes, where are we going?” Elizabeth joined in.

“David’s Bridal is having a massive sale tonight starting at 10pm. With your figure, you will be able to get something that fits you perfectly right off the rack,” Margaret advised.

“Jack, you’ll need to go into “After Six” tomorrow and get fitted for a tuxedo,” Margaret advised.

“Do we have time for a walk?” Jack asked.

“A short one; we need to get in line early or all of the good dresses will be taken before we make it inside the store,” Margaret advised them.

Elizabeth quickly went from excited to sad in what appeared to be the blink of an eye.

“What’s wrong, sweetheart,” Jack asked as he walked over and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

“I need to go call my family,” she stated nervously. Elizabeth looked up into Jack’s eyes, “I’m okay, really I am. I’m just not looking forward to telling them that I’m getting married without them here. You need to call your mom too, Jack.”

“Thank you so much for allowing us to do this. You two are the best. Jack and I owe you a great deal,” Elizabeth stated as she grabbed her phone off the table. She kissed Jack on the cheek as she walked passed and headed out onto the porch to make her phone call.

Jack sat in the family room and watched Elizabeth through the window as she spoke to her family. He watched her disconnect the call and wipe a few tears from her eyes as she took a seat on the swing.

“Are you okay?” He asked as he sat down and took hold of her hand. “I’m sorry, Elizabeth. We’ll wait. We’ll do it the way you…”

“No Jack. I want to marry you now, this weekend. My mom is so happy for us,” She advised him.

“Why are you so upset then?” He asked.

“My dad is out of town, and I wasn’t able to talk to him. I know he’ll be happy for us,” she remarked.

He brought her hand up to his lips, “You can call him later. When will he be back in town?”

“Mom said that he’s been in some very important negotiations of some type, and he isn’t expected to be home until Saturday morning. I’m not even sure where he is,” Elizabeth stated.

“If nothing else, you can talk with him on Saturday before we get married.” Jack wiped a few stray tears that had fallen down her cheeks. His finger strategically placed under her chin tilted her head in his direction. He leaned down and tenderly covered her lips.

“If you want to wait, I’ll wait,” Jack stated.

Elizabeth smiled, “You are the best man, besides my dad that I have ever known. I love you so much, and no, I don’t want to wait. I do want to be your wife Jack, with my parents there or not.”

“Sorry to break this up, but Elizabeth and I need to get into town,” Margaret stated as he handed Elizabeth her purse and they headed for the car.

“Have fun,” Jack yelled.

Margaret and Elizabeth drove by David’s Bridal, and with several hours before it opened, there was not yet a line. They parked the car and walked into the bistro next door for dinner.

“I’m afraid to eat anything for fear that I won’t find a dress to fit,” Elizabeth commented as she looked at the menu.

“Don’t be ridiculous. You have the perfect figure and you will have your choice of any dress on the rack, I just know it,” Margaret remarked.

Elizabeth smiled, but she had a certain style of dress in mind, and with her luck she was skeptical that she would find it.

After dinner, they stepped next door and took their place in line. As it got closer to 10pm she felt her nerves grabbing hold of her.

“Are you okay?” Margaret asked.

Elizabeth provided a half-hearted smile, “Just nervous about what I’ll find inside.” Elizabeth glanced around at the other women in line and wondered about their stories.

“I have made so many changes from what I always thought I wanted for my wedding, but I’d love a beautiful dress,” she stated as she watched the doors open and the people in front start to rush inside.

Margaret took her arm and turned her slightly to face her, “You will find the perfect dress for you, Elizabeth. Have faith.”

Their turn came to enter the store and it looked as though a tornado had been previously unleashed inside. Dresses were left draped over chairs, balled up in carts and laying on the floor.

Elizabeth was appalled at the lack of consideration that many of the shoppers displayed. As she scanned the room, the dresses that remained on the rack seemed to be either too old in style or too revealing for her taste. She decided to make one more turn about the room when she spotted it. “How was it completely alone on the rack and no one had scooped it up yet?” She thought. It was exactly what she was looking for, not just what she hoped to find tonight, but what she had always dreamed of.

She rushed to the rack and grabbed the hangar. She found Margaret and they both headed into the dressing room…

“Oh my, Elizabeth you are going to be the most beautiful bride,” Margaret was clearly taken by the sight before her.

“Are you just saying that?” Elizabeth asked.

Margaret took Elizabeth’s hand and they faced the mirror, “I have seen many brides, and you my dear will be the most beautiful.” 

Elizabeth’s smile appeared to be permanently placed as she looked at her Melissa Sweet dress. It was floor length, Guipure lace and embellished by more lace with an illusion button up back.

Margaret handed Elizabeth a tissue to assist in clearing away the tears that slipped easily down her cheeks. “I’d say this is the one.”

Elizabeth said nothing but her smile and the shake of her head showed that she was in agreement.

Elizabeth chose a headband instead of a veil. It was left laying on a counter, unattended, and she scooped it up. It was embellished by lace and seemed to match her dress perfectly. She added the perfect shoes and they were out the door.

They pulled up in the driveway shortly after 1am and found Jack sitting on the porch. He woke to the sound of the car doors closing and smiled brightly when he saw the dress bag in her hand.

He jumped down the stairs, reaching the ground without touching the middle steps, “Let me take that for you.”

“Hands off. It’s bad luck for you to…”

“See the dress. I can’t see it,” Jack remarked.

“I’ve got it, Jack. Thank you, but I’m not taking any chances,” she admitted.

“I assume that she had luck finding what she wanted?” He asked Margaret as Elizabeth slipped inside to put her things away.

Margaret smiled and gently grabbed his arm as she walked by, “You’ll be very pleased.”

Jack watched Margaret as she stepped inside the house and he whispered, “She could wear a potato sack and be beautiful.”

Elizabeth walked back outside and took a seat on the swing beside Jack. “The tuxedo shop is in town. If you want, I’ll go with you to get fitted. We need to go first thing in the morning in case they need to do any alterations for you.”

“You look happy,” he stated as he leaned over and gently pressed his lips to hers. “Do your lips still hurt?”

“Actually no. They’re healing quickly, but I think the ointment that I put on them has worked wonders,” she advised. “What did you do tonight?”

“Besides miss you?” They both laughed softly. “I made some phone calls.”

“Did you talk to your mom?” She asked.

“I did. She’s very happy. She’s disappointed, of course, like your mom, but she understands. She is looking forward to seeing us next weekend,” he explained as he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close.

“Hey,” Margaret whispered. “It’s late. You two have a big day tomorrow…well, actually today. Come on in and go to sleep,” she stated as she walked through the house to lock up and found them snuggled together in the swing sound asleep. “You’re lucky that we have had a warm spell here, or you two would be frozen before you had a chance to get married.”

Jack stood up and took Elizabeth’s hand. He led her into the house as they watched Margaret close and lock the front door and slip into her bedroom.

“Another day and a half and we’ll be married,” he stated with a broad smile that brought about the deep dimples that always made her weak in the knees.

She looked into his eyes as she gently swept her tongue across her lips.

“Don’t do that,” he joked.

“Do what?” she said with a smile that matched his.

“That,” he stated. He couldn’t contain himself as he captured her lips. His tongue pressed gently against the seam of her lips and she welcomed him.

The mint on his lips and breath was quite appealing and she quickly lost herself in the moment. She rapidly realized that she too wanted what she had recently written about in her journal, wishing that she could speed through time.

Her heart pounded and she felt her skin tingle as his fingers traced up her arms. She knew that at this moment she could match him, thought for thought, feeling for feeling, and desire for desire.

Realizing that an ember was quickly engulfing them, they backed away.

“Soon,” he said. “Very soon.”

He walked her to her room, and kissed her gently on the cheek. “I’ll be dreaming of you,” he whispered in her ear before heading to his own room.

They each stood at the doors of their respective rooms and glanced back. Jack blew her a kiss which she reciprocated before they each slipped into their rooms. 

The sunshine peeked in through Jack’s window as he attempted to adjust to the light. He stretched his arms over his head and smiled, “One more day…”

Elizabeth grabbed a cup of coffee and walked out onto the front porch, taking a seat on the swing. She glanced at the beauty before her, took out her journal and attempted to convey her feelings onto the paper…

      **_“As I sit in this beautiful sunshine and reflect on my life, I realize the many blessings that have been bestowed upon me. Although difficult at times, my life has been a fair blend of sadness to joy, fear to excitement, and loss to love. I have learned to accept that in order to fully realize the wonders of this world; I must also experience the trials and tribulations. I’ve worked my way through situations that should have torn me down, knocked me to the ground and refused to allow me to stand again. However, with your love and support I am returning stronger than before, ready to take on this new chapter in my life, with you!_**

**_Please don’t feel the need to make promises that you cannot possibly keep. I don’t need you to move heaven and earth to make me happy, you already have. Nor do I expect you to give me the sun, moon and stars. My heart will be more than satisfied if you simply agree to stand under them with me for the rest of our lifetime.”_ **

Good morning, sweetheart,” Jack stated as he stepped outside and took a seat beside her on the swing. “What are our plans today?”

“Well, you need to be fitted for your tux. That’s the most pressing thing. I guess we won’t really have any guests, so there isn’t much need for food…”

“I think we should do something, even if it’s just platters of lunchmeat, cheeses, sides, vegetables and stuff,” he stated.

“Ok, that’s fine. I can check on that while you’re in the tuxedo shop. I’m more worried about the cake. I don’t think that’s something you can just order and pick up the next day,” she stated with a frown.

“Well, good thing you don’t have to worry about that,” Margaret stated as she stepped out onto the porch.

“Worry about what?” Elizabeth asked.

“The cake. I’m going to do it for you. It will give me a chance to put my cake decorating skills to work,” Margaret advised.

“Really? Thank you so much, Margaret. You have no idea what a weight you have lifted from my shoulders. “I’m going in to get dressed and we should probably get to town, Jack.”

Elizabeth walked inside and closed the door behind her.

“Cake decorating? You have so many talents,” Jack mentioned.

“Well, in all honesty, I haven’t decorated a cake since the boys were toddlers, but I didn’t want her fretting about it,” Margaret admitted. “Sandy Palmer is a member in the church and she owns a bakery. I’ll get some help from her.”

“Let me know if I can help in any way, and your cake decorating secret is safe with me,” Jack stated as he slipped inside to grab his jacket and wash out his coffee cup.

Margaret watched from the porch as Jack took Elizabeth’s hand and they walked toward his truck.  “Thank you Lord for putting our paths together,” she whispered.

They made the short drive into town and parked near the Tuxedo shop.

“Do you need me with you?” She asked.

“I always need you with me, but more than that, I want you with me,” he replied.

“Jack, I appreciate that, but I need you to be serious,” she scolded him.

“Where do you need to go?” He asked

“Well, I have a few things for myself that I need to pick up,” she advised.

Jack took her hand and started toward the Tuxedo shop. “I’ll go with you on your errands after we get my tuxedo,” he stated.

Elizabeth planted her feet, “Jack I need to do this shopping by myself.”

He suddenly realized what she was shopping for. He kissed her cheek and watched and she walked toward the Intimates store located just down the street.

Jack finished up and stepped next door to the jewelry store. He quickly picked out a gift for Elizabeth and made arrangements to pick it up before closing. He stepped back outside and sat on a bench awaiting Elizabeth’s return.

He couldn’t help but wonder what she had found as she was holding several shopping bags. “Do I get a peek?” He asked.

“Soon enough, Mr. Thornton, soon enough,” she replied. “OK, I got the deli stuff, and a few surprises. Now we need to step into the jewelry store and get our rings.”

They stepped back inside and started looking at the wedding rings. “Did you forget something?” The clerk asked as Jack stood behind Elizabeth shaking his head. “Oh, I’m sorry. I thought you were someone else. What can I help you with today?”

Elizabeth pointed to several wedding rings that she wanted to see. She and Jack agreed on a set that was white gold and matched her engagement ring perfectly. Elizabeth’s ring fit perfectly, but Jack’s was slightly too small.

“We’re getting married tomorrow. Is there any place in town where we can get his ring sized today?” She asked.

The clerk excused herself and stepped into the back. She returned a few moments later, obtained Jack’s ring size and informed then that the jeweler was in the back and agreed to size the ring today. “You can pick it up around 8:30 tonight.”                                     

They stepped back outside, “I’ll come back and get the ring tonight.”

“Thank you, Jack. That’s one more thing off my list,” she remarked.

They drove back to the house and were in awe of what Margaret and the women of her church had accomplished. The cabin was full of flowers; there were bows made out of ribbon, and numerous pedestal tables sitting just inside the front door. In the kitchen Elizabeth observed Sandy putting the final touches on their wedding cake.

Elizabeth gasped, “Oh my, it’s beautiful.”

“Hi, I’m Sandy Palmer. I own the bakery in town, and I hope you don’t mind, but the Gilbert wedding was cancelled, so you now have a cake…that is if you want it?”

“Want it? It’s beautiful. I’m sorry to hear about the Gilbert’s but thank you, and yes we definitely want it,” Elizabeth rambled, finding it hard to believe that everything was falling into place.

Following dinner, Jack and Elizabeth walked through the house toward the porch.

“Jack who could possibly need that many computers in one house?” Elizabeth remarked as she observed a stack of electronics on the counter.

“I guess they each need one. I don’t know,” He replied quickly before taking her hand and leading her out into the yard to enjoy a short walk. She then watched him drive off into town to pick up the items from the jewelry store.

She was on the porch when he returned. He ran to her, wrapped her in his arms and pressed his lips soundly to hers.

“Remember, I love you with everything I am. I will be at the altar waiting for you tomorrow,” he stated before walking her down to the cabin in the woods and regretfully leaving her for the night.

Elizabeth was like a child waiting on Christmas. She lay in bed, her eyes wide open, listening as the clock ticked away each second. She didn’t think that sleep would ever come, but eventually, she drifted off.

The following morning, Margaret knocked on her door at 7am…

“Come in,” Elizabeth stated as she invited her in.

“I have a surprise for you,” Margaret began.

Elizabeth sat up in bed, “You’ve done enough Margaret.”

Margaret smiled; “Please I want to do this for you. Lou Ann Barrow and Carrie Delacruz are members of my Sunday school class. Lou Ann does hair, and Carrie does makeup. They’re on their way over, so you need to get up and take your shower so you’ll be ready.”   

“Seriously?” Elizabeth jumped out of bed, moved in and hugged Margaret. “Thank you so much for everything. I know we aren’t that far apart in age, but it’s so nice to have someone take care of things that maybe my mom would have done.”

“I know we haven’t known each other for a long time, but I love you like the sister I’ve never had. You are a special person, Elizabeth, and you and Jack are blessed to have each other,” she stated. “Come on and get up. Lou Ann and Carrie will be here soon.”

Elizabeth gathered her things before rushing to the bathroom, “I’ll be out soon.”

When Elizabeth stepped back out into the family room, Lou Ann and Carrie were sitting on the sofa. Margaret introduced them and the work on her hair and makeup quickly started.

Margaret disappeared to work on getting the flowers situated by the lake. She tied the lace ribbons on the garden posts and around the base of the pedestal tables. She glanced into the distance and smiled at the beautiful day the Lord had provided for them. Once she finished setting up a few chairs, she returned to the house to get ready.

Jack had a few things to take care of, but wanted desperately to sneak down to the cabin to see Elizabeth. He knew that it was bad luck to see the bride before the wedding, and given their history, he chose not to tempt fate.

“Margaret, you look beautiful,” Hank and Jack both remarked as she stepped out into the family room.

“Thank you. You two look so handsome,” she responded. “I’ve been down at the lake setting things up…”

“How’s Elizabeth? She’s still here, right?” Jack asked as he rushed to the window and observed her rental car still in the driveway.

“Of course she’s still here,” Hank replied.

Jack kept glancing at his watch, getting a bit nervous as the hour of 2:00 approached. He had several “irons in the fire” so to speak, and was hopeful that everything would come together.

“Are you okay Jack? It’s normal to be nervous on your wedding day,” Margaret reacted to his pacing and watching the clock.

Jack stopped and turned to face Margaret, “I have wanted this day to come for years. Marrying Elizabeth…” he took a deep breath and wiped his eye as it was obvious that he was becoming emotional. “Marrying Elizabeth is the best thing that could possibly happen in my life. I’m just nervous because I’m trying to work something out and I don’t know if it will happen.”

*Knock, knock, knock…

“You made it,” Jack stated excitedly as Lee and Rosemary stepped inside the house and exchanged pleasantries.

“My how handsome you look Jack,” Rosie stated as she glanced around obviously looking for something or someone.

“Elizabeth is down at the cabin. I haven’t seen her since last night. I hope she’s okay,” he remarked as he again began to pace. He stopped and turned to face Lee, “If necessary, will you walk Elizabeth down the aisle?”

“I’d be honored,” Lee replied.

Margaret escorted Lee and Rosie down the path toward the cabin and the setting for the wedding.

“Oh Lee, this is beautiful,” Rosie remarked as she observed all of the flowers, the still waters of the lake and the scenic backdrop of the mountains.

Back down in the cabin, Elizabeth’s hair and makeup were finished, and she stood in her robe staring out the window hoping to get a glimpse of Jack. She could tell that it was going to be a perfect day by the sun filled blue sky. She could see that the wind was calm by the firm stance of the trees, and she quickly realized that 2pm couldn’t arrive soon enough.

She squealed as she saw Rosie and Lee walk up the entryway. She opened the door and ran to hug them both.

“You’re here,” Elizabeth squealed.

“Of course we’re here. We can’t let you get married without at least a few guests,” Rosie stated.

“If you are in need of an escort to the altar, I would be honored to have you on my arm,” Lee stated.

Since my father won’t be here, I’d greatly appreciate that,” she replied with a kiss to his cheek.

Elizabeth excused herself to call her family. Her father was scheduled to return home this morning, so she wanted to speak with him and explain their decision to marry quickly, hoping to spare his feelings.

“Mom,” Elizabeth called out as her mother answered the phone.

“Oh Elizabeth, I am sending you all of my love today. I wish I could be there, but I’ll see you with my heart,” her mother stated, hoping to ease Elizabeth’s angst.

“May I speak to daddy?” she asked.

“He hasn’t gotten home yet, but he’s expecting you to call him when you have time,” Mrs. Thatcher replied.

“I love you, mom. I hope you understand why we’re doing this,” Elizabeth said as her voice began to shake.

Mrs. Thatcher whispered, “I love too dear. You go marry that wonderful man of yours, and don’t worry about me. I’ll be there.”

Upon hanging up from her mother, she immediately called her father’s cell phone.

“Bethy, I’m so sorry that I wasn’t about to talk with you before. I understand you have some exciting things going on in your life,” Mr. Thatcher stated.

“Daddy, I wish you were here. I love you so much,” she replied.

“Baby girl, I’m there with you in spirit, and we will have a celebration when you and Jack come back home, he assured her.”

“What’s that noise daddy?” She asked.

“My plane is just now landing,” he replied. “Don’t forget to take lots of pictures.”

Elizabeth ended her call with an “I love you,” and stepped into her room to get dressed.

Rosie helped her on with her dress, closing the numerous buttons down the back. Carrie had done her makeup using soft colors. Truthfully, Elizabeth had such beautiful skin and complexion that the makeup was so subtle that it was nearly invisible.

Lou Ann had done her hair in a loose French braid with baby’s breath strategically placed throughout. She carefully slipped the headband on as Elizabeth caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror.  As quickly as this wedding was thrown together, it was hard for her to believe that everything was so perfect.

*Knock, knock, knock…

“Oh come in Carl,” Margaret stated. “Elizabeth, this is Carl Halperin, the photographer.”

“Photographer? I hadn’t even thought of that. Margaret, you’re wonderful,” Elizabeth exclaimed.

Margaret went outside and made certain that Jack was nowhere in sight. Elizabeth walked down toward the alter where Carl took several candid shots of her by the lake and in the garden.

“What are the computers set up for?” Elizabeth asked.

Margaret looked around, “Something that Carl is doing about videotaping you.”

Elizabeth walked back to the cabin to wait the magical 2pm hour.  She caught a quick glimpse of Jack talking with Carl as they messed with the computers. Margaret began to pipe soft romantic music through the cabin’s intercom system.

Lee looked at her as she bit her lip, “Are you ready to meet that man of yours at the alter? I know for a fact that he can’t wait to see you.”

Elizabeth took a deep breath and started toward Lee. “A bouquet…I don’t have a bouquet,” she stated as a look of horror covered her face.

“Yes you do,” Margaret stated. “I’m sorry. I made it this morning with some of the flowers in the garden,” she stated as she pulled the beautiful and colorful bouquet from the refrigerator and handed it to Elizabeth.

They stepped outside; Elizabeth looked at Lee and stated, “Everything is perfect. Well, almost everything.”

They had only taken a few steps when a siren in the distance pierced the joyous, romantic sounds as it approached. Everyone stood still as the police car came to a screeching halt in the driveway.

“What’s going on?” Elizabeth gasped as she thought about the implications of her recent legal involvement.

To be continued… 


	17. And So We Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is finally Jack and Elizabeth's wedding day...

**_Chapter 17- And So We Begin_ **

Lee looked at her as she bit her lip, “Are you ready to meet that man of yours at the altar? I know for a fact that he can’t wait to see you.”

Elizabeth took a deep breath and started toward Lee. “A bouquet…I don’t have a bouquet,” she stated as a look of horror covered her face.

“Yes you do,” Margaret stated. “I’m sorry. I made it this morning with some of the flowers in the garden,” she stated as she pulled the beautiful and colorful bouquet from the refrigerator and handed it to Elizabeth.

They stepped outside; Elizabeth looked at Lee and stated, “Everything is perfect. Well, almost everything.”

They had only taken a few steps when a siren in the distance pierced the joyous, romantic sounds as it approached. Everyone stood still as the police car came to a screeching halt in the driveway.

“What’s going on?” Elizabeth gasped as she thought about the implications of her recent legal involvement.

Elizabeth and Lee stopped when they reached the stone walkway leading to the garden. In the distance, she saw Jack run toward the driveway and she felt sick.

In her mind she knew that the police were not charging her with Carson’s death. However, in her “nothing is easy” kind of world, her mind was running rampant with visions of herself in an orange jumpsuit.

Then she saw him…

“DADDY,” she screamed, releasing her hold on Lee’s arm and rushing to her father.

He enveloped her in the safety of his strong arms. “You are so beautiful, Beth,” he stated.

“Daddy, I just talked with you…how?” Elizabeth’s thought and words were having difficulty coming together.

“You can thank that man of yours…”

“Jack did this?” She asked.

“He called in a few favors with the local police department, and there was a car waiting for me when my plane landed,” Mr. Thatcher explained.

Elizabeth glanced over in Jack’s direction. He was talking with the officer as they walked back to his patrol car. Elizabeth watched them shake hands as the officer slipped into the car and drove away.

“Lee, I appreciate you standing in, but…” Mr. Thatcher began.

“Don’t say another word, sir. I know that you have it from here,” Lee responded as he shook Mr. Thatcher’s hand and headed out to join Jack.

Elizabeth took her father’s hand and led him back into the cabin. Margaret followed them inside to see if Elizabeth needed help.

“I just need to fix my make-up. Could I have just a few minutes?” Elizabeth asked as she walked toward the bathroom.

“Sure, I’ll be outside. Just let me know when you’re ready,” Margaret stated as she walked out toward the garden.

“Is she okay?” Jack asked as he approached Margaret.

“She’s more than okay. What you did for her was beyond special, Jack,” Margaret smiled as she gently squeezed his arm. “If I didn’t already know it, I’d say that you were head over heels in love with that girl.”

Jack looked down before glancing back to Margaret, “She’s my life.” He glanced away momentarily, before returning his gaze to Margaret, “I got my life back when I found her again.”

Jack turned and looked toward the cabin, knowing in his heart that he wasn’t going to feel relaxed until he saw her walking down the aisle. His hands locked with each other as his thumbs were unconsciously rubbing the skin on his fingers.

Margaret reassuringly placed her hand on his arm and gave him a slight squeeze, “It’s normal to feel nervous Jack. After all, it is your wedding day.” She continued, “You know, Hank looks all self confident and so sure of himself, but on our wedding day he was a mess.”

“Did something happen?” Jack quickly asked.

“Nothing major, but I was about 10 minutes late walking down the aisle, and he thought I had left,” Margaret remarked. “He was nervous throughout the entire ceremony. He even messed up repeating his vows.”

Jack released a soft breath through his nose that was followed by a genuine smile, “Well, in all honesty, sometimes the vows are long and hard to remember.”

Margaret laughed, “Jack, he messed up his name.”

“Oh,” Jack laughed before suddenly trying to remember his own name.

“Jack, take a deep breath and release it slowly. After the ceremony, everything will be fine,” Margaret assured him.

Jack released a cleansing breath as recommended by Margaret before responding, “My nerves will disappear as soon as I see her. I’m not the least bit nervous about this day or this new step in our lives.”

Jack glanced back at the cabin hoping to see a sign of Elizabeth, “Marriage may not be something that a lot of men think about until they reach that time in their lives when they want kids, but I’ve always seen myself married to Elizabeth.”

Jack’s smile was warm, broad and genuine, “This is without a doubt the best day of my life.”

Elizabeth walked out of the bathroom…

“Oh sweetheart, you are without a doubt the most beautiful bride. I’m sorry that you mother can’t see you first hand,” Mr. Thatcher stated, quickly realizing what he had said.

“See me first hand? What does that mean,” Elizabeth asked.

“I just mean that she will have to see you in pictures. You do have a photographer, right?” He asked.

“Thanks to Margaret; she’s been a great help,” Elizabeth admitted as she took a seat next to her father on the sofa.

Mr. Thatcher looked around and confirmed that they were alone. “I know that now may not be the time to ask this, but I need to know…”

“Know what?” She asked.

 He took her hand in his, “Did Carson hurt you?”

Elizabeth shrugged her shoulders and frowned, “I think you can see his handiwork.”

“I know what I saw in the picture you sent your mother. I have to say that either you healed quickly, or you’ve done a great job with your make-up,” he replied.

“Margaret had some women in her church do my hair and make-up,” she advised.

“You didn’t answer my question, Elizabeth… did he hurt you?” He asked again.

Suddenly realizing what he meant, her eyes watered as she replied, “No daddy. He didn’t do what you’re thinking.”

“I’m sorry. I don’t mean to upset you, but you didn’t tell us much about anything, and I need to make sure you’re okay,” he stated as he softly rubbed his hand up and down her lower arm.

“Daddy, I know that a lot has happened that you and mom don’t know about, but I’m fine. Actually, I’m better than fine. I’m the best I have been in years, and I owe it all to Jack,” she explained.

“Elizabeth, I have always thought of Jack like a son. I know you had your reasons for walking away from him before, but your mother and I are so happy that you are back together,” he remarked. Mr. Thatcher stood and held out his hand to help Elizabeth stand.

He continued, “Let’s get you down to that alter. I’m certain that Jack is a nervous wreck by now.”                                

“Let me check my face again before we head out,” Elizabeth started for the bathroom.

“You look beautiful,” Mr. Thatcher called out.

“You have to say that. You’re my daddy,” Elizabeth stated.

He watched her walk into the bathroom and close the door. “There has never been a more beautiful bride, inside and out,” he whispered.

“Is Elizabeth okay?” Margaret asked as she slipped back into the cabin. “There is a nervous young man standing down at the altar waiting on her,” she joked.

“She’s fine. I’m sorry, I had to ask her something about recent events that upset her somewhat and she had to fix her make-up again,” he admitted. “Tell Jack it was my fault but that she will be out in a few minutes.”

As Margaret stepped out of the cabin, Jack’s eyes met hers. She smiled and Jack released the breath he was unaware that he was holding.

“Everything okay?” He asked as Margaret approached.

“It’s fine. She wants to make sure she’s beautiful before she comes out,” Margaret patted him on the shoulder before walking over toward Hank.

The front door of the cabin creaked open and everyone rushed to their places. Suddenly the Wedding March began to resonate through the speakers in the cabin, as Jack cast his eyes upon her.

Elizabeth wrapped her arm through her father’s but only walked two steps before running back inside the cabin.

“Onyx? Onyx, where are you?” She yelled.

Mr. Thatcher followed her back inside as Margaret slipped in behind them.

“I’ve been so caught up in this wedding, I don’t even know where Onyx is,” Elizabeth stated as she ran from room to room. “I can’t believe that I forgot about her.”

“Onyx is down at the altar. Jack said something about her being your Maid of Honor?” Margaret commented with raised eyebrows. “Are you ready now?”

Elizabeth released a cleansing breath, “Yes, I’m ready.”

Margaret caught Jack just outside the cabin door…

“What’s wrong?” He asked as his respiration was becoming more rapid.

“She’s fine. You are all that she has been thinking about today, and she just realized that she didn’t know where Onyx was,” she explained. “Come on, let’s go, she’s on her way out.

The moment Jack caught her eyes as she again stepped outside was the last breath he remembered taking. He was thankful that breathing was an involuntary reflex as he did not recall feeling the air actually entering his lungs.

The few guests in attendance stood as she made her way down the aisle. The calm water of the lake and the snow covered mountain in the background provided a breathtaking view. Those in attendance were exceptionally thankful for the continued unseasonably warm weather.

Elizabeth saw nothing but Jack. That is until she observed the faces of her mother, sisters and Jack’s mother gracing the screens of the computers that were secured on the fencing that surrounded the garden.

Elizabeth approached the alter and smiled broadly when she observed Onyx lying on a blanket, wearing a tiara. Onyx’s tail wagged and she cautiously stood as Elizabeth stepped up to join Jack.

Those “guests” viewing via Skype had the benefit of watching Elizabeth escorted down the aisle by her father. Margaret and Lee quickly spun the computers around so that their view would now be Jack and Elizabeth at the altar.

Mr. Thatcher shook Jack’s hand, “I don’t think I need to say this, but I’m counting on you to take care of her.”

“I will,” Jack stated before turning his attention back to Elizabeth.

She smiled, “You did all of this? You got my dad here, and the computers, and Onyx?”

“Are you surprised?” He asked.

“I didn’t think my dad could be here; our families, Jack. This is wonderful. I didn’t think you remembered about Onyx being my Maid of Honor,” she laughed softly.

“You should know by know that when it comes to you, I remember everything,” he admitted.

Hank leaned in, “Are we ready to start?”

Jack and Elizabeth turned their attention to Hank and stated in unison, “We’ve been ready.”

Elizabeth glanced over at her father who was sitting next to the computer that was skyping with her mother. She smiled as she observed his hand on the computer as if they were holding hands.

Hank began…

**_“Ladies and Gentlemen, we have come together at the invitation of Elizabeth and Jack to celebrate the uniting in Christian love of their hearts and lives. This is made possible because of the love God has created in them, through Jesus Christ._ **

**_Let us pray,_ **

**** **_‘God, as you join us today, we ask for your blessings upon this couple as they unite in marriage. Let all their days together be happy and all their words to each other be sweet. Though their paths are intertwined, let them be aware of each other’s need for individuality. Bless their home and allow it to be a place of joy and serenity. Remind them to nurture each other’s body with mutual love, honor and respect and let their spirits dwell within._ **

**_As they learn from one another, may they grow strong as individuals and yet closer as a couple._ **

**_As their wedded life begins today with prayer, so may they continue it, praying for and with each other._ **

**_Amen.’_ **

**_Jack and Elizabeth have come here today to publicly declare their love for one another. As God demonstrated His love in Jesus, our Lord, Jack and Elizabeth will demonstrate this God given love by giving themselves to one another._ **

**_They have not reached this place independent of others, as they were each given life by their parents. Those who gave them life are now and will forever be an integral part in their continued lives. Their love brought forth fruit in Jack and Elizabeth, and was nourished by God’s love and guidance._ **

**_It is one of life's richest surprises when the accidental meeting of a man and woman lead them to proceed together along the common path as husband and wife. It is an extraordinary experience when a casual relationship grows into a permanent bond of love. Their meeting and this growth bring us together today._ **

**_I have had the benefit of knowing Jack and Elizabeth independently of each other. When thinking of one, my wife and I quickly thought of the other. It was evident in our conversations that even through misunderstandings, and miscommunication, the love remained and truly never faltered.”_ **

Hank looked at the few guests who were present before returning his glance to Jack, “I believe that you had something you wanted to say.”

Jack turned to face Elizabeth. He pulled out a piece of paper, but before he could unfold it, Elizabeth whispered, “You wrote vows?”

Jack released a soft nervous laugh as he opened his piece of paper, **_“I promise to love you in good times and bad, with everything I have and in the only way I know how, completely and forever._**

**_Elizabeth, you are my inspiration and the fire in my soul. You’ve helped me laugh incessantly, and you have taught me how to love completely. My life forever changed when I met you fifteen years ago._ **

**_I promise to respect you and to realize that your interests, desires and needs are just as important as mine. I promise that you will always count, and you will always come first in my mind and in my heart.”_ **

Jack kept glancing away from the paper, catching her eyes and losing himself in them. He looked back at the paper and was noticeably nervous when he couldn’t find his place.

Elizabeth took his hand in hers as she caught his attention, “It’s okay Jack. Just let your heart speak to mine.”

Jack gave her hand a gentle squeeze before he continued…

**_“From this day forward, I promise to be worth it all; worth your time, worth your trip down this aisle, worth your energy and above all else, worth your love._ **

**_I love you with everything I am or ever hope to be, and_ ** **_I know that our lives will be more exciting, more fulfilling and more full of love because we are making this journey together._ **

**_I love you so much, and I promise to be the man that I see in your eyes, today, tomorrow, and for always.”_ **

Jack wiped his eyes before taking a deep breath, releasing any nerves or anxiety he felt as he exhaled.

“I love you,” she whispered which brought about his broad smile showing the deep dimples that she loved so much.

Suddenly Elizabeth realized that it would be her turn and she had prepared nothing.  She looked lost and it was evident that her mind was reeling, but none of her thoughts were making any sense.

Hank caught Elizabeth’s attention, “Would you like to say something?”

“I would. I mean I think I…”

Jack saw the flecks of gold in her eyes that tended to sparkle when she was anxious. He squeezed her hand as she glanced into his eyes. Jack smiled warmly and whispered, “Just let your heart talk to mine.”

She smiled and inhaled deeply, releasing the nerves she felt as the breath rushed from her lungs. Her eyes met his and never wavered…

**_“Jack, through the pressures of today and the uncertainty of tomorrow, I promise you my undying love and complete devotion._ ** **_I promise to be faithful and supportive and to always make our family's love and happiness my main priority. I will be yours in prosperity and in want, in sickness and in health, in failure and in triumph. I promise to listen to your side for as long as you feel you need to be heard, and to realize that my way isn’t always best. I will share dreams with you, celebrate your victories and walk beside you through whatever our lives may bring. You are the person I love most in this world and you can be assured that will never change._ **

Elizabeth stopped momentarily to catch her breath. Jack stepped forward and tenderly brushed away the tears that slipped down her cheeks.

“Are you okay?” He whispered. “I love you.”

She smiled and released a quick breath through her nose that sounded like a soft giggle. She swallowed hard, “I love you too, and I’m fine.”

She continued, **_“I promise to listen to your advice, and to occasionally follow it. When we have our rare argument, I promise never to keep score, even if I'm winning. I will always admire your huge, strong, kind and determined heart, and as a result feel blessed for the person that you have helped me to become. I loved you yesterday, and will continue to love you today, tomorrow and forever.”_**

Elizabeth glanced over toward her father and the computer screen showing her mother. She observed both of them wiping tears from their eyes, but their smiles showed that these emotions were much about joy and contained no sorrow.

_Hank closed his book and completed the remainder of the service from memory. **“Jack…Elizabeth, you come here today prepared to give your life and love to each other. Those of us in attendance**_ **believe in you, the people you are individually and the couple you will grow to become together.**

**_We have no doubt that no matter what trials and tribulations you encounter together or how much time passes, that your love will never fade. You will always find strength in one another, and will continue to grow side by side.”_ **

“Are you ready for the vows?” Hank asked.

“I’ve been ready,” they replied in unison.

Hank began, **_“Jack, do you take Elizabeth to be your wedded wife, to live together in marriage? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her for as long as you both shall live?”_**

Jack turned to Elizabeth and smiled, “I certainly do.” Jack very confidently slipped the ring on Elizabeth’s finger.

Hank turned to Elizabeth and began, “ ** _Elizabeth, do you take Jack to be your wedded husband, to live together in marriage? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him for as long as you both shall live?”_**

As tears spilled down her cheeks she replied, “I do.”

Jack reached over and swept away her tears before Hank called their attention…

“The ring…?” Hank asked.

Elizabeth took Jack’s hand in hers and slipped the ring on his finger.

“Let us pray…

**_Dear Gracious Heavenly Father, we rejoice in this moment; the giving and receiving of hearts, and the miracle of love that has been expressed here on earth.  We pray for guidance and that these two loving people remain a blessing and an inspiration to each other and to all of those close to them._ **

**_May they share each other’s happiness, sorrows, victories and dreams in their journey that begins today. May their sensitivity for one another deepen, as they nurture and support each other through all challenges._ **

**_May they each maintain and strengthen their respect and honor for the other’s individuality while holding in their hearts the truth and the power of their union._ **

**_May they have unending patience and understanding to call upon, and may forgiveness always be a natural expression of their love for each other and for all those in their lives._ **

**_We now ask a blessing of happiness upon Jack and Elizabeth, and may they share their happiness with all those whose lives they touch. Amen.”_ **

Hank continued, **_“As Ja_** ** _ck and Elizabeth have exchanged their vows before God and these witnesses; have pledged their commitment each to the other, and have declared the same by the joining of hands and by the exchanging of rings, I now pronounce that they are husband and wife. Those who God hath joined together, let no one put asunder._**

**_You may now kiss the bride!”_ **

Jack stepped in, cradled Elizabeth’s face in his hands and gently covered her lips. She swept her arms around his waist and pulled him closer to her. They separated momentarily, but their lips quickly met again, matching perfectly as the puzzle piece that they were meant to be.

Those in attendance as well as those monitoring the ceremony via Skype broke out in cheers and applause. Elizabeth leaned her head on Jack’s chest as his arm around her shoulder held her tightly.

As Jack and Elizabeth turned to face those in attendance, Hank again gained the attention of the group. **_“It is my great honor to introduce you for the first time to Mr. and Mrs. Jack Thornton.”_**

Jack took Elizabeth’s hand in his and pulled it up to his lips. “You have made me the happiest man today,” he whispered.

“No happier than you have made me,” she replied.

The placement of the sun was perfect for pictures, and Carl did his job expertly. There were pictures taken with Jack and his best man, Lee, and Elizabeth with her Maid of Honor, Onyx. They moved on to taking pictures with the family. It was unusual, but Jack and Elizabeth each held the computers that contained the visual connection with their respective mothers. Mr. Thatcher held the computers that held the connection to her sisters. There were pictures taken with Margaret and Hank, Lee and Rosie, Lou Ann, Carrie and Sandy. The final pictures were taken of Jack and Elizabeth in various settings around the garden, near the lake and with the beautiful mountains in the background.  

Following their photo session, Carl left Jack and Elizabeth alone. Jack took her hand and they walked around the grounds.

“When I saw you coming down the aisle, I have to say, Mrs. Thornton, you took my breath away,” he stated as he leaned over and brushed his lips across her cheek.

“What did you say?” She asked.

“You are breathtaking…” he began to reply.

“No, what did you call me?” She asked.

Jack turned her to face him, “I love you, Mrs. Thornton.”

Her smile was bright, “I love the sound of that.”

“Elizabeth…Jack, we’re ready for the reception,” Margaret called from the path leading to the house.

She wrapped her arm through his and they started toward the cabin. Elizabeth stopped him, tugging on his arm slightly to get him to face her. “What you did here; getting my father here, and setting up all of these computers so our families could be present, it’s just beyond amazing.”

He could see the tears welling up in her eyes as he wiped away the ones that fell. “I love you, Elizabeth, and I would move heaven and earth to make you happy.”  His hand tightened around her waist as he pulled her in. His other hand reached up and cradled the back of her head as their lips met.

There were new emotions, new feelings that they were now allowed to experience, as each one felt the warmth of the other’s touch in a new way.

“Do we have to go to the reception?” Jack said with a soft laugh, pretending to be joking, but he was quite serious.

Elizabeth grabbed his hand, “We can’t sneak out, Jack. Come on, we need to go make an appearance.”

They walked hand in hand toward the cabin. Jack pulled her hand up to his lips and kissed it gently.  “Where is everybody?” He asked.

“I’m not sure. All of the food and the cake were in the cabin,” she stated as they headed in that direction.

“WAIT,” Margaret yelled for down the path. “We moved the food up to the house.”

Jack and Elizabeth caught up to Margaret and the three of them continued to the house.

“I thought that the reception was going to be at the cabin,” Elizabeth mentioned.

Margaret quickly stated, “We have more room at the house. You know, more chairs and stuff.”

“You two go inside through the front, and I’ll see you shortly,” Margaret stated as she stood and watched them enter the house before turning and heading back to the cabin.

Jack opened the door for Elizabeth and ushered her inside. Lou Ann, Carrie and Sandy left after the service. Mr. Thatcher was sitting on the sofa, and the four computers that were skyping with Mrs. Thornton, Mrs. Thatcher, Julie and Viola were on the coffee table.

Elizabeth broke away from Jack to sit and talk with her mother, as Jack did the same with his. The women shed many tears, thankful to Jack for arranging their internet connections.

Jack fixed Elizabeth and himself plates of food and they sat down in the den. There were only a few people there, which caused Elizabeth to wonder why there was a need to move the festivities up to the house.

“Where’s Margaret?” Elizabeth asked.

“I’m not sure. I think she had to get something from the garage,” Hank replied.

Elizabeth was drawn into a conversation with Jack, her father and Hank, and before long, Margaret appeared.

“It’s time to cut the cake,” Margaret announced.

Everyone stepped into the kitchen and Jack and Elizabeth sliced their wedding cake, saving the top layer to be frozen for their first anniversary. They were each kind to the other and chose not to cram the slice into the mother of the other.

After everyone finished eating and enjoying the cake, Margaret remarked, “We need to get ready to send them off. I’m sure that Jack and Elizabeth want to get on their way.”

Jack leaned in and whispered, “If she only knew.”

“Shh,” Elizabeth remarked.

“Why are you shushing me?” Jack teased her.

Elizabeth pulled Jack to the side, “Stop it. I don’t want them knowing what we’re going to be doing tonight.”

Jack couldn’t hold in his laughter, but whispered, “Elizabeth, don’t you think they were there before? Hank and Margaret and your parents each had wedding nights.”

“OMG, my father will know?” she looked mortified.

“Well, unless you’ve told him otherwise, he may assume that you already have…you know,” Jack stated with a smile and a raise of his eyebrows.

Elizabeth stared off into the other room, catching a glimpse of her father talking with her mother on the computer. Seeing the love in his eyes for her mother, she turned back to Jack, “Did you make reservations anywhere for tonight?”

It was Jack’s turn to look mortified, “I thought it was on your list.”

“My list? There was only one list,” she responded. “I’m not sure how it happened, but ‘wedding night reservations’ didn’t make it onto **OUR** ‘must-do’ list,” Elizabeth advised.

“When we leave, we’ll pretend that we have someplace for the night. I’ll find us something nice. I promise,” he assured her.

Margaret observed as Jack and Elizabeth kept glancing at each other and then up at the clock. “Well, I want to thank Elizabeth and Jack for allowing us to be such an integral part of their wedding.”

Hank and Mr. Thatcher took the cue, stood up and headed for the door.

“Where are you going?” Elizabeth asked.

“Hank is taking me back to the airport. My pilot is waiting on me,” he stated as he approached her, put his hands on her upper arms and leaned in to kiss her forehead.

Elizabeth said goodbye to her mother, Mrs. Thornton and her sisters via Skype before walking her father out onto the front porch.

Mr. Thatcher helped Elizabeth down the steps as they walked out into the yard. “I want you to know how proud of you I am. You have shown me that you can take care of yourself, and you both managed to put your relationship back together after all these years.”

“I know, I’m a lucky woman,” she replied.

“Don’t sell yourself short dear. The way I see it, he’s the lucky one,” he remarked.

“I love him so much, daddy,” she stated as she looked back and observed him standing on the porch watching them.

“Your mother and I have always known that Jack was the man for you. He loves you, but he will also challenge you,” Mr. Thatcher advised.

He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. Just before walking to the car he admitted, “Don’t let mistakes of the past repeat in the future. Talk things out, and let him know truthfully how you feel. We’re men, and we aren’t very good at reading minds.”

“Thank you, daddy; I will remember that,” she stated.

The sun was beginning to set over the mountains and Elizabeth was actually relieved that her father was leaving the property. Jack walked out and joined her as they watched Mr. Thatcher walk to Hank’s car. Everyone waved as the car disappeared down the dirt road.

“Thank you so much for everything, Margaret. I know that we threw this together in a matter of days, but I can’t imagine a more beautiful ceremony,” Elizabeth stated appreciatively.

They walked back inside to grab their bags and leave…

“Where are you going?” Margaret asked.

Feeling slightly embarrassed Elizabeth stated, “We actually need to find a place to spend our honeymoon. Surprisingly enough, that major detail missed making it to our list.”

“The cabin is ready for you,” Margaret advised.

“Really?” Jack remarked.

“How did you know that we didn’t have reservations anywhere?” Elizabeth asked.

“Elizabeth, I know you are meticulous, and I saw your list…no honeymoon arrangements were listed,” Margaret stated. “Don’t feel that you have to use it, but…”

“Thank you,” Jack stated as he quickly grabbed their bags and gently nudged Elizabeth toward the door.

Margaret caught them before they left, “Oh wait, are you still taking that medication that had you seeing Martians?”

“No, I’m drug free today,” Elizabeth replied.

Margaret added, “Okay, there is a bottle of chilled champagne in a bucket, but in case you were still on the medication, I also put a bottle of cider in there too.”

Jack and Elizabeth reached the door, but before leaving she turned and rushed back to Margaret.  As the tears began to well in her eyes, Elizabeth hugged Margaret, “I love you so much. You have been far more than just a friend to me. Jack and I love each other; we always have, but it took the guidance each of us received from you and Hank to set us straight. For that I will be eternally grateful.”

Jack walked back to the two women, and once they separated, he hugged her as well. “Thank you Margaret. You and Hank have been a real blessing to both of us,” Jack responded.

Margaret stood at the door and watched Jack help Elizabeth down the stairs as they made their way toward the cabin in the woods.

Jack held the two bags with one hand and took hers with his other. The sun was captivating as it began to set behind the backdrop of the mountains. With the sunset, a chill in the air was also noticeable. Jack sat the bags down, took off his jacket and draped it over her shoulders.

“Is that better?” He asked.

“It’s perfect; this day has been perfect, and you above all are perfect,” she stated as she leaned in and captured his lips.

“We need to hurry up and get to the cabin,” he suggested.

“Why?” She joked.

“Because I don’t think it was be appropriate for me to rip your clothes off out here…” he teased.

“Besides its cold…don’t forget its cold!” She remarked.

 They made their way down the path and walked into the cabin through the front door. They were greeted by a roaring fire in the hearth, beautiful flower arrangements throughout, and rose petals that littered the floor. Soft music was playing and the light from the fire provided the only illumination needed.   

To be continued…

**Author's Note:**

> If you see "To be continued..." that means that more chapters in the story will be posted.


End file.
